The Gift II: Ascensions
by Andrew Hildreth
Summary: You've waited for it and here it is: the sequel to The Gift: Awakenings! Same story format as it's predecessor. Reviews always welcome. Rated 'M' for graphic violence, language and sexuality. Final chapter uploaded.
1. Welcome to Hell, Little Soldier

Chapter I

Downward and downward we descended; ever closer to the fiery Pit. I felt my strength waning. My Divine powers were leaving me, leaving me with only my Divine knowledge. Gabriel had said it would happen, but I still felt my fear growing. Finally, the demons deposited me onto the bank of a great, dark river, and then disappeared. Their leader stepped up beside me.

"Do you know where you are?" Samael asked.

"Is this Hell?" I asked, sounding vaguely bored, "It doesn't look like all that it's cracked up to be."

"Insolent Angel…" Samael growled, "This is merely the Outer Banks of Hell. This river before you is the Styx; the waters that encircle all of Hell."

The demon prince indicated the black waters before me. I noticed that I was not the only non-demon being standing on the riverbank. All around us were a crowd of people, standing huddled near the waters' edge; damned souls, freshly harvested by the Pale Rider.

There was a crunching sound as a great boat landed on the shore. In the stern end stood a heavily cloaked figure leaning on a long pole that was stuck in the water. Samael smiled cruelly.

"All right," he said loudly, "All aboard that's going to Hell! Bear in mind: there is a toll to cross the Styx. Not to worry, you have plenty of time to produce your coin for Charon before we reach the halfway point across the river."

"And what if we haven't the coin to pay him?" I asked boldly.

Samael didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to a random person in the crowd, picked him up by the scruff of his collar, and heaved him into the black water. Suddenly, a great, tentacled beast sprang up out of the water and engulfed the screaming man. I watched as the unfortunate soul was torn limb from limb and devoured by the horrific creature.

"I…trust the example was not lost on the rest of you?" Samael asked, turning to face the queue.

As one, the frightened masses nodded their heads. I, however, kept still. Samael turned a disappointed face towards me.

"And you, my esteemed guest?" he asked, "Did you understand my example?"

"What's to prevent me from _flying_ over the river?" I asked.

"Oh! A valid point, _monsieur_," said Samael, sounding almost surprised, "You, there."

He pointed to another person in the queue; a woman this time.

"I allow you the chance to fly," the demon prince continued, "Fly over the Styx."

_No…_I thought desperately, fearing what would happen, _don't do it. Don't!_

The woman leapt up into the air and began to glide out over the dark waters. However, before she had gone a hundred yards, a storm cloud formed over top of her and rumbled with thunder. A bolt of lightning, black as night, lanced out of the cloud and struck the woman, knocking her out of the air. She plunged into the river and was set upon by the same tentacled creature that had dismembered the man. Her screams were horrible.

"_Damn_ you, Samael…" I growled, enraged tears of frustration welling up in my eyes.

"You see, my friend," he said jovially, "There really is _no_ way for you to cheat the Ferryman. There is also no escape once you enter Hell's Gates."

"What of the two people that you made 'examples' of?" I asked, "What's become of them?"

"Oh, their spiritual forms were destroyed, but they can't die," Samael said, lazily brushing a speck of dirt from his clothes, "After all, they're already dead, aren't they? No, they'll reform right here on these banks again tomorrow and wait for the Ferryman to bring them over to my Hell."

"And just _how_ is this _your_ Hell, Samael?" I asked.

"You've either killed or imprisoned my Lord Lucifer, and you've killed my Lady Lilith," Samael replied, "By rights, as my Lord's highest general, the mantle and title of 'ruler of Hell' falls to _my_ shoulders."

I made no reply. I felt someone brush by me. I looked; and my eyes widened with shock.

"Rei!" I gasped, "You're all right!"

She didn't answer. Something else confused me. I could no longer hear her thoughts in my mind. Our rapport had either been broken or was being blocked.

"Rei, speak to me," I requested.

Again, she ignored me.

"Rei!"

"Don't waste your breath, Avenger," Samael laughed, "She's been enchanted by me to forget who _you_ are, as well as who _she_ is. She's not dead, though. No, I've spared her life."

"Why?"

"Because," said Samael, "I think she'll be an excellent lover…once I've got her _trained_."

I lunged at him with a snarl, pure hatred boiling in my veins. I was prevented from reaching him, though, by a small band of demons who threw me onto Charon's boat, just as it started off towards the far bank. I looked back at the far bank, where Samael was standing with his arm around Rei's shoulders and roared:

"I swear to God, Samael, I'll make you _pay_ for this!"

"You're in _my_ world _now_, little Angel," Samael replied, laughing evilly, "You have no control over your own fate anymore. Oh, and Charon? Give the boy a free ride to Hell. He's got a one-way ticket."

_We'll see about that_, I vowed silently, _We'll just see._

The Dead Ferry reached its halfway point across the Styx. Suddenly the river seemed much wider than it had originally looked standing on the Outer Bank. Clearly this was a magical river. I could see several people hunting through their clothes looking for a coin to give to the ferryman as he began to make his way round the boat. Those who could not hand Charon a coin were pushed overboard, where they were promptly set upon by either the tentacle-monster or a pack of skeletal piranhas and ripped to shreds. The hooded figure finally came to me.

"Your master told you to give me a free ride, didn't he?" I demanded boldly.

I saw the hood slowly nod.

"Well, what are you standing here for? Move on."

When Charon the Ferryman resumed his slow poling across the Styx, nearly a third of the passengers had been pushed overboard. I shook my head with sorrow. These poor people had doomed themselves to an eternity of misery and torment simply by making bad choices and not repenting of them.

The ferry boat reached the opposite shore. There, I beheld the gates of Hell. They were large, black, volcanic gates that still seemed like they were flowing like molten rock. Standing by the gates was a gigantic, three-headed hound.

_This can only be Cerberus,_ I thought. Cerberus was the guardian of Hell's Gates. He prevented any souls from trying to escape.

As each of the damned souls passed by the great dog, he took a deep sniff at each of them. Presumably, he was memorizing their scents so that they wouldn't be able to slip past him unnoticed in the future. As I moved past, Cerberus sniffed me. I saw the Infernal Hound wobble on its four legs. It almost looked as though it would pass out. Cerberus recovered and gave me a throaty snarl from all three of his heads.

"You don't like me, do you?" I asked coyly.

"He can smell your Divinity, dumbass," snapped a short, impish demon from below me. I turned to look at him. He barely came up to my knee.

"_I_ can sure as Hell smell it," he continued, "You _reek_ of Angel, puke-face, what are you doing down here?"

That was twice in three sentences that this little freak had insulted me. My hand crept closer to my sword scabbard that had somehow gone unnoticed by any of the other denizens of Hell; Samael included. The little imp noticed, however, and said:

"What's that you've got there? Looks like a sword to me. How'd you sneak a sword into Hell? Give it up!"

The imp made a grab for my sword. As soon as his demonic flesh came in contact with my sword's holy steel, it charred black and crumbled away to ashes. With a shriek, he pulled his arm away. He stared at the stump in shock. Then, the imp-demon turned a vengeful glare towards me.

"What the hell _are_ you, shit-licker?!"

"That's for me to know, and your masters to find out," I replied cryptically.

"Oh, is that so?" growled a much more feminine voice, "Well, meet your new mistress. It's time for you to get acquainted with your eternal torment."

I turned around. Standing there was a tall, fully nude demoness holding a bullwhip. She lashed it about randomly, striking souls here and there. She stepped up to me and looked down over her large breasts at me.

"You're still _alive_," she sneered, "What are you doing down _here_?"

"Just got lucky, I suppose," I replied nonchalantly.

"You don't fool me," said the succubus, "I _know_ you're an Angel. Well, an Angel/Human _mutt_, anyway. You're one of those pathetic Avengers, _aren't_ you?"

I remained silent.

"_Answer_ me! _Now_!" the demoness barked.

Still I kept silent, staring defiantly up at the lasher.

"Well," the demoness growled, "let's see if _this_ will loosen your tongue!"

She lashed suddenly with her whip, catching me on my left flank. Hot pain lanced through my flesh. I fought down a yelp of pain as she brought her whip back again. This time, I felt the lash bite into my right side. The stinging punishment continued for nearly a minute as lash after lash fell upon my skin, faster than I could move to evade it. Finally, the punishment stopped, leaving me with welts and bleeding cuts all over my body.

"Had enough, boy?" the demoness asked. I nodded mutely.

"Feel like telling me the truth?" she inquired. I shook my head, glaring impudently into her eyes. The demoness raised her whip again, looking enraged. I braced myself for the blow.

"Now, now, Lilah," chided Samael as he materialized from nowhere, "Don't continue that way. You'll only kill him. The _first_ thing you should do is make him _wish_ he were dead."

"Of course, my Lord," said Lilah, her tone honeyed as she addressed her master, "Forgive me. I got carried away."

"Take him away. Give him the grand tour of our Deadly Facilities," Samael ordered. I was seized by two large, muscular demons and led away.

Soon, I found myself looking at a series of enormous, cast-iron cauldrons that reeked of grease and oil. As I looked on, dozens of people were cast, screaming, into the cauldrons. The shrieks and cries were horribly piercing.

"This is where we punish the Deadly Sin of Greed," explained Samael, with the air of someone giving a factory tour, "Here, we use only the _finest_ of imported oils to slowly boil away the flesh of the offenders. It takes a matter of long hours for them to die. It's quite painful, so I'm told. And, of course, they reappear the next morning for it to happen all over again."

"Of course," I said quietly.

Samael led us onward. Here, I witnessed people strapped to chairs with their mouths being held open while all manner of disgusting creatures were forced into their throats. I watched thousands of spiders, snakes, worms, and other creepy-crawlers being force-fed to the sinners. I felt so sick, it was unreal.

"Let me guess," I said, choking a little on my own vomit, "Gluttony?"

"Right you are," Samael said cheerily, "In this area, sinners are forced to partake richly of a fine diet of foul creatures. They wanted to eat a lot, so that's what we give them."

We moved on to the next area. In this place, there were deep pits all throughout the flat landscape. As I looked on, I saw demons picking people up and throwing them, screaming, into the pits. Their screams of terror redoubled after they hit what they thought was the ground and saw what they were _actually_ lying in: snakes; hundreds of thousands of snakes.

"_This_ is our Sloth realm," said Samael, "People wanted to lie around all day and do nothing, so here they can lie around for eternity in our cozy snake-pits. The asps and vipers just _love_ the company."

"I'll bet."

We moved on. The next area that Samael led me to contained a wide array of people suspended from chains. Samael clapped his hands twice. Dozens of grotesque demons materialized, each carrying butcher's cleavers. Each of them grabbed a soul and started to hack and slice them; dismembering them while they were still moving…and screaming. They all screamed…and screamed loudly.

"Here, we punish the Sin of Wrath," explained the demon prince, "Our skilled butcher-demons carve the sinners up from their toes to their heads piece by agonizing piece. Moving on!"

I found myself immensely relieved that I was immune from punishment for Wrath. Overhead, I heard a loud series of shrieks. I looked up and saw several winged creatures fluttering overhead, occasionally ripping up a stray body part and spraying curses and bloody spittle all over the sinners. They looked like reptilian birds with ugly women's heads and sharp, needle-like teeth

"What…are…_those_?" I demanded, pointing at the hideous things.

"What?" Samael asked, surprised, "You've never met a harpy before?"

"Can't say that I have," I replied.

"Ah, well. Moving on," said Samael with a bored shrug.

We came to a large, warehouse-style building with large, metal doors. Samael opened one of them and ushered me inside. Here, I saw wheels on posts sticking out to the floor; torture wheels. Almost all of the wheels had occupants. Most of their faces were masks of agony of the utmost degree. Some of them, however, looked defeated and broken and hung there limply and quietly.

"Welcome to our Pride facility," Samael announced, "My Lord Lucifer designed it Himself, specifically to punish the Sin that lost Him His place in Heaven."

I was silent. I knew full well that it was Pride that had led to Lucifer's fall from grace. I hadn't realized that he would design his own punishment for it, though. One of the broken men spoke:

"Please, my Lord," he pleaded, "I have repented of my sin…Please…mercy…"

Samael ignored the man's pleas. I could not. I tried to reach for the man's straps to release him. A black arrow whistled by my outstretching hand. I looked up and thought I saw Lucifer again; it was a Fallen Angel, complete with black wings and raven hair, holding a dark-colored bow.

"May I present my new High General, Azazel," said Samael, gesturing towards the ceiling.

"Then, it _is_ true," said the Fallen Angel, coming down to the ground, "You _have_ assumed the title."

"Yes, old friend, it's true," Samael replied, clapping him on the shoulder, "I'll assign someone else to mind the store here so that you can assume your rightful place at the head of my armies."

"What of this one?" Azazel asked, indicating me, "Should I set him up on a wheel first?"

"Oh, no," Samael replied, "He's just in this place as an observer. He's actually due for the Lust corridor. I just thought he deserved to see how countless multitudes have spent their eternities."

"Well, I'll leave you to return to your tours, my Lord," said Azazel with a bow. Samael inclined his head cordially.

"Moving on, moving on!" Samael said energetically, "We've still got two more Sins to see!"

Samael led me to what could have been a large, Olympic swimming pool, had the pool not been covered in chunks of ice and thick fog that was brought on by the unmistakable chill in the room. I saw bodies floating in the water. Their skin was blue from the chill. They had suffered hypothermia and then drowned.

"Welcome to our Pool of Envy," Samael announced, "Here, we try to _cool_ that hateful urge that leads to so many thefts and assaults in the Mortal realm."

"You make it sound as though you're performing a public service," I remarked cynically.

"Do you really want Envious, or Wrathful, or overly Proud people running about in _Heaven_?" Samael asked, seeming disappointed at my apparent short-sightedness, "What we do here in Hell is _essential_ for the well-being of the entire _cosmos_! If it weren't for _Hell_, all of the Deadly Sins would run about unpunished and unchecked. And speaking of Deadly Sins, I think it's time that you were finally introduced to your new home."

Within minutes, I found myself in a large, stony, flat place that was pock-marked by many short, shallow trenches.

"No! Oh, please, dear God—NO! _**NOOOOOOO**_!!!"

I turned in the direction of the screams. Lying in one of the trenches was a man, bound in chains yet still trying vainly to escape. A group of demons was standing over him, laughing sadistically. As I watched, the demons took large shovels and buried the man in burning coals. I could hear his skin sizzling as the red-hot embers seared it away. The smells of cooking meat and burning hair pervaded my nostrils; it sickened me. I knew that it was human flesh being cooked.

"You're next, little boy," grunted one of the shovel demons, turning to me, "Bind him!"

"No!" I grunted, starting to struggle. I won't lie; I was absolutely terrified.

My struggles were of little avail, however. I was without my Angelic super-strength; I didn't have the might to overpower my captors. I felt loop after loop of heavy iron chain fasten itself around my body. When the demons were satisfied that I was captive, one of them picked me up and heaved me into a ditch. I watched five demons gather around me, gripping shovels full of red coals.

"Hold!" Samael's voice rang out. The demons froze, looking semi-disappointed. Samael stepped over to where I was lying and looked down at me.

"Personally, I find the Lust Plains to be the most satisfying of all of our torture facilities," he said with satisfaction, "There's just something…symbolic about burying someone in hot coals when they're being punished in Hell."

_Okay, think fast,_ I told myself frantically, _Otherwise, you're going to be next on the barbecue list!_

"Tell me," I panted, the weight of my chains making breathing and speaking difficult, "Are there any _famous_ people down here that I might run into?"

"Well, I don't think you'll have much time to _talk_ to them, what with the torture, and all, but yes, there are some rather famous Mortals here in the Lust Plains," Samael replied, "I think our most well-known resident would have to be Hugh Heffner, the founder of the old Playboy magazine."

"No way!" I gasped, "Heff ended up in Hell? Why?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Samael asked.

_No, I'm just trying to keep you talking while I figure out a way to get _out_ of here,_ I thought in response.

"Don't tell me you never thought about the kind of life he lived," Samael said incredulously, "He was a dirty, old man who surrounded himself with naked women just to take pictures of them to sell for money. Honestly, we weren't quite sure whether to put him here in Lust, or boil him over in Greed! Oh, he offered to work for us, of course. He offered to put his advertising 'expertise' to our use to try and recruit new souls to Hell, but we really don't need the help. Neither do the Mortals; they've got sinning pretty well down pat by themselves. So, here he fries, day in and day out."

"Do you _have_ Mortals who work for you in Hell, then?"

"Oh, certainly," Samael replied, his tone business-like, "They're _unbelievably_ eager to lighten their sentences and will regularly volunteer for the most demeaning labor imaginable, just to avoid torture."

_Can you blame them?_ I thought. It still hurt me to hear no other thoughts in my head apart from my own.

"Do you ever recruit any of them into…your army, for instance?" I suggested. By choosing seemingly random conversation topics, I was trying to subtly steer Samael into giving me what I wanted: power; a way to escape.

"Well, when we need throw-away _pawns_ for a big battle, sure," Samael replied, "But you're far too _valuable_ for a throw-away, though…Hmm…"

"Just think about how _valuable_ an Avenger's battle experience would be," I mentioned, trying to charm the Prince of Demons.

"Yes…you might be right…" Samael sighed. He snapped his fingers.

"Release him."

The shovel-demons looked disappointed and did not budge. Samael turned on them.

"Release him—_now_!" he snapped viciously, "I am the new Master of Hell. You _will_ heed me!"

Samael raised one of his hands and pointed at one of the shovel-demons. With a shriek, it exploded, raining ash and bone fragments down on me. The other demons around it quickly pulled me up out of the trench and cut the chains that hung on me.

"Ah…that's _much_ better," I sighed, flexing my arms, "Many thanks…my Lord."

I had to fight down my revulsion at referring to this demon as my "Lord". I hoped that he would not be able to hear the insincerity behind my words. Samael stepped over to me and clapped a friendly arm around my shoulders.

"Za'afiel, my boy, this could be the start of something absolutely phenomenal!" he crowed.

_I have to be careful not to get in too deep,_ I warned myself, _I need only do what is necessary to reach Rei and get us out of Hell._


	2. Keep Your Friends Close

Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Evangelion or any of the assorted mythologies that are used in this story. I'm just borrowing them.**

Samael took me out of the Deadly Plains and led me further inland, away from the Styx. I eyed everything around me intently, doing my best to memorize every detail and defensive position. Samael saw me looking around and asked:

"What are you looking for, Za'afiel?"

"Just admiring your domain, my Lord," I lied quickly.

"It _is_ rather spectacular, isn't it?" he asked pompously.

"It is, indeed, my Lord," I agreed sycophantically, "Could you tell me where we're going?"

"Your new palace," Samael replied, "I'm appointing you my Chief Enforcer. It will be your job to put down any threats of insurrection that are reported to me."

"By whom, my Lord?"

"I have spies everywhere in Hell," Samael replied, "Most of the animals here are my spies, as are more than a few of the trees."

_I'll have to remember that…_ I thought, making a mental note, _I'm surprised at how easily manipulated the supposed Master of Hell is… I just seem to know how to play on his… emotions… Of course…_

I remembered what Gabriel had warned me of before my descent into Hell. He said that I would have only what powers that I had _before_ my ascension to Avenger status. The only gifts I had that fell under that category were an uncanny ability to charm others, as well as my old empathic abilities. My telepathy was being suppressed, but my empathy was leading me in the right direction.

However, the direction that _Samael_ was leading me was taking me to the very _heart_ of Hell; presumably to his fortress or palace or otherwise. On our way, we crossed over several other, smaller rivers. The first river we crossed was the Lethe, as Samael identified it. This river was clear, cool, and very pleasant to behold. As soon as I looked at the river, I was immediately smitten by a great thirst that burned in my throat. The clear water looked very satisfying and delicious.

"Don't drink it," Samael warned me, "One small sip from the Lethe and you will forget _everything_; who you are, what you're doing, or why you were even there in the first place."

Instantly, my thirst abated as my mind heeded that warning. Still, the river was lovely to behold. Tentatively, I put my left hand into the river. Almost instantly, it went completely numb! My skin had seemingly _forgotten_ how to feel. It was a very strange sensation. I shook my hand, trying to restore feeling back to it. It took a few minutes, but slowly, feeling crept back into my flesh.

"A bit of interesting trivia to think about," Samael remarked, "Many years ago, Lord Lucifer began to find ways of distributing the waters of Hell's rivers to Mortals. The Lethe's water, as you've just discovered, has very euphoric, painkilling properties, so it became very popular in modern medicine as an ingredient in many anesthetics and barbiturates. It also helped lead to the commercial production of such drugs as heroine and other 'downers'."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely amazed. I hadn't realized that Hell's influence in the Mortal Realm was so far-reaching.

"Oh, yes," Samael replied, leading me onward.

The next river we came to was the complete opposite of the Lethe. These waters were murky and polluted. The river had oil slicks in it and looked like pure sludge in places. In addition to _looking_ disgusting, the river also _smelled_ absolutely vile. Imagine the most foul, dead, rotting thing possible, and then add rotten eggs left out under a hot summer sun, decomposing fecal matter, skunk spray, and anything else that smells bad and _then_ multiply that smell by a factor of about a _thousand_. That's how bad that river smelled.

"This is the Acheron," Samael revealed, "These are the Waters of Sorrow. From this angle, you can see how close to being like Hell the Mortal Realm really is."

"True," I agreed reluctantly. It was hard to argue with that logic when I saw so many similar properties in this polluted river that were happening with increasing frequency to many rivers and other bodies of water on Earth. All of these things were happening because of man's tampering with our natural environment. I wasn't sure whether Second Impact had anything to do with it or not; probably not. Man never _did_ need any help in destroying our own world. _That_ observation, more than any other thought, filled me with a _great_ amount of sorrow.

Samael led me onward. As we moved, the polluted landscape gave way to a scorched, barren landscape. It looked like the kind of field left after a massive wildfire. I heard flowing water ahead and realized that we were nearing the next river. At first, I was startled and thought that we had happened on an above-ground lava flow; the heat was that intense. After a minute, I looked again and saw that it was only the river in front of us. Flames played across the entire surface and the water was glowing in a swirling combination of red- and white-hot. It looked very much like a magma flow and felt just as hot.

"The Phlegethon," Samael said simply, "The River of Fire. This is where most of the Mortal artists derive their visions of Hell. These flames are the most intense and powerful in all of Hell. The only creatures that are able to survive here are Salamanders, flame dragons, chimera, and my flame demons. Did you know that the water from this river was the original inspiration for Mortals to start brewing whiskey?"

"I did not," I replied.

"Well, where do you think the term 'firewater' came from?"

"I hadn't really thought about it in any great detail," I said, "I had thought that the name came from the burning sensation one gets immediately after drinking whiskey."

"That's just the excuse that Mortals came up with," Samael responded dismissively.

"And so it is."

Samael led us further down into Hell. On our way towards the final river, we passed several different animal enclosures. I didn't realize that animals went to the same Hell as humans did, and I wondered about it aloud to Samael.

"Normally, animals _don't_ come to Hell," Samael replied, "They have their own eternities to go on to. However, the animals that get caught up in the affairs of people, such as war horses, fighting dogs, and trained attack hounds…they all come to Hell with their former masters. Once here, we put them to work for our own agendas. For example, vicious dogs who killed people become Hellhounds. I take particular pride in the excellence of our Hellhound breeding program. What we do is we take the damned animal's soul and fuse it with the spirit of a particularly fierce demon. This increases the animal's natural strength and viciousness a hundred-fold. Naturally, this sudden shift in strength and aggression makes them a little difficult to control. So, here in Hell, we have our own rigorous obedience school."

"Dare I ask what kind of obedience you teach them?"

"Why, absolute loyalty to the Lord of Hell, of course," Samael replied as if it were obvious, "After that, we retrain their viciousness to direct it only towards mortals and damned souls. Imagine if my Hellhounds and my demons spent all of their time fighting each other. Nothing would ever get accomplished around here! Once they're _trained_, though, a Hellhound is a ruthless and relentless killing machine that is fanatically devoted to the will of the Lord of Hell; me."

"Rather an interesting way to buffer one's standing army," I remarked casually. Inwardly, I was both impressed and sickened by this tactic. While I understood that a military leader uses any and all resources available to him when building an army, I could not condone the use of innocent animal souls to do so.

_Well, technically, the animals' souls aren't innocent,_ I reminded myself, _Otherwise, they wouldn't have ended up in Hell._

However, I also realized that a lot of these animals had only been damned because of the uses their human masters had put them to. Most of them had no idea or concept that what had happened to them while they were alive was evil by the standards of Mortal man. In that respect, the souls were innocent and undeserving of such inhuman treatment. As soon as I finished that thought, I reminded myself that I wasn't dealing with anything or anyone _human_ down here. This was a realm ruled by demons. The laws of man meant absolutely nothing.

"Would you like me to introduce you to the Hellhounds?" Samael asked.

"Can't hurt," I replied.

_Nope,_ I thought, _can't hurt at all to know what I'm up against when I finally decide to get out of here._

Samael led me into one of the demonic kennels. At once, guard demons saluted him and gave me very suspicious looks. I just stared right back at them, unintimidated. Samael led me back to the cages where a fairly narrow assortment of dogs paced in their metal enclosures. Upon smelling me, they set about in a furious chorus of barks, howls, and snarls. These weren't normal barks, though. They chilled me right down to my soul. These were definitely demonic animals.

"Shut up, you miserable sons of Hell-bitches!" Samael snarled. Instantly, the hounds silenced themselves.

"Well, Za'afiel, which one do you like?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"My officers each have a Hellhound of their own to guard them and fight with them," Samael replied, "Pick one out."

"With all due respect, my Lord," I said, "I was never much of a dog person."

"I see," Samael said, "Well, we'll just have to find you something else, then, won't we? What sort of animal did you have in mind?"

"What do you have for your officers to ride into battle on?" I asked, struck by inspiration, "One of my previous incarnations was a great general and enjoyed a proud stallion as his war horse."

"You'd like one of Hell's war horses, would you?"

"I'd like to see them, at any rate," I responded.

"And so you shall," said Samael, "Come this way."

I followed the Demon Prince to a large barn some thousand yards away. Stepping inside, I heard screeching neighs and whinnies as the horses sensed our approach. Samael motioned with a hand for me to look around freely.

As I strolled down the aisles of stalls, I passed several horses that caught my interest, either by their coloration or their demeanor. One of the horses that caught my eye by color was a white stallion with a flowing black mane and tail. He was about five-and-a-half feet tall at his shoulder and looked to be extremely well-bred. However, his attitude, as I sensed it, was extremely unappealing. He had been damned to Hell for killing men when they tried to ride him. He would throw them off of his back and then trample them to death. I decided against him.

On and on I searched, trying to find the perfect mount. I felt a tugging at my consciousness; my senses seemed to be trying to lead me somewhere. I rounded a corner to a stall tucked at the end of the corridor. Inside that stall was the most amazing horse I had ever seen in any of my past lives.

It was a charger; a war horse of supreme pedigree. He was as black as the night sky under a new moon with hooves like polished obsidian. What stood out the most about him, though, were his mane and his tail. They seemed to be made of living flames. His eyes were like burning coals; they glowed in their sockets as he stared at me. I read this horse's past. He had been a fine and obedient war horse in his life, but his master was a cruel king who had brutally tortured and executed all of his enemies, criminals, and poor servants who had displeased him. When the horse had been brought to Hell and been infused with a demon's spirit, as all of the horses and animals were, he had resisted. That was why his mane and tail glowed; they represented the fire of his willful spirit. I knew at once that this was the horse for me.

"Hello there," I said softly, speaking gently to the horse, "May I come in and join you?"

The horse silently stood his ground. I took that as an encouraging sign. I slowly slid open the stall door and stepped inside to meet the animal face-to-face. I knew that this was an incredible risk, since the animal was more than five times my weight and had a demon's spirit within him, but still I had to try. I had to let the horse know that I wasn't a threat to him and that I was going to treat him fairly and kindly.

Ever so slowly, I extended my hand towards the horse's dark face. As my hand drew within inches of the stallion, he recoiled slightly and snorted. But he only pulled back a few inches. I kept inching my hand towards the horse until, finally, _gently_, my hand came into contact with the space between the horse's eyes. For an instant, we two were still together, and then the horse pushed his head against my hand, encouraging me to pet him. I smiled. First contact had been made and successfully negotiated.

I scratched the horse's broad forehead. I sensed that he enjoyed that. I stepped up to the horse's broad side and reached up to touch his fiery mane. I expected intense heat from the flaming hair, but to my surprise, it was quite cool, just as had been my wings when they had first unfurled all those weeks ago. I ran my fingers through my new steed's mane. Despite _looking_ like flame, it still felt like horsehair.

"You know what?" I said quietly, speaking in the horse's ear, "I'm going to name you…Dante."

Dante whinnied as if to say "thank you, it's nice to meet you, too". Gripping a handful of Dante's flaming mane, I jumped up onto his back and rode him out of his stall and back to the entrance of the barn. I almost laughed when I saw the look on Samael's face. It was one of the utmost astonishment.

"You--! You tamed a Nightmare!" he exclaimed. Clearly, this was quite an accomplishment.

"And you tamed the _wild_ one, no less," Samael continued, "Not even our _finest_ demon riders have been able to break that damned horse!"

"You're not wild, _are_ you Dante?" I said fondly, scratching the side of his broad neck. He nickered in reply.

"Once again, Za'afiel, you astonish me," Samael said in awe, "_How_ did you tame that _horse_?"

"I wasn't aware that he _needed_ to be tamed," I answered honestly, "I just talked to him and walked up and bonded with him. It's almost as if _he_ chose _me_ to be his rider."

Samael was silent. I could sense him quietly seething, though. He couldn't understand how _I_ was able to tame a horse that even _he_ was unable to break. Inwardly, I smiled.

_Good,_ I thought, _this means that Samael has no control over my horse. I don't have to worry about Dante betraying me when the chips are down._

"Well, let's get you a saddle," said Samael finally, "Come on, we'll go talk to the demons that run this stable."

A few minutes later, after much haggling and another exploded demon (he didn't want to part with a horse that wasn't intended for a demon rider), I rode out of the stable on Dante in a finely made leather saddle. I had selected a Western-style saddle because of my American upbringing. The saddle horn was made of carved ivory and studded at the bottom with steel rivets. The rest of the saddle was made of finely made, dark-brown leather that had been carved and engraved with ornate, runic patterns and spiraling swirls. I felt very regal and commanding while sitting in it. His bridal and bit were of the finest quality; I had insisted on that much.

At Samael's behest, we moved on away from the stables and onwards towards the final river. As we drew nearer, I felt the air growing colder; _much_ colder. A thought occurred to me; a memory. It was something my brother used to say to me all the time when I asked him if something would happen.

"When Hell freezes over," he used to say. As a rule, he meant it to mean that what I was talking to him about would never come to pass, because Hell is a region of fire.

Well, this section of Hell was frozen; completely. Icicles hang from the trees and snow was falling from the air. My breath was foggy and Dante's mane gave off steam as the snow came into contact with it. That occurrence puzzled me. His mane was cool to my touch, and yet it steamed in the falling snow. That kind of reaction only happens when water boils. That would have meant that Dante's mane was hot… and yet it was cool to my touch. I puzzled and puzzled over it until my trance was shaken by Samael's voice.

"This is the River Kokytus," he was saying, "These are the Waters of Lamentation. The ice from the Kokytus is used to cool the pool that you saw in the Envy corridor. All of these four lesser rivers you just saw feed into the Styx and the combination of their waters is what makes it so dark and murky."

"Lamentation…" I said softly, "When a soul freezes, it certainly laments its fate…"

Samael either didn't hear or didn't care to listen as I mumbled and muttered to myself. So deep in thought was I, I didn't notice a castle looming large in the distance. This was no ordinary castle, though. It was a castle made of crystalline ice. A glint of light off of one of the battlements caught my eye and made me look up. I gasped in awe. It was magnificent to behold. Each of the five tower spires stood at least four hundred feet tall and was made of one, gigantic ice crystal each. The entire, damned castle looked like it had _grown_ from the ice, instead of being constructed.

"Be it ever so heinous, there's no place like home," Samael quipped.

On Samael's order, the drawbridge was lowered and we stepped inside. The inner courtyard was criss-crossed with stone walkways that seemed to be following a pattern. I spread my wings, now made only of plain, white feathers, and leaped up to get a bird's-eye view of the courtyard. I looked down at the walkways. They formed a pentagram across the yard.

_Of course,_ I thought, _Why am I not surprised?_

I dropped back down to the ground and walked into the first tower with Samael. He showed me around to the kitchens and the dining chamber. Unlike the outside of the tower, which was cold and crystalline, the _inside_ of the tower was warm, inviting, and richly ornate and furnished. Brightly color tapestries adorned the walls and equally bright carpets covered the floors. In the dining room, a large fireplace roared and crackled with a rich flame. The kitchens were populated by about thirty damned, human souls. Samael said that this kitchen staff would provide me with whatever meal that I desired. A watch tower deck stood at the top of the tower. From that vantage point, I saw that each of the four other towers had observation decks on top of them, as well.

"Feel free to fly to each of the towers," said Samael, "I'll follow you and let you look around for yourself."

I shrugged and took off from the observation deck, bound for the tower immediately adjacent to my right. Alighting on the observation deck, I pulled open the hatch door and walked down the steps. Inside this second tower, I found my armory. I browsed through the racks and found row after row of swords, shields, axes, war hammers, spears, and other assorted weapons of war. On the next floor down, I discovered a massive array and assortment of armor, chain mail, helmets, and all of the accoutrements thereof. A small contingent of damned souls appeared and began presenting armor to me. I dismissed them.

"Those are your fitters and tailors," said Samael, "They can provide you with whatever style of armor or clothing you wish."

"Hmm," I hummed in response.

_Any armor I want, eh?_

"Does that provision also extend to weapons?" I asked.

"Of course," Samael said with a winning smile. I nodded with satisfaction.

"May I recommend that you move to the southeast tower now?" Samael suggested.

"What's in the southeast tower?" I asked.

"Your bedchambers," he replied.

"Sounds fine," I said, "I'm feeling a little worn out. How can I reach you if I have questions?"

"Send one of your servants," Samael answered, "They all know how to find my fortress. But don't worry about finding me too much. I'll be seeing you in about an hour for your first training exercises. I need to see exactly how much potential you have for me to work with. Now, I have one more thing for you to ponder before I go. This castle and everything in it responds to your will. All you have to do is _think_ about changing something, and it will happen. If you decide to change the floor plan, just think about the design you want, and it will come to pass."

Samael departed. I was silent as the information he had given me sunk in. This entire, icy castle was mine to control! I could reshape it into any form that I desired with only a thought. That realization filled me with feelings of both eagerness and reticence. If I got to like my newfound position and power too much, I wouldn't want to leave and give it up, but if I didn't exercise at least _some_ of my new powers, Samael would grow suspicious of my inactivity. It was a quandary. However, I was sure of one thing.

_The pentagrams have got to go._

I concentrated the whole of my willpower on reshaping the layout of my castle and grounds. The only limits on the design were my own imagination. I turned the layout of the castle from that of having _five_ towers to having _four_. I arranged the towers so that each one faced one of the cardinal directions. The fortress was no longer made of crystalline ice. I changed it to a more medieval stonework castle. Inside the four walls I placed the main keep and a stable for Dante. I arranged the main keep into a series of several floors, each of which would serve a purpose.

On the ground floor were my main hall and dining hall. In the basement, I put my kitchen and all of the staff therein. The floor above the main hall became my library and study. I arrayed the library with an unearthly selection of tomes and scrolls for my convenience. Above the library were my master bedchamber and a guest chamber. I gave myself a royalty-sized four-poster bed that was easily big enough for four of me. Finally, on the top floor of my keep, I placed my armory. I wanted it on top so that I could access it quickly from the roof and so that any invader coming up from the ground floor would have to come past my bedchamber in order to try and reach it. I would be almost certain to hear anyone trying to creep past my door on the uncarpeted, bare stone floors.

I sensed an alien presence within my castle. They didn't feel like a damned soul. They felt genuinely evil and malevolent; I immediately suspected a demon, since I couldn't use my telepathy to know for sure. I flew up to the flat roof of my new keep and pulled open the hatch to my armory. It was exactly as I had imagined it: perfectly organized to my own personal preferences. I would be sure to easily find anything I desired in this weapons hall. I drew my own sword that still hung on my belt and walked out of the armory.

I crept stealthily down the spiraling staircase to the floor that contained my bedchambers, holding my sword in front of me the whole time. I cautiously pushed open the heavy oaken doors that I had designed and peered inside. Lying on my four-poster bed was a woman, completely naked and absolutely _voluptuous_. Seeing me, she practically slithered out of the bed and stood beside it. Her breasts were the fullest I had ever seen on a woman, Mortal or otherwise. While her waist seemed small enough for me to close one hand around, her hips were fantastically round and full. Any man would fall head over heels in love and lust with her. Immediately I knew that she wasn't any normal woman, but a succubus.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm your new consort," the strange woman replied in a rich, lovely voice, "compliments of my Lord, Samael. My name is Persephone. My Lord named me after one of the original consorts of one of the first Lords of Hell. I was assigned to you to please you and serve you in whatever way you desire of me."

"Were you, now?" I asked, already not liking this…thing. She nodded, smiling expectantly.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said evenly, "Get. Out. Do it now."

"As…my lord commands," the succubus replied reluctantly, gliding past me and out the bedroom door.

As soon as she was gone, I closed my chamber door and locked it tightly. I was exhausted from my mental exertions, and I feared that physical and emotional exhaustion was soon to follow after my first meeting with Samael for "training". I clapped my hands and summoned one of my butlers. An older man with a large bald patch on his head appeared.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Wake me in forty-five minutes," I directed, "I'm going to take a nap before I go to meet Samael."

"Very good, sir," the butler replied. He turned to leave.

"Wait a moment," I said, holding up a hand, "What is your name?"

"Hardly worthy of your notice, sir," the butler said humbly.

"I should say it is, since I'm appointing you as the head of my house staff," I said, "Now, tell me your name."

"Edward, my lord," the butler replied, giving a deep bow.

"Very well, Edward, carry on," I said, waving a hand.

"Yes, sir."

I laid back against my soft pillows and drifted off into a light sleep. In what seemed like only a few seconds, I heard a knocking at my door.

"Enter," said I.

"My lord, it has been forty-five minutes," said Edward, walking into the room, "You ordered me to wake you."

"So I did. Thank you, Edward," I replied jovially. I felt rather refreshed, despite the shortness of my slumber.

"Shall I send a tailor in for you, sir?" Edward asked, "You should be properly attired for your meeting with Lord Samael."

"I'll deal with my clothing myself," I replied, "I'm still not accustomed to being waited upon. Thank you, Edward."

"Very good, sir," said Edward. He left.

I walked upstairs to my armory. I caroused along my shelves of chainmail and padding, and among my racks of plate armor. I picked out a coat of shining mail and a simple cuirass to cover my chest. On my hands, I donned a set of plated gauntlets and a pair of chainmail pants with platemail thigh guards and leather boots. All in all, I felt both well-protected and heavy. I doffed the cuirass in favor of a simple, cloth tabard and sword belt. Without the added weight and restricted mobility, I felt lighter and more flexible, despite the weight of the chainmail.

I left my keep through the roof hatch and landed in the courtyard. I whistled for Dante, and he came at once. He was fully saddled and eagerly pawed the ground with his polished hooves. As I mounted into his saddle, I took a moment to think.

"Dante," I said after a few moments, "do _you_ know the way to Samael's fortress?"

Dante tossed his head back and forth in a horsey nod. I sighed with relief.

"Well, take us there, then," I said, "We're expected, and it's impolite to be late."

Dante took off at a high lope, bound for Samael's lair.

**A.N.: Finally, a new chapter is complete! Sorry this one took so long, but with the holidays and everything else that kept cropping up, my mind was everywhere except in my writing! Ah well, hope you enjoyed it. Be patient with me, 'cause there's more on the way soon. Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Kill Or Be Killed

Chapter III

A ten-minute ride saw Dante and me at Samael's icy fortress. It looked downright imposing in the dusky twilight that covered the land. I reined Dante in at the edge of the castle's moat and hailed the guard tower.

"Who goes there?!"

"I am Za'afiel," I replied, "Lord Samael is expecting me."

"Enter," the demon guard replied. The drawbridge was lowered and Dante and I crossed into Samael's courtyard. An armored demon approached us holding up a hand, signaling us to halt.

"Wait here, my lord," he said, "A messenger is announcing your arrival to Lord Samael. It will only take a moment."

"Thank you," I replied imperiously, "I don't want to keep him waiting."

In about five minutes, Samael walked out into the courtyard holding his arms open in a broad, welcoming pose and smiling widely. I dismounted and held my fist over my heart in a symbol of camaraderie while bowing my head.

"Za'afiel, my boy, you're early!" he boomed magnanimously.

"What's the point in waiting?" I asked, looking up.

"I agree," said Samael with a slight nodding motion of his head, "Shall we?"

"What's first?" I asked.

"Since you're attired for it, combat," said the Demon Lord, "I want to see just how efficient and ruthless you can be on the field of battle. You will be tested in varying and increasing degrees of difficulty. You must kill anyone and anything that appears before you. My soldiers must be willing and able to kill without hesitation."

I was silent. I didn't like where this was going. What Samael was describing was approaching _brutality_; something I could not, and _did_ not, condone on the field of battle. Ruthlessness and efficiency I could understand. I could also understand mercilessness. However, _brutality_: the lack of mercy while perpetrating slow, torturous executions of enemies and civilians alike on the battlefield and off, was something that absolutely _sickened_ me. I had seen it too many times in my Avenger memories, as well as some instances in my own lifetime. Brutality on the battlefield led to despotism and tyranny; the very things I had been called, as an Avenger for God, to combat.

Now, I was being called by a demon to do those very things. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I should have seen it coming. Demons on the field of battle were relentless and brutally merciless. Being a commander of an army of demons would, in a minion of Hell's eyes, require that commander to be equally as brutal and merciless in order to command his troops. I felt ill at ease with the events that were unfolding, but I followed Samael to the River Phlegethon, where he had set up a battlefield.

I stared across the vast, barren plain at the army that Samael identified as my adversaries for this exercise. It consisted of several hundred demon foot soldiers, pikemen, archers, and a few dozen Hellhounds. Sitting on a fine horse in the rear of the army, I saw a tall figure in shining, golden platemail armor. This, I assumed, was the army's commanding officer.

"This exercise will simulate an insurrection," Samael informed me, "Your enemy's force numbers at almost one thousand strong._ Your_ strike force will consist of only two hundred. It will be your job to lead them to a victory against this larger force. The cost to your own force is not an issue. They are only demons. They are easily replaced. Your only concern should be eliminating your enemy's army and capturing the leader _alive_ so that he can be interrogated. Do you understand your instructions?"

"Yes, my Lord," I replied.

"Good. The battle will begin when the trumpets sound."

"My Lord," I said, "I have only my wings and my sword. How can I be expected to defeat demons without powers?"

"Your powers have been returned to you," said Samael, starting to fade away, "albeit in a slightly altered form."

As Samael dissolved into thin air, a group of two hundred slavering, armored, sword- and axe-wielding demons appeared at my side.

"When do we strike, my lord?" one of them demanded eagerly.

"When I have thought of a strategy," I replied, my mind working furiously to do just that, "Our enemies outnumber us nearly five to one, so we can't count on brute force to overcome them. We have to out_smart_ the other side, if we're going to defeat them. Now, I can see that your powers of intelligence aren't quite to the level that this requires…"

"My lord, we're only grunts," the demon responded, "Our job is to follow _orders_, not _think_."

"I realize that… _grunt_," I said, emphasizing the word "grunt" for effect, "I also realize that the trumpets of war have just been sounded. Now, you see that the other army is not marching towards us. They know that they outnumber us and that they are better equipped than we are. They know that, in a contest of pure, brute strength, they would defeat us easily; and they are doubtlessly expecting us to make a frontal charge. Hmm…let's think about this…What kind of battle knowledge do you demons possess?"

"Anything that you need us to know, sir," the grunt replied.

"Do you know classic phalanx formations?"

"Of course, my lord," the grunt replied, inclining his head lightly, "But don't phalanxes work without shields, which we do not have."

"Leave that to me," I replied, "The rest of you wait here. I'm going to bring back shields for at least seventy of you. Don't ask me how, but I _will_ do it."

I spread my wings and reached inside myself for my powers. I felt something there, both familiar and entirely alien at the same time. It felt like my old powers had felt, but…darker; more malicious. I unleashed the power inside of me. I felt amazingly powerful! It was wonderful to feel so mighty again. My demon horde all looked at me in astonishment. Clearly a great change had taken place in my appearance.

"Grunt," my deep voice rasped, "raise your sword. I would see myself in it."

The solder-demon raised his broad-bladed weapon until it was eye-level with me. I almost cried out with shock at my own appearance. My old warrior form saw me transformed into an angelic being with snow-white hair and eyes. Now, I beheld in my reflection a being with raven-black hair and eyes. I had become a Fallen Angel.

_So it has come to pass that Za'afiel has fallen_, I thought sadly, _Hopefully this will not remain the case once I have freed Rei and myself from Hell._

I saw, spreading from my back, six pitch-black wings that beat up dust and ash from the scorched ground. I drew my sword from my scabbard. The blade was still made of steel, but it was black steel that radiated power. I was reminded of my battle with Lucifer.

_Let's see what I can still do,_ I thought.

I took off powerfully from the ground, manifesting myself with an aura of power for intimidation. I sensed danger; the archers were preparing to loose a volley at me. I hovered in the air about fifty yards from their front line.

"Loose!" rang out the commander's voice.

At once, nearly three hundred arrows were launched in my direction. Calmly, I stood my ground. As the deadly shafts neared me, I unleashed my AT Field; or tried, anyways. My field didn't come up. Thinking fast, I unleashed a wave of Flame. It wasn't my old Heavenflame, of course. These flames were as black as the night sky. I spread them before me, instantly incinerating all of the arrows. I bellowed a war cry.

"Archers! Draw!" the commander yelled, "Pikemen! Raise pikes!"

Twelve-foot long pikes were raised up skyward. I dropped back to the ground and held my sword before me.

"Come at me, then, you miserable curs!" I snarled, "You think to challenge _me_?! HA! You are not worthy!"

"Archers! Loose!" the commander ordered.

This time, I knew what to do, and these arrows were quickly disposed of as easily as the first volley had been. The charge was sounded, and the pikemen advanced, pointing their deadly weapons at me. Calmly, I raised my sword and waited. When they reached the appropriate distance, I whirled in place, striking off the tips of each spear. The pikemen, their weapons now useless, retreated back behind the line of advancing foot soldiers and Hellhounds.

The snarling, slavering beasts reached me first. The first one to reach me was a large Rottweiler. He was quickly bisected by my black blade. Seven more of the hounds met similar fates before the swordsmen caught up with them. Now, I had a real fight on my hands. I parried and blocked, and I struck and I slashed. Heads of dozens of demons rolled around me while my armor withstood all of their attacks with the greatest of ease. Arrows started raining from the sky again and I was forced to retreat.

"You did not bring shields with you, my lord," the lead grunt observed stupidly. In a fit of battle rage and irritation, I beheaded him.

"Does anyone _else_ have a problem with not having shields?!" I demanded cruelly. Heads shook rapidly to the negative.

"Good," I grunted, "Now, charge them! I've softened them up for you, now get in there and destroy them! No mercy! No quarter! Take no prisoners!"

Roaring and howling, my band of demons charged the field. Arrows again began to rain from the sky and ten of my warriors were felled before I held a curtain of flame over our heads to shield us from the deadly rain. My warriors were as good as their word. They held nothing back; gave no room, no quarter. While they occupied the swordsmen, I swooped down on the archers and slaughtered them. The pikemen stormed onto the field and picked up weapons dropped by their slain comrades. My band was quickly surrounded and began to be overwhelmed by the other side's superior numbers. My first impulse was to try and rescue them.

_No,_ I told myself, _They're expendable. Concentrate on the leader. Disarm him and take him alive. Those are your orders._

_No,_ another part of me battled back, _They're my men. I've been given charge of them. Even if this is a suicide mission, I've got to help them kill the other army. Samael only wants the _leader_ alive, no one else._

I swooped back into the fray, lopping off heads and searing away dozens of demons with my Blackfire. By now, over half of my squad had been killed, but they still fought on. They would fight to the last demon. Any Mortal general would _kill_ to have such an army at their disposal. There would be no retreat. There would be no surrender. With my aid, my diminished squad began to retake the field.

There was a battle cry, and then a massive spray of blood, as twenty of my men were impaled on a great spear at once. I looked and saw the army's commander charging to the fray. With a wave of his hand, he called his spear back to him. I leapt clear of the melee and met him in single combat.

Now that I saw him up close and concentrated on him, I saw that he had dark wings, just like my own. As our weapons collided, sparks flew away from them, glinting off of this mysterious Angel's golden armor.

"Surrender," I growled as we battled for dominance, "I have been ordered to take you alive."

"I will never surrender," the man grunted back, "You'll have to kill me. And I hope you do it quickly."

"My men are mopping up the last of your army," I said viciously, "They'll come for _you_ next. Surrender to me, and your life will be spared."

"Never!"

"Then I will best you and take you anyway!" I roared, striking with my sword and rolling away.

My legs were swept out from beneath me by the spear's long shaft. My demon soldiers made to come to my aid.

"Stay back!" I ordered, "This is single combat. Do not interfere!"

The demons stayed obediently back as I kicked back to my feet. I concentrated my energy into a ball in my left hand and launched it. A massive, black energy beam lanced from my palm, striking the other Angel squarely in the chest. I pressed in on him, kicking his spear from his hands and pinning him to the dirt and placing the tip of my sword to his throat.

"Do you yield?" I asked, panting heavily.

"Yes," the other Angel replied softly, not meeting my eye, "But you have doomed me, Za'afiel. Because I have failed to defeat you, Samael will torture me."

"This test was _mine_!" I snapped, "And I _passed_ it!"

"So you did, my boy, so you did," Samael laughed, appearing from the air around us, "You did splendidly! The flame waves and energy bolts were an excellent touch, if I do say so myself. Raphael, I'm disappointed in you. You used to be a great leader way back when you were a part of Heaven's army. What happened? You had numbers, you had weapons, and you had power, and yet you still lost?"

"He's an Avenger, Lord Samael," Raphael said, looking at the ground, "I was only an Archangel. Now, I am nothing."

"That's right," said Samael, "You _are_ nothing. You will always _be_…nothing. Get out of my sight."

Raphael turned and walked away. Suddenly, I felt remorse. I had crushed him so badly, that he had lost face in the eyes of his supreme commander. Furthermore, the bodies of the dead had all vanished. I whistled for Dante and mounted into his saddle.

"My Lord," I queried, "What's happened to me? What has become of my powers?"

"They've changed, of course," Samael replied, "You're no longer bound by the fetters of Yahweh's Law. You've become a Fallen Angel. Your powers are now bound only by _my_ Law. Your old powers were my inspiration for these _new_ ones, but they're very much the same as your old ones. Of course, I couldn't permit you to keep that nasty little AT Field of yours. That would just make your fights too easy. Also, your telepathy? No, no…can't allow it. Too easy to find out things you shouldn't know. Other than that, your powers are the same as they used to be, only darker, as you've discovered."

"Of course, my Lord," I said, bowing slightly in my saddle, "Now, what's next? I've tasted combat and I want more."

"Oh, your bloodlust in admirable," said Samael, "I've made my choice well. Next, you have only to defeat Azazel in single combat. Be warned, however: he will not be as easily defeated as Raphael. Azazel!"

The name rang out through the depths of all Hell. Soon, I saw a figure winging over the horizon towards us. He bore black wings and surrounded himself in a halo of dark energy. It could only be Azazel.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Azazel asked, coming to land with us.

"I did," said Samael, "Azazel, you will face Za'afiel now in single combat. The battle will continue until one or the other of you yields in defeat. Show no mercy, give no quarter. Begin!"

Without a moment's warning, Azazel lashed out at me with a great sword. Caught almost unawares, I didn't quite pull back fast enough, and a slash appeared across my chest where his sword ripped through my armor and into me. I roared with pain and fired Blackfire at the Dark Angel. He laughed as his wings closed in front of him, shielding him from my attack. I used the brief respite to heal myself and prepare myself to launch another assault. When Azazel opened his wings, he found me toe-to-toe with him, sword singing through the air. Now, _he_ was on the defensive. Energy crackled in the air around us and the ground split and rumbled. Dust spirals sprouted from the ground and formed great, grey funnel clouds. Chaos itself seemed to be descending upon our battlefield.

Azazel and I found ourselves removed of our weapons and engaged each other hand-to-hand. My muscles bulged to the absolute limits of their great, sinewy strength, as did Azazel's. We struggled valiantly against each other, neither surrendering an inch of ground. I felt my strength beginning to wane. My knees buckled beneath me and I dropped to one knee, still grappling with my opponent. Sweat poured down my body beneath my heavy armor.

With a loud cry, I repulsed Azazel from me with a blast of energy. I tore my armor from my body. The links of forged steel ripped asunder in my hands as easily as if it were the merest tissue-paper. My body reveled in the lightness that I felt. It seemed to renew my strength. I threw myself back at Azazel, determined to win this brawl. So enraptured was I in the heat of the battle that I almost didn't see my opponent pick up his blade and swing it at me. Had I been but a heartbeat slower in my reactions, my head would have been separated from my shoulders. I ducked the swing and summoned my sword back to my own hand. The blades collided again and again. Finally, I fired an energy blast at Azazel's face, forcing him to defend. When he did, I struck at his hand with the pommel of my sword, knocking his blade free from his grasp. As it hit the ground, I kicked it away, swept my opponent's legs out from under him, and brought my blade down in a vicious chopping motion, stopping a hair's breadth from his exposed throat.

"You're dead…Azazel…" I panted.

"Very well fought, young Avenger," Azazel congratulated me, not seeming the least bit winded, "I am…proud to have been defeated by you. You have earned this victory. Revel in it."

I lifted my blade and sheathed it. I held out a hand to Azazel. He accepted it and climbed back to his feet. Samael, who had been watching the whole time, stepped over to us and laughed heartily.

"I knew you Avengers were a hearty breed, but I never suspected that you'd be _this_ formidable!" he crowed, "You've just defeated my greatest warrior, Za'afiel, other than _myself_, of course."

"Of course," I agreed. Though, secretly, I doubted if Samael was half of the warrior he made himself out to be. After all, when I had faced him in the Mortal Realm, he had not faced me directly, but had loosed his army on me first.

"You could have killed me, and doubtlessly you _should _have," Azazel said to me, "Yet you stayed your hand and showed mercy. Why?"

"I was ordered only to defeat you," I replied, "not to kill you. Had my order been to _kill_ you, Azazel, you would be dead now, rest assured with that knowledge."

"You will not hesitate to kill if ordered to?" Samael asked.

"No, my Lord," I replied. Inwardly, I doubted myself, though. _Could_ I kill anyone if ordered to?

"We'll test that devotion right now," said Samael, "Turn your back, Za'afiel."

"My Lord?"

"Face the other way," Samael repeated, "Turn around when Azazel tells you to and slay whatever stands before you."

"Yes, my Lord," I answered, turning my back on the two dark beings.

I heard a fading chuckle; I suspected Samael had disappeared. A chill ran down my spine as I thought about what he might have in store for me. My breath caught in my chest when I heard Azazel's voice:

"Turn and fight, Za'afiel."

I wheeled in place, sword raised, ready to strike a killing blow. In an instant, everything around me froze as I froze and stared in abject horror at who was standing before me.

It was Rei.


	4. Where There's a Will

Chapter IV

"You can do it," Azazel hissed, "A single thrust through her heart and it's over…"

Still I remained frozen in place. Killing was nothing new to me by this point, but to slay the girl I loved…I couldn't do it. I prayed that what I was seeing was a false image, but without my telepathy, I couldn't be sure, and I wasn't willing to take that risk. I let my sword arm go limp. Samael appeared from thin air as Azazel shook his head in disappointment.

"Za'afiel," Samael said sadly, "I'm disappointed in you. Mercy was a weakness that I thought was _beneath_ you. You were an Avenger; mercy was never a part of your station. To put down insurrections in _my_ realm, you must be _ruthless_. You cannot show mercy, even if you happen to _love_ one of the people you are fighting. Observe."

Samael snatched my blade from my hand and drove it through Rei's heart. With a small whimper of pain, she collapsed, gagging on her own blood. In seconds, she lay still and quiet. She was dead.

"See? Easy," Samael said coldly.

At that particular instant, I could not have hated Samael anymore if I had _tried_. He had _killed_ her; using _my_ blade, to boot! It made my blood burn and boil with rage. This pain and rage renewed my focus on my mission. I silently renewed my vow to overthrow this maniacal tyrant and murderer. As furiously as my mind raged within me, I allowed none of it to show on my face. Samael retrieved my sword and handed it to me, still covered in Rei's blood. Then he waved his hand negligently, causing the dead Rei to vanish.

"My warriors must have the ruthlessness to kill, without mercy or hesitation, _any_ who opposes my power," Samael instructed harshly, "Anything _less_…will be considered _treason_."

"Yes, my Lord," I replied, careful to keep my tone level as I wiped Rei's blood off of my sword.

_He's deadly serious about this, too,_ I thought gravely, _He's already gone mad with power._

"Return to your chambers, Za'afiel," Samael ordered, "Your training is finished for today."

"Yes, my Lord," I responded, giving a curt bow.

I sheathed my sword, turned on my heel and left the field, grateful to be away from Samael's malicious influence. Every minute I spent being "trained" by him, I could feel him poisoning my mind. The sad part of it all was I couldn't even count on any respite from the madness in my own room. Chances were, unfortunately, very good that that demoness, Persephone, was waiting there for me. Probably she would continue to do her best to seduce me.

I walked into my room, stripped off the remnants of my chainmail and armor, and flopped down on my large bed. Instantly, the tension in my body began to release itself. My muscles ached and my joints throbbed as they unkinked themselves. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Hello, lover."

"I thought I ordered you out of my chambers," I murmured, not opening my eyes.

_Maybe if I don't look at her, she'll go away_, I thought, full of vain hope.

"You did, lover," the demoness agreed in her usual, honeyed tones, "But my _original_ orders came from my Lord, Samael, and _he_ has ordered that I be your consort and handmaiden. I ask you, objectively: how can I fulfill _those_ orders if _you_ order me away?"

_Damn__ her logic!_ I raged mentally.

"Objectively speaking, I suppose you _can't_ fulfill your orders if I order you to leave," I replied cautiously, "However, the point remains: _I don't want you near me_. You're a demoness. You exist solely to corrupt the hearts and souls of men to serve your fell Master."

"Who is also _your_ Master, now," Persephone reminded me, "It's true I've corrupted many men; some of them Seraphs, like yourself. I don't deny it. I'm very good at pleasing men. Why won't you let me prove it?"

"Because I don't want or desire anything _about_ you!" I snapped angrily, finally opening my eyes, "You…are…a…_demoness_! I am in love with Rei. To her, and her _alone_, does the place in my bed belong."

Immediately, I wished I hadn't opened my eyes. Persephone was standing in the middle of my room, completely naked. Seeing my eyes open, she stepped toward me, her flesh quivering gently with each step.

"A place she has yet to _share_ with you, lover," Persephone said, "Nor _will_ she, as long as she belongs to Lord Samael. _I_, on the other hand, belong only to _you_. Wouldn't you like to sample my particular talents? I have the experience of _centuries_, and I'll make it all available to you. Or, if you'd like, I can be a virgin for you and let _you_ take the lead. I _promise_ you'd enjoy it…"

"You're very attractive, Persephone," I admitted, "but I've been tempted by demoness flesh before, and _as_ before, my love for Rei will steel me against your charms."

Persephone's form de-solidified and became misty. I had not yet seen her do this particular trick. As her form re-solidified, I noticed that she was taking on a certain shape…

_Rei!_

"Get out of her shape!" I bellowed in a rage, "I _forbid_ you to take her form! Change back! NOW!!"

"Doesn't it _please_ you to see your lover undressed?" Persephone asked. Though my mind knew it was Persephone speaking, my ears told me it was Rei. Her voice was a perfect match.

"What does _she_ possess that _I_ cannot duplicate?"

"True and abiding _love_," I answered instantly. I may not know much about demons, but I knew that demons are completely _incapable_ of love. They can encompass such feelings as hate, and lust, but love? No way in Hell (so to speak).

"I can give you the semblance of love," said Persephone, stroking her hands over her torso _most_ suggestively.

"Not good enough," I replied coldly, "I don't want the _semblance_ of love, I want the real _thing_; _especially_ from someone who looks like _Rei_."

"You _know_ that demons cannot love," Persephone protested.

"Then you have nothing to offer me…_do_ you, demoness?"

Persephone's form returned to normal. She wasn't smiling anymore, either. As a matter of fact, she looked very _sad_.

"Za'afiel, please," she begged quietly.

I rolled over, turned my back to her, and closed my eyes. I tried to ignore her as she started to sob.

_Don't listen,_ I told myself sternly, _She's just trying to play on your emotions. _Ignore_ her, dammit!_

"My lord, please," Persephone sobbed, "Why can't you just give me a chance to _prove_ myself to you?"

"Because your only _real_ loyalty lies with _Samael_," I spat, leaping angrily to my feet, "You don't care _anything_ for me. I honestly hate you for that."

"Then _hate_ me, my lord!" Persephone exclaimed desperately, "_Despise_ me! _Revile_ me! _Abuse_ me; _anything_ that will please you! I ask you only to use me as you desire. If it pleases you, bring me to your bed and hate me freely as you—"

"NO!" I roared, firing an energy blast at her. The blast sent her crashing through my chamber door with a surprised look on her face. I repaired it with a simple thought, just as Samael had said that I could. However, the experience left me more than a little bit shaken. I sat down heavily, hyperventilating slightly. I looked at my hands. They were trembling badly.

_She's getting to me_, I thought shakily,_ All of this is getting to me. My defenses are starting to crumble_. _I don't dare use her for anything that she's offering. Doing so would be giving myself totally to Samael's will. I have to get Rei and me _out_ of here; and __soon_.

The only question that lingered for me…was "how?" How do I wrestle Rei free from Samael's clutches? How do I break the spell he placed her under? And, of course, how do we _escape_ once I've tipped my hand? These questions, and dozens more, swirled in my head as my body finally succumbed to its weariness.

********************************************************

I awoke in the morning feeling something very warm and exceedingly _soft_ curled against me in my bed. At first, my semi-conscious mind believed it to be Rei, and I gladly embraced her. However, my mind rapidly remembered what had happened the previous day. Rei was dead. That left only one other possibility as to who it could be.

_Persephone…_

"Persephone," I growled sleepily.

"Good morning, lover," she replied, her voice back to its former, sweetened tones, "Sleep well?"

"Why are you back here?" I demanded, "I thought I threw you out."

"It's my duty to stay with you," Persephone replied, "I'll _always_ come back to you."

"Well, since it's pretty obvious that I can't get rid of you—"

"Clearly," Persephone interrupted.

"—why don't you get me something to eat?"

"Anything in particular you'd like, my lord?" Persephone asked, stretching spectacularly, "Or would you like me to surprise you?"

"Surprise me," I mumbled through a yawn.

_Anything to get you out of my hair for a little while_, I grumbled mentally.

"I'll be right back," said Persephone, rolling out of bed.

Despite myself, I snuck a look at Persephone. She had never been around first thing in the morning; this was my first morning waking up in my castle. It puzzled me why she was around now, after I had blasted her through my door only a few hours ago. Yet, here she was, rolling out of my bed and walking to my door to fetch my breakfast. I caught myself thinking about how cute her posterior looked as it bounced while she walked. Almost as though she could hear what I was thinking, Persephone turned, struck a seductive pose, winked at me, and then turned again and walked on out my door. I shook my head to clear it.

_If I'm not careful,_ I thought, _I'm going to start growing __fond__ of that damned demoness!_

Then, as only mine can, my thoughts changed patterns.

_In all fairness, though, she _does_ seem quite devoted to me. I could discern that for _sure_ if I had my telepathy back. No! Don't get complacent! She's a creature of Hell, as therefore, she's my enemy! I _can't_ get attached to her. I don't dare let it happen. That will be my ultimate undoing. No matter her charms, I _must_ keep my hatred for her!_

Part of my mind still argued in Persephone's defense. I ignored it. If I allowed myself to falter _now_, Rei and I would never escape. A few minutes later Persephone returned, carrying with her a large, silver serving tray. I noticed immediately that she was no longer naked. However, what she was wearing, such as it was, would probably prove equally, if not _more_ distractingly seductive than if she were totally nude.

Persephone was dressed in a tiny (and by tiny, I mean _miniscule_!) French maid's uniform, the kind with a short, black, micro-mini skirt trimmed with white lace and a little white apron. However, with as small as her outfit was, and how buxom _she_ was, I was frankly _astounded_ that the costume didn't tear asunder.

"Why are you wearing that?" I demanded, trying desperately not to stare at her chest.

"Do you like it?" Persephone asked innocently.

"Answer my question," I ordered directly.

"I thought you'd appreciate seeing me dressed like this," Persephone replied, "Most men do. There's just something about a _maid's_ uniform that incites the purest _lust_ in a male."

"Probably it has something to do with a male's dominance impulses," I grumbled cynically, not really caring what I was saying. If I hadn't been so deeply disturbed at that point in time, I would have heard the mental warning bells that were ringing in my brain at this lack of care. It's always a very _bad_ idea to speak without thinking or caring about what one is saying.

"And… do you listen to any of _your_… 'male impulses'?" Persephone asked huskily, setting down the tray and sliding into bed next to me.

"I obey the impulse to _kill_ things that I perceive are _threatening_ me," I replied clearly, being very obvious in my meaning.

"And…what if I said I could _help_ you?" Persephone asked cautiously.

"What would I need help with?" I asked.

"Rescuing your true lover from the clutches of Lord Samael," Persephone replied.

"How do you know about that?" I demanded forcefully. I was both shocked and worried. If she knew about my true mission, then she could betray me to Samael, if she hadn't already.

"My Lord Samael originally assigned me to you to distract you _from_ your mission," Persephone answered, "He _knows_ you are intending to break the spell he placed on her. What would you say if I offered to help you save her?"

"First, I'd say 'bullshit', and then I'd ask how you could," I replied calmly.

"I can tell you things," said Persephone convincingly, "Things none of your servants among the damned can tell you. I know _many_ of the secrets of Hell."

"And you'll trade me that information in exchange for…_what_, exactly?"

"Merely a night or two of your passion, my lord," Persephone answered dutifully.

"And what would _Samael_ say if he found out you were giving me these secrets?" I asked.

"He would certainly be very angry," Persephone answered, a small shudder crossing her skin, "Most likely he would punish me by torture _most_ excruciating."

"Then why would you _help_ me?" I asked, "Wouldn't it be in _your_ best interests to keep any and all secrets of Hell _from_ me, in order to make things easier for _yourself_?"

"You really don't understand my position, _do_ you, my lord?"

"Enlighten me," I replied dryly.

"I was given solely and completely to you, Za'afiel," she said, "That means, I will answer any and all questions you ask me truthfully and to the best that I am able. It also means that I am your creature to use as you will, be it for service, target practice, or sex. Just being around you is starting to change me. I have no will of my own, except to serve my master."

I noticed that she didn't use any honorifics on the word "master". She wasn't talking about Samael. I also noted that my empathic powers detected no falsehood in any of her speech or mannerisms. Every inflection of emotion was true; every tone, every undertone. And if it wasn't completely true, the semblance was close enough that I believed her. She would not bear me falsely, nor did I suspect she would betray me if I handled the wording properly.

"You say you will answer all of my questions with the absolute truth?" I asked.

"Always, my lord," Persephone replied.

"Then answer me this question first: Will you reveal secrets to me in the strictest of confidences and swear to reveal to no one else that you have told me those secrets, not even Samael?"

There was a very pregnant pause, and then…

"I swear it," said Persephone.

_Success!_ I thought jubilantly.

"Very well, then," I went on, "My next question to you is: Is there a way for me to seal my powers away from Samael's influence?"

"Yes, there is."

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Become part demon," Persephone answered, "Once you have combined an Angel's grace, even a _Fallen_ Angel's grace, with the raw power of a demon, you will be free from the shackles of Lord Samael's will."

"And how is that possible?" I asked, "Wouldn't being part demon mean that he would have _more_ control over me?"

"You would think so, my lord," Persephone replied, "And that is also what Lord Samael would tell you. In most cases, becoming part demon _does_ make you more susceptible to Lord Samael's commands, but in _this_ instance, having the essence of a demon _combined_ with the essence of the Angel within you makes you equal in stature to a Prince of the Realm and as such, you may control your own being independently of the will of the Master of the Realm."

I was amazed. All I had to do was trap the essence of a demon inside of me and I would be able to get myself back to full strength. The difficulty would be going about getting hold of a demon's soul or essence or however I was going to get it done.

"How do I trap a demon's essence?"

"You can't," Persephone replied, "A demon's essence is impossible to trap. It must willingly _give_ you of its essence."

_Okay,_ I thought, _that__ presents a real problem. No demon in Hell is going to give itself up to me with the intention of helping me to overthrow Samael, their Master._

"Then, how can I become part demon?" I asked, voicing my concerns, "If a demon has to give its essence willingly, I'll have to find one that's willing."

"You won't have to look far…" Persephone murmured.

"Are you telling me that _you're_ willing to give me of your essence?" I asked, disbelieving.

"If you ask it of me, my lord," said Persephone.

I didn't respond to her statement. I was still doubtful of her loyalty. Certainly she had _sworn_ fealty to me, but she was still a _demoness_, and that meant her word was suspicious to me.

"Leave me for now, Persephone," I commanded, "I have to get ready for my training exercises today."

"As you wish, my lord," Persephone replied. She slid back out of my bed and walked out of my bedroom, her outfit changing to a slightly more conservative (but not by much) servant girl's tunic.

After she was gone, I got up and went upstairs to my armory, not bothering with food. I wasn't hungry, not when I suspected that my "training" today would make me sick to my stomach. Probably Samael would again try to remove me from my perceived "weakness"; my sense of mercy and compassion. I browsed through my armor again, trying to find something lightweight, yet sturdy to wear into battle.

I didn't want to go with chainmail again. True, during my battle with Raphael and the demon army it had done well against the regular demons' weapons, but in my battle with Azazel, it had proven too flimsy and easily cut through. If I was going to wear armor, I wanted it to be able to withstand more than one blow from a stronger than average weapon. If I could _enchant_ my armor, that would be something. But there would still be the factor of weight and flexibility.

"Edward!" I boomed. A few moments later, my chief butler appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, milord?" the elder man asked.

"I need a suit of armor made," said I.

"What style did you have in mind, milord?" Edward inquired.

"I was thinking something in half-platemail," I replied, "However, I don't want just _any_ half-platemail. I need this armor to be resistant to both physical and magical damages. If I'm going to be going into battle, I'm going to need armor that will keep me alive, get my drift?"

"Perfectly, sir," Edward answered, "Might I conduct you to the Hellforge, then? I am told that they can facilitate any armor that a great warrior like yourself might wish for. They can also imbue it with many powerful enchantments to make it lighter, stronger, and nigh-indestructible."

"Thank you, Edward," I said, liking how this was sounding, "I'll go there at once. Will my steed know how to take me there?"

"It is likely that he will, sir," Edward replied.

"Thank you Edward. That will be all."

"Very good, sir," said Edward. Then, he turned and left the armory.

_If they can enchant armor_, I thought, _maybe they can enchant _weapons_, as well. I should take one of these weapons to the Hellforge with me and get it enchanted so that I have a secondary weapon to use in battle. But what to take?_

I sifted through all of my scores of weapons available. I had swords, daggers, knives, axes, longbows, shortbows, crossbows, clubs, cudgels, maces, morning stars, flails, throwing knives, hurling axes, and multiple styles of shields. However, I didn't want a shield. My fighting style required me to have both hands free to swing my sword.

_Perhaps a bow… Yes… a good bow would serve me well, _I thought, _It just…feels right, somehow._

I browsed back into the racks of bows, selecting one of medium length. It was an oak bow and it seemed to be strung with dragon sinew. It felt good in my hands. I slung it over my back and climbed out onto the roof of my keep. From there, I floated quickly down to my castle courtyard and whistled for Dante. Again, he appeared, fully saddled and ready to go.

"To the Hellforge, Dante," I directed, "Let's go."

Faithfully, my steed trotted off, following my directions. We crossed over the Kokytus and re-entered the fire lands of the Phlegethon. When we reached the banks of the River of Fire, Dante turned and galloped upstream. I assumed we might be headed for the river's source. I was right.

We came to a mountain, a volcano, to be exact. Flowing down its one side, in a wide stream, was the River of Fire. Clearly, the whole river flowed from the heart of that mountain. High up on the sloping side of the volcano, I spied a cave.

"Is that where the Hellforge is?" I asked Dante. My mount tossed his head in a nod.

"Can you carry a message back to my fortress for me?"

Dante nodded again.

"Tell Persephone that I want her to meet me here in order to pick up my new weapons," I said, "Bring her to me with all haste. Do you understand, Dante?"

Once more, my Nightmare nodded.

"Good boy, Dante," I said affectionately, "Off you go."

I dismounted and slapped Dante lightly on the rump. He trotted off, heading back to my castle. Not wishing to make myself unduly sweaty, I spread my black wings and flew up the side of the mountain to the entrance of the cave. Halfway up the side of the mountain, I was brought down to the ground by an invisible force. I supposed that the forgers didn't want it to be too easy to reach the cave. What I _didn't_ reckon on, however, was running into something very large, and very fierce-looking.

It was a chimera; a three headed beast. One head was that of a lion, the second belonged to a goat, and the _third_…a dragon. The monstrosity clawed its way out of the side of the mountain, from a hidden cave. The beast surprised me greatly when it suddenly started _talking_ to me.

"You shall not pass further up the mountain unless you pass my test," the dragon head growled.

"And what is this test?" I asked defiantly.

"You must get past me without being _eaten_!"

With a mighty roar, the chimera charged me. It barreled down the mountain, causing the ground to tremble as if shaken by a terrible earthquake. I quickly dove to one side and the beast charged on by me, unable to stop quickly because of its great bulk. As it charged by, I noticed that the beast had no tail. In its place was a gigantic serpent. I started to scramble up the mountainside.

I heard a loud flapping sound and turned my head to look. The chimera had spread its great dragon wings and had taken off from the mountainside using its running momentum. I marveled at the beast's cunning and ingenuity even as I drew my sword, preparing to fight for my life. The chimera dive-bombed the mountain, plowing into the ground just scant yards from me. The tremor from the beast's impact knocked me off of my feet and I rolled down the mountain towards the deadly heads.

Now that I was closer to the beast, I realized that the dragon's mouth was large enough to swallow me in a single, monstrous bite. I felt the great, slimy tongue of the dragon's mouth wrap around my midsection and draw me into the lethal confines of the dragon's maw. The jaws began to close.

I stood up as tall as I was able and raised my hands over my head, catching the jaws and holding them open. The beast roared with frustration and tried chomping down harder. I was actually very fearful for my life at that particular moment. This beast had the potential to overpower me and actually _devour_ me! My footing was treacherous at best because of the monster's slimy saliva, my leverage was poor due to the fact that I could only lock my arms above my head, and my situation was not improving in the slightest. Not to mention the fact that the thing's breath was absolutely _vile_.

Something caught my attention. The breath coming out the dragon's throat was getting steadily warmer. So warm was it that I started feeling like the finer hairs on my skin were beginning to singe. It suddenly occurred to me what the beast was up to.

_It's warming up its fire breath,_ I thought, beginning to panic, _Okay…time_ _to think fast or die._

I couldn't take my hands down to draw my sword or I'd be chomped to death by the beast's great fangs, and I couldn't sit and wait for the thing to get tired, because it was about to roast me. Without my AT Field, I was as good as cooked. I needed some way of fighting back.

I remembered my Blackfire. With as much force as I could muster, I launched a spike of the black flames up into my assailant's skull. This made the beast let go of me and stumble backwards as I fell back to the ground. The dragon head was now dead. That just left a lion head, a goat head, and a deadly serpent's head to deal with. The lion's head took control of the body and used the front claws to pin down and rip off the dead dragon's head. Thick, tar-like blood welled out of the truncated neck.

I drew my sword and waited. The two remaining mammals' heads bellowed and the creature charged, lowering goat head to ram me with its horns. I stood my ground, waiting for the last, possible instant to move. My moment came. I leaped straight up into the air and flipped forward, slashing the wing membranes on the creature's left wing and then hacking off the serpent's head as I came down to land. More blood flowed.

Enraged and in pain, the mutilated creature wheeled and pounced on me. The jarring impact drove me to the ground beneath one of its massive front paws and knocked my sword away from my grip. My arms were pinned at my side; my Blackfire was useless. I started to panic a little bit (okay, a_ lot_).

From out of nowhere, a blast of energy exploded from my eyes, cleanly severing at the ankle the paw that held me down. The chimera howled in agony. While it was distracted, I dove for my sword, rolled under the creature, and drove my sword deeply into its belly. I followed up this attack with a massive blast of Blackfire to the chest cavity. Only as the gigantic body collapsed on top of me did I realize what a stupid plan I had come up with. I was pinned under a fifty-ton behemoth that was beginning to stink of charred fur and decay.

I strained my Angelic muscles to their maximum and pushed upwards. I felt the massive carcass shift slightly. I curled my legs up to my chest and used them to help roll the chimera off of me. With much grunting, straining, and pushing, I managed to shift the bulk just enough for me to drag myself out from under it. I stepped back from the corpse, waiting for it to spring back to life and try to kill me again. It didn't, of course, but I was still edgy. I panted for breath and I scaled the rest of the mountain to the Hellforge.


	5. Insurrection

Part V: Insurrection

I went inside the cave and followed the torches that lined the walls; all the way to the heart of the mountain. At the end of the tunnel, I found a massive furnace and a series of six anvils. Standing by each of the anvils were three massively muscled demons. One of the three demons held a massive set of tongs, while the other two held large hammers. Six anvils, each with its own smithing team; my mind wrapped furiously around the possibilities. If I could convince them all to smith for me, my suit of armor would be done in no time.

"What do you want, boy?" one of the demons demanded.

"I am Za'afiel, Lord Samael's Chief Enforcer," I responded.

The demons all looked immensely shocked, and then saluted me.

"How can we be of service, my lord?" the lead smith-demon asked.

"I require a suit of armor to be made for me. I also require a weapon to be enchanted," I said imperiously.

"What style of armor did you have in mind, lord Za'afiel?"

"I want half-platemail armor with chainmail as the under layer. The armor needs to be enchanted to repel both strong physical _and_ strong magical attacks," I directed, "I want the metal colored black, as well. For the weapon, you will enchant this bow."

I produced the oak bow and handed it to one of the demons.

"You will enchant the bow to fire arrows made of my Blackfire energy," I went on, "The arrows will be energy only, requiring no physical substance. I will supply the energy for the arrows from myself. You will make the armor as quickly as you are able, am I clear?"

"Yes, lord Za'afiel!" the demons yelled in unison.

"Then get _to_ it!" I snapped impatiently.

One of the demons approached me, bearing a measuring tape.

"Pardon, my lord," said he, "I need to measure you for fitting."

"Proceed."

I gave the demon all of the necessary measurements. From there, I watched them draw up liquid metal from the heart of the furnace and start to cool and harden it. Each of the anvil teams worked on separate parts of my armor, and they worked at inhuman speed. The metal heated, was hammered, and cooled again at easily six times the rate of mortal forges. As the tong-demons held and turned the bars of raw steel, I heard them muttering in a language that I didn't recognize. However, as I listened to their words, even though I didn't know what they were saying, I felt an involuntary chill run up and down my spine like a rat with ice-cold paws. Truly, this was the native language of Hell; the Daemon Speak. Every demon of Hell could talk in this language, plus every other language known to mankind.

Hisses and steam clouds rose and billowed as the metal was cooled and tempered. I watched link after link of chainmail forged and fitted together, and attached to piece after piece of platemail. Within an hour, the entire suit of armor was forged and finished. One of the demons came and collected my bow from me. I almost cried out in protest as the demon threw the bow into the coals of the furnace that had just been used to forge my armor. A few seconds later, the bow glowed red-hot, just as the metal of the armor had, but the wood was not consumed by the flame. The demon began murmuring in Daemon Speak over the glowing bow. Another chill caressed my body with its icy fingers. It was clear and obvious to me that this demon language had magic in its words.

While the armor had taken nearly an hour to forge and enchant, the bow took only a few seconds, as all it needed was the enchantment. The demon that had worked on it presented me my new bow with a respectful bow from the waist and said:

"It is done, my lord."

"Excellent…"

I strung my bow and drew it back. An arrow of Blackfire appeared on the string when the draw reached its full length. I released the arrow, sending it slicing through the wall of the forge. I smiled with satisfaction and actually laughed a little bit.

"Is it satisfactory, my lord?" the lead forge-demon inquired.

"Perfectly," I replied quietly, "I could do a lot of damage with a weapon like this…"

"Let's hope so, lord Za'afiel."

"And why is that, Persephone?" I asked, turning to face the demoness.

"Lord Samael has ordered me to call you out to battle," she answered, "There is a small insurrection in progress as we speak in the Realm of Sorrows."

"The Acheron Swamps?" I asked, "Who started the riot?"

"That doesn't matter," Persephone stated, shaking her pretty head, "All that matters is that you arm up and put them down. Lord Samael has ordered you to do it quickly and viciously. You must break their spirits so that they will not rise up again to challenge my Lord's authority."

"How many will I have in my squad?"

"You will be working together only with lord Azazel, to the best of my knowledge," Persephone replied, "The two of you should be more than enough to crush this little rebellion. Remember what Lord Samael told you in your training: show no mercy, give no quarter."

I nodded grimly. Turning to the forge-demons, I said in my most commanding tone:

"Suit me up."

My armor was quickly assembled on my body and fastened securely. I took up my bow and tightened my sword belt around the waist of my armor. Then, I stepped outside and whistled for Dante. My Nightmare charger was adorned in black, horse battle armor. With it on, he looked very imposing, indeed. I mounted and spurred him off with a cry of:

"To the Acheron and to battle!"

Dante gave a loud whinny of excitement and bolted down the mountainside. He ran faster than any Mortal horse would have been able. As the wind rushed by my face, I felt a brief thrill of the excitement of pending battle. There was just something about combat that excited me. It was more of a thrill than even sexual arousal to me. I found even the very _thought_ of combat intoxicating. Once I had one small taste, I just couldn't get _enough_. It's like my powers and station as an Avenger compelled me to seek out all manner of battle and warfare.

I reminded myself that I shouldn't take pleasure in the battle to come, though. What I was doing was strictly my job and to keep up appearances. This was not going to be a worthy challenge. These damned souls would not provide suitable opponents for even _one_ Fallen Angel, let alone _two_.

Dante waded across the Phlegethon with the greatest of ease. The heat from the firewater didn't even faze him. I, on the other hand, sweated heavily under my new armor's weight in combination with that sweltering heat. I would bear it, though, for we crossed the River of Fire quickly and moved on across the steadily darkening plains.

Soon, the baked, barren Fire Plains gave way and transformed into a murky quagmire. The River of Sorrows was near at hand. I could _smell_ the sorrows in the air. They, along with the scent of the river itself, were most potent. As I drew near to the slimy river, I not only smelled decay, filth and sorrow, I smelled the unmistakable scent of _battle_. My mouth actually began to water with anticipation.

I spurred Dante and urged him forward towards the Acheron River. My mouth balked slightly at the water's edge, but soon found a narrow channel of the river and hurdled across to the opposite bank. I whooped in excitement. We were near the battlefield; I could hear the chorus of blades singing against blades, the drumbeat of sword on shield and the passionate shouts of men as they entered the fray against a small army of demons. I dismounted and shooed Dante away. He refused to move.

"Oh, you stubborn old mule of a warhorse, you," I growled affectionately, "Very well. Wait here for me, but stay back out of trouble, okay?"

I spread my wings and launched myself into the battle. I bellowed a war cry and pulled out my newly enchanted bow. All eyes on the battlefield turned towards me. I drew back the bowstring and watched a black arrow appear. Loosing the deadly bolt, I immediately drew another, and yet another.

Chaos descended on the field as my arrows rained death upon the rioting souls. Each of my arrows struck home in their intended targets, inflicting what would have been an instantly mortal wound to a living soul. However, as my targets were already among the dead, they simply fell to the ground; their souls "killed" for this day. The remaining three hundred or so souls that had evaded the deadly rain scattered and tried to flee. They darted behind a hill and made to run for it.

I saw them come flying back through the air and land on the ground below me. From behind the hill flew Azazel, black wings spread widely and ominously. He sneered at the pitiful force of damned souls that were our challenge. I must admit, I echoed his sentiments. I dropped to the ground and produced my black blade. I bellowed another war shout and leaped into the middle of the group, slashing and hacking at any within my reach. They fell by the tens and twenties.

Soon, the mayhem and slaughter were over and we stood on the field, surrounded by all of the rebellious souls. Azazel said something congratulatory, but I didn't hear him. My mind was elsewhere. Something didn't add up. The souls hadn't really fought back when I had appeared. Truly rebellious people wouldn't have tried to run when their enemies appeared to challenge them. They would have fought and died; to the last man, if need was.

"Come, my friend!" Azazel trumpeted, "We shall have a great feast in honor of your victory here, today!"

"A feast, Azazel?" I repeated stupidly, "Do you really think it is called for?"

"Why shouldn't it be?" the Fallen Angel asked, "You just put down your first insurrection. This is a time of celebration and boasting of past victories. Some of the stories I could tell you…"

Azazel let his voice trail away into nothingness. I signaled Dante and rode with Azazel to Samael's icy fortress. The gate-demons at once lowered the drawbridge and allowed us passage. We were shown into Samael's crystalline throne room.

"Boys! You're back sooner than I expected," Samael said welcomingly, standing up from his throne, "How did it go?"

"You would have been most impressed with Za'afiel's battle prowess, my Lord," Azazel answered, "He was most…zealous. His accuracy with a longbow is astounding."

"So you've taken to using a bow now, have you, Za'afiel?" Samael asked me.

"I had one enchanted for me, yes," I replied honestly, "The demons at the Hellforge were most obliging to me. They also forged this suit of armor for me."

"Well, you certainly wear it well," Samael remarked.

"My Lord," said Azazel, "I believe a feast is called for. This was, after all, Za'afiel's first insurrection. As he took the point position and mopped up most of the damned souls himself, I believe a hero's celebration is in order."

"Quite so," Samael agreed, "Tonight, we shall feast and proclaim my Chief Enforcer's great victory for all to hear! This will be a night you'll not soon forget, Za'afiel. You can be sure of that."

"Yes, my Lord," I replied.

"Go now," said Samael, "Return to your castle and don your finest garments for the feast. I'll send word and summon you when it is time for the feast to begin."

I bowed, and turned to leave. In the doorway, I brushed against one of the servants who were returning to wait on Samael and Azazel. As we touched, I caught a whiff of a scent; one that I knew better than I knew my own name. The scent was gentle and floral, like fine jasmine and lavender. As soon as it entered my nostrils, I felt a great sense of peace; but also disquiet at the same time. I had only ever smelled that sweet scent around one person: Rei.

_But…she's dead…_ I thought doubtfully.

I turned to look back at the servant I had passed. I felt an enormous pang in the pit of my stomach as I saw a mop of light blue hair bobbing lightly as she walked. The curves of her body were unmistakable; _especially_ in the tiny slave's uniform that she wore. I ducked behind the door that remained closed and listened intently.

"So, Sapphire," I heard Samael saying, "What do you have prepared for tonight's little gala?"

"I…could dance…Master," Rei replied softly.

"I suppose you could, at that," Samael chuckled, "What do you say, Azazel? Would you like Sapphire to dance for us? She's quite good."

"Would it be wise for her to be present tonight, my Lord?" Azazel asked doubtfully, "Doesn't she have…_history_ with the Avenger?"

"What does he mean, Master?"

"It's nothing, Sapphire, dear," Samael said dismissively, "Go and get dressed for your dance tonight."

"Yes, Master," Rei replied.

While I was relieved that Rei was still alive, I seethed with impotent rage at how much of her personality had been sapped by whatever spell Samael had placed her under. I vowed to find out what he had done to my partner and to break whatever spell he had put on her.

_Perhaps I could put Persephone's knowledge to my own purposes again,_ I said thoughtfully to myself, _She always answers with the truth if I ask her a direct question._

As quietly as I could, I stole away from the throne room's door and back out to Dante. As I rode back to my own castle I reflected on my battle that day. The souls hadn't really fought; they had just gone through the _motions_ of fighting. It was like they hadn't really even _wanted_ to be there.

It had all been a set-up, I realized. Another "test" put down by Samael, designed to separate me from my mercy even further. And now, he was _celebrating_ this charade; encouraging me to fight mercilessly and brutally in hopes of receiving praise and lavish celebration dinners.

_Well, I see through your ruse _now_, Prince of Demons,_ I thought darkly, _It will take more than a _feast_ to distract me from my hatred for you._

I rode through my castle gates and handed Dante's reins to one of my stable boys. I ordered that he be unsaddled, brushed, and made to look at his utmost magnificence for the night's gala event. With a bow, the boy led Dante away to the stable. I flew up to my roof entrance and descended to my armory.

"Edward!" I shouted once again.

"Yes, my lord?" my butler asked in his mild voice when he arrived.

"Fetch my tailors and my dressers," I commanded, "I require aid in removing this armor and I need a set of fine clothes made for the feast tonight."

"At once, my lord," Edward replied with a bow.

Minutes later, a dozen men and women appeared in my armory and began to unfasten my armor and remove it. Their many hands made quick work, and soon I was free of the heavy weight. My seamstresses began to take my measurements and soon scurried off to begin sewing and weaving.

"Is there any other way I might be of service, my lord?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward, there is," I replied, "Find Persephone and tell her that I wish to meet with her in my chambers immediately."

"At once, my lord," Edward replied with another bow.

I was astounded at the level of servitude and devotion that my house staff gave me. Of course, their stations in the afterlife reflected the ones they had had in their Mortal lives, but they had also been given to me as house staff by the Master of Hell. I didn't want to trust them, but I couldn't help but feel grateful to them for their devoted service. I descended to my bedchamber. A minute later, there was a soft knock on my door.

"Enter," I said curtly.

"You sent for me, my lord?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, Persephone, I did," I replied, my tone business-like, "Please, come in and sit down."

Silently, my demoness obeyed, seating herself in one of my desk chairs.

"Now, I have a few more questions for you to answer, Persephone," I said, closing and locking my door.

"What would you like to know, my lord?"

"What sort of spell has Samael placed on Zophiel?" I queried.

"It was no spell, my lord," Persephone replied, "She was merely forced to drink a potion made from the waters of the Lethe."

"Forgetfulness," I growled, "Of course, I should have guessed it."

"Perhaps, my lord," Persephone agreed, "But forgetfulness is only part of the effect. The potion also makes her more docile and submissive. It made her a clean, blank slate for Lord Samael to mold into his ideal consort."

_Cunning bastard_, I thought.

"Okay," I said, "Now, second question: Is there an antidote for this forgetfulness potion and if so, what is it?"

"There _is_ an antidote, my lord…but it is difficult to obtain," Persephone answered, "The only cure for Lethal forgetfulness is a drink of water from the River of Fire. However, only demons are able to retrieve firewater without being consumed by the flames that play on the river's surface."

_More good news,_ I though bitterly.

"Are _you_ able to retrieve this water, Persephone?"

"Am I not a demon, my lord?" she replied.

I smirked and nodded. Once again, she spoke the truth. I walked over to my wardrobe and produced a small, corked phial. This, I handed to Persephone and said:

"Take this phial to the Phlegethon and fill it with firewater. Bring it directly to me once you have completed this task."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Persephone got up and left my chambers. I was left to think on my own. I pondered several things; chief among them was exactly how I should go about slipping Rei the firewater, since she had no memory of me and would distrust anything I would give her. I decided to try the simple approach and just spike her drink with it.

Immediately I was stricken with doubt. What if, as I began to suspect, Samael had all of Rei's food and drink tested before it was given to her? What if I was caught slipping the firewater _into_ her drink? Perhaps I should bring someone with me to act as either a decoy or do the actual spiking of the drink while _I_ act as the decoy.

_Yes…that's it,_ I thought as the epiphany struck home, _I'll act as the decoy and give _Persephone_ the vial of firewater with which to spike Rei's drink. The question becomes: when do I order her to strike?_


	6. Distractions at a Party

Part VI: Distractions at a Party

**A.N.: I own none of the famous names, Eva characters, or different mythologies. I'm just borrowing them for purposes of plot.**

About two hours later, I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it, I saw my seamstresses bearing a fine tunic and a black cloak for me to wear to the feast. The tunic was made of red cloth, embroidered with gold thread in intricate patterns along the edges. On the chest, embroidered in silver, was a great dragon, symbolizing my bravery in battle. When I tried them on, the fit was loose. Presumably, I could wear the tunic over a coat of decorative chainmail. However, my mind wasn't on clothing. My brain still wrapped itself around the problem of restoring Rei's memory. I had resigned myself to acting as a decoy while Persephone spiked her drink, but how would I be able to tell if it had worked? There would be no way of knowing, unless Rei acted in her old character and gave herself away. I needed her to be restored, but to have the common sense to know that she needed to keep up the charade for long enough for me to break us out of Hell, and thus far I had not found an escape route. As I sat down at my desk , there was another knock at my chamber door.

"Enter," said I.

"I'm here as you commanded, my lord," said Persephone as she walked in.

"Did you get what I sent you for?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied, pulling the phial out of her pocket. Inside the glass tube, I saw a glowing liquid that reminded me of liquid fire. This was definitely the water of the Phlegethon.

"Well done, Persephone," I said, smiling triumphantly.

"Have you thought of how you will administer the antidote to your true lover?" my demoness companion asked.

"I have," I replied, "I will need _you_ to go with me tonight and spike her drink while _I_ provide a distraction. Still, I am also plagued by another problem."

"What problem is that, my lord?"

"How to know that our ploy has been successful," I answered, bridging my fingers in a thoughtful manner, "If I but had my telepathy, it would be that simple. But without it…"

Here, I trailed off. Persephone understood my meaning. Without a way to read Rei's mind, I would not know if she had been restored. I would also be unable to tell if our plot had been discovered in enough time to alter it or abort it.

"You can still become part demon, my lord," said Persephone, "It is not too late."

"How?" I asked, "How can I become part demon?"

"Use me," my demoness replied, "All that is required is an exchange of fluids; sex. Use me once, and I will give you of my essence and you shall have the power you crave, my lord."

It all seemed so simple. All I had to do was have sex with this demoness and I would have the power to save both Rei and myself from eternal damnation. There was a slight contradiction in that, but nothing too earth-shattering. However, _because_ it seemed so simple, I immediately distrusted it. Taking the _easy_ way is seldom the _right_ way.

"And what am I obligated to do once I have used you once?" I asked cynically, "Use you twice? Thrice? Am I to become a slave to my desires for flesh?"

"Only if you _choose_ to, my lord," Persephone answered, "I have only one purpose: to serve you in any manner you desire or require. I can only corrupt you as far as you can corrupt _yourself_, no further. If your intentions remain noble and pure, you can use me once without consequence."

_So it would be for a _good_ cause that I mate with _demon_ flesh_, I thought ironically, _How ridiculous. Still, if it will mean a successful rescue…I'll do it._

"Disrobe, Persephone," I ordered, my face expressionless. Eagerly, the demoness stripped herself out of her servant's uniform. She stood naked before me and asked:

"How do you wish to take me, my lord?"

"Understand first that I take absolutely _no_ pleasure—other than what minor physical pleasure might accrue—in what I am about to do with you," I said stiffly, "What I am doing, I am doing to further my _own_ agenda. You are merely a pawn to me; a tool to serve my needs. You mean nothing."

"I understand, my lord," Persephone replied, "Now come, take what you want of me."

Persephone laid down on my bed and spread her legs invitingly. Her pubic area was smooth and hairless. I closed my mind off from my body and let it act of its own accord. It occurred to me that I was behaving very much like Gendo Ikari had during his encounters with Dr. Akagi. He didn't care for her; he had just been _using_ her, much as _I_ was now about to use this demoness.

Our encounter was not anything close to what you would call "lovemaking" or even "gentle sex". I penetrated her roughly and screwed her hard and fast. She cooed and moaned encouragingly and my body responded by instinct of testosterone. In a few minutes, I heard her shrieking in ecstasy as she reached her peak. Her walls clamped tightly around me and seemed to stroke my hardness; milking me for my seed. I felt my body's pleasure reaching a crescendo.

"I am…going to cum," I grunted.

"Good!" Persephone cried happily, "Cum inside me and it will happen!"

A few thrusts later, my semen poured out from me. I felt a slight burning sensation cross through my lower flesh; as though I had run hot water over my member. There was a pause as I rolled off of her and she curled up against me on the bed. Suddenly, I felt strange power coursing through my veins. It mingled with the power I already had. It felt…unnatural at first, like a caffeine rush to someone unfamiliar with the feeling. As the power dawned on me, however, I felt like a great weight was being lifted from my shoulders. My destiny was once again back in my own hands; mine to control and shape. I knew that I was once again free from Samael's influence.

I heard voices in my head. These were not my own thoughts, but the thoughts of others. I had regained my telepathy. I concentrated my thoughts on Persephone's. There was naught within her head but sexual contentment and the knowledge that she had assisted me in fulfilling my goals. I expanded my thoughts to cover the broader range of my castle keep. I sensed anxiousness in several of the house servants. They had been hiding something from me. I probed deeper, seeking answers. I found what I sought, and the answer didn't amuse me or satiate me.

_Edward, my head butler, is an agent of Samael,_ I thought angrily, _The entire house staff knows this, and yet they still defend him, though they are supposed to be loyal to me. I shall have to _discipline_ him…_

"Persephone," said I, "I'm getting up. There is something I must deal with."

"You seek to exact retribution against the butler, Edward for his betrayals of you," Persephone said knowingly, "I knew of this treachery. He has been reporting of your doings to Lord Samael since you arrived."

"You knew and yet you did not _tell_ me?" I demanded, feeling angry, "Why?"

"You never asked, and it did not seem important to tell you," Persephone answered honestly.

"I'll let it pass this time, since you've helped me regain my power," I said, "But lie to me or betray me again, and I _will_ exact retribution on you. Is that clear, _demoness_?"

"Perfectly, my lord," Persephone replied calmly.

"Good," I grunted, "Now get up and get dressed. Put on something pretty. You're going to be my escort to the banquet. This will let Samael believe that you have succeeded in winning my feelings."

"When, in reality, you still care nothing for me."

"Exactly," I replied.

"Very well, my lord," said Persephone, sliding out of bed, "What style of clothing would you prefer I dress in?"

"Dress to match me," I said dully, my mind still on Edward's betrayal, "My clothing is draped over that chair, there."

Persephone walked over and examined my tunic and cloak. I heard her say something about the fine crafting of the clothes, but it meant nothing to me. I willed my shape to change into my old warrior form. I couldn't feel it come. My old warrior form was lost to me; gone the moment I Fell.

I satisfied myself to become a dark figure in a heavy, black cloak. I imagined I looked rather like the Angel of Death, himself. When Persephone turned around by chance, she nearly screamed in fright at my appearance. Beneath the shadows of my hood, I smiled. My appearance was as intimidating as I wanted it to be.

"Remain here, Persephone," I commanded, my voice an echoing rumble, "I will return when I have dealt with the spy."

"Y…yes…my lord," Persephone breathed softly, voice muted by terror.

I glided out of the room and down the winding stair case of my keep. I descended all of the way to the basement floor, where the kitchens and servants' quarters were. Using my mind, I located Edward's room and opened the door. The room was dark; he was asleep.

"Awaken, Edward," my voice rumbled.

"Wha--? Who's there?" the ghostly butler asked.

"I am the Punishing Angel, Edward the Betrayer," I said, "Your treachery of your master shall not go unnoticed. I have been sent to deal with you."

A candle came to light in the room and Edward beheld whom he was speaking to. The man's already pale face turned the color of sour milk as he took in my hooded visage. His mouth dropped open into a gape of sheer terror.

"I—I have not betrayed my Master," the frightened man protested, "I have only, ever, been f—faithful to Lord Samael!"

"It is not _Samael_ whom you have betrayed," I said, advancing slowly on the man and spreading my dark wings behind me, "It is the master of this _castle_; _your_ master."

"I was given the task by Lord Samael to report on all of his doings," Edward replied, his voice gaining strength, "I care nothing for this Angel and do not serve him out of personal choice. I exist solely to serve the will of the Master of Hell. He _alone_ has my allegiance."

"So be it," said I, opening the folds of my cloak and extending my hands towards the butler.

"What are you doing? No! _NOOOO_!" Edward screamed.

Even as his screams of terror continued, I wrapped my mind around his and crushed him as I had one other man before him. I left him in a state of vegetation not dissimilar from Gendo Ikari's. However, with Edward, I introduced a demonic, torturous nightmare into his mind; one which would never end. I turned a glided out of his chamber, leaving the man to suffer. I wanted to _kill_ him. But, since he was already dead, that wasn't really an option.

_That is the price for betraying me, Edward,_ I thought vengefully as I turned away.

I glided silently back up to my bedchamber and found Persephone there, waiting patiently. She blanched with fright when she saw my dark figure enter, but relaxed as I shifted form back to my original state. She still hadn't put on any clothes.

"Haven't figured out what to wear, yet?" I joked.

"I was listening," Persephone replied seriously, "You could hear his screams all the way up here. What did you _do_ to him?"

"Never you mind," I said dismissively, "Get dressed. Samael's messenger is on his way here. I will go and meet him."

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

I walked back out of my room, mentally summoning a suit of silver chainmail and my new, red tunic over it. In my entrance hall, one of my other servants appeared before me and, very tentatively, said:

"M-my lord…there is…a-a messenger…at the gates for you."

"Yes, I know," I replied, not responding to his hesitation, "I was expecting him. Let him in."

"Yes, my lord," the servant replied with a quick bow, and then scurried away.

After he was out of sight, I chuckled to myself. I had struck real terror into my house staff with my revenge against Edward. Word would quickly circulate among the servants about the terrible cost of betrayal against their house-lord. I knew that I would not need to worry about any more spies in my castle. If there _were_ any more, my loyal staff would doubtlessly turn them over to me and save themselves. A demon on a horse appeared at my doors. He dismounted, walked up to me, bowed and handed me a scroll of parchment tied with a black ribbon.

"Lord Samael requests your presence at a banquet in honor of your victory today, Za'afiel," the messenger announced, "This is your invitation. Show it to the guards at the doorway to Lord Samael's keep and they will let you pass."

"Thank you," I replied curtly, "You have done your job. Now leave."

With another silent bow, the demon turned and left, remounting his horse and galloping away. At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, I turned. It was Persephone, and she was an absolute _vision_!

My jaw dropped to the floor despite myself. She was dressed in a flowing gown that hugged her body around the bust and midsection and cascaded over her hips. The sleeves were loose and elegant. While I was dressed as a knight of the realm, she was dressed as a lady of the court. The corset-top dress appeared to be made of red satin, trimmed in silver lace. Her waist-length brown tresses were twisted into a beautifully elegant braid and interwoven with gold ribbon. A gold necklace inset with massive rubies adorned her neck. In her ears were set dangling gold-and-ruby earrings.

"Very elegant," I remarked.

"Thank you, my lord," Persephone replied.

"Shall we?"

"Certainly, my lord," she replied.

I extended my elbow and escorted her out the doors to the courtyard. Once there, I whistled for Dante. As always, my warhorse appeared fully saddled and ready to go. However, this time, he was saddled with a much more elegant, ebony-colored leather saddle that almost blended into his black hide. Dante balked slightly at Persephone's approach. He didn't like demons.

_It's all right, Dante,_ I told him, touching his mind, _She's only coming with us to serve a purpose._

_If you say so,_ my horse replied, _but I'll still have to try my hardest not to buck and throw her off. I hate demons._

_I know you do, buddy,_ I said, _I'm not thrilled with her either, but she's actually been useful to me thus far. As long as she continues to be useful, I'd appreciate your tolerance of her._

I sensed Dante's agreement to my request. I boosted Persephone up into the saddle and mounted behind her. I nudged Dante gently in his sides and we took off at a medium lope, bound for the party. I didn't have to guide Dante to Samael's castle, but I did anyway because it made me feel a little more in control of an out-of-control situation.

All too soon, I saw Samael's icy fortress loom large in my vision. I sensed Persephone's excitement growing. Clearly, she was a party-girl. I hailed the guard tower and one came down to meet me.

"Entrance to Lord Samael's banquet is by invitation only," the guard told me, "Show me yours."

I reached into the saddlebag where I had stashed my invitation and pulled it out. I handed it to the guard who pulled off the ribbon and looked over the scroll. He rolled it back up, handed it back to me and said:

"This looks to be in order, show it to the guard at the entrance of the keep."

"Thank you," I replied, "Let's go, Dante."

I didn't need to command Dante verbally, but it added to the effect of my presence. We crossed the drawbridge and into Samael's courtyard, where I climbed out of the saddle and assisted Persephone's dismount. A stable-demon appeared and tried to lead Dante away. Again, my noble Nightmare balked at the presence of a demon.

_Go with him, boy,_ I reassured him, _He's not going to hurt you. If he does, I'll vaporize him._

Dante relaxed and allowed himself to be led to the stables. Once again, I extended my elbow as token gesture and Persephone took it. Together, we walked up to the heavy entrance doors to Samael's dread keep. Another guard stopped us there, holding up one hand.

"I know. By invitation only," I said, pulling the article in question from my belt pouch. The guard looked it over, as had the previous one. And, as the previous guard had, he handed it back to me, saying:

"This is in order. Welcome to the feast, lord Za'afiel."

"Thank you," I replied politely.

Persephone and I stepped through the doors and into the vast entrance hall. Surreptitiously, in case someone might have been watching, I slipped Persephone the phial of firewater. She promptly tucked the phial down between her breasts and into the bodice of her gown. I doubted anyone would know that it was hidden there, with as full as her bosom was. As we walked, arm in arm, I reviewed my plan with her.

"Now," I said quietly, "while I am interacting with Samael and his _esteemed_ guests, _you_ will wait for the opportune moment, and then tip the contents of the phial into whatever drink Zophiel might have in front of her."

"Of course, my lord," Persephone whispered back, "I will not forget."

_You'd _better_ not,_ I thought to myself.

The entrance hall led directly to a large set of wooden doors. On the other side of those doors, I could hear loud talking and lots of music being played. I pulled open the doors. A loud cheer went up from the room at my entrance. I waved with my free hand and smiled in what I hoped was a winning way. Inside, though, my emotions swirled in a mixture of suspicion, clandestine hatred, concealed anger, and just a _touch_ of awkwardness. I had never been in such a large hall with so many people before. It scared me.

Still smiling, I led the way up to the head table and bowed to Samael while Persephone curtsied. My host stood, opened his arms widely and announced in a loud voice:

"Damned souls and gentle-demons, our guest of honor has arrived!"

A fresh roar came up from the room. I affected not to hear them. Instead, I chose to obliquely focus my attention on the blue-haired girl sitting to Samael's left. Rei was wearing the most scant set of clothes I have ever seen her in. They consisted of: a tiny, bikini-style top and a loose-fitting, belly-dancer style skirt. She was adorned in glittering jewelry that was covered in tiny bells that were to jingle when she danced. Fixed around her neck was a slave's collar and leash.

"Mmm, _she_ looks pretty," I heard Persephone murmur from beside me.

I made no reply. True, Rei was dressed to attract men's eyes, but it certainly wouldn't be because she was _pretty_; not completely, anyway. Rei was dressed to show flesh during her dance. The situation was making me sicker by the second.

To Samael's right sat Azazel. He was adorned in an opaque, black tunic over a suit of black chainmail. It was to his right that Persephone and I sat down. The music in the hall resumed. Now, the demon band played a very lively tune that had a very driving drum beat. Several scantily-clad dancing succubae mounted the elevated stage and began to undulate and twirl to the exotic tempo. Demons and male damned souls alike all cheered at their suggestive movements.

"Can I assume that _you_ can dance like that, Persephone?" I murmured, leaning over to her.

"If you'd _like_ me to, my lord," she replied evenly, "I've been told that my dancing is quite good."

Seeing me leaned over and talking to Persephone, Samael smiled.

"I see you've taken a liking to Persephone," he remarked, speaking loud enough for me to hear him over the music.

"Well, she's not much good for conversation," I replied, "but she does have _certain_ uses."

Azazel smiled and Samael roared with laughter at my implied meaning. I made the token gesture of laughing heartily with them. That laughter died at my throat, however. Deep down, I was fighting the urge to vomit.

The music ended. The demoness dancers, though they had started in scant, skimpy costumes, were now completely stripped. The demons in the front row of seats started reaching out to grab at the dancing girls, only to have their hands playfully batted away. Eventually, of course, the demons rushed the stage, grabbed the girls, and dragged them off, presumably for sex.

"Oh, wonderful," Samael grumbled, "Now we'll have to find more dancing girls to keep the guests entertained."

"_I_ can get up and dance, my Lord," Persephone volunteered eagerly.

I decided to try out the strength of my newly re-acquired powers and started probing at the surface of Samael's thoughts. I did so with the _utmost_ of caution, however. If he became aware of my thought probes, he would know that I had regained my full potency, and therefore would take steps to prevent me from completing my objectives. Slowly and carefully, I slipped my way into the Dark Prince's mind. His thoughts were a maelstrom of different desires; most of the involving power, or pleasures of the flesh. His most lustful thoughts all centered on one person: Rei. I resisted the urge to reach out and crush those thoughts. I listened to his thoughts at the present and overheard his internal monologue.

_Persephone's dancing skills are, perhaps some of the most fantastic of any of my succubae,_ he thought,_ Of course, Sapphire's dancing is quite remarkable, too…Perhaps…Perhaps I could…_

"Persephone," Samael said, "How would you like to lead a duet dance performance?"

"Mmm, sounds like fun," Persephone replied playfully, "Who am I to be dancing with, my Lord?"

"Well, I'll let you choose," Samael replied, "You could get up and dance with your master, Za'afiel. _Or_…"

And here, he took a deliberate pause. I knew what was coming.

"_Or_…you could do your dance with Sapphire," he finished.

I could sense him waiting expectantly; _hoping_ that I would rise and take the bait and challenge Rei's dance. I saw through his trap of words and kept my face neutral. No hint of my hatred or revulsion showed through. Instead, I decided to play along with Samael's demented little fantasies. I shrugged and said:

"With all due respect, my Lord, I'm not much of a dancer. I'm interested to see how two girls would dance together."

"Well, that settles it," Samael said happily, "Sapphire, you'll dance with Persephone."

"Yes, my Lord," Rei replied quietly, mirroring her old, demure self again.

"Persephone, you'll need to _change_ before you can dance," Samael directed, "After all, you wouldn't want to _spoil_ such a lovely gown, now _would_ you?"

"Certainly not, my Lord," Persephone agreed.

Immediately, my mind began to work on a contingency. If Persephone changed clothes, how was she going to hide the phial of firewater? Would she be able to keep a hold on it while she danced? I didn't know if my plan would fail because of this or not.

_Persephone, don't you dare lose that phial_, I growled telepathically to her.

I sensed her acknowledgement. As we all watched, Persephone reached up and put three of her fingers down the front of her bodice. I knew that she was reaching for the phial and I marveled at how seamlessly she was concealing it. Suddenly, she ripped the bodice and gown completely off her body. However, instead of being naked, she was clothed in a skimpy, dancer's outfit. She had exercised the power of instant transformation that all demons possess. It was similar to my own power of shape-shifting in that it allowed a demon to assume whatever shape that it needed to fulfill its duties. However, this new outfit was far too small to conceal a phial of firewater.

Just as I was wondering how she was going to hide the phial, Persephone walked away, bound for the stage. I kept my eyes firmly on her, seemingly entranced by her sexy outfit, when in reality I was watching to see where she hid the firewater. She was palming the phial in her right hand, holding it against her broad, curvaceous hips. She walked behind a large, potted plant, and when she came out, she didn't have the phial.

_Clever girl_, I thought admiringly.

Persephone mounted the elevated stage and took her position.

"Well, Sapphire, off you go," Samael said, unhooking the leash from Rei's collar.

"Yes, Master," Rei replied.

I watched helplessly as Rei walked up past the leering, slavering demons in the front few rows of seats and mounted the stage. She took a position next to Persephone as the musicians began playing a slow, drum-driven beat.

Persephone began to move first, undulating her hips without so much as moving her feet. This would have been nigh-impossible for a mortal woman to do, but for a demoness it was simple. Rei began to mimic her as best she could. Persephone's hands started to move of their own accord, stroking down over her torso and midsection until she reached her hips. Taking this as a signal, the musicians started to increase the tempo of the music, turning the slow, sexy dance into a whirling dervish.

As the beat began to spiral out of control, Persephone took Rei's hands, pulled her against her demoness flesh, and began to stroke her hands up and down over Rei's body. Rei threw her head wantonly back onto Persephone's shoulder, relishing the feel of her hands on her body. I watched with amazement and increasing arousal, despite my revulsion, as Persephone openly groped and stroked Rei in time with the furious music, swiveling her own hips all the while.

Rei cried out in orgasm. The music ended with a loud chord and drumbeat. Rei and Persephone stood, chests heaving prettily, and looked out over a dead silent crowd. I think that it was the sheer ferocity and raw eroticism that had stunned everyone; myself included. I sat there, awestruck despite hating that Rei had just been exploited in such a manner. Not only was I _awestruck_ by the performance, I was also incredibly _aroused_. If my pants hadn't been made out of metal chainmail, I can guarantee that I would have had a very visible and noticeable bulge.

Dead stillness reigned supreme in the hall for about a heartbeat, and then a tumultuous outcry split the air. Screams of "encore!" and "give us more!" echoed in the hall. As with the previous group of dancing girls, souls and demons in the first rows began to grab at Rei and Persephone. Persephone had clearly experienced this kind of situation before, because she artfully and cleverly dodged back out of their reach. Rei, however, was taken by surprise and quickly ensnared in the grabbing hands. I knew that I would risk blowing my cover, but I couldn't just sit by and let her be carried off and _raped_! I leapt up from my seat, over the table and flew through the air to the stage. Drawing my sword, I disarmed the men grabbing at Rei; literally. Any man who had a hand on Rei quickly _lost_ that hand. Everyone in the front row froze as I stood between them and Rei and hefted my sword menacingly.

"Don't you animals _touch_ her!" I snarled protectively. Then, as quickly and seamlessly as I could, I added, "She belongs to Lord Samael. The next one to try to lay a hand on her will quickly find his _head_ on the ground _next_ to him!"

"Za'afiel, I appreciate your defense of my consort, but threats aren't necessary," Samael said, his voice mellow and full of droll amusement, "Come now, everyone. This is a _party_. Let's not start fights. On second thought…perhaps a good fight is _just_ what this party needs. Za'afiel will challenge all comers!"

_I'll __what__?!_ I thought. Then, my mind quickly changed gears.

_Wait,_ I told myself, _if all eyes are fixed on me up __here__, they __won't__ be watching __Persephone__. She'll have her opportunity to spike Rei's drink._

"Well?" I demanded, "Are there any among you with balls enough to face me?"

A large, muscular demon in the crowd stood up and roared challengingly. He was impressive-looking. He seemed to be about seven-and-a-half feet tall, was heavily muscled, and he had four arms. His fang-like, yellowish teeth jutted forward out of his powerfully built jaws at an odd angle and made a striking contrast against his dark blue hide. His cat-like eyes glowed a bright, acid green. Instead of hair, this particular demon's head was topped by a long, thick mane of quills. The crowd started chanting a name:

"Jorg'arr! Jorg'arr! Jorg'arr!"

Jorg'arr walked up to the stage and made a standing vertical leap up to the platform, which was nearly six feet elevated from the floor, and cleared it with almost five feet to spare. He landed with a throaty snarl. My lips curled into a defiant sneer.

"Is _this_ all that comes forward to challenge me?!" I demanded scornfully, "I'm disappointed!"

I only wish my mind echoed the amount of confidence that my voice betrayed. Jorg'arr roared with fury and charged me. I calmly sidestepped him and danced away, laughing tauntingly the whole time. My opponent turned and leaped at me again, and _again_ I danced out of his reach. When Jorg'arr charged at me a third time, I didn't dodge. I met him head-on, toe-to-toe. Punches and kicks were thrown, until we eventually came together in a wrestling grapple. In this, I was unsure of my chances of victory. After all, my opponent had two more arms than me. However, this doubt didn't stop me from giving in to my battle impulses. I stepped in close to Jorg'arr, thrust my hip into his midsection and tossed. He went tumbling off the edge of the stage and smashed through a table.

"Next!" I called.

For the next twenty minutes, I challenged and bested nearly thirty-five other opponents; damned soul and demon alike. Once the line started to really thin down, I called an end to the contest.

"Persephone!" I roared, "Bring me a drink!"

Persephone, now back in her red gown, hurried to fetch me a goblet. When she brought it to me, I saw in it a glowing liquid. I also smelled the unmistakable scent of heat. In addition to _smelling_ the heat from the liquid, I could _feel_ it, too. I suppressed a frown.

_Is this supposed to be ironic?_ I demanded telepathically, _Did you complete your task yet?_

I sensed thoughts to the negative.

_Why the hell __not__?!_ I raged, _You had every opportunity in the __world__!_

Persephone opened her memories to me. The images were from her perspective. They started at the end of her dance with Rei. She stood, feeling _quite_ satisfied with herself. However, even though the crowd was roaring with cheers and pleas for an encore, she did not hear them. Her eyes and attention were fixed solely and completely on me. She saw me staring intently at the stage, my jaw hanging slightly slack. I felt her flush at seeing me staring at her. The audience started grabbing at her. Cleverly and teasingly, she glided back out of their reach. Beside her, Rei gasped as hands closed about her ankles and legs. My form leaped from the table and whirled through the air, striking off every hand that was extended towards her dance partner.

I skipped ahead a few minutes through Persephone's memory. Now, the hall was filled with cheers and the grunts and clamors of combat. She glanced about her, making sure that she was not being watched. When she was certain that she was not observed, Persephone stole around the edge of the crowd to find her way back to the plant where she had stashed the phial of firewater. However, as she drew close to the location, she realized that the plant had been removed and replaced with another! Here, she began to panic, anticipating my wrath at her failure. Just as she was beginning to formulate a back-up plan, my voice boomed out through the hall, calling for a drink. Quickly, she had grabbed a goblet of firewater, hoping that I might see it as a signal.

I withdrew from Persephone's memories. She was right; I _was_ angry. However, my wrath was stayed by the knowledge that this failure was not her fault, merely unhappy chance. I took the goblet from her and drained it in a single swig. Instantly, my throat burned furiously. My eyes watered from the stinging, but that was the only sign that it hurt. After a few seconds, my throat went completely numb. I had stolen a small sip of my step-father's whiskey when I was fifteen, and I recalled the same sensation, albeit a slightly less intense one.

"Who will take a drink with me?!" I called, leaping down from the stage, "I feel the need to raise a toast to all of my valiant opponents! Bring me another goblet of firewater!"

A servant girl brought a tray of goblets over to me. I grabbed one and swatted the girl on the buttocks, making her scurry off. I raised the goblet up high and shouted:

"Here's to all of you noble demons and damned souls! You put up a brave fight, but alas…you never stood half a chance against me!"

I was deliberately being an ass, but nearly every demon in the room raised their glass and shouted in agreement. With that, I drained my second goblet of firewater and leaped down off of the stage and strode boldly back to my seat at the head table. More servant girls bearing trays came through a set of doors from the kitchens, each more scantily-clad than the last. Goblets full of firewater and bloodwine were distributed to all the tables. Rei was served a goblet of wine, as I expected.

Samael clapped his hands and several dozen more waiters appeared, bearing massive platters piled high with sumptuous-looking food. The smells of roasted meat and other mouth-watering treats filled the air. I almost objected when a leg of mutton was put on the plate in front of Rei. Rei wasn't a carnivore; she was a vegetarian! Her words came back to me clearly, as though she had only just spoken them:

"_I…dislike eating meat…"_

That had been in the early days of our association. However now, I didn't know how she would react to the meat that had been placed in front of her. When Samael motioned for her to eat, she gracefully picked up a knife and fork and sliced herself off a bite of the roasted sheep flesh. Had I been any drunker, I would have spoken out and told her to stop betraying her words. However, I restrained my impulse and mastered it. It actually did my heart a little bit of good to see Rei smiling as she partook of meat products, even though it was still coercion that was making her do it. She wasn't herself.

Time kept passing and the firewater kept flowing, and I felt myself getting a little bit loopy in the head. I vaguely remember boasting with Azazel and other demons about past conquests, but exactly what those conquests _were_, well…I don't rightly recall. Realizing that I was well beyond being in complete control of my facilities, I exercised my last bit of self-control and made myself stop drinking. I don't know why or how I felt the urge to drink so much. It must have been something about the firewater; some charm or natural magic, or something else along those lines. My Angelic powers were helping me to metabolize the alcoholic properties at a rate easily five times that of a Mortal, but I could still feel it lingering in my blood.

My mind detected another mind in the room plotting something. Despite the fuzzy sensations going around in my head, I focused all of my concentration on ferreting out this plotter. My mind swept through the room, passing over countless thoughts of drunken revelries, gluttonous overeating, and lustful pursuit of servant girls. However, in one secluded corner of the hall, I detected a mind deep in plotting. Even more disconcerting, this mind was _aware_ of me! As soon as my thoughts touched his, I heard this man's voice in my head.

_I know that you are able to hear my thoughts, Avenger, so heed me closely,_ the voice directed, _I have been watching your actions all evening long and I have noticed your clear interest in Samael's consort. You seem to know her, is this correct?_

_I __do__ know her,_ I affirmed, _I am an Avenger, as you surmised, and she is my Guardian partner. I love her very much. Samael has removed her memories using a potion made from the waters of the Lethe. The only antidote for this is firewater from the Phlegethon, which they are serving here as a beverage. Obviously, Samael won't permit her to drink plain firewater, so I had the idea to spike her drink with a small phial of firewater that I collected earlier, before the banquet._

I went on to explain exactly what had gone wrong with my original plan. I also revealed that most of my actions throughout the course of the evening thus far had been attempts to stall for time in order to think of a contingency plan. I revealed all these things without fear of betrayal, because this soul had not addressed Samael as "Lord", denoting loyalty. He clearly had no more love for the Demon Prince than _I_ did.

_Now, I just need some kind of opportunity to slip firewater into her wine_, I concluded.

There was a brief pause. Then…

_I think I can arrange something,_ the stranger said cryptically, _Wait for my signal. Then, call over a servant girl for another goblet of firewater._

I withdrew from the strange mind and sat, patiently awaiting his plan. Long minutes passed as jugglers and jesters pranced about, offering easy entertainment for the now inebriated guests. I sensed the plotting mind skulking about at the edges of the crowd. He was lurking closer with each sweep of the clock. Servant girls with trays of goblets milled about between the tables, bending low over the tables to serve the guests and showing large amounts of cleavage and leg.

_Now._

I called over one of the servant girls, a brunette, who was at the end of the table nearest Rei. As she started walking up the length of the table to me, I noticed a middle-aged man coming alongside her. He was stumbling slightly, as though drunk. As the servant girl passed by Rei, the drunken man lurched sideways into her, making her stumble and spill her tray. Firewater flew everywhere.

"You clumsy _slut_!" Samael roared, "You just spilled firewater all over me!"

A deadly hush fell over the room when Samael yelled. All eyes were now fixed on the head table. The poor servant girl began to tremble and quake with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Master," the girl squeaked in terror, "Someone ran into me!"

"Did I ask you _why_ you spilled it?!" Samael raged.

"N-no, Master," the girl whimpered.

"Guards!" Samael shouted, "Take her away!"

Four demons in armor rose out of the floor and grabbed the poor girl.

"What shall we do with her, my Lord?" the lead guard inquired wickedly.

"Have some fun with her," Samael replied, a sadistic grin on his face. The demons howled with lustful glee.

"Master, please! No!" the girl screamed as the guards carried her off, "Please! I'm sorry! N--!"

A door slammed, shutting off her screams. I felt so sorry for the poor girl. Doubtlessly, the demons would act true to form and have their "fun" by raping her to death and waiting for her spirit for to regenerate in order to do it again.

_Perfect,_ I heard the plotter think, _It worked._

I focused my thoughts back on Rei, just as she was raising her goblet of wine to her lips to drink. There was a moment's stillness as the cool, sweet liquid rolled over her tongue and down her throat. Once that moment _passed_, however, her mind became a swirling torrent of confusion and terror.

_Where am I?!_ I heard her think, _What's going on?! Where's Andrew?_

_It's all right, Rei,_ I told her, projecting my thoughts into hers, _I'm here. Don't look around for me. Just stay still and keep up the illusion. You were under the effects of a memory-erasing potion. I found the way to free you from it, but your powers won't start working again until we're free of Hell. Until you have powers again, I can't reestablish our rapport. I can still __hear__ your thoughts, so we can still communicate indirectly; though it takes me some effort to project my mind like this._

_Andrew, I can hear you,_ Rei thought, slightly relieved, _What are we going to do? I'm scared. I don't know what's going on._

_Be brave, Rei,_ I said bracingly, _Until I find a way to get us out of here, you're going to have to sit tight and keep up your charade. Trust me. I won't leave you here for long._

I withdrew from Rei's mind and turned my attention back to the stranger who helped me; no, helped _us_.

_I owe you,_ I told him, _It worked, she's back to her original self._

_Then, I think it's time for you to leave this party and return to your castle, Avenger,_ the stranger replied, _Wait one hour, and then send for me to come to you. I will tell you then how you may repay your debt._

_All right,_ I thought back to him, _Wait…who are you?_

_My name is Nicolas Flamel._

**A.N.: Finally! A new chapter! This story's taking longer than any of my other ones to write. The plot's a little bit heavier on detail and intrigue than other times, and I've got mountains of schoolwork to do. And, I'm sorry to all of my loyal readers, but school has to come first in my life right now. I'll keep writing as I have free time, but things will be slow to come. Let me know what you think of how this story's going (in other words, leave me a review once in a while! :P)**


	7. The Alchemist's Story

Part VII: The Alchemist's Story

I politely excused myself from the remainder of the evening's revelries, saying that I had had enough to drink and needed to go and have some fun with Persephone. This comment earned me rousing cheers and laughter as I stood up from the table. My demoness accompanied me to the courtyard, where I whistled for Dante.

Back at my castle, I walked upstairs to my study and summoned one of my other butlers. He was a younger man, compared to Edward. This one was only in his mid-to-late-thirties or early forties. When I called him into the room, he stood rigidly and silently; like a soldier at attention. I guess he thought I was going to attack him like I had Edward. However, I merely spoke seriously to him when I said:

"I presume you have heard the fate which befell my previous head butler, Edward?"

"Y-yes…my lord," the man stammered timidly.

"Good," I said, "Then you know the price of disloyalty. However, I find myself without a manager for the day-to-day activities of my household. Do you feel that _you_ are up to the task?"

"I hope so…m-my lord," the man replied.

"What is your name?"

"Henry, sir," he replied.

"Well, Henry, consider yourself my new head of house," I said to him, "You will report directly to me and be accountable only to me for your actions in running the affairs of my castle."

"My lord, you _honor_ me!" Henry exclaimed gratefully, "_Thank_ you!"

"Henry, here is my first directive to you," I said, bringing his attention back to where he needed it to be, "In one hour, dispatch a messenger to Lord Samael's fortress. He is to return with a man named Nicolas Flamel. I will await him here, in my study. When he arrives, you will conduct him here immediately."

"Yes, my lord," Henry replied with a small bow, "Will you need anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied, "Find Persephone, and tell her to bring me in a bottle of elderberry wine."

"At once, sir," Henry replied. Then, he bowed and left my study. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at my study door.

"Come in, Persephone," I answered, knowing instantly who it was. I loved having my telepathy back.

"I've brought the wine you asked for, my lord," my demoness said, presenting the bottle in front of her. She closed the door behind her.

"Was your plan successful, my lord?" she asked knowingly.

"Good," I said, "You understood why I asked for _you_ to bring me the wine, instead of one of my other servants. Yes, the plan worked; thanks to the timely intervention of one Nicolas Flamel. He arranged for the firewater to be spilled into Zophiel's goblet of wine. If not for him, I doubt we would have been successful."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Persephone asked, "The French alchemist?"

"You know him?"

"Not socially," Persephone replied, opening the wine, "He's just one of the more famous names in Hell. Supposedly, he discovered the secret to eternal youth."

"Is that so?" I asked, genuinely intrigued, "Well, I'll have to inquire about that when he comes over this evening."

"You're bringing him here?" Persephone asked, looking up from the glasses she was pouring, "Why?"

"He has more that he needs to tell me," I replied, "Things that he couldn't tell me in the presence of Samael and his toadies. Hopefully, he's gonna tell me why he decided to help me."

"So, what will you do for the hour before he gets here?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," I replied, "I should stay here in my study to await him, but all that's here are books and papers. I've never been that much of a reader; I'm more of a do-er. I'd prefer to get in some sparring or practice with my bow."

"Do what you like, my lord," said Persephone, "If you would like to go and practice with your bow, I could stay here and do research for you."

"Research?" I asked, "On what?"

"Ways for you to escape from Hell, my lord," Persephone answered dutifully, "After all, I doubt you would be able to just _slip_ out of Hell. You would probably have to challenge Lord Samael to some manner of duel in order to win your freedom."

"That sounds like a plan," I remarked, "Stay here and research any and all possible routes of escape from Hell. If there is a book or scroll that you require that is not in my collection, summon one of my servants, and they will fetch it for you."

"As you wish, my lord," said Persephone, "My lord?"

"Yes, Persephone?"

"Will you not be having any wine?"

"Not at the moment, no," I replied, "I will take drink with our guest when he arrives. I will be out on the archery range, should anything arise."

With that, I stood up and walked out of my study. Once I had walked up to my armory to collect my bow, I dropped from the roof and into the courtyard. I stepped across the drawbridge and out to one of my side fields, where I had designed myself an archery range. Upon my arrival, a demon guard appeared and offered his aid in my practice.

"Yes," I told him, "You can help by removing that target to a longer distance. The thirty yards that it is at is too close. I want a challenge. Remove it to _eighty_ yards."

"At once, my lord," the demon grunted.

The demon ran down, picked up the large, wooden target and raced downrange with it fifty yards. The distance was impressive. I had never attempted an eighty yard shot with any kind of bow, but this was no ordinary bow. This was my bow that I had gotten from the Hellforge. These arrows were made of my own Blackfire energy, and therefore weren't bound by the ordinary laws of flight physics. I also had the eye of an Angel; that had to count for _something_.

Once the target was placed and the placer was out of the way, I raised my bow and drew back on the string. As before, a bolt of Blackfire appeared in the place of an arrow. I gazed downrange at my target. The red dot that was the bull's-eye seemed no larger than the eye of a needle, but I sighted it in, nonetheless. Taking a deep breath to steady my hands, I drew the bowstring back to the full draw, tensing it; preparing to fire.

The bowstring gave a great, singing "twang!" as I released the bolt. It streaked towards the target and passed right through. Opening my wings, I flew down to the target to inspect my shot. I found that I had passed through the target just two inches above the center of the target. At eighty yards, that impressed me.

_I can still do better,_ I told myself.

For the next hour, I practiced repeatedly with my bow. I started on just the range target, and then I moved on to moving targets. These targets began as shooting-gallery style targets on a fixed, wooden track. Once I had mastered _those_, the demons began to launch targets through the air like clay pigeons. I shot down every one, missing each target no more than once. As I started to grow weary of my exercises, one of my servants came down to the field.

"My lord," he said, "A messenger has just arrived with Nicolas Flamel."

"Ah," I replied, "Has it been an hour already?"

"It has, my lord," the servant replied.

"Very well," said I, "Thank you. You may return to your duties now. I will go to my study straightaway."

The servant bowed and left. I winged back up to my castle keep and deposited my bow in my armory. Once that was taken care of, I toweled off quickly to remove the sweat from my exertions and walked down to my study. Inside, I found Flamel sipping on a glass of the elderberry wine that Persephone had brought up.

"How's the wine?"

"A good vintage," Flamel replied with satisfaction, sipping on the dark red liquid, "Though, it _is_ a little bit tart for an elderberry wine."

"Is that so?" I asked, trying to find a way to break the ice, "You are a connoisseur?"

"I am _French_, monsieur," Flamel replied with pride, "We _invented_ the connoisseur!"

I seriously doubted that it was completely true, but I wasn't about to argue with the man who had just helped me to regain that thing that was most precious to me; the memories and love of Rei. Flamel took another large sip of the wine, then suddenly seemed to come to his senses.

"Ah! Please forgive me, sir. I did forget my manners," he said apologetically, "I am Nicolas Flamel, alchemist, writer, and scientist."

"I am Andrew," I replied, marveling at this man's sudden change in demeanor, "I am also known by the name Za'afiel. I am an Avenger for God, here to win back my Guardian's freedom from the flames of this realm."

"I wondered why a being of your pureness and stature would be content to remain down here," Flamel remarked, "You are much more than you seem, however, aren't you?"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"You are not just an Angel anymore, are you?" Flamel asked perceptively, "You have taken of a demon's essence to procure more power. I applaud your resourcefulness. Now, to the business at hand: the reason I asked for you to summon me here. And I caution you, I will not have long before Samael's spies come looking for me to find out why I was summoned here by you, so please let me talk and do not interrupt."

I nodded.

"My story begins in the year of our Lord, 1340, when I was but a boy of ten years," Flamel began, "My father died of age that year. My mother followed him to the beyond the next year. I have always believed that she died of a broken heart. When I was twelve, I dedicated my life to the mission to defeat time. I knew that if my father had not grown old, he would not have died, and therefore, neither would my mother have died. I devoted my life, from that day forward, to the study of alchemy.

"By the time I was twenty-four years old, I was among the most learned scholars of France. I began to experiment secretly in my art, using formulas that I procured at _great_ expense to transmute simple materials into other simple materials. For example, at twenty-four, I was able to transmute pine wood into oak. I could transmute pigs' blood into lamp oil, and, with a greater effort, I could transmute water into wine."

"I'll bet that made you a hit at parties," I joked, pouring myself a glass of elderberry wine.

"This was no joking matter," Flamel replied seriously, "I can assure you that I practiced my art in the utmost of secrecy. I was raised as a devout Roman Catholic, you see. As such, for me to perform public displays of alchemy was an invitation for the witch-hunters to capture me and put me to death. No, my battle against time was a secret one.

"In my fortieth year, my life changed forever when I married my wife, Perenelle," Flamel continued, his face glazing slightly with the memory, "She was several years my junior and she was also devoted to me. When we married, I revealed my secret art to her. To my great surprise and joy, she supported me. She often _helped_ me in my studies.

"It would take nearly another twenty years of intensive study and experimentation before I had any kind of real, recordable success. At the dawn of my sixtieth year, I was performing an alchemical experiment when I noticed a pearl-shaped object forming in the bottom of the fluids I was working with. Quickly, I fetched a pair of forceps and fished it out.

"It was a stone, similar in size and shape to a child's marble. It had a shimmer to it and was the deep, red color of blood. I recognized it immediately and cried out with glee. I had created a Philosopher's Stone!"

"A what?" I asked.

"I'll forgive that small amount of ignorance," Flamel said under his breath, "The creation of a Philosopher's Stone is the ultimate goal of the study of alchemy. To the best of my knowledge, I am the _only_ man in history to have ever successfully produced a Philosopher's Stone. The Stone has the power to instantly transmute any base metal; iron, lead, copper, etc. into pure gold. The Stone _also_, when dipped in water, produces the Elixir of Life. This draught, drunk once a month, makes the drinker immune to the ravages of time. In other words; _immortality_."

"Astounding…" I breathed.

"However, my moment of triumph was fleeting," Flamel continued grimly, "My brother, who had kept tabs on my work through the years, led a group of witch-hunters to my home and turned me over to them. After a public show trial, I was condemned to burn at the stake. I awoke from the pain of dying to find myself on the banks of the River Styx. You see, I was condemned to Hell because I practiced magic outside of my baptized religion."

"That's…unfair," I sputtered

"It's also not the end of my story," Flamel added, "In between my daily tortures, I have kept a close eye on my _dear_ brother's life. He stole my Philosopher's Stone and had it set into a ring. He used the Stone's powers to make himself endlessly wealthy and ageless. With this wealth, he has bought his way into power and control of the most powerful and influential crime syndicate in the world: the Night Eyes."

"Never heard of them."

"Not directly, I suppose you haven't," agreed Flamel, "but I'm sure you've read about some of their more famous exploits. For example, the assassination of the American President, John Fitzgerald—"

"_Kennedy_?!" I gaped, "No _way_! Not unless Lee Harvey Oswald was a Night Eye."

"He was," said Flamel, "And he wasn't the only Night Eye present that day."

"I _knew_ it!" I shouted triumphantly, "I _knew_ it all along! There _was_ a second sniper!"

"Yes," Flamel agreed, "However, the Night Eyes allowed Oswald to shoulder the blame. He knew that his assignment would lead to his execution, but he was devoted to the syndicate's cause, so he allowed the Americans to believe that he acted alone."

"Cunning bastards," I growled, "Are there other historical activities of the syndicate?"

"Oh, certainly," said Flamel, pausing to take a drink of wine, "However, only a few of the major political assassinations throughout the twentieth century were the direct responsibility of the Night Eyes. They were more inclined to promote political dissidence and revolution. They started back in the era of the First World War. They utilized my brother's ill-gotten wealth to fund them and give them power and influence.

"During the span of years between the two great World Wars, the syndicate was active in the politics of the country of Germany. One of their agents, a man named Adolf Hitler, was in a position to assume a great amount of political power. The syndicate's agents dispersed through the country, intimidating and killing any opponents to Hitler's ascension to power. Once he was in power, things went to Hell."

"No kidding," I agreed grimly, "He nearly exterminated Europe's population of Jews, Gypsies and other minorities."

"The concentration camps, yes," Flamel said, taking back control of the conversation, "_and_ the death camps. They were all the idea of the syndicate. Back then, the syndicate wanted global power bought in blood. Hitler perverted that idea into ethnic purity, and so he lost sight of the syndicate's original agenda. As such, the syndicate saw him as a loose end and had him 'dealt with'."

"So…Hitler _didn't_ commit suicide after all."

"No," said Flamel, "He was assassinated by the Night Eye Syndicate. However, their political power was already crumbling. They were forced into the background, with my brother pulling all the strings."

"Why your brother?"

"He was one of the original founders and funders," Flamel explained, "This gave him a great deal of influence."

"So what all is the syndicate involved in now?" I asked, almost fearing the answer.

"'What is the syndicate _not_ involved in?' is a better question," Flamel replied, "Very little happens in the world today that they do not know about or control. They receive a portion of every amount of money spent or earned. Their _largest_ source of income is drug and weapon smuggling. At this, they are well-practiced and nearly impossible to catch. Among their other 'interests' are: human trafficking and slave trade, research and development of new kinds of chemical, biological, or nuclear armaments, and piracy, terrorism, and the sowing of political dissent to start conflicts."

"To create more business for themselves," I added in an undertone.

"Exactly," Flamel agreed with a cynical grin, "It is a good businessman who makes sure that his supply of customers will never run dry, and my brother was a very shrewd merchant before his time with the Night Eyes."

"So, why are you telling me all of these things?" I asked, hoping to come to some kind of point.

"Isn't it clear?" Flamel asked, slightly irately, "I want you, as an Avenger, to dismantle this syndicate and kill my brother. Send him to Hell so that I may hate him face to face!"

"And why should I use my powers as an Avenger to settle your personal vendetta against your brother?" I asked, my voice arrogantly coy.

"Because _I_ have already done a boon for _you_," Flamel said flatly, "Without _my_ help, you would still be at that infernal feast, trying to figure out a way to rescue your beloved Guardian. And besides that, this is about far more than me and my brother. The Night Eye Syndicate is a problem shared by _all_ peoples of the globe. If you do not break their grip of power, they will continue to squeeze what little life is left in the world from its people."

Finally, it started to sink in. This vendetta that Flamel had against his brother was only the base _cause_ of him seeking my help. Yes, I could avenge his brother's betrayal, but it was about more than just revenge. My actions against the brother would begin to dismantle the biggest international crime syndicate in the world. Surely, this was the epitome of my existence as an Avenger.

"Very well, Flamel," I acceded, "When I have found a way to extricate Rei and myself from Hell, I will seek out the Night Eyes and put them out. You have my word, as God is my witness."

"The word of an Angel is inviolate and unbreakable," said Flamel, "You are bound now by your oath to fulfill it."

I nodded. I knew what I was getting myself into; or, at least I _thought_ I did.

**A.N.: So, here we are again, loyal readers. The end of another chapter and you get to hear my words of wit and wisdom (ahahaha, yeah right!). I used wikipedia to research Nicolas Flamel and came up with actual, biographical information about him. He actually existed. Other than that, I artfully manipulated history. I couldn't resist throwing in a little bit of Kennedy assassination conspiracy theory, and some WWII Hitler death theories. Other than that, I'm just trying to keep this story rolling along. Leave me a review, they help.**

**Andrew  
**


	8. Practice

Part VIII: Practice

"So," I said, "when I found you at Samael's party, how did you know I could hear you thoughts?"

"I dabbled in other forms of magic than just alchemy," Flamel replied, "I've learned to recognize what a telepathic mind probe feels like. From there, I merely had to observe who was deeper in concentration than those around him. You seemed quite distracted."

"You also addressed me by my station," I observed, "How did you know?"

"As I just said, I have studied much of the world of magic," Flamel reminded me, "There are only so many forms of true telepathy in the Mortal world. Angelic telepathy is the most powerful, yet one of the rarest forms. As a matter of fact, it is the _only_ form that does not require physical contact to work. That was how I knew; aside from the fact that all other forms of natural telepathy are blocked in Hell. There _was_ something that surprised me, however."

"What's that?"

"Well, I assumed that, because this is Hell, an _Angel_ would have no _power_ here," Flamel replied, "For the centuries that I have been down here, there has only ever been one unbreakable and consistent rule: the word of the Master of Hell is law. Whatever he says "is", will be. Here in this nether domain, his power is absolute. The only beings that have supernatural powers are the beings that he _allows_ to have such power, and only the amount of power that he allows them to have."

"But how did you know that I was an _Avenger_?" I asked, bringing the discussion back to the original topic.

"There is no class of Angel that would have any business in the depths of Hell," Flamel answered evenly, "Since I knew that you were not yet a true _Fallen_ Angel, _and_ that you were telepathic; I could only deduce that you must be an Avenger."

"Perceptive," said I, "So…you've figured out that I'm an Avenger and you figured out what I am trying to accomplish. Is there anything else you've figured out during your time in Hell?"

"Nothing that can help you any further," replied Flamel, "I only wished to tell you my story and seek your assistance in removing my brother. The rest is up to you, my boy."

I nodded. After a moment's pause, I summoned Henry. My head butler dutifully appeared, bowed, and said:

"You summoned me, my lord?"

"Show monsieur Flamel out," I directed, "Monsieur, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Merci," Flamel replied cordially, "_Au revoir, et bon chance._"

Henry stepped aside and allowed Flamel to leave. After the old man was gone, I walked over to my desk, poured myself another glass of wine, and then walked over to my armchair in front of the room's large fireplace. After a large sip of the slightly tart, fruity liquid, I settle down to ponder my future plans.

"Well…_he_ was certainly an interesting old gentleman," Persephone stated, coming out from behind a bookcase.

"Mmm…he certainly was," I replied absently, staring deeply into the dancing flames.

"I…may have found a way for you to win freedom for yourself and your Guardian," said Persephone. Immediately, my attention turned.

"Well?" I demanded eagerly, "Let's hear it."

"The Master of Hell is duty-bound by the oaths of His position to accept any challenges made by one of His subordinates," Persephone revealed, "In calling your challenge, you may name your terms of victory and defeat. Once you have _made_ your challenge, however, you cannot withdraw it or back down from it."

"That's it?" I asked, somewhat incredulously, "All I have to do is challenge Samael to a _duel_?"

"The combat will not be anything remotely close to easy," Persephone warned me, "Lord Samael is unmatched in combat prowess. Even Lord Lucifer found it difficult to contain Lord Samael's bloodlust some days. On the battlefield, he has never known defeat; _never_."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," I grinned, standing up, "If you'll excuse me, Persephone, I'm going to get some exercise."

With that, I left my study and ascended to my armory. I summoned two of my servants and they helped me don my black armor. I picked up my bow and launched out of my roof hatch. Down in the courtyard, I summoned half a dozen of my finest demon guard-soldiers."

"Listen to me very carefully," I instructed, "I want a real combat exercise here. When you spar with me, do not hold anything back! I expect you to fight as though I am your enemy and you are trying to kill me. If I feel that you are holding anything back, I will dispatch you without delay. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they cried in unison.

"Good," I said with a satisfied nod, "Now, take a position across the yard and wait for my signal to begin."

The guards formed a line, shoulder to shoulder, about twenty yards away from me. I stood, deliberately waiting for them to start growing impatient, before bellowing a war cry. In response, the guards roared and pounded on their shields with their swords and spears. After a few minutes of this posturing, my guards lowered their weapons and charged me en masse. I threw my bow aside and drew my sword.

I charged forward, bellowing ferociously. There were two guards who had made it to the front of the charge; I met them first. One was armed with a spear, and the other had a broad sword. They attacked me in unison, so I parried the one demon's sword and dodged the spear-thrust from the other. With my free hand, I pointed a finger at the spear demon and fired an energy blast, spiking him through the skull. He dropped to the ground, dead.

Now, the other four demons converged on me and joined the other leader. They attacked like a pack of wild dogs, virtually overwhelming me. I used an omnidirectional energy burst to throw my enemies back and give me room. I gave no room for my guards to recover. While they were still falling, I leaped on the other spear-wielding demon and impaled him with my sword. I was now left with four, sword-wielding opponents.

The other guards formed pairs; each armed with a shield and broad sword. Each pair moved as a single being, striking and blocking in unison. Instead of four, two-armed opponents, it seemed that I was fighting two, _four_-armed opponents. This made it both easier and more difficult, all at the same time; _especially_ when all I had was a sword.

While I was impressed with my guards' devotion to following my orders, I did wish that they weren't quite so _efficient_ about doing it. I was beginning to doubt my chances of winning. Fatigue was setting in; it was later in the evening than I originally figured, and _definitely_ later than could be recommended for this sort of combat exercise. I had to fight harder than I normally would, just to keep _pace_ with these demons' attacks. Finally, I admitted to myself that swordplay alone would not be enough to win me this fight. I needed a shield.

One of my guards' blades swung towards my helmet-less head. Instinctively, my left arm shot upward to defend. I concentrated my AT Field around my left hand and forearm. I now had an invisible buckler; and not a moment too soon. With ringing sound of metal on metal, the guard's sword shattered against my wrist. Despite having my AT Field to protect me from actual damage, I still felt the impact against my arm. The sensation was similar to what used to happen to me in my Eva. I felt the pain, but didn't actually sustain the injury.

The guard paused and looked at his shattered blade. His partner also paused. Taking advantage of their shock, I pressed my attack on them, lopping off the head of the disarmed guard and blasting a hole through his partner. The two remaining guards separated and attacked me from opposite sides. I was forced to rely on this new arm shield that I had made for myself more and more. The blows came faster and steadily more forceful. Another sword blade shattered against my wrist; harder this time. My vision faded slightly as the pain ripped through me. My wrist felt like it had been broken!

The other armed guard pressed in, knocking my sword away and aiming a blow at my throat. My instinct of self-preservation kicked in, fueling me to throw up my full AT Field. Doing this prevented the guards from reaching me. My left wrist hung limply; it hurt too much to move. While my Field held the armed guard at bay, I swung a one-armed strike, beheading the other. Without dropping my Field, I thrust backward with my blade. With a squelching sound, I pulled the blade roughly from the final demon's slain torso. The whole fight, from start to finish, had lasted about five minutes. Now, I was exhausted beyond all measure and in more pain than I thought possible. I dragged myself up to my bedchamber. My servants came and helped me to extricate myself from my armor suit. Without the weight of the steel on my body, my wrist began to throb in earnest.

_So, my AT Field isn't all-powerful,_ I thought grimly. I tried to flex my wrist. It wouldn't move. I sat down on my bed.

"Persephone!" I called tiredly, "Bring me some bandages!"

A few minutes later, Persephone walked into my bedroom, carrying a tray of bandages and wearing a skimpy nurse's uniform. I shook my head.

"Do you _ever_ get tired of behaving like a slut?" I asked.

"Should I?" Persephone replied, "After all, my very reason for _existing_ revolves around sex. I'm _good_ at what I do, and I enjoy _doing_ it. Why should I act like I don't?"

"All right, point taken," I grumbled, grabbing the bandages and starting to wrap my wrist.

"Are You all right, my Lord?" Persephone asked, concerned.

"The fight took too long and I had to fight too hard," I snapped angrily, "I ended up getting hurt because I held back at first. If this had been my duel with _Samael_, I'd probably be _dead_ right now!"

"Master, please," Persephone coed, touching my right arm. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"_What_ did you call me?"

"I called You 'Master'," Persephone answered, using honorific inflections, "I have become Your creature now, my Lord. You may now command me absolutely. I will not disobey any of Your orders, even unto my own destruction."

"Why?" I demanded.

"I don't know," my demoness replied, "To the best of my memory, no demon or demoness has ever changed loyalties to serve an agent of Heaven. I don't know what will become of me when L--…Samael…discovers my defection. He will probably torture me and then dispatch me."

"I thought a demon couldn't be destroyed."

"There is one spell that exists that can abolish a demon," Persephone revealed, "We are only creations of ether, and we can be sent back to the ether. The spell is passed from one Lord of Hell to the next by their predecessors."

"Samael never spoke to Lucifer before his ascension to his current status," I pointed out, "He never got that spell. He can't abolish you."

"Perhaps…"

"I won't leave you in Hell, Persephone," I vowed, "I owe you that much; for all of your help the past few days. After I settle things with Samael, I'll come back for you."

_She's in love with me,_ I thought morosely, _Wonderful. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated…Wait…demons aren't __capable__ of love…are they?_

**A.N.: Well, here we are again...the end of another chapter of one of my least popular stories thus far. I don't know what it is about this one that's turning people off, but hey, maybe one of you can tell me? Leave me a review, let me know what's wrong that you don't like, I don't care. I'm following this story through to the end whether you people like it or not.**


	9. Rage in the Form of a Man

Part IX: Rage in the Form of a Man

After a fitful night's sleep, plagued by nightmares, I rolled out of bed and walked over to my mirror. I reached absently for my comb with my left hand, only to find myself unable to flex the wrist. I unwrapped the bandages and looked at my hand. I was very swollen and a marvelous shade of purple.

_Well, this just won't do at all,_ I thought sardonically, shaking my head.

I concentrated my energy; focusing all my thought on repairing my damaged body. If I had had the strength, I would have healed it the night before. My wrist tingled as it mended. In a few seconds, the swelling was down, the pain abated, and the bruising faded. I relaxed my concentration.

_Today,_ I told myself, _Today is the day when I challenge Samael. Today is the day when I win Rei's freedom. Today…is the day I have my revenge and we escape from Hell…_

My mind burned with this resolve. I climbed up to my armory and donned my armor once more. I climbed silently out of the roof hatch and breathed in the chilly air. It filled me with a melancholy thrill; a sense of dread excitement. Something deep inside my blood sang with joy, anticipating the great battle to come. It would surely be my ultimate test, but I thrilled at the idea of pitting myself against such a worthy rival as Samael.

I floated to the ground and alighted in the courtyard. I sighed deeply, and then I summoned my entire house staff. As they gathered, I looked around at each of them, meeting their eyes individually. When the last, lowly, kitchen drudge had finally joined the queue and stood before me, I raised my voice and said:

"You have all served me well and faithfully during my time here. For this, I thank you all. Now, I release you from your obligations, and, as my final order as your house-lord, I command you all to leave this castle. Samael may hunt you down and interrogate you. Because of this probability, I will not tell you my plans. Now, leave."

My servants all flocked through the castle gates and flooded across the plains. Henry paused, just outside the gates and looked back at me. I gave him a firm nod, which he returned, looking determined. I walked to Dante's stable and let him out. He followed me out to the courtyard. I reached up and scratched him on his forehead like he enjoyed and said:

"You've been a good horse to me, Dante; the finest and most noble steed that a warrior could ever hope for. But now…I've got to leave…and I don't think I can take you with me."

Dante stared at me, blinking occasionally.

"Don't look at me like that!" I pleaded tearfully, "I don't have a choice this time! I like you Dante; really. It's just…you can't come with me this time. When I leave here, I'm going to have to move fast, and I'm sorry, but I don't think that even a Nightmare is fleet-footed enough to help me. I'm setting you free. Go on, now. Get out of here!"

Dante didn't move. I roared with demonic fury, rattling the stones of my castle walls. Still my stoic horse did not budge. Frustrated, I fired a fire dart at him, striking him on the flank. He glared at me.

"Go on," I growled under my breath, "charge me. Give me a reason to throw you over the wall."

I was only slightly disappointed when Dante, instead of charging me, turned and galloped through the gates. He didn't look back at me to see me waving him off. Once he was out of sight, a single tear slipped down my cheek. I would miss him. He was my truest friend in this dark realm, and I had just driven him off.

I nodded to myself, reaffirming my resolve. I was now left with only myself and Persephone within the boundaries of my domain. I called her down.

"Yes, my Lord?" she replied once she was in the courtyard.

"Stand close to me, Persephone," I said, "You'll be safer."

"Safer?" Persephone asked as she stepped up to me, "Safer from wh--?"

Her question was lost as a great rumbling began to grow beneath our feet. I was gathering my energy; building it into one, destructive blast. The air began to shimmer, like a black-top road on a summer day. Small bolts of energy snapped and crackled in the air around us. Loose stones on the ground floated upwards and hovered in place. I shouted loudly as I unleashed the charged force.

The effect was astounding…and a little bit disturbing. The blast went outward in a dome shape, leveling my castle and everything around it for a five-hundred yard radius. All of the stones of my castle walls were crushed to powder, any stray plant matter was vaporized, and the ground was wiped smooth as glass. I looked around at the wake of my destruction. I was actually impressed. On earth, at the height of my status as Avenger, I had _never_ had the amount of raw, destructive power that I now wielded. It could only be attributed to my now demon-augmented strength.

"All of my ties have been severed…" I breathed, "It's time…"

"Persephone," I said, raising my voice, "I'm going to confront Samael. I hold no doubts in my mind that his agents will capture you at some point very soon. I also have no doubts that they will torture you for information. Please understand that I feel the deepest remorse that it must come to this."

"I knew the consequences when I decided to defect," Persephone replied bravely, "I consider it a worthy sacrifice. You do not belong down here, my Lord. You are an Avenger; You belong to all of the Mortal world. You are _needed_ there, and You deserve to _be_ there…with Your Guardian lover by Your side. Let Samael's agents do their worst; I will never betray You, my Lord."

I could not reply; I was so deeply touched. Never before had I ever known such devotion from a stranger. My throat tightened and my eyes began to sting. I embraced Persephone and hugged her tightly. After a long moment, she pulled away and stood at arm's length from me.

"Go now, my Lord," she said quietly, tears streaking her lovely cheeks, "Fight bravely. Win Your freedom."

With that, Persephone turned and raced away across the smooth plain. I silently wished her luck. She deserved so much more than was in store for her. She was a great help to me.

_Enough of this mewling and musing,_ I chided myself, _Remember why you are doing this. Remember why you came down here in the first place! This isn't about Persephone; it's about __Rei__. She was taken, and now it's time to take her __back__!_

I spread my wings behind me and leaped for the sky. My mind faded inwards as my body moved through the air to Samael's fortress. The guards stopped me at the gate. I beheaded one and vaporized the other, faster than either one could react. I slashed a hole in the gate and stepped through.

"Samael!" I bellowed, "Lord of Hell, I hereby challenge you to a duel of honor!"

Samael appeared on a balcony of his keep.

"Name your terms, Za'afiel," he replied evenly.

"If I win, Rei and I walk out of Hell," I said, "free and unchallenged. If I lose, my life will be forfeit and my powers will become yours."

"Your terms are acceptable," Samael hissed.

He waved his hand and I found myself looking at Samael on the arena floor of a Coliseum-esque battle stadium. Around us, demons packed the seats, eager for a show of blood and carnage. Samael was adorned in glorious battle armor, wielding shield and sword. I drew my sword and readied myself for a fight. Instead, Samael motioned to the crowd and they flooded the stadium floor, surrounding us and closing in.

"What's going on here? What's the meaning of this?" I demanded, looking around at the crowd of demons beginning to advance on me.

"Did you _really_ think I'd let you betray me?" Samael demanded, "Did you think you could get _away_ with it?"

"Damn Persephone," I muttered, "She betrayed me."

"Oh no," Samael responded, "That filthy strumpet's loyalty still rests with you, Dark Avenger—much to her own discomfort. You see, she's being tortured now; for turning against her _true _Master."

"Then…how--?"

"—did I know you would turn against me?" Samael finished, "What? Did you think I'd _forget_ your little vow?"

I remembered some of my first words in Hell:

"_I swear to God, Samael, I'll make you pay for this!_"

The words echoed in my head, taunting me. Once again, it seemed my rash actions and overly quick temper had gotten me into a large amount of trouble. I again looked around at the swarm of demons closing in around me, blocking Samael from my sight. I tensed, preparing to fight.

"Don't waste your time, little Angel," Samael said, "I've revoked your powers again. You have no more hope for victory."

I allowed my shoulders to slump. The demons, anticipating an easy victory, closed more rapidly. When I was satisfied that they were all within my range, I unleashed a cyclone of Blackfire. As the demons crumbled to sulfurous ash, Samael roared with surprise.

"That's not possible!" he roared, "I removed your powers!"

"You hold no sway over _me_, Venomous One," I snarled in reply, "You never _did_! You _fooled_ me at first. It will _never_ happen _again_!"

"_Angels_ have no _power_ in _Hell_!"

"But _demons_ do," I grinned maliciously.

"You've got _demon_ in you?!" Samael sputtered, "_How_?!"

"Ask Persephone," I replied coolly, "I doubt she'll deny it. You aren't the _only_ one who can charm demons, Samael. You just have to know how they think. And when you can read _feelings_…well…"

Samael ground his teeth angrily. I readied my sword, expecting an attack. Instead, Samael spread his wings and _fled_! The stadium walls crumbled to the ground, leaving me on a vast, icy plain. Horde after horde of demons and Hellhounds flooded this plain, seeking to challenge me.

_A diversion_, I thought, releasing wave after wave of Blackfire, _but why? Why would Samael flee from battle? Unless…_

My memories opened again and I recalled a casual statement I had made at the victory banquet Samael had thrown in my honor after my first "insurrection". I had been drinking firewater and in rather copious amounts and I had had a boasting contest with Azazel about previous conquests and battle victories.

"_Yes! __I__ am the one who bested Lucifer!_" I had boasted, "_I trapped him in his own crystal! He's back in Heaven, now; probably on __display__!_"

_Samael's going after Lucifer's soulstone!_ I thought frantically, _If he gets his claws on it and __breaks__ it, I'm back to square one!_

However, surrounded as I was, there was no way that I could break free and catch him. There was a clattering sound and a loud outcry. I looked behind me.

It was Raphael, riding on Dante and leading a massive army. I saw winged beings in the front ranks. These could only be the Grigori, the Watchers. They were damned because of their actions when the Mortal world was young. They had forsaken their Divinity, copulated with Mortal women, and sired the Nephilim. The Nephilim were a race of giants and monsters that hungered for the flesh of men. God ordered Gabriel to destroy them.

Behind the Grigori—in ranks and droves—were thousands upon thousands of damned souls, and even a couple of demons. I recognized my one opponent from the banquet, Jorg'arr. I also recognized the face of Henry, my head butler. He must have been the one that sought out Raphael's aid. However, most _prominent_ among their number were almost five thousand soldiers in Greek helmets, bearing bronze shields, and sporting crimson capes. These soldiers bellowed fiercely as they formed ranks.

_Spartans! What luck!_

"Attack!" Raphael boomed. The horde lowered their spears and burst into the demon army's flank.

"Za'afiel!" Raphael shouted over the din of the melee, "We will hold them here! You go after Azazel!"

"But _Samael's _the one going after Lucifer's soulstone!" I protested.

"He left orders with Azazel to slay your Guardian!"

That was all the more I needed to hear. So Samael wanted me doubly distracted, did he? Fine; I could deal with that. However, I _did_ sort of feel sorry for Azazel. He had absolutely _no_ idea the amount of pain that he was in for if I caught him trying to hurt Rei.

I shot up into the air as though blasted out of a cannon and flew to Samael's castle just as fast as my wings would carry me. Wind whipped wildly through my hair as the landscape blurred by me. The castle hadn't disappeared; I had been transported away from it. As I drew close to the castle, I saw that the drawbridge had been raised and the gates were reinforced. Not even bothering to slow down, I used my AT Field as a battering ram and smashed my way through. I kept going until I crashed through the outer wall of Samael's keep. I stretched out with my mind, trying to locate Rei and Azazel.

I found Rei near the top of the tower. She was climbing the stairs; fleeing from Azazel. Without her powers, she wouldn't stand half a chance in a fight with him. Snarling with protective rage, I concentrated my Field into a sort of cannonball and blasted my way straight up through the floors of the keep. With my path now cleared, I shot up through the hole, desperate to reach Rei in time.

I erupted through my hole to the top floor and saw Azazel raising his sword to strike. I swept across the room with a howl and intercepted his blade with mine. There was a flash as the two powerful weapons collided.

"So you've come," said the Fallen Angel, glaring at me.

"The last time we fought, Azazel, I showed you mercy," I replied, glaring just as hard _back_ at him, "I'll not be so generous _this_ time. _This_ time, we fight to the _death_!"

"So be it!" Azazel roared.

We broke apart, only to close on each other again. Heavenly steel met with steel forged in Hellfire. Battle cries echoed in the chamber as we two Angels began our duel.

I was caught by surprise when Azazel hit me in the chest with a blast of dark energy. The blast sent me crashing out through the wall of the keep. I caught myself in midair and looked up to see my opponent diving towards me. I was ready for him this time, though, and I combined and AT Field blast with a Blackfire bolt; both fueled by my rage. Caught unprepared by the power and ferocity of my attack, Azazel was stunned. He plummeted towards the courtyard.

Hitting the ground seemed to jar some sense back into my opponent, because after he hit, he rolled back to his feet and prepared for another attack. I shot towards the ground like an arrow, dodging several energy bolts that were fired at me, and kicked Azazel in the head. He stumbled. I landed and roundhouse kicked him in the head, causing him to spin on his feet. While he was turning, I aimed a kick at the back of his knees. I heard a satisfying snapping sound as at least one of them broke, bringing him down. Azazel knelt there, totally stunned by his pain. I walked around to his front and raised my sword.

"To…the…_death_," I said coldly.

Shock crossed Azazel's features as I brought my sword down and across, severing his head from his shoulders cleanly and easily. There was a piercing, shrieking sound as the Fallen Angel's soul departed for oblivion. I winged back up to the keep. Rei was still sitting—huddled—on the floor.

"Rei," I said gently, touching her shoulder, "Come on, we have to go."

Rei looked up at me and nodded. Then, she suddenly leapt into my embrace and clung desperately to me. Her whole body trembled and shook as she broke down into heavy sobs into my chest. I read her thoughts. She had been holding back her fear—fighting it down; _trying_ to be brave until I arrived. Now, the reality of how close she had come to death was sinking in, and Rei was absolutely terrified; as she should have been. Softly and gently, I scooped Rei up into my arms and leaped out through the hole in the wall.

Once we were out in the open air, I beat my wings as hard as they could fly. I had lost a lot of time and I feared that it would be impossible for us to catch up to Samael. Defensive towers and barricades were erected to stop us, but I plowed through them like they weren't even there. My AT Field felt like it was growing stronger with each passing minute.

In what seemed like no time at all, we came to Hell's great, black Gates. Cerberus snarled and howled at me, stretching to the end of his chain to snap at us with his three, great heads. I silenced the Hound of Hell with an energy blast to his chest. He crumbled to the ground. I didn't know whether he was dead or not, and I really didn't care. He was out of our way; that was all that mattered.

Rei and I found ourselves on the banks of the Styx. I remembered well the Great River's formidable defenses. I had done some research of my own, and had found out that demons could cross freely in whatever manner they desired. I was also part demon. However, all of Hell had now been alerted to my presence. I knew that I would not pass anywhere unchallenged. With all of these factors in mind, I decided that brute force was once again the best course of action. I drew Rei closer to my body and gave my AT Field my full strength. Satisfied that we were protected, I launched us out over the dark waters.

The black cloud appeared. I focused my Field overtop of us. The black lightning struck. I felt the pain in my brain as the bolt blasted against my Field. No wonder it was impossible for most beings to fly over the Styx. The lightning blasts _alone_ would be enough to vaporize them! The lightning lanced out once; twice more. Then, the cloud seemed to just…give up. It stopped flying overtop of us and hovered in one place. We quickly put distance between it and us.

For an instant, I entertained the fantasy that Rei and I were out of danger. I was forced to quickly discard that delusion when I saw a large flock of great, black, death-hawks winging their way towards Rei and me from the trees on the far shore. With Rei in my arms, I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them, and my AT Field could only protect us from one direction at a time.

"Rei, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Always," she replied.

I hurled Rei high up into the air. As the death-hawks veered up to go after the easier target, I released an aerial inferno, flash-frying the whole lot of them. Only a few, charred feathers actually reached the water below. Rei dropped back towards me. Very calmly and smoothly, I caught her and we moved quickly on.

"Let's not do that too much," Rei panted.

I allowed myself a brief chuckle. We continued our breakneck pace towards the far shore. I was beginning to really get tired from pushing myself so hard. Sweat beaded up on my brow and I was forced to draw my thoughts inward to block out the fatigue.

We reached the Outer Banks of Hell and blew through the outer defenses. Any demon that got in my way was vaporized. It was as simple as that. From then on, the path started to resemble a large cave, sloping steadily uphill. Still I drove myself harder; faster. Desperation spurred me forward.

After what felt like an eternity, though it could have been only a few minutes, I saw a speck of light appear at a far-off end to the tunnel. I pushed just a little bit harder, even though my body shrieked its protest. I was panting heavily. Sweat was pouring down my face.

"You don't have to carry me anymore," Rei said quietly, "Let go…"

I, being drawn so deeply into my thoughts, didn't hear her soft voice.

_Andrew, you can let go now._

My pace faltered slightly from the sudden shock to my system.

_You can hear my thoughts again?_ I asked excitedly.

_Yes,_ Rei replied happily, _Our rapport is whole again. My wings have returned, as well._

Without any further hesitation, I let Rei go. Her wings spread behind her and bore her aloft beside me. I felt a surge of bright elation. If Rei's powers were returning to full strength, that meant that we were near the surface. The light at the end of the tunnel loomed larger and closer than ever.

A few minutes later, my lungs filled with cool, fresh air as Rei and I burst out of the Hellmouth. I cried out with ecstasy as I felt the bright sky embrace me. The last of my stamina drained out of me and a dropped limply towards the ground. Within twenty feet of impact, I opened my wings and used them as a sort of parachute or glider. My landing wasn't gentle by any stretch of the imagination. I went skidding; flopping and rolling limply through the dirt until I dragged to a stop. However, I really didn't care as much. I was just happy to be out of Hell.

"We're back," I panted softly.

"Yes," Rei agreed, landing beside me, "But how much time has passed?"

I suddenly realized that I had absolutely no idea. It had felt like only a week or two down in Hell, but that didn't mean that an equal amount of time had passed in the Mortal world. I needed to know for sure, but as tired as I was, I wasn't sure that I would be able to move.

_You pushed yourself too hard,_ Rei scolded me mentally.

_We couldn't afford any delays,_ I replied, happy to be able to communicate with Rei like this again, _Samael is going after Lucifer's soulstone. If he frees the Devil, we're back to square one._

_How can we stop him if you can't get up off the ground?_

_Give me a minute,_ I grumbled.

I flooded my body with energy, consciously regenerating my body's reserves of strength. It took a little bit, but I felt my limbs regaining their vitality. I clambered to my feet and pulled Rei into my arms.

"Is now really the time for sentimentality?" Rei asked, "We need to reach Heaven before Samael does."

"We can go 'between' and make up ground," I growled breathlessly, "I know there's going to be a battle this time. And, given our history of going into battle together, there's something I need to tell you first."

I deliberately shielded my thoughts and feelings from Rei as I spoke. I hated hiding things from her; I still _do_, but this had to be something I could tell her and be able to really make an impression. Our faces crept slowly towards each other as we stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Yes?" Rei asked softly, hypnotized in my stare.

"Rei…" I breathed.

Our breath mingled. Our noses lightly brushed against one another. Then, ever so slowly, my lips found gentle purchase against Rei's. I opened the flood gates on my true emotions and let them flow across our rapport as I thought, as hard as I could:

_I love you, Rei Ayanami!_

I could feel Rei's mind reeling as my emotions poured into her. Our minds overflowed with feelings of love, desire, attraction, and desperate worry over potential loss, along with scores of other emotions that are vastly more difficult to name or describe.

Our kiss deepened. Lightly and lovingly, the tips of our tongues caressed one another. Rei's body melted against mine. An eternity passed in a few seconds. In that eternity, there was no combat, no evil, no danger, and no urgency. No Heaven, no Hell, no Samael, and no Lucifer; just us. Rei and me; no one and nothing else.

Too soon, however, reality intruded and shattered that blissful utopia. I remembered what was happening and why we were where we were. With regret weighing heavily on my heart, I broke away from Rei and, unenthusiastically, said:

"We need to go, Rei."

A nod was the only answer Rei gave. I took a breath, and then the black coldness of the "between" enveloped me. We reappeared on a vast, white plain. At first, I wondered if we had ended up on the Astral Plane by mistake, but then I began to sense thousands of powerful entities all around. They could only be Angels and Archangels.

"So this is Heaven," Rei murmured.

"The outside of it, yes," I replied, "This is Limbo. Souls that have not committed any great sin, but were not baptized, cannot enter any further into Heaven than this place. Come on."

Rei and I crossed the Plains of Limbo and came to a set of large, golden gates. An angelic being with four wings stopped us there.

"Identify yourself, Fallen One," he challenged.

"I am Za'afiel," I replied, unintimidated, "I am the Wrath of God, the Flaming Sword of His Judgment, and Avenger. I must speak with Michael immediately. Samael, the Prince of Demons and current Lord of Hell, is on his way here, as we speak."

"Remain," the guard said curtly, "I shall summon him."

With that, the guard winged off through the gates. An impatient five minutes passed. I saw two figures winging rapidly back towards the gates. Clearly visible was Michael's shining, silver battle armor.

"My Captain," I said respectfully, bowing as he came to land.

"Za'afiel, you have changed," Michael stated seriously, "Gabriel told me of your descent into Hell. I will admit, your strategy caused me a great deal of concern."

"I had no alternative," I said with a nonchalant shrug, "I'll not waste time explaining myself. We must assemble a force and mount a defensive _immediately_ to prevent Samael from penetrating into Heaven. He is coming for Lucifer's soulstone. He _must_ _not_ obtain his goal!"

"He shall not," Michael assured, "Here, before my eyes, I see all the defenses that Heaven requires. Now that you are here, Za'afiel, Samael will never reach his goal."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you will not suffer him to pass without a fight," Michael replied knowingly, "You will do everything in your considerable power to stop him. You are, after all, an Avenger. It is your duty to vanquish this type of evil."

"And yet, I am now a Fallen Angel and part demon, as well," I pointed out, "I have _become_ that which I was sent to _destroy_."

"Part demon you may have become," said Rei, joining the discussion, "but you did so voluntarily, and for noble reasons. You sacrificed your _purity_ in order to preserve your _soul_. Sometimes, you must _become_ your enemy in order to understand how to _destroy_ him."

"You show great wisdom, Zophiel," Michael said admiringly, "You _do_ understand your Avenger. The two of you are well-matched together, truly."

Rei smiled and blushed. I started to smile, but stopped when I sensed a great evil.

"He's here," I said grimly.

"And he's not alone," Rei added.

Samael's dark form burst through the cloud-like "ground" and charged, break-neck speed, at the three of us. However, as Rei had observed, he wasn't alone. Behind him came several thousand demon warriors, all bearing the fiery standard of Hell upon their shields and armor. Samael stopped his charge and the demons formed rank about a thousand yards from our group.

"Destroy the Angels and clear me a path," Samael bellowed, "The demon who slays Za'afiel and brings me his head will be given command of their own legion!"

"You shall not enter these gates, Dark Prince," Michael shouted, "That which you seek shall never be yours!"

"You will never _stop_ me," Samael declared, "My armies have drawn out all of your soldiers and stretched thin their numbers. Your defenses are over-taxed, Michael. You cannot keep me out for long."

"Just _watch_ us," I challenged.

"No prisoners!" Samael bellowed to his army, "CHARGE!"

Battle horns sounded a mighty note. The demon horde bellowed a clamorous war cry, and then launched forwards towards Rei, Michael and me. Michael looked over at me.

"Give the command to attack when you judge the time is right," he said to me. I raised my eyebrows in the utmost of surprise.

"_You_ are our Commander, sir," I protested.

"This is _your_ battle, Za'afiel," Michael reminded me, "Samael is _your_ foe. I yield this command to you. Give the order."

I watched the advancing lines of demon soldiers. They were approaching rapidly; nine hundred yards, eight hundred…

"Hold!" I said loudly, battle fervor rising.

The horde continued its charge; six hundred yards…five hundred…

"Steady!"

_When I give the command, Rei, fire a wide-angled blast of ice into the left flank, _I ordered mentally, _Freeze as many as you can. Michael, your Heavenly Light will immobilize the right flank. I will attack the main body with Blackfire. Maintain your blasts for no more than seven seconds, then wait for my command to draw swords._

I received mental acknowledgements of my orders. The countdown continued; two hundred yards…one hundred…

"NOW!" I bellowed.

As one, the three of us unleashed our attacks. Rei's ice spread through the front three ranks, crystallizing whatever it touched. My Blackfire swept through six ranks, instantly incinerating everything in its path. Most impressive was Michael's Light. Every demon in the right flank that came into the beam was instantly turned to stone. Their charge was broken.

"Draw swords!" I shouted. Swords found their way into my comrades' hands.

"Charge!"

Rei and Michael ran forward and met the opposing forces steel on steel. I hung back and drew my bow. As my two friends engaged the enemy forces head on, I fired scores of arrows in rapid succession, striking down as many targets as arrows. Many demons diverted themselves from the main body of the force to try and attack me directly. Some I incinerated, others I decapitated. However, by sheer numbers, the demons soon began to overtake our small defensive force.

"Pull back!" I shouted over the clamorous din, "Fall back to the gates!"

Rei, Michael and I all leaped into the air and flew rapidly back to the golden gates. Once there, we stood shoulder to shoulder with swords raised. The opposing army regrouped and advanced on us.

"Hold this line," I said boldly, "No retreats, no surrender. They cannot…no…_must_ not pass. If we fail, Samael will reach his goal."

"We _won't_ fail," Rei promised.

"Yes," Michael agreed, "We have the Avenger. That is all the difference. We are on the Plane where your might is at its peak. These intruders have no chance against your full fury, if you just unleash it."

I sheathed my sword and gathered my energies. I felt immeasurable power building inside me as I let all of my rage reach a crescendo. The flood of energy reached its breaking point. With a howl of pure fury, I unleashed the most powerful wave of energy that I had ever produced. All of my rage, all of my hatred, every _ounce_ of fury that I had been holding in check, I now poured into my attack.

My flames rolled across the field like a tidal wave, igniting the ground. Bolts of midnight-blue lightning lanced from my hands, striking hundreds of demons within their range and searing holes through them. The skies opened up and rained down hail, meteors and brimstone. I mixed waves of flame with the lightning bolts, doing everything in my power to eliminate everything in my field of vision. I hated them all. I hated what they stood for, I hated what they were capable of, and I hated what they were trying to do. That hate gave me previously unknown levels of strength.

I pushed my powers to their absolute limit, raising spiraling tornadoes of swirling black and orange flames that swept across the battlefield. Howling gales burst from every direction, tearing at my targets. The very fabric of order and reality seemed to be unraveling into utter chaos. I was on the verge of utterly losing control of my powers and everything spiraling out of control.

After five minutes of this berserker attack, my anger and hatred began to dissipate. The firestorms and meteor showers abated. The lightning bolts stopped arcing. Only the field remained burning, now. I heard laughter; savage and feral.

"Za'afiel, your rage impresses even _me_," Samael said loudly, "You've wiped out my entire army! Now, look what you've _done_ for me by _slaying_ them!"

With a deep roar, Samael transformed into his demonic state. He was different this time, though. Instead of his skin being a gargoyle-ish gray, it was now the color of raw obsidian. Light played across the angular, glassy surface, creating harsh glares. Spikes and blades extended from most of his larger joints; his shoulders, his elbows, his knees and his knuckles. His knuckles, in particular, sported wicked-looking spikes that could undoubtedly do very large amounts of damage if he punched me with them. I sensed enormous power radiating from him.

_More blood magic,_ I thought with revulsion, _just like Lucifer. How ironic. The same magic that ultimately led to his Master's downfall is now what Samael is employing to try and defeat the ones who bested him. What is it with demons and blood magic?_

"By the shed blood of my soldiers, you will die," Samael hissed acridly.

"You know that blood magic is what _defeated_ Lucifer," I scoffed, "What makes you think that _you're_ going to fare any better?"

"Lord Lucifer didn't _hate_ you as much as I do," Samael spat, "You _dared_ to challenge me in Hell and steal _my_ consort!"

"Who stole from _whom_?!" I demanded, my rage returning rapidly, "You kidnapped Rei! Did you think I was gonna let you get _away_ with it?!"

_Peace, my love,_ Rei said calmly, placidly setting her hand on my arm. I looked at her, my ire clearly showing on my face. Her face was calm, but I knew that she was about to ream into Samael on her own. Her voice was deadly serious as she turned and addressed Samael.

"I _never_ belonged to you," she said evenly yet forcefully, "You _robbed_ me of my free will and _forced_ me to do things. Your greed and hatred will be your undoing."

"My hatred will be _someone's_ undoing," Samael shrieked in a fury, "and it will be _yours_! I'll kill you both!"

With that, the Prince of Demons launched himself at us. Or, I thought it was at us, at least. Samael crashed right through the three of us, scattering us like bowling pins, and burst through the golden gates.

"No!" Rei gasped.

"Damn!" I swore. I quickly picked myself up and tore after him. Rei wasn't far behind me.

_Michael!_ I shouted mentally, _Do what you can against the other legions that Samael brought with him. Rei and I will deal with Samael, ourselves._

_As you say, Za'afiel._

_Faster, Rei!_ I said desperately, _We __have__ to __catch__ him! We __have__ to!_

Something up ahead caught my eye. Samael was standing in front of a tall pedestal, stock still. He seemed to be looking down at something he was holding in his hands.

"No…" I breathed.

**A.N.: Yes! Finally Rei and Andrew get to kiss! We've been waiting for _how_ long for it to happen? A much longer chapter, and a much faster update. Once again, I had the larger part of this chapter pre-written several months ago. I was just waiting for the right time to insert it. Things should start heating up from here on out. Most of the filler chapters are over. We can get back to the action now. Leave me a review, please.**


	10. Avenger vs Devil Round Two!

Part X: Avenger vs. Devil (Round Two!)

We were too late. Samael's magically-augmented speed had allowed him to reach Lucifer's soulstone before we could stop him. Now, all he had to do was break it, and the true Lord of Hell would be unleashed back on the cosmos. I overheard Samael muttering down to the stone in his hand. I couldn't quite hear exactly what he was saying, but he seemed to be addressing Lucifer.

"Rei, we have to get that soulstone back," I said, my voice soft yet adamant, "Move fast; grab it from him before he can—"

A sharp cracking sound split the air, followed by the splintering tinkle sound of shattering glass. A bright, blinding flash dazzled me and I was forced to cover my eyes. A deafening howl rent the air. I might not have been able to _see_ what was happening, but I could definitely _feel_ it. Something—both incredibly powerful and supremely _evil_—was emerging. Laughter rang out, harsh and diabolical. I rubbed rapidly at my eyes, desperate to clear my vision. I heard their voices. Their wicked speech chilled me to the marrow.

"My Lord," I heard Samael hiss.

"Samael, My general," Lucifer rumbled smoothly, "You have done well for yourself in My absence. You have named yourself Lord of Hell."

My vision started to clear. I saw the Dark Lord and his Dark Prince standing together. Lucifer stood, looking basically the same as when I had imprisoned him. His hair was dark and wiry, his skin was a dark, blood-red, and his horns were thick and heavy. He even still bore the scar in his torso from where I had driven my old sword through it. The only difference was that he now looked thin and emaciated. He grasped Samael by his arm and pulled him into a handshake of seeming camaraderie.

"You think you are the Lord of Hell?" Lucifer asked, his voice dangerously quiet, though still silky-smooth.

"I was…only maintaining the order of our Infernal Realm…my Lord," Samael said nervously.

"Yet you waited _this_ long to _release_ Me?"

"I…I had to be sure how to _find_ You, my Lord," said Samael hesitantly.

_Oh, come on,_ I thought scornfully, _Even _without_ telepathy, I can tell he's lying. It shouldn't be any chore for the _Lord _of Lies to do the same._

"I sense great _fear_ behind your words, Samael," Lucifer hissed, "Do you _fear_ your Master?"

"No…my Lord," Samael said fearfully, yet defiantly.

"You _should_."

With that, Lucifer drove his free talon through Samael's chest, impaling his former general. Samael looked down at his chest as Lucifer lifted him off the ground. He hung there limply, dangling from his Infernal Master's thin, yet powerful arm. Every couple of seconds, he would make a gagging sound as he choked on his own blood. It ran with his spittle down his chin every time he coughed and gagged.

"I have been imprisoned in that crystal for far too long, Samael," Lucifer growled, "My body _hungers_ for power, and your body is _filled_ with power. You will now _give_ that power to _Me_."

Samael began to shriek in agony. I saw why. Impaled on Lucifer's claw, his body was beginning to shrivel up as Lucifer drained away all of his life-force and energy. I watched this event with a sense of grim satisfaction, as well as a mixture of disappointment and dread.

_Pity,_ I mused to myself, _I had hoped that __I__ would be the one to destroy Samael. However, now that Samael's energy is feeding Lucifer, he'll be just as powerful as ever, perhaps even a little bit __more__!_

"Rei," I said, turning to her, "We have to strike _now_, while he is gathering his power."

Rei nodded grimly. I took her hand. She leaped into my embrace and we kissed passionately. I sensed her feelings; they were identical to mine. We feared that this would be the last chance we would get to express our love for one another.

_No matter what happens, Rei, I will __always__ love you,_ I told her emphatically, _but if things begin to go poorly, I want you to retreat and get Michael. I will grapple with the Evil One to the bitter end to buy you time._

_But he will __kill__ you!_ Rei protested, _You can't defeat him __alone__!_

_That is why you must fetch Michael as fast as you can,_ said I, _I do not fear death. I do not fear evil. I only fear losing you to the hands of the Beast Master. Now promise me: if the fight goes poorly, you will retreat and seek out Michael._

_I promise._

We broke apart, and Rei nodded to me. Swords were drawn, and we charged forward together. My AT Field went before us at full strength, to shield us from any sneak attacks that might have been waiting. By the time we reached Lucifer, he had already reduced Samael to a shriveled, black husk of his former self. With a single flex of his now bulging arm, Lucifer shattered this husk. He then shook away the fragments, as though they were the merest water droplets clinging to his skin.

"Hello again, Za'afiel," Lucifer murmured, not facing me, "It's been some time…"

"I guess if you consider a _week _'some time'," I replied.

"A _week_?" Lucifer scoffed, turning to face us, "Is that all the longer you think it has _been_? Did you look around the Mortal world lately?"

"Didn't have the time," I shrugged, "I was too busy trying to beat Samael to Heaven to stop him from releasing _you_."

"So, not only did you _fail_, you failed to notice that almost twenty years have passed in the Mortal world," Lucifer quipped, "You Avengers amaze Me sometimes."

_Twenty years?!_ I gasped mentally, _How…can that be?! That would mean that all of our friends are in their mid __thirties__ by now! They probably think Rei and I are __dead__._

_You can find them later,_ Rei replied, reading my internal monologue, _Stay in the here-and-now. Don't let Lucifer fool you and lull you into a false sense of security._

"So it's to be a rematch between us," said I.

"Yes," Lucifer agreed, "And _this_ time, you do not have that accursed _Michael's_ help. _This_ time…you are _doomed_."

Lucifer and I leaped into the air and whirled towards each other. Lightning flashed at the point where our blades collided. I heard my blood singing again in its battle rapture. My spirit soared in elation as my pulse raced and pounded in my ears. I was battling a stronger incarnation of the foe I had faced before, but this time was different. I was not afraid this time. I was confident and had more conviction in my cause. This battle was my purpose for existing; to defeat evil of this magnitude.

My movements were smooth and measured. Every thrust, every swing, every parry flowed from one into the next. Instead of fighting, Lucifer and I seemed to be doing a very intricately choreographed dance. Our swords sang as they clashed and whirled through the sky.

Rei joined in the melee and added her blade to mine with as much grace and fluid motion as Lucifer and I were creating. Now, there were three of us in that dance-like duel. It was a dance of combat; a dance of death. There would be only one side to emerge as the victor. Each of us expected that it would be ours. Still we kept up the flow of motion; the liquidity of our duel.

The flurry of blades ended when Lucifer launched a beam attack at Rei. She stood her ground, waiting until the last possible instant, and then going "between" and reappearing a second later. She began hopping in and out of the "between" space, keeping Lucifer guessing about where she would appear next. We scored small hits on the Devil; his black blood flowed over his red skin. I began to hear a voice inside my head.

"_Your armor was forged by the hands of demons and imbued with magic cast in the Daemon Speak…You are betrayed, Za'afiel…The dark touch of the Daemon makes it susceptible to My will…_"

_Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this…_ I thought miserably.

Lucifer began chanting in Daemon. I felt the steel of my armor shiver at the words; as though reacting to his speech. Suddenly, the chainmail shirt's collar tightened about my neck like a noose! The plates of the armor shrunk tighter to my body, forming a crushing carapace that constricted my torso. I tried to bring my hands up to save myself, but they wouldn't move. Gloved in the same black chainmail that was now strangling me, my hands were now also subject to the will of Lucifer. Even worse, my right hand still grasped my sword. As Lucifer continued to chant, my arm swung upward, preparing to strike. I opened my mouth to speak. All that escaped my strangulated throat were gasps and gagging sounds.

_Rei!_ I gasped mentally, _Run! Get Michael!_

As my arm descended in a crushing strike, I felt a wet snap in my side. One of my ribs had just snapped like a dead twig in a hurricane, but any _normal_ man's skeleton would have been reduced to gelatin by this point. Rei managed to evade my strike; narrowly. As my vision started to swim from pain and lack of oxygen, my body continued to move independently of my will. Rei dodged and blocked valiantly, but she wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

_Rei…_ I said weakly, _you've got to get __out__ of here…_

_But I—_

_You __promised__ me…Rei…_I reminded her, darkness lacing my swirling vision, _As soon as…I black out, I won't…be able to…to hold myself back…He'll use me…to __kill__ you…Now get __out__ of here!_

Deeper swirls of blackness entered my vision as Lucifer kept pulling my "strings". In this demon-enchanted armor, I was little more than a puppet to him; a marionette with him as the puppeteer. One of the last things I remember seeing was Rei ducking my sword and fleeing the battlefield.

_Good…_I thought with relief, even as another of my ribs shattered.

"She's abandoned you, Za'afiel," Lucifer hissed, "She flees because she knows that she cannot stop Me. I will give you one last chance to join Me, old friend, and forgo your own destruction. What say you?"

The grip of my armor loosened slightly, allowing me a brief moment to catch my breath.

"What _say_ you, Za'afiel?" Lucifer asked again.

"Go…back to…Hell…" I gasped defiantly.

"I'll see you there…_Andrew_," Lucifer said quietly.

"What…?"

"Did you forget that I have taken over Samael's power?" Lucifer asked, walking over to me. I was still on my feet, even though my leg muscles had given out some time ago. That damnable armor was forcing me to stay upright.

"With his power, I absorbed _him_, as well," Lucifer continued, "All of Samael's schemes, his plotting, his treachery…everything. I know everything _he_ knew."

"But he didn't…know my _name_…" I panted, still thankful that I was able to breathe again. My sides burned where my ribs had broken.

"No…but _Ikari_ did…"

"Gendo Ikari is…still in there?" I asked, shocked, "I would have thought…he'd be gone…by now."

"Oh no," Lucifer answered smoothly, "He's still clinging to that precious second chance at a half-life that Samael offered him; a chance to move around again and to be seen moving, in exchange for intimate knowledge of you, how you think, and your weaknesses. And now…that knowledge is Mine to use. You see, Andrew…I finally understand why you have been such a _pest_ to Me; you are Mortal, and you are still just a _boy_. You have no concept of the things that have been bestowed upon you. You are young and idealistic; headstrong. Power greater than yours used to be _Mine_ to command, but it was _stripped_ from Me when I was cast out of Heaven. I was the most beautiful of the Archangels, second in splendor to only Yahweh, himself. I _should_ have been his _equal_, not his _lackey_…but he never respected My claims. When I saw that he would not make Me his equal, I knew that I must overthrow him in order to claim My _rightful_ position as Lord of the Universe!"

"You don't…deserve it…" I growled defiantly, "You are arrogant; _prideful_. And my mother always used to say… 'Pride goeth…before the _fall_!'"

I was amazed at how careless Lucifer had been. By getting him to start talking in an endless monologue, I was able to buy myself time to recover enough strength to do something. I called upon my last reserves of stamina and burst outward with my AT Field. My armor strained and bulged, groaning as the metal vainly tried to contain the force. A rending crash split the air around me as the metal suit shattered and burst everywhere. I collapsed to the ground, clutching my sides. My breath came in short, sharp pants.

_I need time to rest, but I won't get it_, I thought grimly.

I flooded my body with a second burst of energy. This one was intended to heal my broken bones and restore my strength. I felt my ribcage mesh, but my strength wasn't fully recovered. Lucifer aimed a kick at my now bare chest and sent me flying backwards through the air. I landed limply and allowed myself to roll, still focusing on strengthening my body. I looked up. The shattered fragments of my old armor were swirling through the air. The gathered together at Lucifer's side and reformed themselves roughly into a standing, humanoid shape. It looked like armor on a display stand. Lucifer was making a golem; a living being made from inanimate or inorganic material, in this case, my old armor. Since my armor never had a helmet, the golem had no head. My sword remained in my hand, but the golem's body protracted blades and spikes. It would be very dangerous to engage in close-quarters.

"Attack!" Lucifer commanded.

The black, metal hulk lurched forward and lumbered towards me with startling quickness. It brought one of its massive, spiked fists crashing down at me. I rolled clear and back to my feet, forming myself in a new suit of armor as I did so. My new armor was a suit of silver half-plate with chainmail under. My black, flaming wings stood out in a marvelous contrast to the brightness of the silver. Again, I gave myself no helmet. A helmet's visor or eyeholes would narrow my peripheral vision, and I had to be able to see both of my enemies at once without turning my head or looking away from one or the other.

The golem turned and hurled itself at me again, trying to impale me on its body blades. I was slightly unnerved at the movements of a headless suit of armor, but I didn't freeze up. I brought my sword down hard, intending to sever at least one of the thing's arms. My sword ricocheted off with a resounding "clang!".

"You built your armor well, Andrew!" Lucifer taunted, "Not even a scratch!"

_Tell me something I __don't__ know,_ I groaned mentally, _It's gonna take more than __I've__ got alone to take this golem down. Now, I suddenly wish I hadn't sent Rei away._

I was forced onto the defensive, as I could do little to damage the creature of steel. The air was filled with the ringing and scraping of metal on metal as we clashed again and again. I had to make myself a shield when Lucifer joined back in the fray. I found myself pushed back against the inside of the gates I had so furiously defended. My shield and AT Field were helping, but they were both beginning to weaken.

Time suddenly seemed to freeze and I felt a deadly chill descend upon me. My very heartbeat seemed to slow. My blood cooled. It felt like…death.

_Death…_ I thought, _This is the chill of the grave…What's happening?_

I looked around, searching. Searching for exactly _what_, I wasn't quite sure, but I would know it when I found it. My gaze fell upon a large, winged figure shrouded and cloaked in heavy black robes carrying a great, black scythe. The aura that surrounded him seemed to swallow all of the light in his immediate vicinity. I feared no one; Mortal, Angel, or demon, but the sight of this dark figure chilled me to the marrow and deeper. I knew that there was only one creature that could do that to me.

_That's Azrael,_ I realized, _The Angel of Death, himself. But…he __never__ joins in open combat…_

I didn't finish my thought process; I didn't dare. The conclusion was too chilling to consider. He, Azrael, was here to claim one of us. My senses sharpened. Time resumed its flow and the battle resumed. I fought harder, determined to remove myself from Death's list. Azrael drifted closer, hefting his black reaper's tool. Desperation gripped me, and I blasted Lucifer and his golem back from me. I stared at the Angel of Death.

"It's not my time, Azrael!" I shouted defiantly.

He made no reply, affecting not to hear me. Instead, he diverted his course and approached the spot where the golem lay. Azrael knelt beside the hulk and plunged one of his hands through the armor. When he withdrew, I saw a dark, wispy material clutched in his fist.

_He's removed the golem's soul,_ I observed in relief.

Soul in hand, Azrael faded out of my view. The golem, its source of animation now gone, fell apart into a heap of scrap metal. I realized then (and I felt stupid for not seeing it sooner), that Azrael had not been there for _my_ soul at all. Like I said: _stupid_.

_Azrael came, or was __sent__, to even the odds and make this a fair fight again…_

My courage restored, I plunged back into combat with Lucifer. Now, with the playing field completely level, Lucifer's arrogance vanished and he fought like a madman. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as we clashed. We struck at each other with swords and energy blasts. Neither of us conceded an inch or gave any ground. Just when the fight seemed to be in my favor, Lucifer would find some hidden depth of vigor and battle back. Just the opposite was true, as well. I managed to push back and regain my own momentum at several points, just before Lucifer was able to claim victory from me.

The battle dragged on for what felt like an eternity. I felt my strength beginning to wane. And, believe it or not, _Lucifer_ was starting to look a little bit ragged, too. We broke apart from our latest fracas.

"Lucifer, we are an even match," I panted, "Yield, and you will be allowed to leave Heaven in peace and return to Hell unchallenged. I give you my word."

"If that accursed Azrael had not interfered, you would be _dead_ by now, Avenger," Lucifer replied, breathing just as heavily, "I will not yield until one of us falls!"

"Then fall!"

A blast of energy struck Lucifer from behind, encasing from the neck down in solid ice; just like what had happened to Lilith.

"Rei…" I breathed in relief.

"Foul!" Lucifer snarled, "Interfering Guardian bitch! This was single combat!"

"It was never declared," I snarled in response, enraged at his use of language towards Rei, "This was never exclusively _our_ battle, Dark Lord. My Guardian was involved in the beginning of the battle, and retreated on _my_ orders to return with reinforcements to contain you in the event of my failure. Look around you, Lucifer."

Lucifer craned his neck as well as he was able. Standing around us were nearly five thousand cherubim and two Archangels: Gabriel and Michael. I was pulled back into the ranks by two of the cherubs as Michael stepped forward.

"So, again you have been defeated, Lucifer," he said, "You were offered the opportunity to yield and leave in peace. You refused; just as you refused the Lord's forgiveness after your failed rebellion eons ago."

"_Forgiveness_?!" Lucifer spat, "He offers servitude and you call it _forgiveness_?!"

"You wish to return to Heaven?" Michael asked, ignoring Lucifer's venomous words, "Very well, but this time, you will be place in an unbreakable prison. Zophiel, if you will."

"I _will_ find a way to have My revenge!" Lucifer swore, "Heed My words! Some day I _will_ have—"

Lucifer's words were cut off by Rei firing another blast of energy. This blast enveloped Lucifer's entire body and head in a thick cocoon of crystal clear ice. The Devil was finally silenced.

_Perhaps…__this__ time he'll remain quiet…_ I mused.


	11. Old Friends, New Problems

Part XI: Old Friends, New Problems

At Michael's command, ten of the cherubim picked up Lucifer's crystalline prison and, escorted by Gabriel, carried it off into the higher circles of Heaven. Once the crystal was out of sight, he turned to Rei and me.

"You two have done well," he said proudly, "I am _most_ pleased with the Lord's selection of the two of you. It could only have been _destiny_ that two Mortal youths would be the ones to finally defeat the Evil One, once and for all."

"Do you really think he's put away for good this time?" I asked cynically, "After all, we thought he couldn't escape from that soulstone, and look where _that_ got us."

"He did not escape, he was set free," Michael corrected me, "This time, he will have a guard at all times, and no one will be permitted to see him."

I nodded, satisfied. Something occurred to me; a question.

"Michael," I asked, "was it _you_ who sent Azrael to help me?"

"No," my Commander replied, "I did not send the Angel of Death. No one may send or summon him. He comes and goes as he wills. He must have deemed your cause worthy of his aid. Tell me, whose soul was it that was inhabiting that golem?"

I suddenly realized that I had absolutely no idea. When I relayed this confusion to Michael, he pondered for a moment, and then spoke.

"There are only two real possibilities for the golem's soul," said he, "The first would be the demonic soul of Samael—"

"That would explain the golem's _viciousness_," I said under my breath.

"—or the soul of Gendo Ikari, since he was inhabiting Samael's body at the time of his absorption by Lucifer," Michael continued, "I suspect that it was actually the latter of the two. It is hard to contain a demon's soul within any artificial construct, even when that container was made _by_ demons. I doubt very much that Lucifer would have used Samael's soul in that golem."

"That might explain why I felt so much _hate_ coming from the golem, then," I realized, "Ikari _hated_ me; mostly for the vegetative state I left him in when I exacted justice upon him."

"Aren't you going to ask how I know so much about events that I did not witness?" Michael inquired curiously.

"Nope," I answered, "I know how you know. Rei told you when she came to you. It's what _I_ would have done."

Michael nodded.

"Then, I think that it is time for you to return to the Mortal world," he said, "Much has changed in your world during these last, twenty years. It is not the world that you left behind. It is a world in need of an Avenger. It seems that a group of Mortals have seized rather a large amount of global power and are using it to form a despotism and totalitarian regime. This is not how Mortals were meant to be ruled. You must go and restore the balance of the world, Za'afiel."

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the oath I made to Flamel…" I wondered in an undertone.

"Who?" Rei asked.

"I'll tell you later, Rei," I said evasively. She looked askance at me. I just stared her in the eyes with a look that said, "not here, not now—_later_." Her features softened and she nodded.

"Yes," I said aloud, "It's time for us to go home."

"God be with you," Michael said to us. The remaining cherubim saluted us. Rei took my hand, and I braced myself. Then, the icy blackness of the "between" took over me again.

Rei and I reappeared in the ruined city of Tokyo-3; or what was left of it, anyway. Many of the building skeletons, sidewalks, and former roadways had been overgrown by tall grasses and vines. This city had clearly been uninhabited for some years now. Much of the crater of the Geofront was now flooded with water from the lake above it. This place had once been my home, but it was now a dead place full of melancholy memory.

"All life has left this city," I murmured, "This fortress of Mankind has become a tombstone to one man's madness."

"We should try to locate our friends," Rei suggested.

"That might take a little bit of time," I warned her, "I'm going to have to spread my thoughts out widely and do a global sweep."

"Whatever it takes."

I concentrated hard, reaching out broadly with my mind and expanding beyond the Geofront crater, beyond Tokyo-3…I reached and stretched. My consciousness began to encompass the entirety of the island of Japan. I sensed a familiar mental resonance. I narrowed my focus, zooming in on the mind I had sensed.

_I think…yes, those are __Shinji's__ thoughts_, I reasoned, listening across the distance.

He and Asuka were both in the same place, probably their home. They were approximately fifty miles from Rei's and my current location; an easy distance to traverse. I relayed these coordinates to Rei.

"Shall we fly or go 'between'?" she asked.

"I think we should fly," I replied, "I need some time to decide how we're going to explain our absence for the last twenty years. We could say that we went into hiding…but what would we have been hiding _from_? Maybe that's not the best idea to use…"

"You will have time to figure it out as we go," Rei assured me, "But for now, we should get going. We want to reach them before dark."

I nodded absently. My mind was still wrapping itself around the dilemma currently laid out before me. Within an hour, Rei and I reached the southern coast of Japan. We reached a city nestled at the base of Mount Fuji, a now-dormant volcano. The metropolitan area of the city was vast and noisy. Cars and trucks packed the freeways and streets, bustling off to God-knows-where. My mental "radar" led us _away_ from the city, however.

Rei and I landed in front of a small, suburban home in a development project. It was nice; white siding, black trim around the shutters and doorframe. It was two stories tall and sat on about ten acres of land.

"It's hard to believe that Shinji and Asuka are in their mid-thirties," I remarked casually.

"They are," Rei said soberly, "Do _we_ look the same?"

She had a point. Rei and I still looked, physically, like older teens or early twenties. We were also still in our Angel battle armor. At her suggestion, I concentrated and used my powers to accelerate my metabolism to age my body. I stopped the age-progression when I reached an approximate physical age of about thirty. I reasoned that this body was what I would look like with good diet, regular exercise, and healthy habits. My hair was longer, down past my shoulders, and my eyes were slightly duller due to age and care. Physically, my age was perfect. Now, instead of battle armor, I was garbed in black jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt with a black trench coat and fedora. As a matter of fact, the only thing I gave myself to wear that _wasn't_ black was a silver cross that I place around my neck. I don't know why I chose those clothes, but I always liked the all-black look. The only component of my new age that I could not emulate was memory of events that had taken place during our absence from the Mortal world.

I looked over at Rei and my jaw dropped to the sidewalk. She had aged herself, as well, but the results were absolutely _stunning_! Physically, she looked about twenty-eight, but she was the most gorgeous twenty-eight that I could ever have imagined. Her curves, already impressive for her age, had filled out yet some more. Her hips had widened and rounded and her bosom had filled out. Her waist size, however, remained quite petite and trim. Her hair retained its exotic blue hue and lengthened only slightly. Her eyes, unlike mine, were still bright and innocent. Over this new, adult body, Rei wore a simple white blouse and navy-blue skirt. She had cute, blue casual flats on her feet with no stockings. She looked amazingly beautiful and sexy.

_Wow…_ I caught myself thinking, _Is this what Rei will look like when she hits __thirty__?_

_If I continue to take care of myself, I suppose it is,_ Rei replied, _Be careful, Andrew. You are starting to drool._

_Oops!_ I exclaimed, closing my mouth and wiping my chin. I knew Rei was only being a little bit playful, but it was still embarrassing to be called out on it.

_Do you want to ring the bell, or shall I?_ Rei queried.

_Umm…why don't __you__ do the honors?_ I prompted. I don't know what it was about looking up our old friends that was making me so nervous, but the fact was, I was shaking like a _leaf_!

_What if they don't recognize us?_ I worried as Rei reached for the doorbell button.

_They will,_ Rei assured me, _Friends do not forget friends._

The doorbell rang. A voice came from the other side of the door. It was male; and it sounded _annoyed_.

"We already _paid_ you gorillas last _week_!" he shouted through the door, "What more do you _want_?"

"How about a chance to say hello to some old friends?" I called back. The door cracked open.

"Who--? Oh, my god…"

I smiled. The door opened, and there stood the person that must have been Shinji. He looked startlingly like his father, only less haggard and worn, and less cold. He sported a beard very similar to the one Gendo used to have, but without the scowl beneath it. He wore no glasses, nor gloves. His face still possessed much of its youth and vigor. Beneath it, though, I could sense that he bore heavy cares of adulthood, as did all grown-ups.

"Asuka! Come here—quick!"

I heard charging footfalls. Within seconds, the red-head in question appeared in the doorframe, brandishing a handgun. She pointed this gun squarely at my face. While my conscious mind focused on this small threat, the rest of my mind took in Asuka's adult body. When I first knew her, back in NERV, Asuka had had a very lanky, skinny physique with only the barest _hint_ of womanly curves beginning to manifest. Now, however, she was fully bloomed out. Most pronounced, perhaps, were her buttocks. It looked like she was keeping a basketball inside her jeans. I was very careful to guard my thoughts against any kind of desire or lust. I noticed a wedding ring on her finger. Shinji had one on his left hand, as well.

"Who's the spook?" Asuka growled.

"I'm no spook," I replied calmly, "I'm—"

"Asuka, it's _Andrew_!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Wha—ach! _Mein __gott_!!"

In a heartbeat, the red-headed hurricane dropped the pistol and pulled me into a crushing bear hug. She and I started laughing heartily. Shinji and Rei joined in, and pretty soon we were all group-hugging like classmates at a high school reunion.

"Where have you two _been_ all these years?" Shinji demanded happily, "It's been forever! We thought you were _dead_! …_Seriously_…"

And he was being _completely_ serious, too. Just from his sudden change in tone of voice, I could tell that there was no facetiousness in his words. He and Asuka had really believe Rei and I to be dead for the last twenty years.

"Where have you guys _been_?" Shinji demanded again. I shook my head. Shinji looked slightly askance at me for a second, then seemed to catch on.

"Come on in!" he said brightly, "Come in, come in! You guys _must_ be tired after your trip."

I smiled secretly as Rei and I stepped over the threshold. Shinji _did_ understand. Out in the open was no place to have that particular conversation; _especially_ when the house was being watched from the outside. Once the door was closed, I did a quick reconnoiter telepathically. The house was clean; no listening devices. I did, however, sense additional thoughts in the house. There were two other people upstairs.

"Have you got other company over?" I asked cautiously.

"Huh--? Oh, yeah!" Shinji replied, startled by my question, "Misato and Makoto popped in for a visit yesterday. Asuka and I were a little disappointed when they didn't bring Ritsuko with them."

"Dr. Akagi's been dead for years, Shinji," I said instantly.

"I wasn't talking about _her_," Shinji said, waving a hand, "I was referring to their twelve-year-old _daughter_."

"Misato's…got a _kid_?!" I gaped, "Whoa, I need to sit down for this one…Since when did she become a 'motherly' kind of person?"

"Since she married Makoto, I guess," Asuka replied, "Hey, can I get you guys something to drink; beer, whiskey, water, anything?"

"I'll have a glass of scotch if you have any," I replied. Rei and I sat down onto one of the couches in the living room. Shinji plunked down in one opposite us across a glass-topped coffee table.

"Just water for me, thank you," Rei replied.

_Should you be drinking?_ Rei asked me mentally, _You should keep your wits about you and undulled by alcohol._

_Relax,_ I told her, _My Angelic metabolism makes it next to impossible for me to get drunk on Mortal liquor._

Rei seemed satisfied with that answer. Asuka came back in with our drinks and settled down on the couch next to Shinji. I raised the glass up to my nose and sniffed it gingerly. I did this for two reasons, only one of which Shinji seemed to catch on to: to test the vintage of the scotch, and to check for any kinds of toxins, serums, or chemicals.

"It's a 1986 vintage single-malt scotch," Shinji informed me, "Pre-Second Impact."

"I'll bet that cost you a pretty penny," I remarked, taking a sip. It was marvelously smooth and flavorful.

"Actually, it didn't cost me a thing," Shinji replied casually. I gawked despite myself.

"I found it in one of the drawers of dad's old desk at NERV," Shinji explained, "It had never been opened. As a matter of fact, the bottle was wrapped up in a box with a note that said: 'to Gendo, with love, from Yui'."

"A gift from your mother…"

"And it's a good gift," Shinji agreed, "I try to save it for special occasions, but you're welcome to it if you like it."

"I have a question," said Asuka, "How did Andrew know that Misato and Makoto were here?"

"Don't you remember Asuka?" Shinji asked her. She shook her head.

"Andrew's got…_powers_," Shinji said, dropping his voice to a whisper.

The cautiousness of his tone, as well as the waves of worry rolling off of his mind, belied a great trouble burdening my friends. I could have used my telepathy to uncover that secret trouble; it would have been all too easy. Instead, I opted to ask him directly.

"Shinji," I said seriously, "What's going on?"

"Trust me," Asuka answered me, _just_ as seriously, "you _don't_ want to get involved in this. The last people that tried to change the ways things are being run ended up… 'vanishing'…"

"What are you _talking_ about, Red?" I asked.

"Just _forget_ it, okay?!" Asuka snapped, "The last time Misato went snooping around, they kidnapped—"

She caught herself before saying any more. Still I resisted the urge to pry further using my powers. Asuka began to sob and cry. Shinji put a consoling arm around his wife's shoulders and drew her into a warm hug.

"Kidnapped who?" I asked, prompting the conversation to continue.

"Their god-child; _my_ _daughter_," came a mature voice from behind us. I turned around fast. Standing in the entrance to the living room was a very weary-looking Misato Katsuragi. Although, for a woman who was now pushing almost fifty, she still looked very good. She had put on a little bit of weight; probably post-baby pounds that she hadn't been able to get rid of. There were a few lighter streaks running through her long mane, and just a few, faint crows' feet at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes drew me immediately; not because they had crows' feet, but because they were red and swollen. She had been crying recently.

Hyuga entered behind her. His hair was now grown out of its short, spiky crew cut and also streaked with gray. His glasses were a little bit thicker than I remembered. His eyes had apparently gotten worse. He was also sporting a slightly grayed mustache and goatee.

"Tell me everything," I said gravely.

"It all started about seventeen years ago," Misato began, "You and Rei vanished without a trace after the JSSDF invasion. We all assumed you were KIA. I'm sure that if you dug through the ruins of NERV, you'd find a couple of memorial plaques with your names on them."

"The Geofront's been destroyed," I said.

"What happened?" Rei inquired.

"What _happened_?" Misato repeated, "_They_ happened; the Cartels. They've been moving in the shadows for the better part of the last _century_, and now they control the world through fear. They staged a massive, worldwide, military coup and overthrew every major, civilian government. We at NERV did our best to resist them, but we just couldn't compete with their superior numbers and firepower. Within four months, the last governments surrendered to the Cartels. NERV HQ was obliterated. Most of the old government leaders were executed; publicly. Do you remember Commander Fuyutski?"

"Yeah…" I answered hesitantly.

"They blew his head off on national television," Misato continued grimly, "That's not including the NERV personnel that they killed during our resistance. Maya…Aoba…they're both dead…"

"So…how did _you_ guys survive?" I asked.

"I don't know," Misato replied, "Some days, I wonder _why_ we survived. Shinji and Asuka got married…when was that, you guys?"

"It'll be twelve years, this June," Asuka chimed in.

"Right. Makoto and I got married two years before that. About six years ago, we started hearing rumors about an underground resistance movement that was working against the Cartels. I went looking for them, but they contacted Shinji first because he was an Eva pilot and a public figure. We, of course, signed right on. For the last _four_ years, Shinji and I have been the resistance's eyes and ears inside one of the Cartels' major corporate holdings: Fujiko Technologies, Inc. They're a massive R&D company for the nuclear power and weapons industries. Last week, something happened and my cover got blown. Two days ago, Cartel agents kidnapped my daughter from her school. They sent a note with her picture, demanding that I, and any of my accomplices, give ourselves up and reveal the headquarters of the resistance. They've given me until midnight tonight to comply, or…they're going to kill Ritsu…"

"What will you do?" Rei asked, "If you comply, you will sacrifice dozens of people and undermine everything they have labored towards."

"And if we _refuse_, they're going to kill my baby!" Misato cried, "Don't even _think_ about giving me the 'greater good' speech, Rei. You wouldn't understand; you're not a _mother_."

"No," Rei replied calmly, "I'm not. However, I am also not unsympathetic. Is there anything that _we_ can do to help?"

"I don't know…" Misato sobbed quietly, "Oh, Ritsu…"

She broke down completely. Hyuga gathered his wife into his arms and rocked with her. I hated seeing Misato broken down like this. Immediately, my Avenger wrath took over me and I had to fight down the urge to fly off the handle and start smashing things to get the Cartels' attention. I forced myself to calm down and make a plan.

_Brains over brawn,_ I told myself, _That's the key. I have to out_smart_ my enemy if I want to defeat them._

"Misato," I said quietly, "Rei and I can help you get your daughter back."

"_How_?!" Misato and Hyuga demanded in unison. Their voices were anxious and eager, as any parent's would have been.

"Where do they want you to meet them?" I asked.

"Atom Park," Misato replied, "It's a natural park about ten miles outside of town. I'm to be there by midnight to give myself up, or they'll leave Ritsuko's body there for me to find in the morning. That's what they said in the note."

"Okay," I said, "Here's the plan: go to the park. Meet them."

"WHAT?!" my four old friends demanded loudly and in unison. A tumultuous overlapping of voices sputtered with demands of "have you gone crazy? What the hell kind of plan is _that_? You've got to be kidding!"

"Please! Hear me out!" I shouted over the din. They quieted down, although they were still quite perturbed and rather impatient.

"Misato won't be going alone," I said quickly.

"If I don't come alone, they'll kill her in front of my eyes," Misato protested.

"They won't see me," I promised, "Either of us. Rei and I will be invisible, but we will be there. While you stall them, Misato, Rei and I will grab Ritsuko and get her to safety. Once we've accomplished that, we'll grab you and run like hell!"

"It's too dangerous," Hyuga protested, "There's no way you can pull it off, Andrew. I don't care if you think you're a ninja or something crazy like that, but there's no way you can fool these guys. They're too good."

"Oh isn't there?"

_Rei, let's show them._

Rei and I transformed into our warrior forms. My silver battle armor adorned me once more and I spread my six, black, flaming wings behind me. Rei's icy wings and gleaming armor shone beside me. All eyes in the room widened to the size of truck wheels.

"Now do you doubt?" I asked. Mutely, the four others shook their heads.

"My powers can shield Rei and me from the sight of Mortals," I explained, "When we see the moment is right, Rei will teleport your daughter to safety, Misato, while I eliminate the group of thugs. They have done something very stupid: they made me mad by threatening my friends and their children."

Rei smiled viciously. She knew what happened to people who made me mad. They soon found themselves…falling to pieces, so to speak. For threatening a child, these animals would receive no mercy from me. The fact that the child they were threatening was the child of my friends would only increase the amount of pleasure I would get from dealing with them.

Misato smiled happily. She trusted me. She would go along with the plan. Shinji smiled, too. He was now totally convinced that Rei and I were who we _said_ we were. Asuka and Hyuga still looked slightly worried about all of this. They weren't sure about our stature and power. They wondered if we would turn on them.

"Let's do it," Misato said finally.

**A.N.: And the plot thickens...I've finally brought back a few of the other Eva characters. I'm anxious to see where my story will take me next. But for now, leave me a review!**


	12. Fugitive Family

Part XII: Fugitive Family

"Misato, sweetie, I know you're worried about Ritsu; I am too, but isn't there some other way of getting her back without putting _your_ life on the line?" Hyuga pleaded.

"I've been putting my life on the line ever since the Second Impact happened," Misato countered, "Am I oblivious to the danger? Not remotely. Am I worried about getting hurt? Not really."

"Are you more worried about your daughter's safety?" I asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Exactly," Misato replied, "Ritsuko is all that matters to me right now. We're going to get her back."

"I still don't like it, but…you're right," Hyuga conceded, "Ritsu needs us, and we need all the help we can _get_."

Rei and I shifted back to our previous forms and sat back down. I picked up my glass of scotch and drained it in a single gulp. A semi-awkward silence fell over the living room.

"What's the time?" I asked softly.

"1930 hours," Misato replied automatically, glancing at her watch and shifting into "military mode".

"Andrew, I have to ask," she said, "How long have you been like this, you know…had super powers?"

"By your terms, almost twenty years," I replied, "By _my_ memory, only a few months. I'll explain _that_ little time-lapse in a second. I…was born with an innate gift to sense the feelings of others, but I picked up telepathic powers during the battle with the Fifteenth Angel, a little while after I arrived at NERV…"

My story went on for hours. Shinji and Asuka kept the drinks flowing while I told the four of them the truth; the _real_ truth about everything. I told them everything about NERV, SEELE, Lucifer's agenda, the source of the "Angels" and Flamel's brother. This small gathering of friends was the first semi-large group that I had ever revealed my full secret to. I told them the story of my journey through Hell and my becoming part demon. Here, Misato stopped me.

"Wait just a second," she said, "Let me see if I've got this straight…You boned a demon girl and now you're half _evil_?"

"If you want to put it like that, then, yes, I guess I did," I responded, "But no, I'm not 'half evil'; it's more like a _third_."

Misato chuckled. I was surprised. We had been sitting there talking for almost three hours. The Misato I _used_ to know would have been nine sheets to the wind by now. Whether it was the fact that she was just worried about her daughter, or maybe she had just tapered off with age, I didn't know, but Misato had barely touched a drop of alcohol the whole time I had been there.

_Did you really have sex with a succubus?_ Rei asked me privately.

…_Yes…_I answered guiltily, _Yes, I did…_

_Oh,_ Rei said shortly.

_It's…not something I __wanted__ to do…_

_Then she raped you?_

_No…_I replied, _I…uh…__I__…initiated it…But only because it was the only way to get my powers back. She meant nothing to me!_

_Andrew, I'm not mad at you,_ Rei told me, _I just want an honest answer to one question: Would you have told me about this affair if you had not mentioned it in your tale first?_

I was silent. I knew the truth; and the truth sickened me. However, I had to answer her. She deserved that much.

_No…probably not…_

_I see,_ said Rei.

Her mind's voice was calm, but her feelings betrayed her. I had hurt her badly just now, and I should have known it would happen. I had just as good as bragged about sleeping around on her, even though we hadn't yet had any kind of sexual relationship. Even though we hadn't gotten physically intimate with each other yet, we were still more intimate than most people get in their entire lifetimes; one of the hazards of sharing a psychic rapport with someone. I chanced a glance over at Rei.

No one else in the room would have picked up on it, but I could clearly see the tears building behind her eyes. My heart clawed at the inside of my chest; damning me for my own ignorance and stupidity. I wanted to die; to descend back into Hell and let the Butcher Demons carve me up piece by piece for causing Rei this pain. My own feelings must have leaked through, because Rei said:

_You are remorseful._

_Quick as always, Rei. And why __shouldn't__ I be?_ I asked, _I lied to you, I've kept things from you, and I hurt you by betraying your feelings for me. You don't need that from the man you love…You need someone __faithful__…_

_And I __have__ him,_ Rei said, _I have __you__._

_But I—_

_Did what you had to in order to get me back,_ Rei finished calmly, _I understand. I do not blame you at all for doing what you had to do. I will admit, it hurt me to hear that you had relations with another woman, especially a __demoness__, but you are not in the least __proud__ of your actions with her, are you?_

_Not a damn bit,_ I grumbled.

_Then I forgive you,_ said Rei, _How are you feeling? Is the alcohol affecting you?_

_Only slightly,_ I replied, grateful for the change in subjects, _I'll have it metabolized by the time we have to make the rendezvous with Ritsuko's kidnappers. Speaking of which, we should get going. It's almost eleven o'clock._

"Misato, we need to get going," I said aloud.

"Yeah," said Misato, "Hang on a second, I'll be right back down."

Misato went upstairs. A few minutes later, she came back down, wearing her trademark red leather jacket over her skirt and blouse. I smirked.

"You still _wear_ that thing?" I asked.

"Hey, a classic _never_ goes out of style," she replied with a classic "Misato grin".

"And the 9mm underneath it?"

"Just in case of emergency," she said simply.

"You know they'll probably search you," Rei pointed out, "You should leave your weapon here."

"I'm _not_ going in there unarmed," Misato objected, "That would be _suicide_."

"You're going to be with us," I said, "You will be in absolutely _no_ danger, nor will Ritsuko. Rei will get to Ritsuko using her teleporting abilities while I cover you both with my AT Field. Once your daughter is clear, Rei will bring the two of you back here while I deal with the kidnappers."

"What are you going to do to them?" Hyuga asked.

"He'll most likely kill them," Rei replied evenly.

"And everybody's _okay_ with this?" Shinji gaped, "What the _hell_? Did I _miss_ something? When did Andrew become a _killer_?"

"He does not commit murder," Rei said, "He exacts justice. He rights the wrongs by removing the wrong-doers."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Misato growled, "Those bastards _deserve_ to die for kidnapping my baby."

"They will be punished," I promised, "However, I am bound by oath to grant mercy to those who honestly seek it and truthfully repent of their crimes."

"They won't repent, I can promise you that," Misato muttered, "So…an AT Field, huh? Now _there's_ a term I haven't heard used in a long time."

"It's not exactly an AT Field," I admitted, "But it's as close to one as anything, so the descriptor seemed apt."

There was a knock at the door. We all jumped a little bit. Misato reached for her pistol out of reflex. I stayed her hand and pressed a finger to my lips, signaling for everyone to be quiet. I glided to the door and willed my body invisible and insubstantial. Once this was accomplished, I stepped out through the door and looked around. There was no one around, but sitting on the door mat, there was an envelope. Picking it up, I stepped back through the door and resolidified.

"It's addressed to you, Misato," I said, reading the print on the paper.

"Read it," Misato directed, "I…I can't look at it…I'm too afraid of what it says…"

I nodded and tore open the envelope. Inside was a type-written note. I unfolded it and began to read aloud:

"_Misato Katsuragi,_

_Your time is nearly up. You have exactly twenty minutes to surrender yourself and all of your accomplices or your daughter will die. If you wish to comply, come to the address below. COME ALONE and UNARMED! You will be monitored as you approach. Do not attempt to double-cross us. If we suspect ANYTHING, your daughter will die instantly._"

"There's no name given," I said, indicating the lack of signature or penname.

"They don't need to give a name," Misato sighed, "I _know_ who sent it. What's the address?"

"2158 Mt. Fuji Avenue," I answered.

"That's in the _warehouse_ district!" Misato groaned, "It takes half an hour to drive there! We'll never _make_ it in time!"

"Have some faith in us, Misato," Rei said bracingly, "I can get us there in no time flat. All you need to do is hang on to my arm and hold your breath."

"This should be interesting," Misato muttered sarcastically, taking off her gun.

"Good luck, honey," said Hyuga, embracing Misato and kissing her, "Be safe."

"I'll be home soon, sweetheart," Misato promised, "And I'll have Ritsu with me."

"Let's do it, Rei," I said, "Shift to warrior form and go invisible. Misato, we'll be right with you the whole time, even though you won't be able to see us. Trust me. We won't let anything bad happen to you or your daughter."

"As long as you keep Ritsu safe, that's good enough for me," said Misato.

Rei and I shifted to our battle forms. I clasped Rei's right hand and Misato reached up and took hold of her other arm. Once Misato had contact with us, we turned invisible.

"Take a breath, Misato," I directed.

I nodded to Rei. The blackness of the "between" washed over us. A few heartbeats later, we appeared about five blocks from our destination. Misato looked askance.

"Weren't we supposed to go to the warehouse?" she asked, seemingly to thin air.

_Talk inside your head, Misato,_ I directed her telepathically, _I can relay your thoughts to Rei and keep us together that way. In answer to your question, yes. We __are__ supposed to go to the warehouse, but we only received their note containing the address a few minutes ago. If we show up too soon, they will suspect something. However, if you walk the five blocks to the warehouse, that will chew up some of the extra time and then you can say you just drove really fast to get here. After all, you still do drive fast, don't you?_

_Only some of the time…_ Misato thought. She was lying, though. She still drove like a maniac most of the time.

_Well,_ Rei thought after reading my thoughts, _It's nice to know that __some__ things haven't changed._

_True,_ I agreed.

We began our five-block march. Misato's eyes shifted anxiously, constantly looking for observers. I swept a wider pattern with my thoughts while keeping tabs on the current situation. I located the warehouse in question and did a preliminary scan of the interior from three blocks away. There were approximately thirty thugs inside, as well as one child. It could only be Ritsuko.

_Misato,_ I said to her, _I've found Ritsuko._

_You have?!_ Misato gasped anxiously, _Is she all right?_

_Currently she is unharmed, yes,_ I assured her, _She is frightened, obviously, and she wants to go home, but she is physically undamaged._

_That's good,_ Misato thought, immensely relieved.

We traversed the remaining distance to the entrance to the warehouse. As we walked, I went over a basic plan of action with Misato and Rei. I was in my element here; planning for battle, that is. We reached the address that Misato was given and stepped in through a large, metal door. Inside, the warehouse was dark. There was only one lamp in the room that was lit. It cast a pillar of light down onto a chair. Sitting handcuffed and blindfolded in that chair was a little girl with shoulder-length, light brown hair; Ritsuko. The light beam obscured our vision of the rest of the room, but I used a combination of my AT Field and my telepathy to create a 3-D "radar" image of everything inside the warehouse.

"_Welcome, Misato Katsuragi,_" came a distorted voice over a PA system.

_There are several large stacks of crates in here,_ I said, broadcasting my thoughts to Misato and Rei both, _There are men behind them. They have three men in the rafters with rifles trained on Ritsuko. All of the men in this room are heavily armed. Most of them are carrying a machine gun of some kind. Two or three of them are packing SWAT-grade shotguns. By my count, there are about thirty to thirty-five men in here. Remember the plan. Rei, wait for Misato to put her hands on Ritsuko, then teleport them both out of here. Once you're gone, I'll make myself visible…and __chastise__ them most severely. Misato, whenever you're ready._

"Okay, I'm here!" Misato shouted to the room, "I'm alone and I'm unarmed!"

"Mommy?" Ritsuko asked, looking around blindly.

"It's okay, honey!" Misato told her, "I'm here. I'm going to take you home."

"_Where are your accomplices?_" the voice demanded.

"I acted alone," Misato answered, "There _weren't_ any others."

"_You are lying_," the voice retorted, "_Perhaps I should…order my men to shoot?_"

Three red laser dots appeared on Ritsuko's chest. Misato grimaced. I resisted the urge to fly up and eliminate the snipers.

_Stick to the plan,_ I told myself firmly while clenching my fists angrily.

"I'm telling you the _truth_!" Misato cried, "I was the resistance's _only operative_ inside the company! _Please_!"

The dots disappeared.

"Please…" Misato sobbed, "I won't make any trouble. Just let me hug my daughter and let her know that everything's going to be all right…"

There was a pause.

"_I will permit it. Walk forward and keep your hands on your head._"

_Get ready, Rei,_ I said with some excitement.

Misato walked slowly towards the chair, keeping her hands above her head. Rei walked right beside her the whole way, keeping her hand on Misato's shoulder. When Misato reached the chair, she crouched in front of her daughter and reached out to touch her cheek. My heightened hearing picked up her whispering voice.

"Take a deep breath, honey. Count backwards in your head from twenty. When I hug you, we're going to go for a little ride, so hang on tight, okay?"

_Do it._

Misato embraced her daughter tightly. There was a moment's pause. Then, the two of them vanished into thin air for no obvious reason. Immediately, I turned off my invisibility and utter chaos descended upon the room.

"_Silence, you craven fools!_" the speaker snarled, "_So…it seems we have a new player in town… Do you have a name, stranger?_"

"I am the Angel of Punishment," I rumbled, "That is all you need to know, other than that I am here for _you_ and your organization. I will exact justice on you for all of your wrong-doings, beginning with the abduction of that child."

"_Kill__ him!_" the voice ordered.

Instantly, dozens of weapons opened fire. I stood my ground, unafraid. I was reminded of my actions during the failed invasion attempt by the JSSDF. My AT Field provided more than adequate protection from their bullets. The gunfire ceased; they were reloading.

I moved. My first targets were the snipers in the rafters. They were the ones that had directly threatened Ritsuko. I seized one by the throat, blasted the second with Blackfire, and speared the third on the point of my sword. I hovered with the sniper I had grabbed in mid-air; fifty feet above the floor. I drew him up face to face and smiled cruelly. I extended my arm straight out and released my grip. With a scream, the sniper plummeted to the cement floor, landing with a dull "thud!"

"You're all going to die," I growled.

I hefted my sword and dove earthward. I swept through the room like a hurricane, obliterating the armed thugs with the ease of someone stomping on an ant. They screamed and they pleaded for mercy, but their hearts were not behind it. I slaughtered them without hesitation or pity. Within five minutes, the whole group lay in pieces and puddles all over the warehouse.

"Ollie, Ollie, oxen free!" I called mock-playfully, looking around for the source of the mysterious voice.

I noticed a strange-looking stack of crates. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the "crates" weren't crates at all, but were, instead, a solid bulkhead designed to hide a door. Digging my mighty fingers into the gap behind the bulkhead, I tore it free from the wall and punched in the door. Standing there, clutching a microphone in front of a series of CCTV monitors, was a middle-aged, business-looking man. Upon seeing me, he dove his right hand into his jacket and produced a pistol. He emptied the clip at me, which of course did nothing. One of the slugs bounced back and hit him in the knee cap, bringing him down. I seized him by the front of his suit and lifted him against the wall. He dangled there, two feet up from the floor.

"Now," I growled softly in his face, "you're going to tell me where I can find your bosses."

"Never," the man grunted, obviously frightened and in pain.

"I wasn't asking you, I was _telling_ you," I laughed, "You are _going_ to tell me; regardless of whether you _want_ to or not."

I pried into his mind and met with a decent amount of mental defense for a Mortal. He had been trained to resist mental attacks. However, he was still no match for my mind. I crushed his defenses and took the information that I wanted. The process destroyed his mind and left him a vegetable. I took pity on him and snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

_Rei,_ I thought to her, _I'm done here. How are things at that end?_

_Misato and Hyuga are taking care of Ritsuko,_ Rei informed me, _She will be all right._

_Good,_ I thought with satisfaction, _I'll be back in a few minutes._

_Do you want me to come and pick you up?_ Rei asked.

_No thanks,_ I replied gently, _I'll fly the old-fashioned way. I need some time to cool off a little bit. Otherwise, I might fly off the handle and accidentally hurt someone when we got back to Shinji's house._

_Hmm…good point,_ Rei chuckled, _All right, we'll be waiting here._

My flight back to Shinji's house only took about five minutes. However, in that short time, I realized that everyone would be in a great deal of danger if they stayed in Japan. Rei and I would have to get them all out of the country and relocate them to somewhere where the local Cartel wasn't on the lookout for them. I decided to take them to my old home in America. I used to live deep in the woods of Pennsylvania, before moving into the branch of NERV in Nevada. The woods would provide a great number of hiding places for a fugitive family. I became invisible as I approached Shinji's block. I stopped in a back alley to shift back to my human form before removing my invisibility again. Then, I walked the rest of the way to Shinji's door and knocked.

"Is that you, Andrew?"

"Yeah, it's me," I replied.

The door cracked open. Shinji, seeing my face, opened up and quickly let me in. Misato and Hyuga were cuddling their daughter on the couch, and Asuka and Rei were standing in a corner talking. Upon hearing me enter, all eyes turned to face me.

"It's finished?" Misato asked hopefully. I shook my head sadly.

"But…I thought…"

"The perpetrators have been dealt with, Misato," said I, "But this is far from over. You and your family and friends are now all targets, Misato. You cannot stay here in Japan any longer; not until this mess with the Cartels is resolved once and for all. You must leave the country."

"How?" Hyuga asked, "If Misato's been marked, then they'll be watching for her at all of the airport and seaport terminals."

"Can aunt Rei teleport us far away?" Ritsuko asked. I chuckled in a way reminiscent of a teacher watching his prize pupil make a discovery that they have been working on for some time.

"The mind of a child is a wonderful thing," I sighed happily, smiling peacefully, "They see everything so clearly and inventively. Yes, Ritsu, Rei can take us all far away from here. We'll go to America, to _my_ old home in Pennsylvania."

"There's no place safe from the Cartels," Misato said grimly, "There's a major crime Cartel that controls every country on the planet."

"True," I agreed, "But the Cartel in _America_ is not _looking_ for us. That gives _us_ the advantage. However, if you think that it would be better to stay here and fight it out, I will also respect that choice. I will put it up for a vote. All in favor of leaving?"

I raised my hand; so did Rei, Shinji, and Asuka.

"That's a majority," I said, my tone final, "Pack up a duffle bag with enough clothes for five days, one bag per person. Don't burden yourselves with extra trinkets or useless baubles. As of right now, we're fugitives. I can guarantee you that this will not be any kind of vacation or easy experience. We might be living like this for quite a while. However, you have my promise that I will do my very best to take care of all of you and resolve this whole mess as quickly as I am able."

"That's good enough for _me_," Asuka chimed in, "You never once let us down back in the day."

"That's right," Shinji agreed, "You were a go-to guy; a really tough fighter and dependable leader. I've got faith in you."

"What about our other friends who are still here?" Misato asked, "If they can be traced back to us, then they're in danger. Don't you remember your old friends, Shinji; Hikari Horaki, Kesuke Aida, or your sister, Grace? What about _them_?"

"How long has it been since you've heard from any of them?" I asked.

"I haven't heard from any of my high school friends since we graduated," Shinji admitted, "Ever since Toji died, we sort of drifted apart. As for _Grace_, well…she left the country about eight years ago, and I haven't heard from her since then."

"They'll be safe enough," I decided, "Their relationships with you are distant enough now that they would not be a reliable source of information or blackmail for any of you. Now, we need to get our stuff together and get going. There's a probability that more thugs will be tracing you back to this house, Misato. We must leave quickly."

The five friends scattered into the upstairs. Shinji was the first to re-emerge downstairs with his duffle slung over his shoulder. He gripped my shoulder bravely. Asuka was next. She came down and smiled at me. They were both afraid; I could sense it. They were in way over their heads now, and they had very little control over their own destinies anymore.

Misato and her family came down a minute or two later. Ritsuko looked like she was on the verge of passing out from fatigue. She sat down on the steps and I picked her up and sat her on my shoulder. Rei smiled as Ritsu wrapped her arms around my head for stability. My mental danger senses started blaring alarms.

"Rei, we've got to get out of here--_now_!" I shouted, "Everyone grab a hold of me!"

Hands grasped my arms. I grabbed Rei's shoulder and we blinked out of reality into the "between"; just as a Stinger missile came blasting through the front door. We reappeared about a block away, in the shadow of a large house. Shinji and Asuka's house was now just debris raining out of the night sky. I handed Ritsu off to Hyuga.

"Stay here with Rei, everyone," I whispered, "I'll be right back. Rei…"

I gave her a quick kiss.

_Keep them safe._

_Count on it,_ she replied.

I shifted to warrior form and took wing. I flew out from the shadows and spotted a van speeding away from the scene. I shot out the tires using my bow. The van crashed into a telephone pole, sending the driver crashing out through the windshield.

_Buckle up next time,_ I remarked mentally.

However, there wouldn't _be_ a next time for that guy. A shard of glass had slashed a vein in his neck. He bled to death quickly. The other thugs in the van, three of them, were all just shaken up and semi-conscious. I peeled the wrecked metal from around them as though I was shelling a walnut. I found one of the thugs still holding the empty Stinger launcher. These were the ones, all right. Within seconds, they were dead. I made sure to give them all blunt-force trauma injuries that would be non-suspicious. I vanished and made my way back to my friends.

"What was _that_ all about?" Asuka demanded.

"They must have traced me back to Shinji's house," said Misato anxiously, "I'm so sorry, everyone."

"This may have actually worked to our advantage, Misato," I said thoughtfully, "Because, as far as anyone else knows, no one survived that blast. No one was seen coming out of the house before the missile hit, and the bombers are all dead. Their van crashed into a telephone pole, and the injuries I gave them all correspond with those that would kill you in a crash. Without witnesses to corroborate a story, the Cartels will back off for a while since there's no one here to chase after. We bought ourselves some space. Now, all we have to do is be really careful about how we operate from here on out and we actually have a good chance of pulling this off."

"Do you really think so?" Shinji asked.

"Definitely," I said confidently, "All right, everyone take the hand of the person next to you. Rei, I'll guide you with a mental image. Everyone touching? Good. Let's go!"


	13. Welcome Home

Part XIII: Welcome Home

The icy blackness of the "between" gave way to a dense, lowland, evergreen forest under the misty twilight of pre-dawn. I breathed in the cool, misty, pine-laced air and sighed deeply. I was home, at last.

"Welcome to Pennsylvania," I said, turning to my companions, "We're in one of the deeper forest areas of the state. We're actually not far from my old hometown. Our best bet will probably be to head there. They're very welcoming; or…at least they _were_, back when I used to live here. They don't ask a lot of questions and there are usually a couple of empty rooms at the local hotel."

There was a general expression of displeasure at the idea of a hotel.

"We can't check into a hotel," Shinji protested, "We don't have any cash and if we use a credit card, the Cartels will know we aren't dead."

"I've thought of that," I assured him, "Trust me, the hotel won't charge us anything at all for our rooms."

"You mean to use your powers to hypnotize the manager into letting us stay for free," Rei accused.

"I never said anything about hypnotism," I said evasively, "No. I'll just talk to him and inform him that we are refugees who need a place to stay for a few days. While I'm talking, I'll help him to see that we really are worth helping."

"So you'll mesmerize him, then," Asuka said sarcastically.

"Wow," I said, making an overly pronounced roll of my eyes, "_I_ feel trusted. Would you rather sleep in a _cave_ somewhere? I'm not talking about robbing a _bank_, or anything like that. It's just a roof over our heads and a semi-comfortable bed to sleep in. This is only temporary."

"I don't like the idea of deception for personal gain," Misato remarked, "but…I agree; it's better than sleeping out in the open. Let's do it."

"It's a five mile hike to town," I said, "We'll take it at a nice, even pace and get there by about noon. From there, we can scope out the town and check into our hotel."

We began our trek through the forest. As the sun began to rise, we began to hear more and more birds beginning to call out to each other. Soon, there was an entire choir of songbirds. Ritsuko, being an energetic little girl just like her mother, tended to try and wander ahead of the group. No one got angry with her enthusiasm, but Misato and Hyuga kept her close to us. They did this to prevent her from getting lost in the dense undergrowth, but they also didn't want her to wander out of sight for fear that something might happen to her.

"Do you _know_ where you're going?" Asuka demanded after two hours of hiking.

"I used to wander around these woods all summer when I was a little kid, Asuka," I replied, glancing over my shoulder, "I could find my way home _blindfolded_ from here."

"There's no need to get _testy_," Asuka grumbled, "This just…isn't my idea of a good time, that's all."

"Being on the run from a crime cartel that wants us all _dead_ isn't exactly a picnic for _any_ of us, sweetheart," Shinji said calmly, sweat beading his brow, "Right now, though, we've got no choice but to trust our old friends. Once we're set up in the hotel and settled down a little, Misato and I can start investigating any contacts that the resistance might have in America."

"I'd advise against that for right now, Shinji," I cautioned, "We need to make sure that the Cartel thinks you're dead. Once we've ascertained that you're in the clear, you can start operating under assumed names and identities. But for now, you need to lay low and stay off the radar."

"Damn it all," Shinji grumbled softly.

"Your face is just too well-known, Shinji," I went on, "Even _without_ being suspected by the Cartels, you're still recognized as an ex-Eva pilot. Until you're believed to be dead, no one will mistake you for a look-alike impostor and not the real you."

Shinji was silent for a minute.

"How long?" he asked quietly.

"Till when?" I replied.

"How long until I can come out of hiding?"

"I can't say for sure, Shinji," I answered honestly, "It all depends on how quickly word gets around the Cartels that you and Misato are dead. It could take days, weeks, or even _months_. While we wait for that to happen, _I'll_ look up the resistance's contacts on your behalf, Shinji. Are you well-known to them?"

"Like you said, Andrew, I'm well-known because of my status as an Eva pilot," said Shinji with a chagrined expression, "I was recognized and readily accepted into their numbers. If you use my name, they'll trust you; _if_ you can _find_ them."

"It shouldn't take long," I responded confidently.

_After all,_ I said to myself, _thoughts of rebellion and dissent should stand out fairly clearly._

I thought about it a little bit more and asked:

"Are there any places in particular that I could begin looking for them?"

"_They_ found _us_ the first time," Shinji replied, "I don't know where _you_ can look for _them_."

_That will make things a little more difficult_, I thought uncomfortably.

"Anything else you want to know?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," I replied, getting an idea, "Where were you and what were you doing when the resistance first contacted you?"

Shinji started relating the day, sparing no detail. He had been out at the shopping mall with Asuka and Misato (they had dragged him along). When they went to leave, a Cartel "watchdog", as Shinji called him, stopped them and demanded that he be allowed to search their bags. Shinji, ever the protective hot-head, refused and told the guy to shove off. They turned around and blended back into the crowd. Within a few minutes of that, however, they were all seized from behind and dragged into a dark corridor. The next thing Shinji remembered was having a blindfold removed and being surrounded by about twenty men in ski masks. They questioned his loyalty to the Cartel, and he denied having any amount at all. They mentioned seeing his actions at the mall. A thorough interrogation ensued. Then, after hours of questioning, they were released and accepted into the resistance. None of the members removed their masks, however. They would remain anonymous until Shinji and Misato provided a demonstration of their loyalty to the resistance's cause. That was when Shinji had volunteered to go undercover at the Fujiko plant. He began passing the resistance information and even a few schematics of new weapons and technology that were being developed for the Cartel. His cover remained solid for nearly four years.

"Then, the incident with Ritsuko getting kidnapped happened, and I knew that I wasn't safe anymore," Shinji concluded, "Misato's cover got blown; we _still_ can't figure how, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before _I_ was next. I stopped going to work, called off sick, and waited for orders from the resistance. Then, you and Rei showed up and now, here we are."

"Yes, here we are," I agreed, "On the run from the Cartels. Out on another adventure, just like the old days."

Shinji smiled. The trees were beginning to thin out and give way to a rolling field; farmland. We took a break there, on the edge of the field. It was bright and sunny now, with only the barest hint of chill lingering in the air. It was probably the middle of April. After ten minutes or so, I got everyone back on their feet and we moved on. Another half an hour's walk later, we reached the edge of town.

"God…" I muttered.

We walked down the main street of town. The way I remembered it gave it a slightly cracked appearance with only a few potholes to make drivers' lives difficult. The storefronts were brightly painted and warmly inviting. My vision faded to the present, and I saw the truth. The street was gone; nothing but a crumbled remnant. The storefronts were faded and rotten. Many of the buildings were collapsed, or in the process of doing so. This town, _my_ town, was nothing but a ghost-town now.

My eyes began to burn. Before I knew it, I felt wetness sliding down my cheeks. My knees felt weak. They collapsed from under me. My hands dug into the crumbled pavement beneath me and picked up a double handful of rubble. I let it sift through my fingers like so many grains of sand. I bent forward and rested my head on the ground, and wept; bitterly. I threw my head back and roared with rage at the sky. My friends all stood back at a distance. They did not disturb me. They were afraid to approach.

"Andrew…?"

"I'm all right, Rei…" I replied, my voice hollow. I stared straight ahead, numb to everything my eyes were seeing. I followed my telepathic senses, alone. I sensed great pain resonating in this town; old pain, echoes.

I stood up and began moving through the streets. My feet knew the way, and my mind guided me. I was following a trail of mental resonances, similar to the way a blood hound follows a scent-trail. Something was drawing me on; something familiar. I wound my way quickly through the streets and alleys, vision blurred and distorted.

I came at last to an old, decrepit church. I pushed past the rusted remnants of the cemetery gate and entered the rows of headstones. Row after row passed before my eyes. Still my mental senses led me onward. I came to rest at last before an old, weathered headstone against the back wall of the graveyard. Vines obscured the surface. I pulled them aside and cleared off the moss and lichens. I read the name inscribed there:

"_Ann Renee Taylor-Hildreth. Beloved mother and wife. 'At rest, at last.' 1974—2020._"

"Mom…" I whispered breathlessly, "No…"

My vision went black, then. I remember shaking my head rapidly, willing my eyes to be lying to me. I panted for breath; my chest felt very heavy. My mother _couldn't_ be dead, I kept telling myself; this headstone was false. And yet, whenever I opened my eyes again, there it still was, staring me in the eyes; _mocking_ me with its audacious facts and figures.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry…" Misato whispered.

"NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I lashed out in a berserker state, blasting a hole through the stone wall of the cemetery. I punched my fist through the trunk of an over-hanging oak tree, sending splinters ricocheting off of several other trees and stones. I drew my sword and stood over mom's headstone, preparing to slash the stone to pieces and destroy it. I slashed downward hatefully. There was a clash as Rei's sword intercepted mine.

"I won't let you do something that you'll regret later," she said firmly, "Put it away. Or will I have to restrain you?"

"You never had a mother, Rei," I said, my voice deathly silent and laced with hateful rage, "You've never had to come back to a world that, when you left it, was beautiful, full of life and had her alive; and is now bleak and dark. She is _dead_! Mom was all I had in this world! She was the reason I kept going when I joined NERV and started its ruthless training program. I volunteered because of my _brother_, but I endured because of _mom_. She's _gone_ now, Rei. She's _gone_ and I don't know _how_ or _why_!"

"Everyone passes sooner or later, Andrew," Rei said calmly, "That is the way of Mortality."

"Shut up!" I cried, "Moms aren't supposed to die! Not alone! Not without one of their sons there to say goodbye! I never got the chance to tell her that I loved her! I'll never get that chance _now_, _will_ I?!"

Rei said nothing. None of my friends said anything. There was nothing _to_ say. I felt a madness within me; an obsession. Perhaps it was not unlike that madness that had overtaken Gendo Ikari when Yui passed away the first time. However, unlike Ikari, my madness was not for re-unification. My madness was for _revenge_. The only reason for my being drawn here, to my mother's grave, by my telepathic senses, was because her soul was restless. It cried out for justice; and I would give it to her.

_I __will__ avenge you, mom,_ I swore quietly, kneeling down on her gravesite, picking up a fistful of the dry earth and staring into her headstone, _I __swear__ to you that I will not rest until I punish with a __thousand__ deaths whoever was responsible for your death. I will seek justice for you with every ounce of strength in my body, every drop of blood in my veins. By all the stars and Angels in Heaven, I swear I will have my revenge…_

"I WILL HAVE MY _**REVENGE**_!!" I roared, leaping to my feet. Then, I collapsed completely, and cried myself into unconsciousness.

I awoke a little while later to find my friends all sitting around me. They wore looks of concern on their faces. Little Ritsuko looked absolutely terrified, to tell the truth. I sat up and looked around at all of them.

"How…how long was I sleeping?"

"Only an hour," Rei said gently.

"We heard you muttering in your sleep," Misato told me, "You were talking to someone."

"It wasn't anything," I said dismissively, "I was just delusional. Grief has a way of doing that to you, you know."

They weren't convinced and I knew it. _They_ knew I knew it. I had really concerned them with my outbursts just then, and they probably were more than a little bit scared of me. Shinji and Asuka, especially, kept their distance from me. I stood up and looked at mom's gravestone again.

"We should move on," I said quietly, "There is nothing in this town that can help us. There is only death here. I just have one other place that I must see before we go."

"Where's that?" Misato asked.

"My mom's old house," I replied, "_My_ old house; our old _home_."

I led my friends away from the graveyard and down a side street. Once again, I didn't have to think about where I was going; my feet knew the way. Even after all these years, I still knew my way home. We came to halt near the crumbling skeleton of an old, wooden-framed house with a white arch in front of it. Mom used to cover it with flowering vines when she lived there. Now all that was there were weeds. The windows were all long since gone and the door had been crushed. I walked up onto the remnants of the porch. The floorboards started to give way.

"No one else come up here," I said firmly, "It's not safe. There's not secure footing and the structure might give way at any time. Shinji, keep everyone back. Rei and I are the only ones who might be safe up here."

I willed my body to have no weight at all. The floorboards felt solid again as the burden was removed from them. I moved up and examined the front door. The frame was rotten, but the door still remained. I knelt down next to it and stared at the piece of broken wood.

"What is it?" Rei asked, walking up beside me.

"Take a look at the door, Rei. Tell me what you see."

"This door is in several shattered pieces," Rei observed, "It looks like…a battering ram was taken to it."

"That, or it was _kicked_ in," I agreed grimly, "You're right. Whoever opened this door last was _not_ here by invitation."

"The Cartels?"

"No spent shells or bullet holes," I said, shaking my head, "My telepathy led me to mom's grave. Let's see if it can tell us what happened here."

I relaxed my senses, allowing my vision to slide out of focus. My mind contacted the radiant, resonant memories that still lingered in the house. I sensed fear, anger, cruelty, and…death. I was horrified, but I didn't look away. There was a struggle. She screamed; a lot. No one came to help her. She was tortured; for hours. Eventually…

"Oh…God…" I whimpered, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What happened?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"They…c-cut her throat…" I breathed, "Those murderous bastards…cut her throat…a-and _laughed_…as she ch-choked on her own b-blood…"

Rei's features hardened as mine dissolved further into horrified agony. She did not rise to anger very often, but this time, Rei was nearly as angry as I was as I broke away from the memories. Rei could forgive following orders to kill someone, but to stand there and revel in someone's agony…

"That is…unforgiveable…"

"Now you see why I am so hateful," I whispered hoarsely, still in psychic shock, "I just witnessed…my own mother's murder…And I still don't know _why_."

"It _was_ the Cartel," Rei said firmly, "They are the only ones capable of such cruelty."

"But _why_?" I wondered, demanding answers from no one in particular "Why come after my _mother_? I was missing, presumed _dead_! They had nothing to gain from killing her! _Why_?!"

"I wish I could tell you, Andrew, I really do," Rei said honestly, "I want nothing more than to relieve your burden and ease your pain. It _destroys_ me to see you tortured so. Knowledge of things that have happened that you would like to change but cannot…that is something that none of us should be forced to live with…"

"Things that have happened cannot be changed…" I said, my voice growing colder, "Therefore, we cannot dwell on them or brood over them. We can only move on and avenge those wrongs that have been done. And there _will_ be vengeance…"

"No," Rei said, "There will be _justice_."

"The two are not so very different," I growled darkly, "They both seek to right wrongs that have been done by those who will not repent of their sins."

"But _justice_ is done for the right reasons," Rei corrected me, "_Justice_ serves the _public_ interest. _Vengeance_ only serves the _person_, and it eventually _consumes_ and _destroys_ them."

"I am already destroyed," said I, "My life, as I knew it, is gone forever."

"Then we shall make a new one," Rei said seriously, "And we shall do it together, just you and me. I will not leave you to rot in despair. Your old life is gone; _let_ it disappear. Leave all the pain behind you. Become a new man; the spirit of justice. Live to avenge the wrongs and set them right."

"Okay, okay, cool it with the pep talk, Rei," I said, waving my hands, "You sound like a bad movie. Wait down here for just a few minutes. There are a couple of things I want to collect before we leave."

Rei nodded. I climbed the rotten stairs to the second floor. There, I pushed down another door to find a bedroom; _my_ old bedroom. I felt a pang of memory. The bed linens were rotten and moth-eaten, but they were still the ones that had been on the bed when I slept in it the last night I was home before moving to Japan.

I walked across the narrow hallway to mom's old bedroom. The place was completely ransacked, on top of being rotted. The Cartel agents had done a very thorough search of the place either during or after mom's torture. I suspected I knew what they were looking for. I pushed over what was left of mom's bed and picked up her safe. The combination lock was still unopened. The Cartel hadn't been able to crack it. I simply peeled open the metal box. Inside, I found a metal vacuum-tube; a time-capsule. I tucked this into one of my coat's pockets. Then, I kicked my way through the floor and dropped down beside Rei.

"Did you find what you wanted?" she asked.

"I did," I said, patting my pocket affectionately.

"Shall we take our exit, then?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

Out on the front walk, Shinji and the rest of the crew waited patiently. Rei and I alighted next to them. I turned back to the house and stared at it. This was my home, once. Now, the sight of it sickened me. I released a flash of Blackfire, setting alight the rotten timbers of my home. It smoked and festered as the flames consumed it. I watched with a sense of grim satisfaction and finality.

"Rest in peace, old girl," I murmured, "Your tortures are finished."

The house collapsed as the flames broke down what little support the beams of the house still gave. I extended my control over the flames and made them burn hotter and brighter. The remnants were consumed in a matter of seconds. Once it was reduced to ash and cinders, I extinguished the flames.

"We need to move on," I said, turning back to my companions, "It's not safe for us to remain in this town. There is evil at work here."

"How do you know?" Shinji asked.

"There are no living souls in this town, but there are too few graves to hold them," I said gravely, "They all either died too quickly for them to be buried, or they are not among the dead."

"But that would mean they're alive somewhere," Asuka protested, "You just contradicted yourself."

"No, I did not," I countered, "There are _no_ living souls left in this town. My telepathic senses do not lie about that. However, there are too few dead souls in the graves. If they are not among the living, but are not buried with the dead…that can only mean one thing…"

"Un-death…" Rei breathed.

"You mean like…_zombies_?" Hyuga asked anxiously.

"Exactly," I said quietly, "Zombies, ghouls, phantasms, vampires; _anything_ that walks on the earth after its body dies. If I am correct, the souls of the restless dead walk the streets of this town after the setting of the sun, and we should not wait around to find out."

"I'm all for that!" Misato said quickly, "Let's get the heck out of Dodge, people!"

"But where to next?" Shinji asked, "I mean…we were planning on shacking up here in your old hometown, Andrew. Where's another place we can go?"

"We move on to the next city," I answered, "And we need to get there before sundown. That gives us a little more than four hours. Rei can teleport us to the outskirts, but we need to find suitable lodging before sunset. Being strangers to a city and walking around after dark is a very dangerous combination in a _normal_ city, and if _this_ town is anything to judge by, these are definitely _not_ normal cities anymore."

"Amen to that," Asuka agreed, "Let's get going, already."

"Hang on," said Rei.

We emerged from the "between" on the outskirts of a larger town. At first, I thought that we had encountered another ghost-town. The buildings on the outskirts looked very much the same as all the buildings in my hometown had. They were rotten, decrepit, and falling apart. Further in, however, I saw some buildings that were still intact. They were all brick or stone buildings; most of them warehouses or similar storage buildings.

"We won't find anything here," I said, growing more frustrated, "But, wait…I think I _might_ know somewhere where we might be able to find at least some shelter; that is, as long as it's still intact… Rei, take us 'between'."

I guided her with an image in my head of a backwoods sawmill yard. I had grown up there as much as I had at my old home. It was owned by my grandfather, and then my father after him. I used to have family that lived there; it remained to be seen whether I still did or not.

We appeared from the "between" at the edge of another section of forest. It was clearer than the first forest area had been, with a small creek and its tributaries running through. Across the creek was a large cleared area. That cleared area was our destination. Gingerly, we hopped across some rocks and onto the opposite bank. I nearly broke down again.

We were standing on the property that had once been home to my grandparents and my cousin. There were still two houses on the lot, but they looked so run-down that it was fairly obvious that no one had lived there for several years. Further up the lot, I saw the rotten remnants of a large shop/garage/machine shop where my grandfather and father had done their repair work and building. I raced up the hundred yard distance, dreading what I'd find, but needing to know regardless. I found dozens of stacks of rotting lumber and the collapsed building that used to house my grandfather's old sawmill. My eyes burned for a few moments, threatening to spill out their moisture.

_How could it have come to this?_ I wondered mentally, _Is there nowhere left for me to call home?_

_This place was special to you?_ Rei asked.

_This place was as much home to me as my old house was,_ I replied sadly, _Most of my most enjoyable childhood memories are centered around this place. I __never__ dreamed that I would come back to find this place so destroyed._

I took a few, slow steps toward the crushed sawmill.

"HOLD IT!" a voice shouted from behind us.

A man, he looked about our age, came running up to us brandishing a hunting rifle. He was dressed in worn military fatigues and wore a beat up and torn black tee. A set of dog tags dangled from a chain around his neck. I must have been so lost in my own musings that I didn't sense him coming. He pointed his rifle at my nose and snarled:

"You get one warning before I blow your head off! What are you doin' here?"

"We're travelers," I replied calmly, raising my hands non-threateningly, "We need lodging for the night, and then we'll be on our way."

"Which Cartel Boss do you work for?" he demanded.

"There's no need to be so agitated," I said to the man, "We don't work for the Cartels, and we mean you no harm."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you!"

"Because," I said, "If we meant you any harm, we'd have done it already."

The man was silent.

"Give me two minutes of your time alone," I continued, "and I will explain our situation."

I felt no malice from this man. He was just defending his territory, as he perceived it. In his eyes, _we_ were the invaders, so I felt that a showing of good faith was in order. He lowered his rifle and nodded. I felt something else from him. Inwardly, I blanched with surprise.

_It __can't__ be…_

Once we were out of earshot of the group, the man turned to me.

"Let's hear it," he said briskly.

"You don't recognize me?" I asked.

"Should I?" he asked.

"You probably should…_cuzz_," I said, emphasizing the last word. His eyes opened widely and his mouth cracked to a huge grin.

"You sly, old _devil_!" he crowed. Then, his tone became much more serious, "But…you can't be you… Andrew _died_; _years_ ago."

"Does it really look like you're talking to a dead man?" I asked sarcastically, "Or maybe I should just tell you the story of how you got that scar on your hand, eh, Michael? You know the one I'm talking about, _don't_ you, Deer Slayer?"

"It really _is_ you, isn't it?"

"None other," I replied with a grin.

He immediately pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. My cousin had always been slightly more heavily muscled than I, simply because he was always much stockier in build. I was the taller one; he was the wider one. That was the way we had always been to one another. However, after Lee was absorbed by Eva-04, he was the closest thing on this earth to a brother that I had. Michael, my cousin, was there for me through thick and thin, and backed me up on several occasions where I had gotten in over my head with some people that I shouldn't have picked a fight with. The two of us had come home from school more than once with black eyes and dried blood under our noses. Now, years later, we were reunited. I hugged my cousin brotherly. After a few seconds, we broke apart and I looked at him seriously.

"Michael," I said, "What's been _happening_ around here? I mean…my old hometown's been destroyed; _wiped out_ for God's sake! What in the _hell's_ been happening?"

"Twenty years older, and you've still got the world's shortest fuse," my cousin chuckled, "Well, the simple answer to your question is: voodoo."

"Voodoo magic caused all this destruction?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"No, no, voodoo magic created the _zombies_," Michael clarified, "The _zombies_ caused most of the destruction. Their touch causes things to rot and rust, you see. If they _bite_ you, you'll turn _into _one of them. I've lost a lot of friends that way; and even _more_ trying to _kill_ those damned things."

"My friends ought to hear this explanation, too," I said, interrupting his story.

"You vouch for them all?"

"Yup," I replied with a quick nod, "They're all good friends of mine, and the blue-haired girl's my girlfriend."

"You always did pick the odd ones…" Michael muttered. I didn't reply; I knew he was only teasing.

"However, until I'm absolutely sure about them, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my real name around them, okay, cuzz?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," I agreed automatically, "So…what should I have them call you?"

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

"You used to do it all the time," I replied, "What's up?"

"I'm in the resistance," Michael said quietly, "I'm one of their outside patrols. We call ourselves 'Gatekeepers'. If they need a name, just have them call me that."

"That will work," I nodded. I wasn't all that surprised that my cousin had ended up in the resistance; he never _was_ one for following orders from someone he didn't trust. He was also _fiercely_ patriotic and would do anything to defend the country he loved.

I led the way back to the rest of my group. They immediately inquired about the identity of my companion. I introduced him as a "Gatekeeper", an agent of the resistance. Michael then re-told his story about the source of all the decrepification that had occurred in the two previous areas we had visited. Rei was the first one to speak after he was done.

"What is the most effective way to kill these zombies?" she asked.

"Well, my unit's found that shooting or stabbing them is pretty much useless," Michael replied, "They're tough as hell, and they don't feel pain. But, if you smash in their skulls or cut off their heads, they die quick as anything else."

"What about fire?" I asked.

"What _about _it?" Michael shot back, "We don't have any flamethrowers that work, so I really have no idea about its effectiveness."

_Well, you've got one now_, I said to myself.

"So, the Cartels are experimenting with voodoo now," Misato grumbled, "Beautiful. As if chemical, nuclear, and biological weapons weren't enough for them. Now, they're using _magic_ to kill us!"

"Remember what I said about Nicolas Flamel and his brother?" I asked. Heads were shaken to the negative.

"He and his brother were both alchemists," I reminded them, "There's been magic behind these bastards from the beginning. They're just starting to branch out a little bit more. I'd hazard a guess that voodoo isn't the only discipline that they're experimenting in. The game's become a whole lot more complicated."

"You're not kidding," Michael remarked, "Now c'mon…we need to get inside before they lock the gates."

Michael led the way back into the woods. I knew perfectly well the route he was leading us on. It was one that the two of us had hiked often as younger boys. He and I both knew it like the backs of our hands. We moved quickly and quietly; not like he and I used to do. We came to a cropping of rocks that obscured a hole in the side of the mountain. I laughed quietly; he was leading us to our old secret hideout cave. What I _didn't_ realize, however, was how much deeper the old cave went now. Down and down we went, nearly three hundred meters below the surface, until we came to a large wall of concrete. Small, electric bulbs hung from the walls of the cave and provided some light. Michael took the butt of his rifle and pounded on the cement three times. From a concealed intercom box on the wall, a voice crackled:

"_Identification?_"

"Gatekeeper two-two-zero," Michael responded, "Identification code: tango-kilo-foxtrot -one-six-niner-echo."

There was a pause.

"_Identification verified. Stand clear of the door._"

The concrete wall opened slowly outwards. Two armed guards stopped us just inside.

"Gatekeeper 220, identify your companions," one demanded.

"They are refugees," Michael answered, "They are hiding from the Cartels, who believe them dead. The one with the beard, there, is Shinji Ikari from the Japan Battalion."

"They may pass," said the guard. He and his companion stood aside.

"Welcome to the bunker," said Michael, opening a second door.

On the other side was an amazing sight. They, the resistance, had hollowed out an enormous space under the mountain and converted it into a sort of city. This city was comprised mostly of tents, like a MASH unit, but a few of the larger structures were made of wood and had tin roofs. One such building bore a sign that read "hospital". I sensed large amounts of anguish and sorrow emanating from within those walls.

"Come on," said Michael, beckoning with a hand, "I'll introduce you to LT, and then we'll find you someplace to bunk down."

We followed Michael to a large tent in the center of the camp. It was the largest tent, so it followed easily that it was the CO's tent. Michael saluted the guards, who stood aside and pulled up on the tent's door flap. Inside, the tent was fairly comfortable. On the far side of the room, separated from us by a screen, I could see the silhouette of a man seated at a desk. The lamp on the desk cast his shadow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir," Michael announced once we were all assembled inside, "but I have people that I think you should meet."

I saw the man stand up from his desk and walk out to meet us. He was dressed in fatigues very similar to the ones that Michael wore, he also had a similar haircut. The only differences between them were that this new man was wearing glasses and he had faint freckles on his face. His hair, while short-cropped like Michael's, was a dirty blond color.

"Good evening," he said, his tone formal and business-like, "I'm Lieutenant Aida, the CO of this branch of the resistance. Most of the men here call me LT."

"Kensuke?" Shinji asked, peering closer, "Is that you under that get-up?"

"How do you know--?" he froze.

"Shinji?" he asked.

"Been a while, hasn't it, you otaku?" Shinji laughed.

"_You're_ in the resistance?" Kensuke gawked. He seemed to catch himself then and regained his composure.

"Well, I guess you _would_ be, seeing as you're an ex-Eva pilot and all. I guess a better question is: what are you doing in America?"

"We're hiding," Shinji replied simply.

Kensuke didn't ask from whom we were hiding. There was no need. Instead, he nodded.

"I heard about what happened to NERV," he said gravely, "I was worried about you guys. If my unit hadn't been trying to fight off the Cartels _here_, I would have flown us all down there to help you out."

"So you finally joined the army like you kept fantasizing about," Asuka remarked, "You really _are_ an otaku."

"No way, Asuka," Kensuke retorted, "The _Army's_ for _pussies_! _I_ joined the United States Marine Corps. Semper Fi!"

"_Hoo rah!_" Michael replied automatically. We all chuckled.

"So, you're hiding out here in America," Kensuke remarked thoughtfully, "Sounds interesting. What makes you think that the Cartels won't follow you here? I want to help you, guys; you're my friends. But I won't; absolutely will_ not_, put my men in jeopardy just to help a few of you. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Shinji replied, obviously stung.

"As far as any of the Cartels know, we're, all of us, ashes," Misato chimed in, "They won't be looking for corpses."

"Well, be that as it may…I think that that's enough of this morbid talk for one day," Kensuke sighed, "I'd wager that you've all had a hell of a long trip today. Sergeant, show them to the VIP tents."

"Sir!" Michael saluted. We all turned and walked out of the tent.

"So, you really _are_ a Marine, eh?" I remarked, "You talked about it for years when we were kids, Michael. I never thought you would actually go through with it."

"Wait, his name's Michael?" Misato asked, "And…you _know_ each other?"

"_Know_ each other?" I asked, "We're _related_, for Christ's sake! He's my cousin."

"Oh…kay…" Asuka said slowly, "You knew each other the whole time, but you didn't introduce us…_why_, exactly?"

"Security, Asuka," I replied, "He asked me not to tell you his name until he was sure about you all. I vouched for you and he accepts that, but personal trust isn't good enough; not for a Marine."

"Too true, brother, too true," Michael agreed, "I can't afford to have too many people knowing who I really am. Identity is a dangerous thing. If you can keep yours secret, you'll live a lot safer."

"So, Andrew said you were in the Marines?" Shinji asked.

"That's right, I am," Michael responded, "I made a career out of the Corps after my first four-year tour of duty. I enjoy the brotherhood, I like the action, and I'm _proud_ to fight for my country. You know that this whole situation is just like the first American Revolution, don't you? Freedom fighters, hiding in the hills and striking from the shadows against a tyrannical, dictatorial rule. It's just…poetic. Well, here we are; home, sweet tent. Cuzz, it's good to have you back home."

He extended his hand towards me, meaning to shake. I remembered something that he and I used to do as teenagers. It was a sort of secret handshake that we had. I reached out with my own hand and passed over his, gripping his forearm above the wrist, instead. His hand closed around my forearm, and we clutched that way. He smiled at me, the years seeming to melt away from his face. For an instant, he was just that wild-eyed youth that I had grown up with in the woods.

"G'night, cuzz," I said, releasing his arm. Michael gave me a quick salute, and then turned and walked away.

Each pair (or trio, in the case of Misato's family) took a tent. Shinji and Asuka fell asleep quickly; Misato, Hyuga, and Ritsuko soon after that. I heard Rei's soft, regular breathing on the bunk next to me. She was asleep, too; her mind confirmed it. I was left alone to ponder my own thoughts.

_Where has my life come to, at last?_ I mused rhetorically.

I had come full circle, back to my old home, only to find it in ruins and shambles; a pale mockery of the life I had left behind. This wasn't anything close to the homecoming I had imagined way back when I was an Eva pilot. Suddenly, it all seemed like a lifetime ago. Times were so simple then. You got up, went in for synch tests, and killed any Angel that came along. Now, here I was, imbued with supernatural powers and hiding in a mountain with a group of freedom fighters. Most of my family was dead; my mother, my brother, my grandparents… My father had deserted me a long time ago. I didn't really care about him. All of my old ties and bridges were burned and gone. I was cut off and alone; I finally realized it.

_This was Samael's plan all along…_ I thought miserably, _It __must__ have been. To cut me off and destroy all of my old life; to make me truly alone in this world; to make me hate my station and voluntarily abdicate it. God…why did it have to happen like this?_

I laid on my cot and cried softly into my pillow. I wished for death; an end to the pain. Of course one didn't come; I was left to suffer in my silence. I forced my tears to an end and sat up on the edge of my bed. Agony gnawed at my guts; restlessness. I wanted to get up, to run; to never come back. I wanted nothing more than to give up my powers and turn my back on the Avenger forever. Something rational left at the back of my mind reminded me that it wouldn't help; that there was no bringing back the past. All I could do was move forward; I had nothing left but the future.

_My past is gone…_

_I am still here,_ a gentle voice answered.

_You should be sleeping,_ I said to Rei.

_So should you,_ she replied evenly, _You've been under the most stress of late. You, of all of us, have earned a good night's rest. Yet, you're driven from your bed. Why?_

_I…can't go on like this, Rei,_ I told her, beginning to crack up, _Day after day, the same madness; the same death. All of my old ties have been severed, except for a very few people. I love all of you; especially you, Rei, but sometimes…it just isn't enough…I need to know that I still have people out there who are still __my__ people; no one else's. A mother, a father, a __brother__…someone…__any__one…_

Rei slid out of her bunk and sat down next to me. Her arms twined around me and pulled me close. Suddenly, the aspects of the DNA that was Shinji's mother's came through and she seemed very motherly and comforting. I needed something to hold onto; something tangible, something lasting. Her chest was very soft against my head. Her heartbeat was soft and steady. Her skin smelled very inviting. I knew what I wanted now. I pulled away from Rei and started reaching for the buttons on her blouse.

_I know where your thoughts are leading you, Andrew,_ Rei thought to me, _If you wish to become one with me…I will not refuse you, but please be sure that now is the right time… We would not want to regret this later._

Her thoughts made me freeze. Suddenly I realized that I was, indeed, only seeing her as an object of sexual gratification. I hung my head in shame. My arms dropped limply to the bed and I crumpled into a heap on the mattress.

"Andrew…" Rei sighed sympathetically, "I did not refuse you…I only asked you to make sure that it was what you really wanted. Why are you acting like this now?"

I didn't answer; I couldn't. I felt dirty…scummy; foul. I had almost _used_ her; _destroyed_ what we had between us just for a few minutes of passion. I suddenly couldn't stand to be in the same room with her.

"Andrew…" Rei said again, reaching a hand for me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, sitting up and slapping her hand away, "I don't need sympathy! I don't need help! I don't need _anything_! Just stay _away_ from me!"

Rei watched my meltdown calmly and quietly. I ranted and I raved, shouting and cursing; all the while pacing around the tent like a caged animal. Every instinct in my body told me to run or to fight. I wanted to run, but I was angry enough to fight. I shifted to warrior form and let my aura burn wildly. Eventually, all of my rage and frustration gave way to a total breakdown, and I dissolved into tears, collapsing to my knees as my strength faltered. My warrior form dissolved away, as though melted by my tears.

"Why was _I_ chosen, Rei?" I sobbed, "Why did God choose _me_ to carry the mantle of the Avenger? I'm just a _boy_! I wasn't _ready_ for this!"

"None of us were," said Rei, "But you were chosen for a reason…All of us were. Who else could have battled their way through Hell and damnation just for one person? Who else could have bested Lucifer not once, but twice?"

"I didn't defeat him alone," I protested, "The first time, Michael helped me, and the second time, _you_ defeated him. I haven't beaten _anyone_ alone. I'm weak."

"You're not weak," Rei retorted, "You're very strong, Andrew. If you were weak, you would not have been chosen."

"Then why am I breaking down now?"

"You're not breaking down because you're weak," Rei assured me, "You're _not_ weak. You're just a strong man who has been pushed beyond his limits of tolerance. Now, the burden is too great for you to bear alone, and that is why _I_ am here; to support you and help you to bear it. But we will do it together. No single one of us can shoulder this great task on our own. We need each other's help to make it through."

"Help?" I echoed softly.

"Yes," Rei whispered gently, "It isn't a weakness to ask for help when you need it… It shows that you are strong enough to realize when you need a little bit of extra strength in order to make it through a time of trial."

Numbly, I nodded. I kept nodding, wildly and desperately willing Rei to understand that I wanted…no, _needed_ her help. Rei slid off my bunk and picked me up off the ground. She guided me back to the bunk and settled me down onto it. I went along without question. I just allowed her to lead me. Once I was lying down, Rei pushed her bunk over against mine and settled down beside me. I turned over and settled my head against her chest; resting against her in the comfort of her presence. Finally, my exhaustion gained the upper hand. Slowly…tentatively…I slept.

**A.N.: Sorry this chapter took so long, folks. It was difficult to write sometimes, because these places were, indeed, based on my hometown and family. A big thank you goes out to my cousin, Michael, who helped me with some of the writing in this chapter. As always, reviews are welcome.**


	14. The Resistance

Part XIV: The Resistance

My eyes slid open. It was morning, though it felt like I had only just closed my eyes a moment ago. I was surprised to see daylight against the outside of the tent canvas. I wondered how there could be daylight in the heart of a mountain. The bed felt cold; I was alone. I sat bolt upright, searching the interior of the tent. Rei wasn't there.

_It's all right, _Rei assured me, _I'm just down at the ladies' showers with Misato and Asuka. You were still sleeping when I woke up, so I decided to clean up a little._

_Okay,_ I thought with relief, _Rei?_

_Yes?_

_I'm sorry about last night,_ I said mournfully.

_We'll talk about that when I get back, okay?_

_Yeah,_ I replied grimly.

I rolled out of bed and stretched. I ached; a lot. I couldn't believe that one day would have been such a burden on my body. I started remembering exactly what had transpired last night. Immediately, my spirits started sinking. My guts started writhing with fresh guilt at what I had almost done. I sat back down on the bed and started meditating. I drew my mind inwards, shutting everything else out; including my link with Rei. I needed privacy to overcome my personal demons.

I found myself on the Astral Plane again. It began as a formless, black void, and began to shape itself according to my feelings. I found myself in a dungeon-like room filled with an assortment of torture devices and instruments. At once, twelve Butcher Demons appeared, wielding their cleavers. Instinct took over and I began to fight. I slew three of them before the remaining demons could overwhelm me. I was bound to a rack, and the demons disappeared.

A new being appeared before me. It looked like me but it was made entirely of shadow; except the eyes. _They_ burned like coals from the Hellforge, itself. My dark doppelganger stared at me, as though studying me. Suddenly, he lashed out with his fists and began striking me in the face and midsection. I pulled at my chains; they wouldn't crack.

"_You see how it is to be so dark?_" my doppelganger hissed, halting his assault, "_Very soon, you will surrender to the demon in you, and you will become __me__._"

"_NEVER!_" I roared, straining harder at my bonds.

_Why won't they break?_ I wondered, _There are no chains in existence, Immortal or otherwise, that can hold me. Why can't I break free?_

"_Foolish boy,_" the doppelganger mocked, "_This isn't any plane of your existence. This is just a projection of your mind…The 'rules' don't apply here. It is your own __guilt__ which binds you._"

_If it's my guilt that binds me, then __forgiveness__ will set me free,_ I concluded.

The punishing rain of blows resumed. I blinded myself to the pain and focused inward. I found a maelstrom of pain within, as well. It was all black, filthy, guilt and self-loathing. The doppelganger's punches started gaining strength. I started walking, step-by-step, through my memories of everything that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. I had discovered my mother's grave, psychically witnessed her murder, destroyed my old house to erase the telepathic memories on the site, moved to another town to find it destroyed, moved to my _cousin's_ old house to find the lot in ruins, discovered the hideout of the resistance hidden in the mountains, and almost forced myself on Rei. I had a lot to think about. I started to realize something.

_I'm holding onto too much pain,_ I realized, _I've got to let it go…_

I relaxed and let my pain flow outwards, away from me. A second doppelganger appeared next to the first one. This doppelganger was red. He appeared to be made of flowing blood, symbolizing the pain that I was holding onto. He, too, began throwing punches at me.

The doppelganger duo continued their assault for what felt like an eternity. Still, my chains would not break. I began to wonder what else I was holding onto that was keeping me trapped. I couldn't feel anything that was being hidden. Then, something occurred to me.

_Maybe it's not what I'm holding __onto__, so much as what I'm __not__ holding onto,_ I thought.

I switched my focus and concentrated on the people in my life that meant the most to me. Rei's face, of course, jumped to my mind first, followed by Michael's, Shinji's, Asuka's, and Misato's. Feelings of attachment, devotion, and loyalty joined the love that I felt for each person. These feelings created a sort of shield between my body and the dark doppelgangers. They kept throwing punches, but I began to feel them less and less. I released my love and let the feelings flow outward.

One more doppelganger appeared beside me. This one resembled my Avenger warrior form, except it was comprised of swirling blue and silver energy. This new doppelganger forced the other two back and made them disappear. Then, it turned and pointed at me. The chains shattered and fell away. I dropped to the floor, rubbing my wrists. My doppelganger stood in front of me, staring wordlessly at me.

_This doppelganger,_ I thought, _it's the embodiment of the love I have for all of my friends… But it took on the form of my station…_

At this, I puzzled for some time. Why would all of my fond feelings take the form of Vengeance Incarnate? Why would love take on the form of hate? No…perhaps it wasn't _hate_ that gave the Avenger his strength…

_I don't hate the people I've destroyed,_ I thought, _I may not like the things they did, but I don't __hate__ them for it._

I thought about it some more and I realized something else.

_I'm a servant of God,_ I thought, _God is Love Immaculate. Hate cannot come from God or any of His servants. I may be an emissary of God's Wrath, but it is a righteous fury; __justice__ is mine to dole out._

The doppelganger stared harder at me.

"_Now,_" it said, "_at last, you truly understand your strength. Your power, as the Avenger, is fueled by righteous wrath; not blind anger. Let your love and faithfulness to your friends renew your focus. Remember that you are fighting to restore their world._"

The doppelganger spread its brilliant wings and leaped towards me. As the energy-being came into contact with me, my eyes opened, and I found myself sitting on my bunk in the tent, once again. A second later, Rei walked into the tent and found me sitting there, a look of wonder adorning my features. Rei quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"I've just had a vision…" I said breathlessly, answering her unspoken question. I proceeded to relate what I had seen, sparing no words.

"…and the final doppelganger was the embodiment of the love I have for all of you," I concluded.

"That's…incredible," said Rei as she paused to find the proper adjective, "Where did this vision come from?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I sat down to meditate and think about what I wanted to say to you, and I just…slipped into the vision."

"So…do we still need to talk about last night?"

"What's to talk about?" I replied, shrugging nonchalantly, "I was despairing, desperate; not thinking straight. You talked some sense back into me, and I felt guilty. Sound about right?"

"I suppose so," Rei agreed awkwardly, "So…what happens now?"

"Now," I said, changing tones completely, "we start gathering Intel and planning our next move. The Cartels and their pet zombies are still out there. Those zombies can't move around during the day, so that means that they have to have places to hide until the sun goes down. If you and I start poking around the ruined cities, we should start finding some clues."

"If we're looking for Intel, we should start with Lieutenant Aida," said Rei, "As an officer of the resistance, he will have valuable information about the zombies' patterns of activity as well as their limitations and vulnerabilities."

"Right," I said, standing up and stretching, "Rei, I want you to talk to Aida. If you went to school with him, you ought to be more able to talk to him than I would be. Get as much Intel from him as you can about the American Cartels' current activities. While you're getting that info from him, I'll talk with Michael about combating the zombies."

"All right," Rei agreed, nodding once. She turned to leave.

"Hey," I said, catching her arm.

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to face me.

There were her eyes again; so sultry and piercing, and yet so innocent. And the look that they were currently giving me…that naïve, questioning stare…I almost lost my train of thought completely. I recovered, though. I pulled Rei close, kissed her, and murmured in her ear:

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Andrew," Rei replied, "You don't have to say what you're thinking now. I understand."

At that particular instant, I had been just about to say "I'm sorry". Rei cut me off. She kissed me again, lightly, and then turned and left. I mentally changed my clothes and removed my body's dirt and sweat. I then donned my black fedora and stepped out of the tent. Again, I marveled at the daylight streaming from the ceiling of the cave. I resolved to ask Michael about it during our conversation. It suddenly struck me funny that my cousin bore the same name as the mighty Archangel to whom I owed fealty. All these years related to him, and now he reminded me of my Heavenly Captain.

_That proves it, then,_ I laughed to myself, _I really was destined to do this._

It probably wasn't that simple, but the idea was amusing, at least. I walked through the rows of tents, surveying more closely the ranks of soldiers and inhabitants of the camp. Most of them were soldiers; U.S. Army, Marines, or Special Forces. I did a mental head-count. Excluding the group of us that had just arrived, there were about two thousand people living in the camp. However, only about _half_ of that number was made up of actual soldiers. The rest of them were civilians who had taken up shelter with the resistance fighters.

_Only a thousand soldiers,_ I thought grimly, _I'd wager that they're outnumbered at least fifty to one by the Cartels' soldiers; not very encouraging odds…_

They were all very brave, however. They would fight to the last man if it meant a chance at freedom. Michael would surely be at the forefront of their charge, spurring his fellow soldiers onward. I couldn't deny that he had spirit, I only feared that he would become fanatical in his zeal.

"Excuse me," I said to a passing soldier, "Do you know where I might find Gatekeeper 220?"

"The Gatekeepers are usually out on patrol by dawn," the man, an officer, replied, "You'd have to talk to the duty officer to find his route for the day."

"I'll do that. Thank you…Captain…?"

I added the rank as a question. A Captain outranked a Lieutenant, and yet a Lieutenant was the Commanding Officer of this unit. I didn't make sense.

"Yeah. Captain," he replied, indicating the bars on his collar, "And I know what you're thinking: 'why is a Lieutenant the CO of higher-ranking officers?'"

"The thought occurred to me, yes."

"Simple answer, man," said the Captain.

"And that simple answer _is_?"

"Seniority, my friend," said the Captain, "experience. LT's been a Marine for fifteen years, almost. Only a few other men in this unit have that many years under their belts. The other reason LT got the position: charisma. He's a strong leader; good, spirited, and dedicated. He always looks out for what's best for the unit. I'm Captain Brooks, by the way."

"Andrew Hildreth," I said, shaking his hand.

"What kind of training have you got?" Brooks inquired.

The question caught me slightly off-guard. What made him think I even _had_ military training? What was the harm in answering? I could answer vaguely enough to satisfy him, I supposed.

"I've had some pilot training," I replied.

"Air Force?"

"Of a sort," I replied evasively, "We'll just leave it that I'm a pilot. That's all the more you really wanted to know, right?"

"Hmph, I suppose," Brooks said with a shrug, "I guess you're not going to tell me anymore."

"You guess right," I replied, "Now, if you'd be so kind as to tell me where I can find the duty officer?"

"Tent 36," said Brooks, "Good luck."

I turned and strode away down the rows.

_Tent 36…__real__ specific, Brooks,_ I thought sarcastically, _Why didn't you just say 'the __green__ tent'? Soldiers…no wonder they have to follow someone else's orders…They're friggin' __idiots__!_

I wandered through the tents for nearly forty-five minutes, growing increasingly more frustrated. Finally, I plunked down on the ground with a huff. I took off my hat and ran my fingers through my hair. Why the hell didn't they have the damned tents _labeled?!_

"Can I help you with something?"

I looked up in the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway of the tent I was sitting in front of was a lovely woman in a military style uniform. She looked about Asuka's age, maybe a little older. I didn't see it at first, but as she moved her head to one side, I saw her hair, bound back in a ponytail under her military cap; it was a deep, sapphire blue.

"Grace?" I asked, "Is that you?"

"Who are you?" she demanded, "How do you know my name?"

"Grace, it's _me_," I insisted. To prove it, I shifted briefly back to my old, teenage form.

"Holy God…" Grace breathed, "Where did _you_ come from?"

"Everywhere and nowhere all at once," I replied, "Maybe you can help me, though. Where's the duty officer's tent?"

"You're looking at her."

Despite myself, I started guffawing hysterically. My brilliant, subconscious sense of direction had done it for me once again.

"What do you need?" asked Grace.

"Gatekeeper duty assignments," I replied, "More specifically, the duty assignment for Gatekeeper 220."

"I'm sorry," said Grace, "but I'm not allowed to divulge that information. But you know, it's…a little warm out here today. Why don't you step into my tent and have a drink with me?"

"Wha--?"

Grace winked at me. She was either coming on to me, or she was trying to tell me something.

"Ohhh…" I said quietly, catching on. She was trying to make it _look_ like she was coming on to me. I stood up and stepped through her tent flap. Before letting it fall closed, Grace put her arms around my neck. Once the flap was closed, she let go.

"Sorry about that," Grace said quietly, "But it's better for me to look like a slut than to be seen handing over classified information. The duty rosters you're looking for are in the bottom filing cabinet, there. If anyone finds out, though, you snuck in here and peeked, right?"

"No problem," I grinned, "Thanks."

I quickly picked through the bottom drawer and found the folder I was looking for. I opened the folder and scanned through the roster. I groaned. The duty roster was organized by date and time.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"April 10," Grace replied, "And the time is currently…0945 hours."

"Thanks."

I looked in the corresponding date box on the chart. At 1000 hours, Michael was due to be on the western ridge of the mountain side. I could wait for him there. I slipped the folder back into the filing cabinet and stood up.

"Grace, thank you," I said.

"For what?" she asked, "_I_ didn't give you any information."

"Of course," I agreed quietly, "If you get the chance, head over to the VIP tents. I think there's someone there who'd appreciate seeing a familiar face."

Her face contorted in a mask of confusion. I strode out of the tent without another word; she'd figure it out eventually. I walked to the entrance of the cave where Michael had brought us in. The guards, obviously having been informed of my identity, stood aside to let me pass.

"Hang on a second," one of the men said as I passed, "You need an approved call sign and identification code to get back through these gates."

"Do I just make one up or has one been assigned to me?" I asked.

"Well, most of the men get theirs based on the squad they're assigned to," the guard explained, "But in _your_ case…I don't know. I suppose for right now, you could make a temporary one and we'll run it by LT to get it made official."

"All right," I replied, "Are you the only two that tend these gates?"

"Usually," the guard answered, "There is another pair that shifts out with us every six hours or so, but we're on shift until 1300."

"Fine," I said, "Identification: Avenger 1, identification code: Yankee-tango-zulu-one-three-eight-victor."

"Sir!" saluted the guard.

With that, the two guards opened the cement door and let me out into the dark cave. I climbed back out and into the natural daylight beyond. I breathed in the cool mountain air and sighed. It was just like old times, now. I was climbing, alone, along the mountain ridges that I used to hop over like a mountain goat. However, timing was of the essence, so I took to my wings and flew to the western ridge, making sure to stay very low over the mountainside. I settled down onto a rock formation and waited.

A few minutes later, I sensed someone approaching. I ducked behind the rocks and hid, using my telepathic senses to scope out who was coming. It was Michael, but I decided to remain hidden; maybe I could give him a surprise. However—

"I know there's someone here, so whoever you are, come on out or I'll shoot!" he called.

I stepped quickly out from behind the rock formation.

"You never _were_ that good at hiding, cuzz," he remarked, lowering his rifle.

"I wasn't trying," I replied, "I need to talk to you about a couple of things."

"Go ahead."

"The zombies," I said, getting right to the point, "Where did they come from?"

"Don't rightly know," my cousin replied, "They just showed up one night; hundreds of them."

"Ok," I said, switching gears, "In what town did you first encounter them?"

"I'm sorry to say this, cuzz," Michael started, "but it was _your_ town that had them first; the first zombies, the first victims, the first outbreak."

My face darkened.

"I'm sorry, man," Michael said again, "There was just no way that we could have seen it coming or prevent it. We didn't even have any way to fight them off. We didn't know then how to kill them efficiently."

"Speaking of killing them," I interjected, "You mentioned decapitation. You're not sure of the effectiveness of fire, is that right?"

"Well, we know that they tend to shy away from firelight," Michael corrected me, "but we're not sure whether it's because they're afraid of the _fire_, or the light _from _the fire. But like I said, we don't have any working flamethrowers. They were all trashed when the Cartels bombed us out of our old base. They were too bulky to transport quickly on foot, so we left them."

"No sense in looking backwards," I said consolingly, "It wasn't your fault. You acted how you saw best. Equipment is replaceable; men's lives _aren't_. And anyway, I've got some good news for you cuzz: you've got a flamethrower on your side, now."

"What?!"

"Watch this," I said.

I spouted a plume of Blackfire from my right hand and formed it into a floating orb. I then proceeded to send it catapulting towards a nearby tree. However, I kept my focus on the ball and didn't let it burst and ignite the tree when it struck. Instead, the fireball bounced off the tree as though it were merely a _rubber_ ball. I deflected it with my hand up through the canopy of trees and let it hang high in the air.

"Get that thing out of the sky!" Michael yelled at me, "It's as good as a signal flare!"

I brought it back down to my hand and let the flame wash over my arm. It created a flaming sleeve that flickered and rolled. Taking aim, I pointed two of my fingers at a small sapling. The flames bolted from my arm and flash fried the little tree, instantly reducing it to ashes.

"I'm impressed, cuzz," Michael said, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"From the Avenger, whose spirit I carry within me," I replied, "Here, let me show you."

I became the Avenger, revealing my true form to my cousin for the first time. Michael gaped as I towered over him, wreathed in my Blackfire aura.

"You're…an _Angel_," Michael said quietly, awestruck.

"Yes, I am," I responded, "By your lifetime, I have been for nearly twenty years. My memory only holds five months' experience. I am not unique in my experience or position. My lover, Rei Ayanami, is my partner Angel; a Guardian. Together we form the scales and balances of cosmic justice. We were selected by God, Himself for this task, and it has been a monumental task thus far. I believe that our ultimate challenge lies before us: the defeat of the Cartels. They have greatly disrupted the balance of the world, and must be removed, starting with this plague of zombies."

"They don't feel pain."

"They don't need to feel the pain for them to burn," I replied, "They will reduce to ash as quickly as did that tree, and in greater numbers, as well."

"This is excellent," my cousin chuckled.

"Now," I said, changing the subject, "These zombies cannot move about during the day, correct?"

"That's right."

"Then they must have some place to be kept out of sight until sundown," I concluded, "Where is it? Do you know?"

"A zombie's touch rots whatever it comes into contact with," said Michael, "Everything _except_ inorganic materials; glass, metal, stone, things like that. That means that to be effectively contained, the zombies' prison would have to be made of iron bars."

"Or concrete walls," I added, remembering the buildings Rei and I had seen in the previous city, "I think I know where some of the zombies are, Michael."

"I'll tell LT and we'll assemble a strike force," Michael said eagerly.

"No."

"What?" he asked, "Why not?! This is what we _train_ for!"

"I know it is," I said, "But you've lost too many men already. Rei and I will handle this mission ourselves, to see how bad things really are."

"Don't come back dead," my cousin said seriously.

"If we're too badly outnumbered, I'll just bring the house down and let the sun shine in," I grinned, "Then we'll see just how crispy those zombies will fry."

"I like the way you think, cuzz."

"You always did," I replied, shifting out of battle-form.

_Rei,_ I thought, contacting her,_ I've got the location of a zombie nest. Come and meet me._

_Be right there,_ she replied.

An instant later, Rei was at my side. She looked quizzically at me, then giggled at Michael's expression of shock at her sudden appearance. I had to laugh; he was gaping like an idiot.

"What's the matter?" I asked, still chuckling.

"She…Where did _she_ come from?" Michael wondered, still dazed slightly.

"Probably LT's tent, were I to guess," I replied, glancing at Rei. She nodded.

"What's the situation?" Rei asked, "You said that you have located a group of zombies. When do we strike?"

"Immediately," I replied, "Take us back to the city…"

**A.N.: Well, readers, here's the scoop: I'm feeling like I'm starting to lose interest in this story. It's getting a little boring right now for me and I'm feeling a little overwhelmed by the lack of support that this story's getting. I'm not begging for feedback anymore; it doesn't matter. Those who will leave a review will leave one, and everyone else won't. Updates might be spotty, as I might not even finish this story. I just don't know how I want it to end. However, I'm still looking for new stories to read, so keep up with your writing, as well. I'll be around.**

**Andrew Hildreth  
**


	15. Captured!

Part XV: Captured!

"Cuzz, you know I've never been one to argue with you—,"

"Yeah, right," I interjected sarcastically.

"—but what you've got planned _this_ time is _suicide_, at _best_!" Michael finished, "Taking on a zombie nest _alone_! There could be _dozens_ of them in there; _hundreds_!"

"And that's precisely why we're going to take them out _now_, before they can multiply _further_," I refuted, "If we go in there now, during the _daylight_, we've got an ace in the hole. They can't move outside during the day. All Rei and I have to do is leave a door open and we'll have an escape route that they can't follow. Although…I have to wonder…"

"What? What is it?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "Just thinking…Let's go, Rei."

"Good luck," said Michael.

I gripped his hand in the warrior's clutch, smiling confidently. I released him and took Rei's hand. She nodded to me. I returned it. The iciness of the "between" enveloped us and we reappeared in the decrepit city we had passed through the previous day.

_Keep communication telepathic from now on, Rei,_ I warned, _We have to make as little noise as possible._

_Right._

I stretched out with my mind; seeking. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I would know it when I found it. I encountered no life forms' thoughts. I realized that I couldn't be looking for thoughts to find zombies.

I altered my mental scan to look for sources of magical energy. I suddenly felt a very strong resonance. It felt like I was mentally staring into a spotlight beam, the resonance was that bright in my mind. I detached from it and began to fly. Rei was right behind me.

My scan led us to one of the cement-stone buildings in the center of town. The more I looked at the building, the more it seemed to fit the requirements for a zombie holding-pen. It was a solid, cement-walled building, with large, steel, warehouse-style doors. Most conspicuous on these doors was a heavy chain, complete with a large, heavy-duty padlock.

_Looks like someone's trying to keep us out,_ I thought.

_Or something else __in__,_ Rei suggested.

_Precisely,_ I smirked mentally.

I gripped the lock and yanked. The chain gave way to my Angelic strength and snapped like a wishbone in a tug-of-war. After pulling the chain off of the handle, I pulled the riveted door open and let the light of day shine into the building. The first thing that I noticed was a horrid stench; rotting flesh. Then, I heard a scuffling, as of something that was trying to get out of sight.

_Like overgrown cockroaches…_ I grumbled, _Let's put a little more light on the subject._

I let loose with an energy blast, forming it into a large, glowing orb at the level of the ceiling. Light flooded the warehouse. The sight that greeted me was as ghastly as the smell.

There were nearly a thousand zombies in that room, all scatter-packed along the walls of the empty room, standing just beyond the sunlit square of the doorway. Upon seeing the sudden light, they looked up at the ceiling. I saw male, female, and child zombies all mixed together. They were definitely dead; the smell of rotting flesh was unmistakable and sickening. Some of their limbs had clearly already fallen off and been lost. Others were missing eyes that had liquefied in their sockets. Some were missing patches of their legs or torsos and not one of them had a scrap of clothing; it had all rotted away. Puss and fetid blood bubbled from festering sores all over their skin.

_I think I'm going to be sick,_ Rei groaned, choking slightly at the smell.

_Hold it together,_ I said bravely, although I felt much the same way, _Keep your distance. Don't engage them hand-to-hand. I don't think that even __we__ could withstand their corrosive touch or venomous bite for long. Now…let's see how they handle some Blackfire._

I unleashed a flame bolt towards the front of the group, enveloping one of the zombies. Instantly, the stench intensified, as the smell of burning flesh mixed with the reeking odor of rotting corpses. The zombie groaned dully, and then proceeded to slowly burn to ashes. I had made the fire as hot as I could without liquefying the surrounding cement, and yet the zombie had taken a fair amount of time to burn to ash. Anything else would have been reduced to that same ash in an _instant_.

_Oh, this is __so__ not good…_ I groaned.

The metal door slammed behind us and the sunlight disappeared.

_That's even __less__ good!_ I thought, panicking slightly, _Rei, we've got to re-open that door; __now__!_

Too late. The zombies, seeing their chance, began closing on Rei and me with surprising speed for things that were supposed to be merely reanimated corpses. I set fire to the floor, forming a barrier between them and us.

"Rei!" I shouted over the loud groans of the zombies, "Keep back. I'm going to draw them off!"

"I'm not helpless, you know!" Rei protested.

"True, but you're also not a fighter by nature," I retorted.

With that, I took off and flew over the circle of flames. I noticed the eyes of most of the zombies following me. They had obviously been instructed to seek _me_ out, not Rei. I still had to wonder why, though. The Cartels knew nothing _about_ me. Why, then, were they targeting me so fiercely? I shot flame darts into the crowd of dead flesh. I didn't intend to do any real damage, just to keep their attention and get them agitated enough to all come after _me_ instead of paying attention to Rei.

I threw disks of Blackfire into the crowd. They spun like saw blades, hacking off limbs and even decapitating a few of the ugly things. These had all been blind throws. I had my eyes focused elsewhere. I was seeing if the hypothesis I had thought of during my conversation with Michael had any possibility of being true. I was looking for any kind of sewer grate or entrance hatch. Sewer access would give the zombies ways to move, not only during the daytime, but also unnoticed from town to town. They could appear anywhere without warning. I saw a metal door in the floor.

_That confirms it,_ I thought grimly, _The zombies are using the sewer and drainage tunnels to move about. Whoever's controlling them has thought things through. However, I don't think they counted on __this__!_

I detonated the light-sphere, blasting away most of the ceiling. Sunlight poured in. The zombies began to moan and shuffle away from the searing light. However, more than half of them quickly collapsed as the pustules on their bodies intensified and grew, quickly reducing them to bubbling masses of dead flesh that quickly burst into slimy piles of fetid, stinking, gelatinous matter. It was a hideous and sickening sight.

Rei took wing and joined me. I realized that the doorway to the sewers was still in the shadows. As a matter of fact, the door was now opened, and zombies were dropping through it. I looked at Rei; she nodded. Rei unleashed a blast of ice, sealing the doorway with a thick layer. While she was doing that, I swooped low and took the heads of several zombies. I started dive-bombing them repeatedly; taking heads with each pass, trying to drive the zombies back from the hatch into the sunlight. Soon, all the zombies in the warehouse were eliminated. However, I estimated that in the short span when the hatch was open, nearly two dozen of the zombies had escaped.

"Should we hunt them down?" Rei asked.

"We probably _should_," I replied, "But they probably know their way around down there better than we do and would therefore have the advantage. Not that they don't _already_ have the advantage; as tough to kill as they are."

"You're rambling," Rei interjected, "Should we or shouldn't we?"

I took a deep breath.

"Let's do it."

Rei removed the ice shield and hovered over the hatch. I hovered next to her for a moment, and then dropped through the door. Rei followed closely behind me. We splashed down in a drainage tunnel. At six feet, five inches tall, I had to stoop to avoid hitting my head. Even worse, the water in the tunnel was up to our chests, and it _stank._ I closed my eyes and tracked the magical trace of the zombies.

"This way," I said, starting upstream through the tunnel.

"God, it _stinks_ down here," Rei grumbled.

"Mmm-hmm," I agreed, "Wait a second…the zombies' magic trail goes cold here…That must mean—"

As if on cue, zombies erupted from the water all around us. It was an ambush!

_And we walked right __into__ it…_ I growled mentally,_ At least there's only a few of them._

Without warning, I felt as though I had been struck on the head with something exceedingly heavy. I stumbled in the deep water, my consciousness starting to fade.

_Rei…run…_

I blacked out. I regained consciousness later; I don't know how long it was. My head ached and my eyes slid in and out of focus. I felt sick to my stomach and my face dripped with chill sweat. I honestly thought I had been drugged; that's what it felt like. I tried to wipe the cold sweat off of my brow, only to find that my hands were bound in chains behind my back.

_Well…__that's__ interesting,_ I thought, _These chains will have to go._

I flexed my arms, expecting the metal to snap like dental floss. They didn't. I strained harder; still nothing. I tried as hard as I was able, but the damnable chains would even rattle. I reached out with my mind to contact Rei. All I heard was silence.

"Save your energy, Angel," came a voice from a speaker box, "Your powers will not work in this chamber. We have cast a powerful spell that will keep you bound here for as long as we so choose."

"I wouldn't be doing my duty if I didn't ask: who are you and why have you abducted me?"

"Who we are is of little consequence," the voice answered, "You'll probably not live long enough to find out. As for the reason of your… 'invitation'…we wish to study you. We detected your presence a few days ago and sensed your incredible powers. Since then, we have been waiting for the proper opportunity to bring you here to study your resistance to pain and resilience to injury. How lucky it was that you decided to get impatient and come looking for us."

"Yeah, lucky," I agreed sarcastically, "I wasn't actually looking for _you_, you know. I was looking for your pet _zombies_."

"And why would you be looking for them?" the voice asked conversationally.

"Well, I plan on wiping them off of the face of the earth," I replied, equally as conversationally, "You see, they're an abomination before God _and_ Man."

"Hmm…" the voice hummed, "Well, that just creates a problem for us, then. You see, those zombies are our frontline grunt soldiers. If you wipe them out, that means we'd have to use less _expendable _troops to break through our enemies' defenses."

"And just…_who_ are your enemies?"

_As if I didn't already--_

A sizzling sound filled the room and I felt thousands of volts course through my body. My back arched involuntarily against my bonds and I choked off the urge to scream. I felt my features contorting in a mask of agony, however. The shock abated.

"No more idle talk," the voice said maliciously, "From here on out, _we_ will ask the questions, and _you_ will _answer_ them!"

"Go—to Hell," I grunted.

A fresh shock, stronger than the last, ripped through me. I couldn't hold back this time. I heard a small gag of pain escape my throat. However, this time I hardened my face to a stoic mask that did not betray the agony that threatened to kill me. The shocks continued for what felt like hours, each one increasing in strength. Though it felt like many hours while I was being tortured, it may have only been a few minutes. Finally, the current was shut off and I slumped forward in my chair, panting for breath.

"You have strength, boy," the voice said after the electricity stopped crackling, "Most of the resistance agents we've captured decided to talk after the first two minutes of torture. You've lasted for nearly _ten_ minutes. Take pride in that knowledge as we move on."

_Move on…?_ I thought weakly, looking up.

The door opened and six men in masks walked in. They were all carrying metal rods that had glowing, red ends. Before anything was said, I knew; knew what was in store for me next.

_Oh…damn…_

I hardened my features into a defiant sneer as the men approached. They formed a ring around my chair and waited. The voice came back over the speaker.

"Now…I'll ask you once, and _only_ once: _where_ is the main hideout of the resistance?"

"Do your worst…" I said breathlessly, "You'll get…_nothing_…from me."

"So be it."

The first of the men stepped forward, brandishing his poker. I braced myself for what I knew was coming; it didn't help much. The glowing rod contacted the sweaty skin on my right arm and made a hissing noise. I fought the urge to scream as I felt my flesh searing. The man stepped back. A second man stepped up, and I felt another hot iron pressing into the flesh on my back. This time, I did scream. I writhed and struggled, following my instinct to escape from a source of pain. I strained in futility at my chains. A third man stepped up and branded my left arm. Eventually, they started branding me two, three, and even _four_ irons at a time. The men that weren't burning me stood back and laughed and jeered at me.

"I promise you, I'll fucking _kill_ you for this!" I spat in the midst of the torture. The men laughed mockingly at me.

Eventually, the torture abated again. Now, I was covered in agonizing burns while my muscles still quivered from the electric shocks. The men walked out of the room and I was alone again for a minute. Then, another man entered the room. He was alone and slightly aged, but I suspected that he was hardly a kindly old chap. He carried a large, black bag in his gnarled hands. He placed his bag on a metal table behind me and started chatting with me, as easily as though he were relating the weather.

"So…you've survived the first two stages…" he remarked with satisfaction, pulling on a pair of latex examination gloves, "That's good for me…I've not had a decent subject to practice on in weeks. Most of the prisoners, by this point, are either dead, or incoherent. I've not had a good challenge to really sink my teeth into for so long, I fear that I might be losing my touch a little. Never you fear though, I'll surely give you my _best_ work."

_That's what I'm __afraid__ of,_ I thought wearily.

"Now…what shall we start with?" the man asked rhetorically, "Hmm…Those burns look awfully nasty…Perhaps we need to doctor them _up_ a little. Wouldn't want you don't get an _infection_."

I suddenly felt a horrible, stinging sensation coursing through my arms. That sensation, combined with the grittiness of his touch, told me that he was rubbing salt in my burns. Next, my back was salted down. Finally, he moved around to my front and rubbed salt into the burns on my face and neck. I wanted to cry out in agony, but contained myself. It wasn't easy; it hurt a lot.

"Hmm…he's still trying to fight…" the old man mumbled, "I like this boy…Now…what's next…? Ah, yes. _That's_ the ticket!"

"What the fuck are you doing now?!" I demanded frantically, craning my head to try and look at my assailant.

"You seem a little worried, son," the old man remarked from behind me, "Are you worried about what I'm about to do to you, or are you worried about what you'll say to me once I do?"

"I'm not telling you _anything_!" I barked, "Let me out of these chains and I'll _show_ you everything you need to know about me!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, son," said the old man, "You see, I've got my orders. And my orders are to get you to talk about the location of the resistance's headquarters. So you see, we've really got to move on."

I felt a sharp, sliding sensation across my arms. This was followed by a painful stinging, burning sensation as air contacted with broken skin. This process moved up my arms in stripes. The old man walked around in front of me. He was holding a straight razor in his right hand. He leaned forward and nicked my chest and shoulders with it. I gasped and grimaced as the sharp blade cleanly slashed through my skin.

"You motherfucker!" I screamed after five minutes of this torture, "Just give it up and _kill_ me already! I'm not telling you _anything_!"

The old man sighed.

"You disappoint me," he said sadly, "I would have hoped that an Angelic super-soldier would have shown more resilience. I had also hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to this…rather _distasteful_ step in order to extract information from you."

"What st—arh!" I gasped as I felt a needle jab into my arm.

My vision began to swim and swirl. I felt feverish and hot, yet also strangely relaxed. I had been drugged; probably with sodium pentothal or some other truth serum. I felt like I wanted to sleep, but my heart rate was fluttering at a stimulated pace. I was alert, but relaxed; sleepy yet awake.

"Can you hear me, boy?" I heard the old man ask. His voice sounded distant. I nodded numbly.

"Good," said the man, "Now…_where_ is the hideout of the resistance?"

Every ounce of self-control that I had left _begged_ me not to answer. However, the drugs in my system coerced me into speech. I could only stop myself from giving the exact location.

"They're…under a mountain…" I mumbled, "Hidden…"

"Where?" demanded the man, "Where is the mountain?"

"In…the forest…" I mumbled.

_Dammit,_ I thought, _I can't hold out much longer…The questions are getting more specific._

"Where?" the man demanded irately, "Which for--?"

"All units! Report to battle stations!" rang a voice over the loudspeaker, "The base has been breached! Repeat: general quarters! All units report to stations to repel intruders!"

"Intruders?" the old man repeated softly, "Well…that's just too bad, isn't it? I guess we'll have to continue this at a later date, dear boy."

"Yeah," came a voice from behind me, "_much_ later!"

I heard two silenced gunshots. The old man collapsed to the floor; dead.

"M…Michael…?" I asked weakly, hardly daring to hope.

"Hang on, cuzz," he replied, "We're getting you out of here."

"_We_?"

The chains that bound my arms fell loose and I slumped forward out of my chair and collapsed to the floor. Michael's strong arms pulled me up and put one of my arms across his shoulders. Between the drugs and the agony that my body was in, I was in a haze.

"Do it," Michael said into a communicator.

There was a wrenching sound as the interrogation room's metal door was torn from its hinges. A clattering sound followed as it was cast down the hall. With Michael's support, I stumbled out into the hallway.

"Andrew!" Rei cried, pulling me into her arms.

"Hi, Rei…" I sighed, "How did…you guys find me…?"

"Later," Michael said, "Right now, we've got to get to the extraction point. Rei, can you teleport us?"

"Not here," Rei answered, "There's some kind of ambient spell that's blocking my teleportation powers."

"The room…" I mumbled, "Blocking _my_ powers…too…"

"Then let's get away from it," said Michael, "You look like hell, cuzz."

"You don't look…so bad…yourself," I chuckled weakly as we started moving down the hall, "How long…did it take you guys to find me?"

"Not long," Michael replied, "Rei popped into camp shouting to beat the devil. All she had to say was that you had been captured by the Cartels and I put together a small strike force, made a quick plan, and then did a high-altitude airdrop to get to this location. Rei insisted on coming with us to break you out, of course."

"Where's the rest of the squad?" I asked, feeling some of my strength returning as we put distance between us and the room.

"They're outside, providing our distraction," Michael replied, "I figure we've got maybe another five minutes before their sensors detect the intrusion into the base."

"I'm strong enough…to move on my own now," I insisted.

Michael let go of my arm and started increasing his pace. I started running on my own power, stumbling slightly as the truth serum still floating through my body made my head spin. Rei hung back with me, ready to support me if needed.

"Michael, you go on ahead and get your men clear," I said, stopping and leaning against the wall, "You've done your job. Rei and I can get ourselves out of here. Get the rest of your men out of here before you're all killed. There are too few of you to waste on this kind of suicide mission."

"Watch yourselves," Michael cautioned. Then, he took off running down the corridor.

"Why did you send him away?" Rei asked, "You're not back to full strength yet. Your AT Field isn't back up, and your telepathic powers aren't functioning yet."

"I've still got my strength, flight, firepower, and…agility back," I countered, teetering slightly, "I want to bring this facility to the ground. They'll see the folly of keeping an Angel captive."

"Wouldn't it be more beneficial to perform some espionage whilst we're still within the bowels of the facility?" Rei suggested.

"That's a good point," I agreed, starting to jog down a different corridor, "Let's see what we can find."

Rei and I wound our way through the halls and corridors, eliminating any guards we encountered swiftly and silently. I followed my gut, letting it lead me in whatever direction it would. Eventually, we found our way to a room marked "Restricted: top clearances only".

"This looks promising," I remarked, punching open the door.

Inside, we discovered a large assortment of weapons and workbenches; all, it seemed, still in the experimental phases. I grabbed one of the larger weapons, a plasma rifle of some kind, it seemed, and slung it over my shoulder. I grimaced as the strap rubbed against my burned and slashed flesh.

"It still hasn't started to heal…" I muttered.

"We'll get you patched up as soon as we're out of here," Rei promised, "Are you thinking what I _think_ you're thinking?"

"About the weapons?"

"Yeah," said Rei.

"We're going to steal a few of these prototypes and take them back to the resistance's scientists so that they can reverse engineer them and even the playing field a little bit," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," said Rei with a smile. She grabbed a second rifle as well as a smaller weapon. I picked up a larger weapon, one the size of a rocket launcher and turned to exit the room. As soon as I stepped back out into the hallway, I heard a voice.

"Intruders located," said the guard, "Commencing termination."

"No!" Rei shouted, flinging herself in front of me.

Bullets and plasma bolts started flying. They reached her AT Field and ricocheted off into the walls, ripping holes in them. This bought me the time I needed to gather my strength and fire a blast of Blackfire into the group of guards, incinerating them.

"Rei, are we far enough away from the room for you to go 'between'?" I asked.

"No," she answered, "We have to get out of the building if I am to teleport us back to base."

I nodded and we took off down the corridor, carrying our stolen weapons. I blasted through bulkheads and blast-doors, clearing a straight line path through the base. I could still hear explosions outside the base. The resistance soldiers were still fighting.

The drug in my system was wearing off. I felt stronger with each passing minute. Rei and I rounded the last corner of the corridor and came to a dead-end wall. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh, damn," I said, "There's no door."

Rei smiled. Then, she fired a blast of ice at the wall, freezing the steel. I drew my arm back and launched it forward, shattering the ice and, in the process, the weakened wall. The hole opened up to a 300-foot drop down to a large lake below.

"Rei, go," I said, "I'll be right behind you."

"There they are!" shouted a group of guards. They opened fire.

I shoved Rei out of the hole and into the abyss of space. I started to follow, until I felt something hit me hard from behind in my back. I saw the aftermath of it burst out through my chest on the right side. I had been shot with a plasma bolt. I looked down at the hole in my chest in shock.

_What a…rotten…day…_ I thought as my mind faded to black and I started to fall.

**A.N.: Ahh....it's good to be back to writing full-time now that school has let out for the summer! Hopefully the reduced stress will allow my creative juices to get flowing again and I won't have to wait so long to finish a chapter or two. Hope you're still enjoying the story**

**Andrew  
**


	16. Close Calls and Wakeup Calls

Part XVI: Close Calls and Wake-up Calls

I don't remember anything until I awoke in a tent back at the resistance's mountain hideout. I groaned and started to drag myself into a sitting position. Cool hands restrained me.

"Lie still, love," said Rei, "You're still in pretty bad shape."

"What happened to me?" I asked hazily.

"You did something exceedingly brave and noble, and yet incredibly stupid," Rei replied gently, "You took a direct hit from a plasma rifle when, if you had just let me follow _you_ out, I could have blocked the shot with my AT Field."

"…Wasn't thinking," I mumbled, "I just wanted to get you out of there safely."

"I know you like to be chivalrous and noble, Andrew, but you need to _quell_ that urge and think _sensibly_ when we're in situations like we were in last week."

"Last week?" I parroted, "I've been out that long?"

"You were, but weren't sleeping," Rei informed me, "I think you were in a sort of recuperative coma. It must be some kind of self-preservation instinct that we, as Angels, have."

"Recuperative…" I breathed, pulling at the shirt I was wearing.

"You've still got—"

I looked at my chest; the spot where I vaguely remembered seeing a plasma bolt burst through my ribcage. It all seemed like such a fever dream that I could hardly believe that something like that had actually happened to me. Yet, when I saw my chest, I had no choice but to believe that it was real. There, bold as brass, was a massive scar from where the plasma had burned through my flesh.

"—scars…" Rei whispered, finishing her sentence. She seemed to be dreading my reaction to seeing my body so damaged.

"I should be dead," I said quietly, "With this kind of damage, I should have _died_."

"And if the shot didn't kill you, the impact with the lake _definitely_ should have," Rei added, "You fell nearly three _hundred_ feet into the water below, narrowly missing a jagged nest of rocks at the base of the cliff. I tried to catch you, but I wasn't fast enough. I thought for sure you were dead, but when I pulled you up from the water, you were still breathing. It was shallow and weak, but you were still alive. I teleported us back here as quickly as possible. I called for the medics, but none of them were able to do anything for you. They all gave you up for dead; said you were too far gone to save. I knew better, though. You fought off demon's poison before. There was no way that a simple flesh wound like that would kill you. The days passed and your body started to mend, but you still didn't wake up…and you didn't respond to any of my mental summons, either. I feared that you had suffered brain damage in your fall. But now, you're awake…and I'm…relieved…"

I pulled my tearful Rei down to me and kissed her gently. Rei responded with a kiss that was full of pent up stress and relief. I was actually sort of worried that she'd strip herself right then and there and try to make love to me, just out of sheer relief. I knew that it wouldn't actually _happen_ like that, but hey; a guy could dream.

"I hurt," I said quietly when we finally broke apart.

"You took a hell of a beating," said Michael, walking through the tent's door.

"Hey, cuzz," I replied, "How many men did you lose on that stupid diversion idea of yours?"

"Only one," he replied, "out of thirty. Judging by our previous losses on assaults and surprise attacks, I'd call those encouraging odds. And be thankful for that 'stupid diversion', cuzz. Without it, you'd still be sitting in that chair frying and dying. Ah well, you've healed up nicely…more or less."

"What did they _do_ to you?" Rei inquired intently.

"There was some kind of spell blocking my powers," I said, "It made me Mortal. I…think they started with electric shock…"

I related what hazy details I could remember of my experience. I took them step by step through the shock treatments, the burns, the razor blades, and finally, the truth serum. Rei nearly wept with rage and pity at my horrendous experience.

"And you didn't _crack_?" Michael asked, astonished, "You, cousin, are a _wonder_. Any one of my men, no matter _how_ well conditioned, would have _cracked_ under that kind of torture. How did you keep going?"

"I…I don't know," I said hesitantly, "I honestly don't. I almost gave in. If you hadn't showed up when you did, I would have told them everything. Without my enhanced metabolism to burn the truth serum out of my blood quickly, I would have told that old man everything. His questions were getting too specific to avoid with hazy half-truths. I…gave them general information about the location of your headquarters. I'm sorry."

"I'm just impressed that you didn't spill your guts completely," Michael replied, "As to our location, don't worry. If they _do_ come knocking at our door, we've got bolt-holes. Our subterranean tunnel systems consist of monorail units that lead to secret bunkers and headquarters in New York, Maryland, and there's even one out in the ruins of Washington, D.C. Each headquarters has its own chain of command, and is an autonomous unit, but we all operate under the same credo: Free America, and the rest of the world, from the tyranny of the Cartels."

"Why haven't you tried to strike back before now?" I demanded, "You've got enough dedicated soldiers, you've got conviction, you've got good cause…"

"But we haven't got enough technology or magical defense on our side," Michael countered, "Sure, the men are dedicated and almost fanatical in our devotion to our cause, but we don't have a unified symbol to rally behind as a worldwide resistance. Our countries' flags just aren't symbol enough, anymore. We need a spear point to drive through the heart of the Cartels."

"What about us?" I asked, "Rei and I. We could be that driving force. We're soldiers, just like you, but we're also more than that. We stand for global justice and balance. Rally to us. Let us lead you into battle."

"You're not ready to fight, yet," Rei told me, "You're not fully recovered."

"No, we're not ready for war, yet," I agreed, "but not because I'm still healing. My capture taught me something: the magic that is being employed by the Cartels is more powerful than mere voodoo or something simple like that. If they're using spells that are powerful enough to damper an Avenger's power, then they have considerably more power than we previously suspected. I'm worried that the zombies are just the beginning of our problems. If they summon more powerful creatures to do their bidding, demons, for instance, your army will have their backs against the wall with no way out. I've battled demons before and they're not easy for Mortals to kill. That's not even factoring in the number of spells that exist that are able to snuff out a Mortal's life-force as easily as if it were a candle in a wind storm. Without suitable magical preparation on _our_ part, as Angels, we're going to be at a severe disadvantage in any attack made against the Cartels' strongholds."

"Well, on a lighter note, those weapons you brought back for us have been a real gold mine for our weapons technology divisions," said Michael, "The technology at work in those plasma weapons is going to give us so many possibilities for defense technologies, reverse engineering, and duplications."

"So they survived our escape, then?" I asked with relief, "That's good. I'd have hated to think that we had wasted that effort to steal those things."

"Right now, I think that our tech division is working on mass producing the plasma rifles for our infantrymen," Michael informed me, "We're trying to duplicate the plasma cannon you brought back to us for our shock troopers and heavy artillery gunners. My only complaint is that you weren't able to steal any of their explosive devices for us to reverse engineer."

"Sorry about that," I apologized, "I guess we only stumbled on the firearms development center."

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, LT wanted to talk to you as soon as you were able," said Michael.

"Give me a few minutes to clean up," I replied, "If I've been lying around in this stuff for a week, it's going to be pretty nasty and smelly. I need a shower, a change of clothes, and…"

I ran a hand over my face.

"…a shave," I finished.

"And a little more TLC from Rei, right cuzz?" Michael winked at me.

"Why you--! Come here!" I growled playfully, lunging after him. He laughed and darted back out of the tent.

After he was gone, I lifted my right arm experimentally and flexed my other joints. I ached all over, and my skin was covered in scar tissue. The burns, despite my powers, had not yet healed fully. I suspected that they might _never_ fully recover, due to the fact that my injuries were sustained while I was in a weakened, Mortal state. However, if I had been in a truly Mortal state, my wounds would have killed me outright, instead of just leaving me scarred and sore.

_A scarred body and slow recovery,_ I noted mentally, _Small prices to pay for the fact that I can continue to keep fighting. I've been beaten and battered, Cartels, but you've only made my resolve stronger._

A strong smell of body odor wafted up to my nostrils from my raised underarm. Clearly, my resolve wasn't the _only_ thing that had been strengthened by my week's unconscious recovery.

"_God_, do I need a shower," I groaned. With that, I picked up a towel that was hanging by my bedside and walked out of my tent. I was greeted by more than two dozen soldiers who all applauded and cheered at seeing me.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Sir, you're an inspiration to all of us," one of the soldiers replied, "You survived the Cartels' torture and interrogation rooms. Each of the men in this group has lost at least one buddy to that place. Even though most of the higher-ups don't really think so, all of _us_ agree that you deserve a medal of bravery for coming out of that place in one piece."

"_Hoo rah_!" grunted several of the men. I smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Well, guys, as you can see, I hardly came out of there in one piece," I said, indicating the numerous scars and injuries all over my body, "But…thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I need a shower."

With that, I walked past the men and headed through camp to the showers. I scrubbed at my skin for nearly twenty minutes; I just didn't feel clean. Finally, though, I turned off the steaming water and dried myself. I ran my hands over my arms and shuddered involuntarily. I could still feel the razor slicing through my flesh. My hand crept up to my chest and felt the sunburst-shaped scar that resided there. I cringed, feeling the burning sensation of the plasma as it lanced through my body. I couldn't understand why I was remembering these feelings now, after I was healed. Suddenly, I felt myself lapsing into a flashback.

I looked down, seeing the plasma bolt sprouting from my chest cavity. I clutched at the hole, not feeling any blood flowing over my fingers. The heat of the plasma bolt had cauterized it instantly. Wind rushed by my face as I fell from the gap in the wall down towards the water below. I looked numbly at my chest, not feeling any pain, despite the fact that I had just received a devastating injury.

There was a crashing sound that reached my ears as I impacted the lake below. Agony laced my entire body as my skeleton nearly imploded from the forces assaulting it. Blindly, I sank towards the black oblivion at the bottom of the water. I could feel water filling my body through the hole in my chest, dragging me down faster.

Hands wrapped themselves around my body and dragged me towards the surface. I felt warmth spreading through my extremities as Rei suffused me with healing power. It was sufficient to allow me to lapse into the recuperative coma that had sustained me for the last week.

I opened my eyes and saw the top of the shower tent. I must have collapsed again. Thankfully, though, there was no one in there to see me so humiliated. I collected myself and headed back to my tent. On my way, I happened to cross paths with Shinji.

"Hey, Andrew," he said, "Glad to see you up and around. You look like hell, man."

"Yeah, well, I feel worse," I replied grimly, "Have you run into Grace yet?"

"Yeah, she's stopped by a couple of times while you were comatose," Shinji answered, "We were all really worried about you. Rei, in particular, _never_ left your side. We all tried to get her to take a break and let one of us watch over you for a while, but she never left you. She just sat there, hour after hour, holding your hand or touching your face. She even slept there at night. We came in more than one morning and found her curled up next to you."

_She kept trying to help me heal,_ I noted mentally, _The constant contact, the worry, and the frazzled, exhausted look in her eyes when I did finally wake up; it all fits. She poured so much of herself into me again. It's just like when we fought Lilith together and I took a wound for her. She would have killed herself to revive me. She's too devoted for her own good._

"Well, hey," I said, my voice falsely cheery, "I'm back on my feet now, and I'm on the mend."

"That's good to know," said Shinji.

"And now, if you don't mind, Shinji, I'd like to get a change of clothes," I said, "So, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, of course," Shinji replied, "Should I start spreading the word that you're up?"

"Well, more and more of the camp seems to know now," I replied, still walking away, "However, please do let Misato and everyone else know that I'm all right; especially little Ritsuko. This whole ordeal is so traumatic for someone her age."

"Yeah. Will do."

I walked back to my tent and summoned a fresh set of clothes. I could have done that in the shower, but I liked the privacy of my tent to use my powers for right now. Rei walked in and found me pulling on my fresh tee-shirt.

"I…saw my memories in the shower," I said quietly, "And Shinji just told me how you never left my side; always staying in constant physical contact with me. You were trying to heal me again, weren't you?"

"If I hadn't, you would have died," Rei told me, "Your body was so badly damaged, I…I wasn't sure that even _I_ would be able to save you. I didn't…hold much hope."

"You held enough, though. You believed that there was at least a _slim_ chance of me pulling out of it. If you hadn't believed, the healing wouldn't have worked."

"But if I had believed completely, you might have _healed_ completely," Rei protested, "It might be _my_ fault for you having all of those scars."

"No, Rei, it's not your fault," I rebutted, "I am the only person to blame for my injuries. I put myself in that awful situation, and I was the one who pushed you out of harm's way first, leaving myself open for the plasma shot. You saved me, and I'm grateful. I'm more grateful than ever to have you as my Guardian."

I turned around and kissed her tenderly on the lips. There was a knock at the door.

_Damn,_ I grumbled mentally.

"Yes? Who is it?" I asked.

"Hey, cuzz," said Michael through the door, "LT still wants to see you, remember?"

"Yeah, be right there," I replied.

_I have to go._

_Do what you have to do,_ Rei replied, _I will be here waiting when you get back._

I walked out to meet Michael. He led me back to Aida's tent and showed me inside. Once there, Aida shook my hand warmly and said:

"It's good to see you up and around again. I can't tell you how concerned we all were. You came in here in really tough shape, I don't mind saying."

"Well, with all due respect, sir, I'd appreciate it if you'd _stop_ saying it," I replied candidly, "I've been hearing that from everyone since I woke up. Would you mind filling me in on why you called me here?"

"Straight to the point, I respect that," Aida muttered, "All right then, no more chit-chat. Here's the skinny: I've been on the horn with all of the other branches of the resistance all over the world, and we're all in agreement that the time to strike against the Cartels is now. We've been stockpiling weapons and ammunition for quite some time now and with the addition of those plasma weapons that you and Rei pilfered for us, we think we now have sufficient armaments to combat the Cartels' soldiers. All we need is for someone to eliminate the leadership and the sorcerers of the Cartels."

"And that, cuzz, is I think where you and Rei and your powers will come into play," said Michael, segueing into the next topic.

"Yes," Aida agreed, "220 has filled me in on your current standing as an Angelic warrior. I must say that I'm impressed and I'm even more impressed with your resistance to torture. However, at the risk of digressing, I'll press onward. We, the leadership of the resistance, want you and Rei to infiltrate the main headquarters of the Cartels global command center, and assassinate the leadership and whatever sorcerers they have on their side. Once you do, give a signal to us and we'll all of us strike in one, unified, global counter-offensive against the Cartels' military forces. This will be the time we've worked toward for over a decade and a half."

"So, you want Rei and I to fly into the belly of the beast, cut out its heart, and put it on a pole for the world to see, is that about it?" I asked, speaking in metaphors.

"That sounds about apt," Aida agreed.

_Rei, are you hearing all of this?_ I asked.

_Every word of it,_ she replied, _It's a sound plan._

"When do we strike?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to give you more time to recover," said Aida, "but our informants and spies tell me that the Cartels are preparing a massive strike on some of the locations where they suspect us to have bases and hideouts. They've got bomber squadrons and tank battalions positioned to wipe out New York City and what's left of Washington D.C. We need you to strike tomorrow, as the sun rises."

"_Tomorrow_?!" I sputtered, "But…that gives us no time for preparation at all! This operation has a snowball's chance in _Hell_ for success with such short notice!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Aida said raising his hands in defeat, "But we really don't have a choice in the matter. I don't know _how_ they know, but the Cartels _know_ that we're planning to strike against them, and they want to hit _us_ first. I suspect treachery, but there's no way for me to prove anything."

Grimly, I turned and exited Aida's tent. Michael trotted after me, trying to talk me into it.

"Look, Michael," I said shortly, wheeling on him, "I know that this needs to be done, and I know it's my duty to do it, but I don't appreciate such a rude wake-up call, okay? You're a strategist and a realist like me; you know that, as it's currently laid out, this plan _will_ fail, right?"

"There's nothing for it," Michael sighed, "Yes, I know that right now things don't look very promising. I agree with you. This plan doesn't stand much of a chance right now of doing anything but leading to our utter annihilation. However, we're all soldiers, and we're all committed to doing everything in our power to fight for a free world. If that means that a few thousand of us will die, we're prepared to make that sacrifice. If it means that _all_ of us will die, just so the rest of the world can live freely, we're prepared to make _that_ sacrifice, too."

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said, shrugging him off, "This is all too much for me to take in. And…I need to take these last few hours to prepare; at least…as much as I'm able to, anyway."

"Good luck, cuzz," Michael said, clapping me on the shoulder. I turned back around and hugged him brotherly. Then, I released him and clutched his arm.

"Just promise me something," I said seriously, through tears, "Whatever happens tomorrow, you won't do anything stupid, like getting yourself _killed_."

"None of us _wants_ to die, Andrew," Michael assured me, "This is war. There will be casualties. But, I'm gonna try not to be among them."

"No, don't try," I said fiercely, "_Do_. Come back alive."

With that, I let him go and walked away quickly. By the time I reached my tent, I was in a fervor. I was confused, distraught, and most of all: I was terrified! We were being asked, Rei and I, to go out and battle the most powerful magical forces that had ever before been encountered on the planet earth. Not only that, we were being asked to do it with no time for preparation of countermeasures or contingency plans. I fell onto my bunk, head swirling with all of the things that could possibly go wrong with tomorrow's attack plan. There were more than a few of them.

Rei sat tentatively next to me. She didn't say anything to me; she was too afraid of my temper. She was too afraid to even lay a hand on me to comfort me, or if she _did_ touch me, I was too numb at the moment to really feel it. Deep down in my guts, fear gnawed at me. In my soul, the Avenger's spirit radiated joy and excitement at the idea of this coming war, but my terror and anxiety overshadowed those feelings.

"Andrew…?" came Rei's quiet voice.

"What, Rei? What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"You don't need to be afraid."

"Why shouldn't I be?" I demanded, "Those…_animals_ captured me once, already. I barely escaped from them the last time, and I still bear the scars from my ordeal. If they capture one of us _this_ time, the resistance will be throwing their lives away for _nothing_! This is all on us! All of the pressure; all of the hope and faith of the entire _world_ is resting on our shoulders at this moment. I…can't handle that pressure anymore! I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," Rei said firmly, yet gently, "You were chosen to be the Avenger; _you_, Andrew, no one else. No one else on the Mortal Plane was as worthy as you to carry this great mantle. I was chosen to be by your side in this adventure, and for that, I am grateful. I love you, Andrew, and I am proud to be your Guardian. Now, in order for me to help you, I must know what you need me to do."

I thought of everything that we were capable of doing together. It meshed with all of my history lessons about warfare and other kinds of battle habits. The berserkers of Norse legend were said to kneel down in front of altars to the animal spirits of nature in order to achieve their battle rage. The matadors and bullfighters of Spain always had a tryst with a girl before a bullfight. They claimed that it improved their visual acuity and reflex.

"Sexual activity is also supposed to relax nerves and ease tension," Rei said quietly, reading my thoughts.

_Did I just hear her right?_ I wondered, _She's offering herself to me? This isn't right…we're supposed to be going into battle in a few hours…_

"Rei, I—"

"Shh…" my lover hissed gently, pressing a delicate finger to my lips, "You and I are here, now. Let's make the most of what little peace we have before the battle must be joined. This may be our last opportunity to be together, and I wish to fully express my love for you."

No more words passed between us, physical or telepathic. Rei pulled me up to her and kissed me ardently. As numb and confused as I currently was, I allowed her to lead me along at first. She took my hands in her own and guided them to her breasts. Reflexively, my fingers closed gently around the soft globes. The sensation jarred me out of the nervous trance I was in and my body began to respond to my will again.

I rubbed and kneaded Rei's breasts, coaxing her arousal (and my own) into overdrive. Her breathing intensified; it grew faster and harder with every passing second. The combined sensations of feeling her arousal empathically, hearing her breathing heavily, and feeling the softness of her breasts beneath my hands was making me crazy. My pants suddenly felt horribly confining as my member jumped to full staff.

I ceased kneading Rei's breasts and unbuttoned her shirt. As the flimsy material parted, revealing her white brassier, Rei lifted herself up into my arms. I buried my face in the nape of her neck as she wrestled herself out of her shirt. She threw her head back wantonly and guided my hands up her back to her bra clasp.

I smiled as I continued to nip at her neck. Keeping my right hand on her clasp, I moved my left hand back around to Rei's breasts. I sensed her confusion and grinned again. My right hand slid along the clasp, feeling it out.

_Two hooks…_ I noted mentally.

I planted my index finger into the small gap between the hooks and gave a tug. The clasp sprang apart. Rei gasped. I hooked the fingers of my left hand over the middle of the bra and pulled gently. Rei allowed the garment to slide down her arms and off. I threw it aside. Now, Rei's soft breasts were open to my view. They were much fuller and larger than the last time I had seen them, all those months and years ago. I pulled away from Rei slightly and took a few seconds to drink in the view. Rei blushed all the way down to her navel, but maintained eye contact with me. I dove forward, latching my mouth firmly onto her left nipple and palming her right breast in my left hand. She let out a shuddering gasp as pleasure raced through her body.

I felt Rei's hands flailing gently, questing for the bottom of my T-shirt, and finally yanking it free from the waist of my jeans. I pulled back long enough to peel it over my head before thrusting my face back to Rei's chest. I busily switched from one nipple to the other as my hands worked on Rei's trousers. Soon, Rei lifted herself off the bed and I slid the garment down over her shapely legs. Her pants were followed shortly by her light-blue panties.

My Guardian was now perfectly naked in my sight, and I hastened to join her. I almost sighed with relief when my hard-on sprang free of its restraints, aka_ my pants_. I positioned myself between Rei's bare legs as she laid back onto the mattress. Rei and I had very few secrets from each other by this point, but I sensed her great surprise as she took in my length and girth. She wanted it, clearly, but she was also uncertain of its ability to fit inside of her virgin flower.

I rubbed my length up and down against the outside of her box. I felt, with great satisfaction, it growing wetter and wetter with each stroke. I continued to lick and nip at Rei's breasts, increasing the wetness I felt on her lower lips. I stopped rubbing, licking, or otherwise teasing and lined up the tip of my broad head with her entrance. I looked her squarely in the eyes. She nodded, and I returned the nod.

_Be quick, but as gentle as possible,_ I reminded myself.

I started adding pressure on my hips, gradually increasing. Rei's tight, outer lips resisted my width, even as wet as they were. Slowly, though, I felt them begin to part, and my head slipped inside of her. I encountered a blockage; Rei's cherry. Sensing my feelings of anxiousness, Rei took a deep breath and nodded again.

I set my jaw and steeled myself for what I knew was coming. I thrust forward quickly with my hips and felt her hymen tear. Rei rapidly expelled her breath and whimpered softly as the pain burned through her. I froze, but didn't pull out. Rei, I knew, would signal me when she was ready for me to continue. A long minute passed in this stillness. Then, Rei nodded a second time.

Slowly and evenly, I extracted most of my length from her core. Rei shuddered involuntarily at the alien sensations. I craned my neck and kissed Rei again before smoothly re-penetrating her. Now, her box contracted around my hardness in a spasm of pleasure.

I started building up to a slow, steady rhythm. It was difficult for me to move at first; Rei was amazingly tight. However, once she started rocking her hips to meet my thrusts, we started increasing our pace and things started to get sweaty. Minutes blurred together as we pushed our stamina to the limit. Our bodies glistened and dripped with sweat. Our breathing got very heavy and ragged.

I felt a spike in Rei's pleasure levels. She was about to climax. A few thrusts later, I felt her body contract as I hit her "spot" and pushed her over the edge. I stopped thrusting, letting her ride the waves of ecstasy that crashed over her mind. Her spasms gradually subsided and she panted for breath. In the midst of my own panting, I met Rei's eyes and gave her a sweaty smile. Rei, her face flushed, returned the smile. Then, she looked down at where our hips were still merged and gave me a look that said "Why did you stop?"

Grinning more broadly, I obliged her and started moving again, only to have Rei stop me. She rolled us over, still merged, until she was straddling me. Now, she gasped as she felt more of my length push its way up into her. She rotated and swiveled her hips, pushing herself completely down onto me. The wet movements of her inner walls sent small electric shocks through my flesh. Fire burned in my brain as she began slowly sliding up and down on my pole.

Rei's pace increased and she began to ride me harder. Her breasts bounced and jumped with each impact of our hips. I began thrusting upward, meeting her halfway and pushing yet deeper into her womb. I felt my head bumping against her cervix. My pleasure was starting to reach a boiling point.

_Rei!_ I gasped mentally, _I'm close!_

_Inside,_ Rei sighed back, mind abuzz with ecstasy, _Release it inside of me!_

I held out for as long as I could, but eventually I reached my peak. With a growl and a loud exclamation of pleasure, I felt my hot seed jet out from me. Rei dug her fingernails into my chest and clamped her inner walls around me, orgasming as she felt me cumming inside of her. Her inner walls stroked me gently, milking every drop of semen from my slowly softening member. Rei shivered, feeling after-quakes of her last, large orgasm.

I gently extracted my now flaccid member from Rei's box. Before her muscles closed themselves, I saw some of my pearly essence drip out. It brought a part of my mind back down to earth, even as Rei curled her warm body against mine and rested her head on my chest.

"Rei," I murmured, "you let me cum inside you…Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't _get_ pregnant," Rei replied calmly. I was flabbergasted.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"Did I _sound_ like I was kidding?" Rei asked in reply, "I'm a hybrid clone of two different races, demon and human. Historically, mixed lineage clones have been sterile. However, when _I_ was created, the geneticist used an experimental process that allowed me the ability to breed."

"But you just said you _couldn't_," I protested.

"It's because of Evangelion," Rei explained, "the LCL. Long-term exposure to LCL by immersion causes a fundamental change in the blood's chemistry, causing sterility. Pilots cannot have children."

"Why weren't we ever _told_ about that little side effect?" I wondered.

"It was considered 'acceptable collateral damage' by Commander Ikari," Rei replied, "He told me so during one of our numerous 'conversations'."

Hearing those words made me fume silently. I fumed over the inhuman treatment of us, the pilots. We had been, at one time, entrusted with mankind's future, and yet we were now denied the ability to pass on our lineage _to_ mankind's future. Seeing me preoccupied with my anger, Rei stroked her fingers lightly up over my torso, drawing an involuntary shiver from my sweaty flesh.

"You're brooding again," she mused, "Why do you always have to try and solve everything by yourself?"

"It's…the way I'm used to doing it, Rei," I replied dully, "I'm not used to having someone in my life to rely on completely. I've always had to deal with my problems on my own."

"Trying to solve everything on your own is what led to your last breakdown," Rei reminded me, "I'm not asking you to let me in to your decision-making process all at once, but I _am _asking to start letting me help you in those endeavors."

"It may take a while," I cautioned.

"We're not going anywhere," Rei replied, "We've still got all our _lives_ to be together."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked anxiously, "You _know_ what's happening tomorrow; what we're going up against. We could, both of us, die."

"Then we'll be together in Heaven," Rei replied smoothly, "I'm not afraid to die; not so long as I am by your side."

I didn't reply. There was nothing I could say to equal that kind of devotion and faith. I knew how _I_ felt, and I am ashamed to admit that I _was_ afraid to die. I had come so close to it so many times that I was now petrified of Azrael's touch. Rei hugged me around the torso and planted a kiss on my salty chest.

"When we fight together, as one," she said, "Nothing on this earth can equal our might."

I nodded, slowly beginning to believe in myself again. Rei sighed contentedly and dozed off. I stayed awake, mind buzzing. Mixed in with the feelings of _intense_ satisfaction, anticipation of the coming battle stirred restlessly in the pit of my stomach. Things had changed. Now, I was fighting for a chance at a life with the girl I loved. Vengeance was cold and unfulfilling; love was warm. Justice was my calling, but love was my motive.

_Now I'm beginning to understand,_ I thought, _I'm starting to really understand why I was chosen to be the Avenger. My natural empathic abilities made me better able to love, and love is the Avenger's greatest weapon._

I started to daydream. I imagined myself standing on the brink of a great void, witnessing a world swirling into life before me. Animals and plants sprang from the new ground, filling the world. Finally, a larger lump grew from the ground and began to take the rough form of a man. A second lump of earth formed, and became a woman. It suddenly occurred to me that I was witnessing the Great Creation; the beginning of all that is. The first woman was cast out, leaving the man alone. Then, the man seemed to fall into a deep sleep and a _second_ woman appeared, sprung from the man's side. I snapped back to consciousness with a start.

_What was __that__ all about?_ I wondered.

_Hmm?_ Rei thought sleepily, _What's that?_

_It's nothing, Rei,_ I said, _I was just having a weird daydream._

_I was having an interesting dream, too,_ she said, _I dreamed that I witnessed the Creation._

_No…way,_ I said in disbelief, _our thoughts must have merged or something, because I just dreamed the same thing._

_Perhaps our dreams merged because we let down our conscious barriers,_ Rei suggested, _But were they __dreams__? Or were they something else, altogether?_

_They might be memories of our previous incarnations,_ I agreed, _But that may be beside the point right now._

_And what is that point?_

_If the barriers between our minds can be let down and our minds can merge—_

_--we can truly fight as one, _Rei finished, _That's wonderful! Brilliant!_

_The only question becomes: how can we __consciously__ remove __all__ the barriers of our minds? _I continued, _It __sounds__ like a simple enough dilemma; key word: __sounds__ like. Simply opening our thoughts to each other won't be sufficient. That removes the __conscious__ barriers, certainly, but what about the __un__conscious barriers? What about the natural barriers that are erected by our minds to hide our true souls and protect us? It would take __time__ to train ourselves like that; __years__. And years are something we __don't__ have right now._

_Not right now we don't, no,_ Rei agreed, _Perhaps another…'vacation'…is called for._

_Vacation?!_ I asked in disbelief, _Now__?!_

_Not an actual vacation, darling,_ Rei said calmly, _Don't you remember our second date?_

_Our time-hopping!_ I recalled, _Of course! Rei, you're a __genius__!_

_And __you're__ very sweet, darling,_ Rei replied affectionately.

_At the risk of making a horrible pun, there's no time to waste, _I said.

_We have all the time in the world, _Rei purred mentally, _and there are so many positions left that I'd like to try…_

_Tempting, Rei, _I replied soberly, _but…business before pleasure. We owe it to everyone to end this whole affair as quickly as possible._

_Oh, pooh,_ Rei pouted, _you're__ no fun. It's also kind of funny, in a way. I wouldn't have imagined hearing of a man who would turn down __sex__ when it was __offered__._

_I'm not just a man anymore,_ I reminded her gently, _I've got responsibilities to the entire world. The power of the Avenger wasn't gifted to me so that I could lie around having sex with my Guardian all day when I need to be learning ways to better perform my duties._

_I __know__ you're right, _Rei acceded, _I just…wish we had some more time to enjoy ourselves, first. I think you've gotten me hooked._

_It's only been your first time, Rei,_ I protested, shocked at her revelation, _The buzz will wear off eventually, and things will start to become routine._

_Maybe,_ Rei agreed, _but not yet. Right now, though, it's a thrill, and I can't forget how it felt ot have you inside of me. It was __wonderful__._

_Yes, it certainly was,_ I agreed, _I love you._

_I love you, too._

Rei extracted herself from my arms and lid out of bed. I smiled to myself and had to resist the urge to pull her still naked body back on top of me and make love to her again. However, I mastered this urge and rolled out of bed, as well. I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, just beneath her breasts. Rei leaned her head back against me for a few moments. Without coming apart, our clothes reappeared on our bodies. At first glance, it wouldn't have been apparent that we had just finished having sex.

_How far into the past should we go?_

_Perhaps another trip to Heaven or even Hell might be in order,_ I suggested, _There, we could get our training from the telepathic Grandmasters of ages past._

_You'd go back to Hell? _Rei asked in disbelief, _After everything we went through to __escape__ from there?! After all that, you'd ask me to __return__ there?_

_If there were no other options, yes,_ I replied firmly, _Rei, the thought of going back to Hell is as repugnant to me as it is for you. However, my best judgment is telling me that training in Hell may be our most viable option at this point._

_Very well, _Rei sighed reluctantly, _I suppose that need necessitates drastic action in this situation. But still…Hell…To return __willingly__…_

_Things should be different down there now, _I said, _If the coup I started during our escape was successful, Raphael and his loyal followers should be in charge of things. If that's the case, our stay should be much more bearable; if not pleasant._

_Will they __acknowledge__ you, though?_

_They ought to,_ I replied, _We only just left._

_Very well, _Rei sighed, _Back to the Geofront Hellmouth, then?_

_Yeah._

A few moments later, Rei and I appeared in the grassy crater of the Geofront. A few yards away was the steaming chasm that marked the Hellmouth. I stepped over to the edge and peered down into the dark hole. The smell of brimstone pervaded my nostrils. I took Rei's hand and nodded. Together, we dove through the Hellmouth and headed for the Pit.

**A.N.: YES! I finally made it happen! The long-awaited love scene between Andrew and Rei has finally come to pass. It was tough waiting so long to write it, but I think that the anticipation made it that much sweeter. This was a longer chapter to write, but it's setting us up for some real excitement as the climax of the story draws near. Keep your eyes peeled, loyal readers, the best is yet to come!**


	17. Bridges Burned, Now Rebuilt

Part XVII: Bridges Burned, Now Rebuilt

Since the trip was all downhill, Rei and I had only to glide down through the cavern. Ten minutes later, Rei and I encountered the outer defense towers. I recalled the last time I had seen them. They hadn't lasted long against my battering ram escape techniques. My memories were shattered when I heard shouting.

"He's back!" one of the guards was bellowing, "Catapults at the ready!"

"Hold!" I shouted, "I am not here for a fight! Let me speak to your Master!"

There was a pause.

"Send for the Master!" ordered the captain of the guard. A horn sounded.

"Za'afiel, you will remain where you are!" the captain ordered me from the battlement.

I didn't reply. These were merely procedures that needed to be followed. They were tedious, they were banal, but they were necessary if I was to prove my good faith to these stupid creatures. I wasn't forced to wait long, though, thankfully.

A figure, mounted on horseback, came into my view. Even from a distance, I knew it to be Raphael; his golden armor gave him away. The horse he was riding on, however, was a surprise. The first time I had ever seen Raphael, he had been mounted on a palomino stallion that matched his golden armor. When the coup started, I had seen Raphael seated astride my Nightmare, Dante. I had assumed that their partnership would be at an end after the coup and that Dante would choose a new rider. Clearly, I was wrong, for my noble Nightmare now bore Raphael to meet us. The Angel in question dismounted and walked towards us.

"Guards, stand at ease," Raphael ordered smoothly when he reached the barricade, "Za'afiel is welcome here. Hello again, my friend."

"Greeting, Raphael," I replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

"What brings the two of you back here?"

"Training," I replied, "We need to meet with the most powerful telepaths that reside here in Hell."

"May I be permitted to know what you are training for?" Raphael inquired, "As the current Master of this realm, it is my business to know what goes on."

"May we discuss this in private?" Rei asked, "We will gladly explain everything; but not here."

"Certainly," Raphael replied, "We shall return to my castle. This way, please."

Raphael remounted Dante and began to ride back the way he had come. Rei and I took wing and followed. We came to the banks of the Styx and looked out over the dark waters again. I was just beginning to wonder how Raphael would cross with Dante, when my old steed reared back and leaped high into the air. Without hesitating, I took off after them. Rei was right behind me.

We landed on the far shore of the Styx a short time later. Raphael wasted no time and spurred Dante forward at a high gallop, bound for the very center of Hell; wherein rested the castle of the Lord of Hell. Again, due to the difference of the situations, this trip seemed to be much shorter than the last time I had traversed the distance. We reached Raphael's fortress and the drawbridge was lowered. A damned soul came out to greet us; a butler. I gaped in shock.

"Henry?!" I asked, "Is that you?"

"Hello again, sir," my old butler replied with a smile.

"After the coup, Henry volunteered to serve as my manager of internal affairs, here at my castle," Raphael explained, "At the time of his instatement, I asked him why he volunteered to serve the post. Do you remember what you told me, Henry?"

"I said that I wanted to server on behalf of my house-lord, whom I greatly respect and admire," said Henry.

"Henry, I'm touched," I said earnestly, "But now we need to turn to why we are here."

"Yes, why _have_ you come back?" Raphael inquired again, "I was under the impression that you would never again return to Hell once you had escaped. Yet now you say you have returned for telepathic training. Why? What are you training for?"

"War," I answered. Seeing the dual looks of confusion on our hosts' faces, Rei added:

"During our previous time in Hell, a large group of Mortal criminals seized global political and military power and disrupted the natural order of things. We have discovered that our minds are able to merge with each other, but only if our barriers are down. We happened to share identical dreams, and it occurred to Za'afiel that we might be able to share one mind while we are awake, given the proper instruction by someone knowledgeable in the discipline of telepathy. When we confront the Cartels we will need the strength of our minds combined to defeat them, as the battle will likely turn into outright war."

"But you are Angels," Raphael protested, "There shouldn't be any Mortal agency in existence that can compete with your power."

"These Mortals are well-versed in the sorcerers' Arts," I said, "They have dabbled thus far in the disciplines of voodoo, Necromancy, spell-weaving, and telepathy. I know that they have dabbled in telepathy, because their soldiers and generals have defenses against my psychic attacks. I am still able to overpower them, but it takes far more effort and concentration than I am comfortable in expending to do it, and when there are more than one of them, it becomes yet _more_ of a strain on my mind. With the _combined_ strength of our minds, however, they will be no match for us."

"That Mortals have delved so deeply into sorcery is disturbing news, indeed," Raphael said grimly, "Yes, I will gladly arrange a meeting with our telepathic souls. I assume you wish to begin immediately?"

"You assume correctly," I replied.

"Henry!" Raphael said briskly, "Run to the wizards' section and bring me the telepaths. If a contingent of demon guards _must_ be brought along, bring no more than five."

"Yes, my Lord," Henry replied with a deep bow. Not bothering to walk away, he merely vanished from sight.

"Now," said Raphael, "Henry will doubtlessly be a few minutes while he runs this errand, so we are at an impasse. Are there any other questions that you have that I might be able to answer?"

"Yes, I have one, Raphael," I responded, "Have any of the Infernal Princes taken leave of their stations?"

"You suspect demonic involvement in your current dilemma," Raphael said perceptively, "To the best of my knowledge, the only demons that are currently outside of Hell are just lesser fiends out on routine possessions and haunting. And, as you well perceive, this kind of malice is beyond the scope of lesser fiends."

"You said 'to the best of your knowledge'," I repeated, "Then you _do_ admit that one demon might have made an unscheduled incursion into the Mortal Realm."

"It is possible, yes," Raphael agreed, "I still do not fully agree that it is _probable_, but it _is_ possible."

I nodded silently. Raphael seemed to be doing his best to secure his control of Hell, but there was just too much for one being to keep track of down there; even if that being was an Archangel. In such a large system, corruption and dishonesty ran rampant; and this was Hell, where the two terms were coined. I was sure that at _least_ one of the greater Princes of Hell was involved in helping the Cartels to gain so much magical power. Most Mortals, even ones granted immortality through alchemy, did not possess the skill necessary to animate and control large armies of undead soldiers. Even _fewer_ Mortals had the power to cast such powerful spells as the one that had completely sapped my power and left me vulnerable to torture and injury. No, the power demonstrated by the Cartels was too great to be the product of mere Mortal magecraft. There _had_ to be demonic involvement.

"Ah. Henry has returned," said Raphael, breaking the silence.

And returned he had. Henry walked through the castle gates, followed by somewhere around two hundred damned souls. I was surprised to see no demon guards accompanying them. I guess that, because they were being given a respite from their tortures, they saw no reason to be obstinate or difficult to manage. They assembled in a silent queue in front of we three Angels.

"This is Za'afiel," Raphael announced, "He is the Avenger, and my guest here. This is his Guardian partner, Zophiel. They have requested the services of a Grandmaster of telepathy."

Thirty or so souls stepped forward from the rest of the group.

"Za'afiel, take your pick," said Raphael.

"I have only one stipulation to this exercise, Raphael," I said, "These souls must be able to use their psychic powers. Otherwise, they will be of no use to us."

"Done," Raphael agreed, "You souls; your telepathic abilities are restored until Za'afiel says differently."

_Good,_ I said mentally, _Now, ladies and gentlemen, the remainder of this interview will be conducted telepathically. Can you all hear my thoughts clearly?_

_Yes, my lord!_ they all replied.

I interrogated the thirty men and women for over an hour. I tested and psychically broke all but two of them, a man and a woman. The others were all forced to drop out of the running.

"Congratulations," I said, "You've survived the preliminary selection process. You now have only one test remaining before you."

"I will master this test, my lord," the man said eagerly. The woman stood quietly.

"Your test is thus: you must defeat me in a telepathic duel," I said, staring hard at my prospective teachers.

"I will show you no mercy," the man growled. Arrogance dripped from his words like tar.

"I humbly defer to your prowess, my lord," the woman said quietly. I smiled.

"Sir," I said, "You have failed my final test. You are not the candidate we seek. Madam, your humility and knowledge of your own limits is commendable. _You_ are the telepath we seek. What is your name?"

"Malah, my lord," she replied.

"Malah," I repeated, "Zophiel and I ask you to train us. We must learn, as quickly as possible, how to merge our minds seamlessly. I am the only telepath of the two of us, but she is an empath."

"May I speak candidly, my lord?"

"By all means," I replied, "I want your honest comments about everything."

"Candidly, my lord, I don't think that there is even the _slightest_ chance that your plan will work. You are asking me to teach the two of you to seamlessly merge your minds when only _one_ of you possesses the gift of telepathy? It can't be done!"

"By Mortals, perhaps not," I agreed, "But…do we _look_ Mortal to you, Malah?"

"Well no, my lord, but—"

"Then give us the opportunity to _try_," I interrupted.

"Yes, my lord," Malah said demurely, "Now, have the two of you ever touched minds before?"

"Frequently," Rei answered, "We have shared a psychic rapport for many years, but it is not a complete rapport. Our minds touch and link, but do not truly become one."

"Well, that's more of a start than I was expecting," said Malah, her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Are you in _constant_ rapport with one another?"

I nodded.

"Well! _That_ makes my job about a _hundred_ times easier!" Malah said happily, clapping her hands together with excitement, "That means that we can skip straight to the advanced steps. Now…"

Rei and I worked the rest of the afternoon away with Malah. I had never attempted anything so physically or mentally draining before in my life; Eva piloting included. Rei, on the other hand, took on our lesson with quiet calmness and analytic straightforwardness. Lying in bed together that night in our room at Raphael's castle, Rei compared our physical and telepathic training routines to the week of synchronization training that Shinji and Asuka had endured in preparation for the battle with the Seventh Angel. A week passed slowly. Lying in bed one night after a particularly grueling day of training and contestation, I made the remark:

"You know, you were right. This _is_ similar to Shinji and Asuka's synch training, with one slight difference—"

"—We're actually training to become one mind at any time we need to, not just for one battle," Rei finished easily.

"We're getting better," I remarked.

"We certainly are," Rei agreed with a smile.

"Know what I'm thinking right now?" I asked playfully.

"Mmm…I like the way you think," Rei purred, reading my mind perfectly. Rolling from the spooning position we were lying in, she climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately.

We repeated that pattern for the rest of the month; training all day, lovemaking at night. However, by the end of our training, Rei and I could overpower a score of telepath souls at once with a relative amount of ease. We could increase the strength of our rapport to such an extent that we became a single mind, spread out over two bodies. We moved in the same way, at the same time, our breathing synchronized, even our _pulses_ beat in time with one another.

Sometimes at night, after Rei and I were asleep, I would dream. During these dreams, I would feel other presences within me, ghosts of my past selves. One of my dreams consisted of the Creation again, but it continued from where I left it the last time. After the man and the second woman were created, they were placed in a great garden; Eden. And for a time, they were happy and content there. Then, the woman ate of the fruit that was forbidden them, and convinced the man to do so, as well. They were expelled from the garden, never to be allowed to return. As they left, I watched God call together all of his greatest Archangels. He told them of the demons and dangers that lurked for the man and woman outside of the paradise of Eden. He decreed that Angels must be placed among the Mortals to guard them from these mortal dangers. Immediately one Archangel, seeing his chance for battle and the enforcement of the Lord's Will, volunteered to leave the Heavenly Host and join the Mortals on the earth. He would be instated in a Mortal's form, to be awakened once per generation of Man at a time of greatest need. This Archangel's name was Uriel. He was the first Avenger. His name and form would change with the Mortal whose body he inhabited.

To aid Uriel in his duties, the Lord appointed a second Angel to act as his Guardian. This Angel's name was Chakel, and she was a great lover of Mankind. When Uriel and Chakel descended to earth, they took on the bodies of Mortals and walked amongst the growing population of Mortal men and women. Through the generations, the Avenger and the Guardian ceased to be purely Angelic beings in Mortal form and became the spirits of Angelic beings that inhabited the bodies of chosen Mortals. Though it was never recorded by Mortals, the Avenger performed his duties, with his Guardian at his side.

I awoke from the dream with stars in my eyes. I had just witnessed the birth of the Avenger and Guardian. Rei, by that point, shared all of my dreams (no matter how steamy or embarrassing) and awoke with me. We looked at each other, but said nothing. Looking out the window, we saw it was dawn, so we arose and dressed, preparing for the day's training.

"My lord and lady," Malah said after our final day's exercises, "There is nothing more that I can teach you. I admit that I have never taken on a student before now, but you two have proven to be the _finest_ pupils that a Grandmaster could ever have hoped for; you have surpassed all of my expectations. God be with you in your coming battles."

"Thank you, Malah," Rei and I said in unison.

_We should go find Raphael,_ Rei suggested.

_There is one more thing I must do first,_ I said, _It's…it's personal._

_You made a promise to the demoness who helped you,_ Rei said knowingly, _Will you bring her back to the Mortal Realm with us?_

_That's what I promised,_ I admitted, already hating the fact that I could no longer hide any of my thoughts, _We have to find her._

_Very well._

I felt guilty about dragging Rei into my personal problem. The promise I had made had been hasty, and ill-advised, and now I was duty-bound to follow through on it. That fact, combined with how badly my tryst with Persephone had hurt Rei's feelings, made me very uncomfortable. There were times that I really disliked being an Angel. This was one of those times.

_Where will we find your demoness?_

_I…couldn't honestly tell you,_ I replied, _I honestly don't know. I guess we're going to have ask Raphael._

_Raphael might still be an Archangel, deep down,_ Rei said, _but I don't—_

_--trust him,_ I finished, feeling her thoughts, _Is it because he's the Lord of Hell now? Bear in mind, though, it was __Raphael__ who told me about Azazel's orders to kill you. If he had not told me…_

_I would be dead, and you would be Dark,_ said Rei, completing my thought, _But the fact remains that he has placed himself in a position of phenomenal power. Power corrupts._

_And absolute power corrupts absolutely,_ I said, finishing the old adage, _But while he is still willing to grant us these boons, we should make full use of them. We'll ask Raphael where Persephone is being kept._

_Very well,_ Rei sighed.

Rei and I walked up to Raphael's main audience chamber and knocked. The heavy doors swung inward, revealing an ornate, beautifully furnished room. Raphael was seated on an enormous, wooden throne at the far end of the room. It was a beautiful chair; oak wood, intricate, hand-carved patterns, large velvet cushions…Truly, this was a seat fit for royalty.

_Stop admiring what he's sitting on and ask him your questions so we can get on with things,_ Rei scolded.

"What can I do for you, my friends?" Raphael asked.

"We need to find one of your demonesses," I replied, "The one known as Persephone. She and I have unfinished business."

"What manner of business?" Raphael asked, "Surely, you don't mean…?"

"No, no, nothing like that," I assured him quickly, "This has nothing to do with her status as a succubus. No, it concerns a promise that I made to her before my escape from Samael's clutches. I promised that I would not leave her in Hell. That means that she must come with us when we leave."

"That is an interesting proposition," Raphael replied, "But you know…demons and demonesses cannot exist for extended periods of time on the Mortal Plane without a Mortal form to bind themselves to. Since they are made of ether, the stuff of the Immortal Plane, they require Mortal material to house their spirits. Without that anchor, they must return to their points of origin after the span of a day."

"And if I could persuade you to allow her free passage to and from the Mortal Realm?" I asked.

"Until you can find her a suitable Mortal body," Raphael bartered.

"She will have all of her powers?" I asked.

"Most of them," Raphael replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she will still be immune to most physical harm, she will still be able to alter her physical form, but she will no longer be able to instantly transport herself over any kind of distance. She will be bound by the limits of Mortality to the extent that she must feed, clean, and transport herself as a Mortal."

"I'm sure she will be amenable to those rules," I said graciously, "Thank you for your cooperation, Raphael."

"My pleasure," the Dark Archangel replied.

"Now, my only question is: where do I find her?"

"She was charged with treason by Samael's court of demon officials," Raphael informed me, "Perhaps not a fair court, but the ruling stands, despite my attempts to reverse it. The rulings of a previous Lord of Hell cannot be overturned by a new one. You will find Persephone being tortured in the Traitors' Dungeon. Henry will show you the way. You have my leave to do whatever is necessary to fulfill your word."

I bowed with gratitude. Raphael gestured with his right hand, and Henry appeared.

"This way, my lord and lady," the butler said.

Henry led us across the ice plains to a region in the center of the Acheron Swamps. Clearly, traitors were punished in the Realm of Sorrows. We were shown to a fortress-like building that boasted powerful ballista defenses. It was apparent that any attempt to storm the place would turn into a real fight. However, I saw no other alternative, so I summoned a suit of battle armor. Beside me, Rei did the same.

"Thank you again, Henry," I said, turning to my dead friend, "If it were possible for me to take you with us, I would gladly do so."

"But if you did, my lord, who would help Lord Raphael manage his affairs here?" my butler asked.

"You're nothing if not loyal, my friend," I said, putting an armored hand on his shoulder, "Now, I think it's time for you to leave."

Henry bowed and vanished. I looked over at Rei. She looked back silently. Turning my eyes back to the fortress that stood before us, I took off and charged through the air. The defenses opened fire, raining down deadly shafts of wood that would have skewered any other creatures but us. Instead, the heavy wooden bolts met our AT Fields and shattered into splinters. Flaming arrows rained from the upper battlements, only to be turned back upon their originators by my control over flame. With a howl of fury, I smashed through the closed iron gates and into the main hallway. Over the screams of agony from the prison cells, I heard running footfalls approaching. I sprouted a barrier of Blackfire in a ring around Rei and me. This barrier would give me time to find Persephone's exact location.

I didn't even have to say anything to Rei. With our new, strengthened rapport, she knew Persephone's location as soon as I did. Quickly, she clutched my hand and we disappeared "between". We reappeared twelve levels below the main hall, in one of the deepest dungeons of the facility. When I ripped the door off of its hinges, I smelled burning pokers and the stench of fear.

Persephone was strapped to a torture wheel, stripped naked, and currently being whipped to within an inch of her immortal life. Blood flowed freely from welts all over her body. The demons who were torturing her looked up, hearing the noise of my entry. Before either of them could react, they were headless. Rei and I sliced the chains that held Persephone hostage. She tumbled to the floor and huddled on her knees.

"My Lord," she breathed weakly, "You came back for me."

"I promised that I would," I replied levelly, picking her up off the floor, "Now come. We must leave."

Persephone clung to my side, stopping to kick one of her former captors on our way past. With Persephone still clutching onto me, Rei teleported us back to the surface level and outside of the gates. I raised a tempestuous maelstrom of Blackfire and chaos all around the fortress. In seconds, the facility was razed to the ground; completely destroyed.

_Was that really necessary?_ Rei asked me, _We had her out. Did you need to tear down the whole facility?_

_Destroying the facility ensures that we don't have to rush right out of here,_ I replied, _Now, I think we should return to Raphael's fortress and tell him that we are finally leaving._

Without a word, Rei transported us back to Raphael's castle, directly into the audience chamber. Upon seeing the three of us just suddenly appear, Raphael leapt from his throne with a start of surprise.

"Well, you certainly didn't waste any time," he remarked, "And…I hear tell that you razed the entire facility to the ground; a nice touch."

"How did--?"

"He is the Master of Hell, my Lord," Persephone answered, "He has knowledge of all major happenings in his realm."

I had forgotten that Persephone knew how to anticipate my questions. I almost laughed when she answered me before I asked the whole question.

"The demoness speaks the truth," said Raphael, "Now, before I am called officially to stop you, you must leave, Za'afiel."

"Thank you again for all of your help, Raphael," I said.

"We are in your debt," Rei added.

"Not at all, Zophiel," said Raphael, "It is the duty of all Archangels to aid each other in their times of greatest need. It is also a courtesy to aid each other, just on general principal."

Persephone clothed herself, able to use her powers again now that she was freed from her imprisonment. She garbed herself in a flowing, sexy (yet slightly more modest than her usual garb), red dress that accented all of her ample curves. With her in tow, Rei closed her eyes and concentrated. I added my mind to hers, providing the mental image that she needed in order to teleport us back through time and space in order to return to the resistance's bunker under the mountain.

The iciness of the "between" enveloped us all. When going strictly from place to place, it lasted only a few heartbeats and then you were out of it. Going back a short distance through time took a little bit longer, but not like this was taking. I thought for sure we were going to be lost. I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to us if we became lost in the "between".

_If you remember correctly,_ Rei said after almost fifteen seconds, _when we did our 'vacation' time-hopping, when we travelled between centuries, our time 'between' took longer. I guess that we are travelling over quite an amount of time to return to our point of origin._

I didn't reply. I was still very ill at ease with how long our journey was taking. Just as I was starting to go stir-crazy in the void, light intruded back into my eyes. We were back in our tent at the headquarters.

"Homey," said Persephone, looking around at our relatively humble furnishings, "Wait a minute… What's that smell? That's…_oh_…"

She covered her mouth with a hand and actually blushed a little bit. It took me a few seconds to figure it out, and I was about to ask what she smelled. Then, it hit me. She was a succubus; she could sense and smell sexual activity or the remnants thereof. And since, in the moment we had left/arrived, Rei and I had just gotten done _making_ love… It must have been as good as a signal flare for the sex-demon.

_Hmm…that's actually a little bit embarrassing, now that she's pointing it out,_ Rei admitted.

_You're telling me,_ I replied.

"Persephone," I said, "We're going out at dawn and striking at a group of tyrannical Mortals who have taken over the world."

"And…when is dawn, my Lord?"

"Learn to start calling me Andrew," I said, "That's my Mortal name, and it's the name that everyone here who knows me uses when they address me."

"How are we going to explain how she got here?" Rei asked, "She can't leave this tent unless I teleport her out somewhere. And it also doesn't solve the riddle of how she can remain on the Mortal Plane. She needs a body to inhabit."

"Not necessarily," I countered, "All she needs is Mortal substance to bind herself to, is that correct, Persephone?"

"That is correct, my L—Andrew," Persephone replied, catching herself in a slip, "All I require is a Mortal object, living or otherwise, to bind my spirit to in order to anchor it here, on the Mortal Plane. This object can be anything, as long as I can easily carry it with me at all times."

"How about a necklace?" I suggested, "Or a bracelet or some other article of jewelry?"

"That would certainly be preferable to something else more gaudy or outlandish," Persephone agreed, "But…do you know the spell for binding a demon's essence to an object?"

"Not off the top of my head, I don't," I admitted, "And I also don't have a necklace or bracelet to use in the binding."

"Well, _I_ know the spell," said Persephone, "All I need is the _object_, and I can bind myself _to_ it."

"I…think I might have something you can use," Rei suggested quietly.

She dug into the bag of possessions that she had with her in the tent and pulled out a small box. In this box were a series of trinkets and small, mismatched objects. She fished into the box and pulled out a small, golden ring inset with a medium-small diamond.

_Commander Ikari gave me this a long time ago,_ she said to me, _He said it was Yui Ikari's wedding ring, and he wanted __me__ to have it, since I reminded him of her so. However, I have never worn it or even tried it on. It has no sentimental value to me. I would gladly part with it for this cause._

_Are you perhaps…warming __up__ to Persephone?_ I asked.

_Let's not push our luck,_ Rei replied.

She hadn't yet forgotten about my little…indiscretion with Persephone during our first trip to Hell, and she probably would never _trust_ Persephone. I couldn't fault her for that judgment. _I_ still didn't completely trust Persephone. She _was_, after all, a demoness. However, the fact that she could look past her own pettiness and give something to help this demoness gave me great hope that she could, eventually and given enough time, possibly _forgive_ Persephone or accept her as a person. Rei handed Persephone the ring and said:

"Do what you need to do to bind yourself to this Plane."

"Thank you, lady Zophiel," Persephone replied gratefully.

"Call me Rei."

Persephone nodded and took the ring from her. She turned to me and said:

"Andrew, you must cut my hand. I require my blood to flow for the spell to work, and the wound cannot be self-inflicted."

I nodded and produced my sword. Taking Persephone's hand in my own, I wrapped her palm around the midnight blade and pulled the sword down and away. The demoness gasped with pain, and blood began to drip from her palm. Clutching the ring in this bloody palm, she began to murmur in Daemon. The air in the tent shimmered a little bit as the magic took hold. Persephone opened her hand and showed us the ring. The metal band, which had once been yellow gold, was now white silver and the stone was no longer a clear diamond; it was an onyx.

"Well…surprise, surprise," said Persephone, actually sounding surprised, "I actually _did_ it. I bound myself to this ring. Now, I have to protect it _most_ fiercely because, if this ring is damaged or destroyed, the bond will be broken and I will be sent back to Hell. Now then, Andrew…how may I serve the both of you? I can still smell—"

"_No_," I said firmly, "Rei and I have an important mission on the dawn's rising. We don't need a threesome right now."

"Are you _sure_, Andrew?" Persephone asked huskily, exercising her seduction powers on me. I felt urges rising in the pit of my stomach. They were hard to ignore, and getting harder with each passing second (and it wasn't the _only_ thing getting harder with each passing second!). Rei, sensing my failing reserves of willpower, walked up and slapped Persephone across the cheek. The spell was broken, and the demoness looked more than a little annoyed.

"That actually _hurt_!" she exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Mortal condition," Rei replied acidly, "You'll start to feel the hunger and thirst in a few hours. After you eat, you'll feel the physical urges to relieve yourself. The only powers you have left are your abilities to change shape to whatever it takes to please your victims, your immortality and your resistance to injury. Other than that…_you…_ my _dear_ Persephone…are _Mortal_ now."

"Ladies," I said, stepping in between them, "that's about enough of that. Yes, Persephone, you're a Mortal, for all intents and purposes now. Rei, I've already said I was sorry for cheating on you with a demoness, but I've already told you why. Desperate times called for drastic action."

"Oh…and _such_ action it was, too," Persephone said wistfully, deliberately staring at Rei. She was trying to make my Guardian jealous.

"He _was_ rather amazing," Rei agreed, quirking a hard eyebrow at her rival.

_Ohhh…I should have __known__ bringing her back was a mistake…_ I groaned mentally, _It could be one __hell__ of a long night…_

**A.N.: *MRROW!! HISS HISS!!!* Can someone say cat-fight? Naturally, Rei's feeling pretty protective of Andrew right now, even if she knows that he wouldn't leave her for a demon. Hope you laughed at some parts of this. I'm sorry to admit that more than a little bit of the chapter was just filler. However, I did try to work in a little bit of the background and origin of the Avenger. Hope that it suits whatever images or fantasies that you were entertaining as to that subject. If not, oh well. After all, _I'm_ the one writing the story, here :P (I kid. I'm not really a jerk.) Let me know what you think *even if it's just to call me a jerk, or some other colorful variation of that name. :)***


	18. Now the Hunters Become the Hunted

Part XVIII: Now the Hunters become the Hunted

The night passed rather awkwardly for me, as I was stuck between two beautiful women who each wanted the larger share of me to cuddle up with. Rei slept on my right side, while Persephone occupied my left. I didn't _dare_ move my arms, or I might touch one of them in an awkward place and make the other one insanely jealous. I just wanted to sleep on the floor, but when I asked if I could get up and leave them to work it out on their own:

"You are staying _right_ here, Andrew!"

"Yes, Rei!" I answered meekly. There wasn't much I was afraid of besides death, but a woman's wrath? Whew! It's the next best thing.

My alarm clock finally went off at about three in the morning, to my great relief. The only good thing that came of my uncomfortable night's passage was that it gave me plenty of time to plan and come up with contingency plans. One of the plans that I was able to concoct gave us a good alibi for having Persephone with us.

"Is it time to go, already?" Rei asked when my alarm went off.

"Yes," I replied, already up and changed into my battle armor.

"You've been planning?" Rei asked, reading my busy thoughts.

"Yup," I answered, "And I've got a few of them. One of them concerns Persephone."

"Do tell," the demoness chimed in, sitting up in bed.

"You're going with us to the fortress," I said, not allowing any room for dispute, "Rei will teleport us all in and you'll come back out with us for the resistance to see. You will be 'found' by us in one of the prison cells or interrogation rooms. You'll need to adjust your form accordingly when I finally decide which room we found you in."

"Of course, Andrew," Persephone replied obligingly, "And…what kind of…'torture'…did you have in mind for me?"

"Look, Persephone," I said seriously, "I don't know what you think there is between us, but I want you to listen to me very carefully, because I'm only saying this once: _There will never be anything else between us._ I never loved you, I never wanted to be with you, and I don't want your advances anymore, is that clear? I love Rei, and I want to be with her. I _don't_ want you to try and interfere with that. Is there _any_ part of this that I'm making unclear to you?"

"No, Andrew, there isn't," the demoness replied, "But you must understand something about _me_, as well. I am a succubus. I exist for sex, and sex alone. I have an appetite for it; a craving. This craving is similar to any drug addict's craving for their 'fix'. However, _unlike_ a drug addict, I cannot _break_ this appetite. I _must_ feed it, or I will start to suffer horribly. My powers will wane, I'll start to go mad, and I will eventually _die_, if I am denied sexual contact for more than a few days at a time. Now, given that I have been enduring horrendous torture in Hell ever since you left the last time, it's been a good, long time since my last screw, so…"

"So you're getting pretty desperate, aren't you?" Rei asked, sounding only _slightly_ sympathetic, "Well you know what, Persephone? I really don't want you scratching _your_ itch with _my_ boyfriend! Tell you what, though: we'll find you a nice, suitable candidate for you to screw to death while we're invading the Cartels' main fortress."

"Sounds nice to me," Persephone said eagerly.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Are we going to coordinate our plans with Michael and his superiors?" Rei asked.

"That's our first stop, Rei," I replied calmly, "Persephone, wait for us here."

The demoness nodded. Rei and I walked out of the tent and headed for Aida's tent in the center of camp. Michael met us outside and walked in with us.

"Gentlemen," said Aida when we were all assembled, "and…Ayanami, we are on the verge of the greatest battle the world has ever known. This battle, as you know, will be fought in two stages. Andrew, you and Rei are our first wave. Infiltrate the Cartels' main base in France and eliminate the leadership as well as whatever sorcerers you find. Once that is accomplished, set off an explosion large enough to be heard from the top of the Eiffel Tower. A resistance agent will be stationed there, awaiting your signal. Once your explosion is detected, he will send out a coded attack message to which all the sleeper cells of the resistance will respond. Each cell will target the command center nearest them and assault it full-out. Our schematics for the plasma weapons were transmitted to all the cells the instant we assembled them, so they should all be armed and ready by this point."

"How long do we have until you attack without us?" I asked.

"We'll wait as long as it takes," Aida answered, "As long as the Cartels don't attack us first, you'll have as long as you need. How can we signal you if we're forced to begin the attack early?"

"I'll have telepathic 'eyes' all over the world, keeping tabs on you guys," I replied, "Just send me a thought saying that our time's up and you've started the fight without us. I'll hear it, as long as it stands out strongly."

"Done," said Aida, "Once the attack is sounded, we don't stop until we're victorious or we're dead. One way or another, it ends today."

"Amen," I agreed. Rei nodded grimly.

"Right then," said Aida, "Do what you need to do, Andrew, Rei. Good luck to both of you."

"God be with you, Lieutenant," Rei replied, "You too, Michael."

Michael smiled bravely. Underneath it, though, I sensed sadness within my cousin. He was lonely. He had not allowed himself the comfort of falling in love ever since the Cartels' initial attack on the world's governments. He had committed himself as a soldier, and he didn't want to risk the Cartels coming back to hurt him through the people he cared about. That being said, he hadn't had any kind of female companionship for over a decade and a half. Now, suddenly, he was wishing that he had someone to fight for; someone or something to come home to besides the war. He had been fighting for so long that, if they should happen to _win_ the day, he would have nothing else besides the fighting, and so would have no reason to keep living.

_Perhaps…one of the other, female soldiers feels the same way as him?_ Rei suggested reading my scans. I did a quick, mental sweep of the camp as we walked back to our tent.

_Nope,_ I thought sadly, _None of them. All the ones that are looking for love have already found it among the other soldiers in the camp. The only single girl in camp right now is Grace, and she's not his type._

_Why shouldn't she be?_ Rei asked,_ If she is available, why not encourage the two of them to get together?_

_She's too old for him,_ I replied, _Michael never went in for older women, and I doubt he'll change his tone now._

_You say that Grace is single,_ Rei remarked, _What of Aida?_

_From what my senses are telling me, he's single,_ I replied, _but what does __he__ have to do with anything?_

_You forget that I once went to school with him, Ikari, and Suzuhara,_ Rei answered, _The three of them were best friends and confidants. They chatted about everything; including crushes and sexual fantasies. While Shinji seemed to be more interested in Asuka and me, too, for a time, his two friends had decidedly __older__ taste in women. They both lusted after the __luscious__ Major Katsuragi!_

_Misato?!_ I chortled, _You're kidding! __Tell__ me you're __kidding__!_

_I wish I was, darling,_ Rei replied gleefully, _However, this is too good to make up. Unless he has changed with age, Kensuke Aida is still a boy who prefers older women._

_Too perfect,_ I said with a psychic grin, _I hope they both survive this war. I'd love to get them together and see how Aida reacts._

Rei and I reached our tent and found Persephone inside, sitting in a close-fitting suit of flack armor.

"What's with the get-up?" I asked.

"Well, we're going into battle, aren't we?" Persephone asked, "I thought I might as well look the part."

I was amazed that, even in heavy SWAT armor, Persephone could _still_ find ways to make herself look attractive. I stopped my train of thought before it reached the first station because I sensed dangerous feelings coming from Rei. I sent an apologetic note across our rapport before grabbing Persephone's arm and taking Rei's hand.

"Let's do it."

The "between" took over our senses. A half dozen or so heartbeats later, we appeared in the center square of the Champs-Elysées in Paris. Just a little over a hundred yards away, I spied the Arc de Triomphe, one of the greatest war monuments in the history of Europe. Instantly, Rei and I cloaked ourselves in invisibility to hide from the lights that shone in the street. Persephone watched us vanish, and then joined us. It seemed to be more of a strain for her than it was for the two of us. However, I was thankful that Persephone still had most of her demoness powers. Otherwise, without them, she would be more of a liability than an asset, as I wasn't sure whether Rei or I could extend our invisibility to cover another person.

The three of us started walking toward the Arc, not really knowing where we were going or what we were looking for. I was amazed. Unlike the other cities that I had seen in this Cartel-ruled world, Paris was in amazingly rich shape. As we walked through the streets, I noticed lights glowing in several of the houses' windows. We encountered several people lurking in the dark corners of the pre-dawn streets. None of them knew we were there, of course, but I had to restrain Persephone more than once to stop her from jumping some of the men we came across. I swept through the streets with my mind; like a bloodhound looking for a scent trail. There were Cartel "watchdogs" on every street corner and back alley entrance. They had eyes and ears everywhere! I had a sudden thought.

_Maybe all these 'watchdogs' can work to our advantage_, I thought, _I can just mesmerize one of these fools and make him lead us back to the base._

Rei, Persephone and I approached the next Cartel agent we encountered. I placed my invisible hands on either side of his head and gripped him tightly. I didn't need to make physical contact with him to crush his mind, but over the course of our training in Hell, I noted that touching someone made it easier to influence them until I had absolute control over them. As he started to struggle, I extended my will over him and crushed his resistances. As with any of the other Cartel agents that I had mentally attacked, he had been trained in rudimentary psychic defense. However, with as powerful as my mind now was, he offered no challenge to me. Soon, he was a drone; completely subservient to my telepathic will.

_You will lead us to your headquarters,_ I commanded. Dully, the agent turned and started walking down a side street.

_Nicely done,_ Rei complimented.

_Thank you,_ I replied, _That was so easy it was actually a little pathetic. But this kills two birds with one stone, actually. Once he gets us into the base, I think I'll give him to Persephone to keep her occupied._

_Oh, you're cruel,_ Rei grinned. I didn't reply, except to grin evilly.

We followed our "guide" for about ten blocks. The sky, being further east than America, got lighter faster, and soon it was dawn. The agent led us to a small, out-of-the-way looking building in a more downtrodden section of Paris and led us inside. I was amazed. This small, shabby-looking building was actually a cover building for a secret entrance elevator.

_Clever_, I thought, _hiding in plain sight._

We rode the elevator down to the bottom floor. The metal doors opened to a small storage room. I realized that the agent had led us to the service entrance to the base. I smiled victoriously, and then I turned off my invisibility. Rei and Persephone followed suit. I maintained my grip on the agent's mind as I said:

"Now, you've done your job, sir. Thank you very much. As your reward, I'm leaving you here, alone, with this gorgeous woman."

Turning to Persephone, I winked and added:

"Get your fill."

"Thank you, Andrew!" Persephone replied ecstatically, tearing at both _her_ clothes and the clothes of her _victim_.

Rei and I quickly exited the room, locking the door behind us. Even as we sealed the exit, I began to hear the passionate sounds of Persephone's "feeding". I almost felt sorry for the poor man I had left in there to satisfy her. He would surely be worked to death. I almost chuckled at an image of that man at the gates of Hell. I could just about see him explaining to Raphael how he died; screwed to death by a succubus. Frankly, it was kind of comical in a sick, demented sort of way.

As Rei and I exited the room, we returned to invisibility and I scanned the surrounding hallways. I didn't detect anyone, shielded or otherwise. Rei suggested that I search for prisoners' cells.

_They can wait,_ I replied, _They'll still be there once we find Flamel and the others. They're our first priority. If we don't take them out soon, the Cartels will begin their counter-attack against the resistance and we'll have failed._

_You're right,_ Rei conceded, _I'm going to have to stop disputing your abilities of military strategy. After all, I'm not the one who's supposed to be doing the planning. I'm just here to watch out for you._

_You do more than just __watch__ me,_ I added slyly.

_Ohh, not now,_ Rei moaned, _We need to stay focused._

_Right,_ I agreed.

We started moving, more quickly than we were before. Rei and I wound our way through the hallways and corridors, following troops where we could to avoid suspicious door openings, but more often than not the halls were empty. I started to wonder why.

_It's because all of the troops are being marshaled on the front lines of war,_ said Rei astutely, _All of the guards are gone, leaving the base relatively unprotected._

_Either that, or they're laying another ambush for us,_ I countered, _I know you think I'm being a little paranoid about this, but I think I sort of have a right to be. They tortured me half to __death__ the last time they caught me! I __shudder__ to think of what they'd do to you, Rei._

_I'd __kill__ myself first_, Rei said vehemently, reading my intended meaning.

_Well, _I said, trying to bring the situation back under control, _regardless of what happens, they're not going to catch us __this__ time. They're no match for us anymore._

_That's right,_ Rei agreed, _We put in the equivalent of a __century__ of Mortal years' training during our month in Hell. With that kind of experience and training, there's no Mortals who can equal us anymore._

I was pensive for a moment. A century; no wonder it had taken us so long to go "between" back to our tent at the camp. Rei's teleporting abilities were astounding, no matter how long I was around her. Rei and I continued to wander the halls until we stumbled on a group of three guards who were engaged in a conversation.

"Did you hear about the American Boss who is supposed to be here today?" the one was saying.

"Yeah," the second one agreed, "From what I hear, he's one of the most powerful Bosses in the world; except for monsieur Flamel, of course."

"_Oui, je sais,_" the third one agreed in French, "_Il est trés formidable._"

"Too right," the first one went on, "You know, I hear…"

Rei and I moved on around the corner. I was struck by a sudden idea. Before I even had to describe it, Rei read my mind.

_You mean to disguise yourself as the American Cartel Boss,_ she said, _That's brilliant._

_It will gain us access to the main rooms, at least,_ I agreed, _It will most certainly gain us access to Flamel._

_What if the __real__ American Boss should appear while we're infiltrating in his stead?_ Rei asked.

_By that time, it will be too late,_ I said confidently, _Once we're with Flamel, we make our move and take him down. We also need to find the source of his sorcerers' powers. Once we can remove those obstacles, the resistance can make their move._

_Where do we start?_

_I'll ask,_ I replied. Before Rei could say anything, I walked back over to the group of guards and paralyzed their minds. The hapless, helpless men were under my power before any of them could react.

"Now," I said, still invisible, "Where and when is the American Boss due to arrive?"

"Port…34…" the lead guard wheezed dully, "Due in…ten minutes…"

"Thank you," I replied smoothly, "Now, go about your business as if nothing happened."

I stepped back from the group, and they carried on their conversation as though they had never been interrupted. I walked back to Rei and stood next to her.

_What do you think?_ I asked.

_About what?_ Rei asked in reply, _The Boss?_

_Yeah,_ I said, _Should we wait and remove him? Or should we just take our shot now and go for it?_

_It would be better for us if the real Boss were out of the picture,_ said Rei, _That way we could be relatively assured that our cover would not be blown._

_So we wait,_ I said, confirming our plan. Rei nodded.

The ten minutes seemed to fly by as Rei and I found our way down to the river ports where supply barges and passenger boats loaded and unloaded. We located Port 34 and huddled into a corner where we knew a passerby wouldn't happen to bump into us. Within two minutes of our arrival at the port, a small barge slid into the dock. Two people disembarked; it looked like a man and his wife. The man was slightly portly and had a bald spot forming on the top of his head in the middle of his graying hair. He wore a clean-pressed business suit and looked very distinguished. The woman that was with him was a tallish, handsome lady with platinum blonde hair, red lipstick, rose-blushed cheeks, and crisp, defined cheekbones and features. She was wearing a pinstripe, pencil business skirt with a matching jacket and white blouse. My thought-scans confirmed to me that this was, indeed, the highest-ranking Cartel Boss in America and his wife. A small contingent of guards met them as they got off the boat to escort them to their meeting with Flamel. They would all have to be mesmerized.

I temporarily snuffed the guards' minds and paralyzed the Cartel Boss and his wife. Stepping over to them, I placed my hands on either side of their heads and made telepathic copies of their memories and thought processes. I knew that having those would make Rei's and my deception much more believable. Once we had their thoughts and memories (which we could discard later), we made ourselves visible and dispatched the people we were about to impersonate. Once we had dumped their bodies in the river behind them, we assumed their forms, positioned ourselves where they had been standing, and I removed the blocks on the guards' minds. They came back as though nothing had happened and started to lead us deeper into the base.

_You know_, I remarked while we were walking, _this is going a lot more smoothly than I expected it would._

_Why's that?_ Rei asked.

_Well, I just thought we'd have to do a smash-and-grab or something like that to complete our mission,_ I explained, _It's not that I don't enjoy stealth and all that, but I really didn't expect it to work out as well as it is._

_Well, having powers __does__ help,_ Rei remarked.

_Very true,_ I agreed.

Our escorts led us to a room with an ornately furnished interior. Plush chairs and velvet couches lined the walls. A mini-bar was set up and I could see that it was well-stocked.

"The master will be with you shortly," said the lead guard, "Please help yourself to some refreshments while you wait."

"Thanks," I replied.

I walked over to the bar and looked through the bottles of liquor. The thoughts I had copied from the man I was impersonating told me that his usual drink was a Sea Breeze. After I had mixed the drink and taken a couple of sips, Rei came over and stood by the bar.

"What can I get for you?" I asked in the man's deep Louisiana drawl.

"A martini, darlin'," Rei replied, her voice refined and cool like a Southern Belle, "Dry, but not too much."

A martini is gin and vermouth. A _dry_ martini is more gin than vermouth. I shook the drink and poured it into a glass for Rei. We sat back down on one of the couches and waited.

We weren't kept waiting for long. Five or ten minutes after we sat down, the door opened and a man entered the room. He had a very pompous air about him; nose held high, posture rigidly erect. He was garbed in flowing, regal purple robes with a silk cravat, decorated with a pin bearing large pearl, around his neck. Gold rings adorned his fingers, making him reek of purchased royalty.

One of his rings, in particular, caught my eye. On his right ring finger I saw, hidden amongst the brilliantly splendid gold rings, a much _older_ gold ring. The other rings on his hands were set with brightly colored precious stones: diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires; all of them polished to shine like stars. However, the older ring was set with a much duller stone. Under a thick layer of grime and age, I dimly made out the deep red color of the stone. I also could see a faint marking adorning the stone.

_That's it,_ I said to Rei, _that ring; that's the Philosopher's Stone. We have to get it from him._

"_Bienvenue et bonjour mes amis!_" the man said amiably, dropping his haughty façade, "_Comment ça va?_"

"Now, you _know_ we don't speak none of that Frenchy talk, sir," Rei cooed.

"Yeah," I agreed stiffly, "Now cut out the bullshit and get on with why you brought us here all the way from America. Rhett Brandon O'Hare; an' that's _me,_ my good sir, is _not_ a man who likes bein' kept waitin' in the dark!"

"Now, darlin' remember your condition," Rei cautioned, "Don't go losin' your temper or you'll be havin' yourself another heart attack."

"I'm not angry, Belle," I growled, "not _yet_, leastaways."

"Well, we certainly do not want you to be 'aving anuzzer 'eart attack, _mon_ _ami_," said Flamel, "I seem to 'ave forgotten my manners; forgive me. You 'ave introduced yourself to me, but I 'ave not given you ze pleasure of introducing to you myself. I am Francois Flamel; alchemist, scholar, and nobleman."

"An' quite the philanthropist, too, I notice," Rei said sweetly, "Why, your lovely city seems just as picturesque an' romantic-like as when mah dear Rhett an' I came here on our honeymoon all those years ago."

"It sure is, Belle," I agreed fondly, putting my free arm around Rei's shoulders, "But again, I wanna get down to business here. I have affairs to attend to back in the States."

"But of course, _mes amis_," Flamel said obligingly, "But you weel forgive me eef I indulge you wiz a _tour_ of my lovely abode, weel you not?"

"Oh, of _course_ we'd like a tour, wouldn't we Rhett, dear?" Rei said, winking at me. Catching her meaning, I nodded and agreed:

"All right, then, but make it a quick one so we can get on with what we came here to do."

A tour would show Rei and me the weaknesses and hidden secrets of Flamel's fortress for us to exploit later. Rei and I followed Flamel out of the room and down the hall. We stopped by a large door bearing a sign that read: "_Hasardeux! Réacteur nucléaire! Personnel autorise seulement!_", which is French for "Danger! Nuclear Reactor! Authorized Personnel Only!"

"Zis," he said, indicating the door, "eez our reactor core. It powers ze entire facility wiz more zan fifty megawatts of power every day."

"What a nice li'l ol' thing," Rei said admiringly.

"Every base has one of they own, Belle," I said dismissively, "This here's nothin' special."

"Hmm," Flamel hummed thoughtfully, "I can see you are only interested een ze _exceptional_ parts, no?"

"That's right," I replied, "Now, unless y'all are willin' to _show_ those 'exceptional parts', we should just get down to the business we came here for, so that my wife an' I can leave."

"Now, _mon ami_," Flamel said winningly, "All work and no play makes Jacques a very dull boy, no? Now please, 'ave a chance to relax yourself and take some pleasure in your work. We weel get down to our business soon enough, I promise you. Zis way, _s'il vous plait_."

Flamel led us down another corridor to a metal door that had bars and locks on the outside of it. Rei quirked an eyebrow prettily. I noticed Flamel looking her up and down appraisingly. He might have been over seven hundred years old, but he was still a man, and men desire pretty women. And though it wasn't the _real_ woman that he, Flamel, thought it was, Rei played her part very well and held herself like a true Southern Belle. I couldn't fault Flamel for looking; as a woman, Rei was stunning. I could also tell that she was sending out some subconscious signals to influence and incite desire in Flamel, to make him easier to manipulate. She might have only been an empath, but as a woman, too, Rei knew how to make a man putty in her hands.

_I love you,_ I thought fondly.

_I love you too,_ she replied.

"Now what have y'all got behind this door, here?" Rei asked curiously.

"Zeez are ze interrogation rooms," Flamel informed us. I could only concur with him. I sensed immense agony and desperation within the confines of that corridor. Every few seconds a scream of pain would echo through the bars on the door and reach our ears.

_There are more than forty men and women down there,_ I informed Rei, as my telepathic readings came through, _We're going to get them all out._

_Of course we are,_ Rei agreed, _Stay calm, or we might be discovered. First, we must see if we can discover the source of the Cartels' unnatural magical powers._

"If you weel follow me, _s'il vous plait_," said Flamel.

He led us down another series of corridors, past doors that read "armory", "crew quarters", "war room", and various other, similar rooms. I, in character, protested that he was only showing us things that were present in any other base. I continued to insist on seeing something new and different. Flamel, however, seemed reluctant to take us into any of the more secretive chambers in his base. I tried scanning the rooms with my mind, only to find my scans blocked by magical walls. Someone had gone to great pains to shield those rooms from outside detection.

"Now look, Flamel," I said seriously, putting my best "angry foot" forward, "If y'all ain't gonna show us the _real_ reason why y'all have stayed in power for so long, y'all might as well let us g'wan _home_, because we really ain't here to see nothin' else!"

"I can see zat you weel be satisfied by nothing else," Flamel relented, "Very well, _mes amis_. However, once I show you what eet eez you are seeking, you must promise _nevair _to reveal eet to _anyone_ else, _n'est ce pas?_ Follow me, _si'l vous plait_."

_At last,_ I thought triumphantly.

Flamel led us down a long flight of stairs to a sub-sub-basement level. From the amount of cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling, this wasn't a corridor that was used much. We walked on for what felt like twenty minutes, but we finally came to the end of the hall and climbed a second flight of stairs. At the top was a solitary door.

"Een here, _mes amis_, eez zee secret to our success," Flamel said, placing his hand on the knob, "Zee item in zis room has secured our power for many lifetimes to come."

Flamel turned the knob and pushed open the door. Inside, the room was empty, but for a single pedestal. On that pedestal rested an orb roughly the size of a grapefruit. It gave off an ethereal blue aura and looked quite stunning. However, I immediately sensed waves and torrents of malice and evil radiating from it. I fought down an involuntary shiver. Flamel must have noticed, though, because he said:

"Are you well, _monsieur_?"

"Just felt a shiver is all," I replied honestly, "Like somebody walkin' on my grave."

"Whenever I come down here to bask in the orb's light, I feel ze same way, at first," Flamel replied, "'Owever, once you begeen to feel its power, you begeen to appreciate zee _fantastique_ thing zat eet eez. Zis orb, zee Orb of Daemon, was geefted to us by zee demon Prince, Beelzebub, heemself. Its magic powers all of our sorcerers all over ze world. 'Owever, before you ask, _mon ami_, we needn't worry about zee resistance getting zair feelthy hands on it."

"An' why's that?" I asked.

"Because none but zee _demons_ may touch zee orb directly," Flamel replied, "For anyone else, doing zis would mean instant _death_."

_Hmm…interesting,_ I thought, _That might present a problem, actually._

_We'll sort it out when we come to it,_ Rei assured me, _For now, we should vacate this room as soon as possible. I am feeling increasingly ill-at-ease down here._

"So this is the secret behind it all," I said thoughtfully, "Seems simple enough. However, I don't want my dear wife catchin' a chill in this here dungeon, so, may we take our exit?"

"But of course, _mes amis_," Flamel agreed. He seemed almost cheerful to be leaving the room, as well. I sensed a great lust for power within him. However, he was slightly uncomfortable with having asked a demon for help and being given an orb that only demons could touch without dying.

Back upstairs, Flamel showed us to his main audience chamber. We were served drinks, and then Flamel began relating to us his story of how he came up from a very troubled childhood. His mother and father had died tragically when he was a young boy, leaving him and his brother alone to fend for themselves. He told us of how he suddenly came into a stroke of luck and fortune that happened to also grant him unnaturally long years.

_Luck and fortune, feh! ,_ I thought scornfully, _You betrayed your own brother and stole his discovery, Francois. For that, you will be punished; __now__. Rei, it's time._

_Gladly,_ Rei replied, _I'm bored of wearing this ditzy, blonde exterior. Blonde just isn't my color._

"Is something wrong, _mes amis_?" Flamel asked, "You seem, perhaps, a leetle…deesturbed?"

"Well, sugah, we all are not who y'all _think_ we are," Rei said in her southern drawl. Then, dropping all false accents, she added, "We're something much, much worse."

"Who _are_ you?!" Flamel demanded. I looked over at Rei and nodded. Our disguises melted away, revealing our warrior forms. Flamel looked only _mildly_ shocked.

"_Zis_ is all ze resistance sends to challenge _moi_?" Flamel asked scornfully, "Two Angels? Zis weel hardly be worth ze effort to _crush_ you."

_Just keep thinking that, loudmouth…_I thought. I expected Flamel to attack us himself. However, like the good little megalomaniac that he was, he snapped his fingers, summoning a dozen or so of his sorcerers.

"Destroy zem," Flamel commanded.

The sorcerers formed a circle around us. Rei and I closed back to back, swords at the ready. The sorcerers began murmuring and chanting in Daemon, and I felt a probing at the surface of my mind. I strengthened my barriers, joining my mind with Rei's. Once we were joined, I no longer felt the probes.

The air around us began to shimmer; the magic was growing. Suddenly, I got a massive sense of dread. They were chanting a spell to sap our powers and kill us, or worse! They had to be silenced. Rei and moved, staying perfectly unified. I launched an orb of energy at one spellcaster and a flamebolt at a second one. Rei matched my attacks with an energy blast and an ice lance. None of the attacks had any effect on our targets. They were magically shielding themselves.

_Time for some telepathy,_ I said.

Rei and I reached out with our mind, touching our opponents' thoughts. They raised their defenses, trying to block us. As there were more of them than us, _and_ they were fully trained sorcerers, their defenses were much more formidable. I was forced to wrestle with their minds a little bit. I wondered why twelve men were giving us so much trouble when we were able to overcome _twice_ that many in Hell with the same amount of effort. As the last of the mages crumpled into a vegetative coma, I remembered that there was a massive, demonic power source sitting only a few hundred feet below us.

"Well, isn't zat interesting, now?" quipped Flamel, "You 'ave just defeated a dozen of my finest mages. Zen I guess eet eez true when zey say zat when you are wanting something done _right_, you must be doing eet _yourself_!"

Up until that instant, Francois Flamel had seemed like a very decrepit old man; _despite_ his middle-aged appearance. However, _now_…now he leapt from the chair he was sitting in and whirled through the air at us, howling like a rabid beast.

_Oh, this could be trouble…_I grumbled mentally. Rei agreed with me.

**A.N.: Well, another day, another chapter; that's the way it goes, I suppose. However, now the story's starting to run down. Get ready for a large amount of action in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter took a little longer. I was battling a bout of writer's block. Oh well, it happens to the best of them sometimes, too, I guess.**


	19. Last Battle of the Avenger

Part XIX: The Final Battle of the Avenger

When Flamel landed, he created a shockwave that knocked Rei and me off of our feet. While we were still off-balance, he rounded on each of us and blasted us with orbs of energy. I doubted that, without the added protection of our battle armor, our AT Fields would have provided suitable protection for us. It was a powerful attack. Rei and I landed on the floor, temporarily stunned.

"Deed you think zat I was merely zee _old man_?!" Flamel asked arrogantly, "I am zee _reason_ zat zee Night Eyes 'ave taken command over zee world! Eet was by _my_ powair zat we obtained zee wealth and eenfluence necessary to overthrow zee eenferior people who were een powair."

"You…you betrayed your brother and stole his Stone," I groaned, fighting to my feet, "This wasn't your power, at all. It's just power you _stole_ from someone else. You don't even have magical powers of your own. _Those_, you had to make a deal with a _demon_ to get. You've got a lot to answer for, Flamel; and I intend to see that you _do_."

I feinted with a sword strike to bring myself in closer to Flamel. He, of course, put up a magical shield over his head to defend himself. Once I was certain that his concentration was elsewhere, I lowered my left hand and concentrated a Blackfire blast at his midsection. I focused enough energy into the blast to level a building; _more_ than enough to vaporize a man. However, the blast wrapped around Flamel's body and mushroomed off of him, doing no harm. He was, however, thrown back through the air.

"Rei, are you all right?" I asked, racing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she groaned, pulling herself to her feet, "Watch out!"

Rei shoved us apart. We toppled to the floor, narrowly avoiding a hail of Hellfire lances that were hurdling through the air towards us. We didn't react quite quickly enough, however. I felt a burning sensation across the front of my chest and over one of my shoulders. Blood oozed down the front of my body underneath the shredded remnants of my battle armor. A couple of the lances had grazed me. However, they would have _impaled_ me, had Rei not acted when she did.

_Are you all right?_ Rei asked telepathically.

_They just grazed me, thanks to you,_ I replied gratefully, _What about you? Were you hit?_

_No,_ Rei answered, _He must have been aiming for you._

_Go figure._

Rei and I whirled to our feet and started moving. I tore off my old battle armor, summoned a new suit, and sheathed my left arm in a Blackfire and AT Field cocoon that would act as an offensive buckler. I circled around to Flamel's left side while Rei rolled to his right. As I expected would happen, Flamel came for me first, seeking to eliminate the perceived "greater threat" first.

"You know, I knew zat you would come," Flamel taunted, staring me in the eyes, "I 'ave been expecting you evair since we murdered your fameelee and friends…Andrew Heeldreth."

I froze.

"You know me?"

"I 'ave been watching you evair since your powairs were first awakened," Flamel revealed, "I 'ad foolishly 'oped zat you might see zee _weezdom_ of joining forces wiz me. But, as your early actions revealed, you are not a corruptible man, _n'est ce pas_? So, eenstead, I staged zee murder of your muzzer and destructions of your 'ometowns in zee 'ope to draw you out and breeng you to me. Eef I could not make you see reason, I knew zat I must _deestroy_ you."

"_Reason_?!" I snarled, "You call what you're doing here _reasonable_?! You murdered my mother; _slit her throat_, because you thought I wasn't being _reasonable_?! You destroyed my hometown with a plague of zombies because you thought I wasn't being _reasonable_?! _WHY_?! What did you hope to gain from this by bringing me so low?! Did you hope that _maybe_ I'd sink to your level through all of this?! Are you trying to turn me into a villain like _you_, is _that_ what you want?"

"I 'ave succeeded zus far, no?" Flamel asked triumphantly, "You 'ave made deals wiz zee Devil, you 'ave gone through Hell itself. You are no longer zee pure Angel. You are zee Fallen Angel. You weel nevair again regain zee purity of zee 'Eavens. I 'ave done zee impossible. I have deestroyed an Angel by making heem deestroy heemself."

"His purity has not been lost," Rei countered, "He has done all of these changes willingly for the good of others besides himself. He has never sought power or vengeance in any of this. His heart is pure, and his spirit is incorruptible. His powers and knowledge have changed and made him a truer representation of the Mortal condition; a balance of the Divine, the Mortal, and the Infernal. You have failed, Flamel."

"I weel only 'ave failed eef I fail to _deestroy_ you!" Flamel snarled.

Flamel pointed at some of the suits of armor that stood along the walls of his audience chamber. With a clattering sound, four of them sprang to life and lifted the weapons they had been posing with. Flamel had created a small force of golems. The metal-men charged us. Rei moved first, disappearing "between" and reappearing behind the golems. Two of the monsters changed direction and followed her while the other two stayed oriented on me.

"All right, then. Come on!" I challenged, charging the two golems that faced me.

My opponents raised the swords they were holding and swung at me, one low, and the other high. I blocked the low strike with my sword and the high strike with my arm-shield. As before, I felt the impact on my arm, but didn't feel any pain at first. Whirling quickly, I counterattacked the low-striker by punching it in the helmet with my shielded arm. The helmet melted; but the golem remained standing. The high-striker, now unblocked, focused its attacks harder, making me spin away and dance back out of their reach. The two beings uttered metallic roars and lumbered at me.

I readied myself, pausing to seemingly catch my breath; when in reality I was gathering energy for a massive strike. Once I was certain that the golems were too close to evade me, I unleashed a tornado of Blackfire, enveloping the three of us and melting the armor. The golems were no more. I took mental stock of Rei's situation. Her golems were no longer on the Mortal Plane. In fact, they weren't anywhere at all. She had taken them both to the "between" and left them there. They were trapped forever in the space between moments; a fraction of a moment outside of the space-time continuum. I was impressed.

_Well, I couldn't hope to out-muscle them,_ Rei explained, _I may be an Angel like you, Andrew, but I'm only a Guardian. And as you reminded me once, long ago, the Guardian isn't really supposed to engage in open combat. I saw an opportunity and strategy, so I took it._

_You did great, Rei,_ I replied, _Let's keep the streak going._

Rei and I refocused on Flamel. However, he was no longer anywhere to be seen. During our battle with the golems, short as it was, he had found a way to escape and was now on the run through his own facility. Alarms were blaring in the corridors, and I sensed guards approaching. A thought came through to my senses; Aida.

_The battle's begun. We can't wait for you any longer, Andrew. Good luck._

_They've started the war,_ I relayed to Rei, _Because we let Flamel get away this time, he was able to raise the alarm and sound the attack._

_There's still time,_ Rei soothed, _We can still catch him. Where would he go?_

_Where else?_ I countered, _He's gone to the room of the Orb. He's going to charge himself up._

_I can't teleport into that room,_ said Rei, _It's shielded against forced entry, physical or magical._

_Can you get us close?_

_I can try,_ Rei answered.

I grabbed her hand and we disappeared into the "between". A few heartbeats later, we were in the lowest dungeons of the facility once again. I sensed the malevolence of the Orb of Daemon close by. Rei and I raced down the corridor, following the malcontented radiance like a signal beacon. We arrived at the vaulted door to find it flung open. Flamel was already inside.

A heavy glow poured from the Orb and suffused the room around us, filling our sight with its angry, blue light. The only shape I could discern through the glare was a fuzzy silhouette that could only belong to Flamel. A rushing sound greeted my ears; magic flowing in the air. Flamel was chanting loudly in Daemon, drawing upon the full power of the Orb to destroy us. He turned and faced us, magic crackling from his every pore.

"Now I have the power to destroy you forever," he crowed, all accents gone, "The Avenger and the Guardian will cease to be! Rot in entropy, Angels!"

My eyes widened with shock as I felt Flamel unleash a catastrophic blast of power. Time, itself, seemed to drag to a stop as the orange bolt lanced towards me. Rei grabbed me and took us "between". The darkness closed around me, and for a moment, I thought I was dead. The cold brought my senses back, however, and I took stock of my situation.

_Quick thinking, Rei,_ I remarked gratefully, _Thanks._

_Save it for when this is over,_ Rei replied soberly.

We reappeared from the "between", to find Flamel wielding a fiery sword, not dissimilar from my original Avenger's Blade. He howled like a feral beast and lunged at me. My sword intercepted his, barely. The impact of the two blades made my hands fall numb. The force was such that my knees buckled beneath me and I dropped to one knee. Rei leapt to my aid, aiming a strike at Flamel with her own sword. The evil wizard easily deflected her blow with his hand and blasted her through a wall with a flick of one of his fingers. She didn't get up. She had been knocked unconscious with a single blow.

_Not even __Lucifer__ was this powerful,_ I thought, panicked, _And now I must fight him __alone__? How?!_

_You are only as alone as You allow Yourself to be…_

_It's you again,_ I thought, recognizing the voice that had appeared in my head, _You're the voice of the Avenger; the voice of Uriel._

_You know me, at last,_ said Uriel, _But You have not yet unleashed Your power upon this Mortal. Why do you hold back, Za'afiel? You have more power than You realize. Let go of Your doubts. Let go of Your fears. Let them go…_

I thought of everything that was plaguing my mind. All of my secret terrors; most especially my fear of dying. I had to believe in my own power, like I used to years ago, before I encountered beings more powerful than I. I took a deep breath through my nose, closed my eyes, and let my breath out as Flamel continued to press down on me. The burden on my arms eased. My sword became lighter. I seemed to be holding up nothing but air. With the ease of one standing up after tying his shoes, I pushed my way back to my feet and held Flamel at bay. The enraged wizard snarled and grunted, trying to regain the upper hand he once held over me, but I knew that he would not. I would not allow it.

"Why don't you fall?!" Flamel snarled, "I _had_ you! I had you at my mercy, and now you won't _fall_!"

"I'm not afraid anymore," I replied ethereally.

My sword swung away to one side, pulling Flamel's blade with it. With the flat of my palm, I thrust into Flamel's chest, driving him backward through the air as though he were the merest stuffed toy. He rolled to his feet and roared as he launched another apocalyptic energy blast at me. My AT Field filled my hands, a tangible, living thing, once again. The blast met my Field and bulged inward towards me. Unconcerned, I merely allowed it to cave inward, gathering the deadly force into its center. I rolled my hands in mid-air, as though making an invisible snowball. My Field closed around the gathered energy, forming it into a sphere of pure, destructive force. Flamel gaped.

"Catch."

I thrust my hands forward, firing the sphere towards Flamel. The wizard screamed and disappeared, teleporting out of danger's way. He appeared behind me, striking at my head with his sword. I did not move, or even try to block him. His weapon contacted with my AT Field and disintegrated. With a roar of fury, Flamel conjured a new one.

"You know," he said, crossing blades with me again, "while you waste your time here in a futile fight with me, all of your little friends in the resistance around the world are at the mercy of my mages, who _have_ no mercy. They are _all_ going to _die_!"

_He tries to distract You_, Uriel warned.

"My friends knew what they were up against when we planned this attack," I replied coolly, parrying another strike and aiming one of my own, "They are not afraid to die. And I am not afraid of their deaths. Death is a fact of life, Flamel; one which you have cheated for far too long."

"I'll not be shown death by the likes of _you_," Flamel spat, "The power is _mine_ and I will use it to destroy you!"

"You talk very well, Flamel," I countered calmly, "However you seem to be losing your edge, as well as what little bit is left of your sanity. Were you banking on _fear_ to keep me from winning? It may have even been working for a time, but no longer. You have nothing to scare me with."

"Oh, _don't_ I?"

Flamel darted away from me and reached through the hole in the wall. He reemerged, holding a still-unconscious Rei by the neck. For a moment, fear reentered my thoughts.

_She understood the dangers of Her position when She accepted the station of Guardian,_ Uriel said stoically, _If She is to die, let Her die bravely, as She did once before._

_She'll not taste death again while I still have power to prevent it,_ I retorted.

"If you strike her down, Flamel, you will anger me," I warned coldly, "Bad things happen to Mortals who anger me. Bad things have happened to _Angels_ who have angered me. There was one, Azazel, who tried to kill my Guardian before. He died swiftly. But, if you do not put her down now, your death will not be swift. It will be slow and _excruciatingly_ painful."

"You vainly try to intimidate me, little boy," Flamel laughed, "I will snap her neck, and then throw her to my hounds for them to feast on her flesh."

His hand tightened around her neck as he started laughing. His thoughts leaked through his tightly guarded mind. He was so certain that I would not risk her life that he had dropped his guard.

_That's your mistake, Flamel._

I was a blur of motion as I shot forward, swinging my sword in a vertical slash. Quicker than the flash of a bolt of lightning, Flamel's left arm was severed from his body at the elbow. Rei dropped limply to the floor, unaware of how close she had come to death. I wheeled and let my sword flow into a second strike. Flamel attempted to raise his sword to counter me. I smashed it away, severed his right arm, and impaled him through the abdomen. The evil wizard's eyes widened and glazed. He gagged and coughed, and I watched trail of bloody spittle dribble from between his lips.

"That strike wasn't fatal, Flamel," I said, my sword still embedded in his body, "I wanted you to live, so that you can watch as I destroy your precious Orb of Daemon."

"You—you will not survive…the destruction…either," Flamel choked in protest, "None but a…demon…can survive the energy…released from the Orb's destruction. Your Guardian…will still…die, too…"

"No she won't," I said coolly, "but you will. It's funny; I'm not afraid at all. If I die while serving my purpose, then I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that my purpose has been fulfilled. I will die an Avenger. _You_ will die a _traitor_, Flamel. _Now_—"

I pushed Flamel backwards and stapled him to the wall on my sword.

"—don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

I walked over to where Rei was lying and tenderly gathered her into my arms. Spreading my dark wings, I blasted a path up through the earth to the surface. Depositing her on the banks of the Seine, I bent down and gently kissed Rei's sleeping lips and whispered tearfully:

"I don't know if I will ever see you again, Rei. But I want you to know that if I die, I'll have died thinking of you. I want you to carry my memories with you forever. Remember that I love you, and that I always will."

I placed a copy of my complete memories into Rei's sleeping mind, hidden deep inside her subconscious. A telepathic subcommand left the memories linked to my life-force. If my life-force disappeared, the memories would cease to be in her _sub_conscious, and would enter her memories as if they were her own.

Grimly, I turned away from Rei and dropped back into the hole. Once I was back down in the chamber of the Orb, I raised my AT Field to full strength and closed it around the room, forming a seal; one which I hoped was impenetrable and would keep the Orb's energy contained until it dissipated.

"It is a good day to die," I said quietly.

"Wait, Avenger!" Flamel pleaded, seeing all of his options and bluffs disappearing, "I fully and honestly repent of my sins! I _beg_ for _forgiveness_!"

"Forgiveness is not mine," I replied, turning to face him, "My name is Za'afiel. I am the Wrath of God, the Flaming Sword of the His Judgment. And His judgment upon you is that you shall burn in the fires of Hell before the end of this day."

I drew a fresh sword from the ether. I raised this sword over my head with both hands, preparing the final stroke.

"By the way," I said, turning back to face Flamel once more, "I should have told you sooner. I'm actually part demon."

Flamel's eyes widened with realization as my sword came crashing down. The ebony blade contacted the azure surface of the Orb and cracked it, as though it were of fine glass. I struck a second time; a larger crack appeared. One final strike descended from my hand, and the Orb of Daemon shattered. The explosion threw me back against a wall. An unearthly howling rent the air, threatening to shatter my ears and leave me deaf. My eyes were blinded by a hellish flash of bright blue light. My nostrils were assaulted by the scent of brimstone. My tongue was caressed by the coppery taste of my own blood as I bit down on it in shock.

I felt the waves of energy pinning against the wall of the chamber. My every nerve ending was on fire. My body was wracked with agony. I heard, over the howling of the Orb, Flamel's dying screams. Over the glaring light, I witnessed his body disintegrate, as the Orb's energy reduced him to dust. Francois Flamel was no more, and I feared that I would soon join him. Hatred and tangible malice clawed at me like a wild beast, threatening to tear my body asunder. I collapsed to my knees, curling into a fetal position and concentrating on the maintenance of my AT Field. The pain was unbearable! My guts burned as though filled with liquid flame. My organs felt like they were cooking inside of me as my blood seemed to boil in my veins. I wanted to die. As though in answer to my wishes, I felt my sight dimming and my heart weakening.

_Rei…_ I thought weakly, _I love you…_

The pain eased. I was still surrounded by the Orb's malicious energy, but it no longer tore at my flesh. In fact, it was no longer even _touching_ me. The clouds of energy swirled over me, breaking around me as though it were the merest mist. I stood up and walked to the center of the room, to the very pedestal where the Orb had once stood. How was I standing in the very center of the maelstrom when I could only suffer from it just a moment ago, I wondered.

_It was Your love,_ Uriel answered, _Your love is Your greatest power, young one. True love can abate the pain of even the purest malice, and Your love for Your Guardian is the truest that there can be. That love allowed you to find the way to become demon enough to withstand the Orb of Daemon's power without turning to dust as that unfortunate man did._

The energy from the Orb began to dissipate. I remembered something.

_The Stone…_

I looked over at where Flamel had been hanging on the wall. At first glance, I didn't see any sign that he had even been there in the first place, save for his scorched outline. But then, my eyes caught the faintest glinting on the floor of something catching the light from the hole in the ceiling. I walked over and stooped down. Sifting through the rubble and ashes, I picked up Flamel's ring. In it, though now cracked, was the Philosopher's Stone. I couldn't be sure that the Stone's powers were now gone. I needed some way of making sure that no Mortal could ever lay hands on the Stone again. But, this being a mystical object, I had no way of knowing whether I had the capacity to destroy it or not. All I could really hope to do would be to contain it forever.

_Andrew?! Are you still there?!_

Every part of my being froze. Rei was awake! I dropped my AT Field and lanced out through the hole in the ceiling like an arrow. I beat my wings frantically, desperate to see her again. I burst out through the hole in the ground and, in one motion, scooped her up into my arms and bore her skyward with me. I didn't say anything. I just held her close, breathing in her scent and thanking God that I was still alive to feel her close to me.

"Andrew, you're hurt," Rei said softly, as we passed into the clouds.

I looked down at myself. My armor had been obliterated and I was covered in dried blood and burned flesh from where the Orb's light had scored me. I shook my head.

"I'll heal," I replied simply, "Are _you_ all right?"

"I'll heal," she mimicked, smiling serenely. I returned the gesture.

"A moment in your mind, please?" I asked.

"Of course," Rei answered.

I pried into her thoughts and surreptitiously removed my time-capsule. I knew now that I wasn't going to die any time soon. Rei started to ask what was going on, but I silenced her with a finger on her lips. Then, in place of the finger, I put my own lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Still locked together, we plummeted earthward; wings tucked tightly to our bodies as the wind rushed through our hair. An instant before we hit the ground, Rei took us "between" and down to the supply room where we had left Persephone. It was silent now. I could not hear any sounds coming from within the room, save for one: contented breathing. I sensed only Persephone's thoughts behind the door. Not bothering with the handle, I simply punched the door off of its hinges.

There, lying in the middle of the floor, was the "watchdog" that had led us to the base. He was bare naked, and stone dead. As I had suspected would happen, Persephone had worked him to death in her pursuit of satisfaction. The demoness in question still mounted his emaciated-looking corpse, also naked. Hearing the crashing sound of the door opening, she looked up.

"Andrew!" she said happily, clothing herself with a gesture, "And Rei! I'm so pleased to see that you're both still alive."

"And you look pleased with yourself, as well," I observed.

"Well, of course," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm back to full power and sexiness now. This kind fellow…_gave his all_…to help me."

"Just because I have a morbid curiosity, I have to ask: how long did he last?" I asked. Rei elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"Oh, he might have lasted for an hour or so," Persephone replied with an air of indifference, "but when a succubus goes on a feeding frenzy, no Mortal can long survive her. We suck men _dry_ when we're hungry!"

That explained why the corpse looked so dried out and emaciated. However, I noticed that her eyes glinted maliciously as she added the last sentence. Suddenly, I got an uneasy feeling being near her. This was the first time she had seemed genuinely threatening ever since I had known her.

"Persephone…" I said cautiously.

"What's wrong, Andrew?" Persephone asked innocently, dropping all hint of malice, "See something unsettling?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," I replied, rolling my eyes, "You see these burns?"

"Oh!" Persephone gasped, "You poor dear! How on earth did you get _those_?"

Persephone started running her fingers over my arms, drawing goosebumps, despite the singed and sensitive flesh. Rei started angrily, seeing another woman's hands on me in such an intimate manner.

"I can heal that for you, if you'd like," Persephone offered sweetly.

"He can take care of himself!" Rei huffed, "We Angels are quite resilient creatures!"

"Oh no, not _this_ again!" I protested irately, "Listen, you two need to lay off the cat-fighting. I'm getting really sick of it! In case you've forgotten, Rei, there's a _war_ going on outside that our friends are fighting in. They need our help."

"Of course," Rei agreed quietly, changing tones, "Where do we go first?"

"America, of course," I answered, "That's the only place I'm really worried about right now. What's left of my family is there, and so are Shinji, Misato, Asuka, and all of the rest of them. Persephone, you're coming with us. If you can really heal people, you might be of some use on a battlefield."

We linked up and Rei took us "between" back to the mountain base.

_Wait,_ Rei thought suddenly, _What about all the prisoners back in the Cartel's headquarters in France? We can't just leave them._

_They're in good hands now,_ I assured her, _The resistance's cell in that city will release them._

This answer seemed to satisfy her, and we exited the "between". The mountain base was empty, all troops having been marshaled elsewhere. I quickly tracked them down and sent Rei there with Persephone. I stayed behind, suddenly sensing thoughts somewhere in the cave. Winging quickly through the high-ceilinged cavern, I found my way back to the VIP tents. There were three sets of thoughts coming from one of the tents. I pulled open the door.

It was Misato, Asuka, and little Ritsuko. The two older women had obviously elected to stay behind and look after the child. Seeing me enter, they looked up and just stared at me.

"Where has the battle been started?" I demanded.

"Aida came by and said that the lines were being set up about three miles north of here in the…Molly Gordon gorge, where ever _that_ is," Asuka replied.

"Will you three be all right here?" I asked.

"Let those animals _try_ to lay another hand on my baby," Misato snarled, chambering a round in her pistol. I smiled.

_Gotta love the 'momma bear' instinct,_ I chuckled inwardly.

I turned and exited the tent. Shinji and Hyuga must have volunteered to go out and fight with the rest of the soldiers. I wasn't surprised; frankly I would have been surprised if they _hadn't_ gone out to fight.

The Molly Gordon was a deep section of the river where Michael and I had swum many times in our youth. The fact that Asuka had called it a gorge made me think that the river had eroded rather quickly over the years. Either that, or it had been hollowed out, to make it more defensible. I winged out of the cave and up and over the canopy of trees. I rocketed through the sky, not needing to follow my telepathic senses; the sounds of explosions were clearly audible on the breeze.

I arrived at the Molly Gordon to find the riverbank dotted with the fallen corpses of numerous soldiers from both sides. Currently, they were trading plasma weapon fire from behind specially made bunkers. I saw Michael behind one such bunker, avidly sticking his weapon out and firing. He was really enjoying the battle, it seemed, but at least he was still alive. Placing myself high over the center of the river gorge, I bellowed a mighty war cry. All weapon fire ceased and all eyes turned to face me.

_Rei, wherever you are, now's the time,_ I broadcast.

My Guardian appeared beside me and we swooped down on the Cartel forces on the far side of the gorge. We started at one end of the bank and swept across the entire line of troops, largely decimating their numbers in a single pass. The resistance troops cheered as their enemies turned tail and ran. Rei and I followed, only to find that they weren't in a retreat at all.

A hundred yards behind the tree line, the troops stopped fleeing and stood behind a line of about thirty Panzer tanks; all of them heavily armed and armored. Each tank bore two cannon barrels on the front of their main turret heads, one on top of the other. The troops hadn't been running away at all. They had been leading us into what they thought was a trap. I hovered in front of the line and laughed scornfully. Rei joined me. I saw the lead tank open its top hatch and a man poke his torso out.

"You, there!" the man shouted defiantly, "Move aside or you _will_ be destroyed as traitors!"

I only laughed harder and louder, my voice echoing through the trees. I stopped suddenly.

"I offer you _one_ chance to surrender," I said gravely, "Should you refuse, we will eliminate you all. You shall receive no mercy."

There was a moment's silence, and then:

"Open fire!" shouted the man.

I sighed mournfully as the tanks let loose with a barrage of explosive shells from their main cannons. These, of course, burst harmlessly against my AT Field. After a few seconds of this, they ceased the barrage of shells, seeing the lack of effect. I was feeling rather cocky and brash, and so I let my AT Field drop. Thus, I was caught off-guard when the tanks let loose with a barrage of heavy plasma fire. One bolt caught me squarely in my armor's chest plate and knocked the wind from me. It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach with a cast iron boxing glove.

_There, now,_ chided Rei, _don't you feel silly?_

_Yeah,_ I grumbled in reply, _I let my guard down. But that's the same type of weapon that put a hole right __through__ my chest. It's time for some payback! Why don't you go back and see what you can do for the wounded? I'll settle with things here._

_What? And miss out on the fun?_ Rei asked, shocked, _No way. Besides, __I__ owe them some lumps for __hurting__ you._

_Okay…_ I thought, mock-doubtfully, _Just try to keep up._

I swooped down on the tanks, plasma bolts exploding against my AT Field. The tanks let loose with large-caliber machine gun fire as I got closer. I aimed for the ground right in front of the lead Panzer and dove headfirst into the dirt. My AT Field acted as a plow and helped me tunnel right up under the tank. Breaching up out of the dirt under the tank's armored belly, I sank my fingers into the armored hull and flapped my wings as hard as I could. With a grunt of effort, I felt the tank lift off of the ground. I sensed the distress of the men inside. It was a wonderful feeling, having so much power; and having no one left to challenge me.

I extended my AT Field up and around the tank, surrounding it and trapping all of the soldiers inside. This action also lifted the tank up into the air and out of my hands. However, like before, I could feel my AT Field in my hands; a tangible, living thing. I rolled my hands, turning the tanks over and over in the air. Screams of the terrified men inside the tank's innards were clearly audible. Ruthlessly, I brought my hands together palm to palm. My AT Field, responding to my movements, crushed the tank like a tin can. I compacted the metal into a sphere the size of a basketball.

Taking this metal ball in my hands, I used my AT Field to fire it at the other tanks like a great cannonball. The ball whizzed through the air at the speed of a bullet, guided by my mind, tearing tank after tank to shreds. While I was occupied with this, Rei was busy slicing open tank after tank and encasing the occupants in great bricks of ice. Within five minutes, the entire tank battalion was wiped out. Rei and I winged back to the resistance's line of troops on the other side of the river.

"Good to see you, Angels," said Michael, coming forward.

"Casualties?" I asked seriously.

"We lost about a hundred and fifty men in the battle," Michael answered, "LT's been hurt really bad."

"Aw, no…Really?" I asked, coming out of character for an instant. Then, catching myself, I added the query, "Who is in command now?"

"Well, me, I guess," said Michael, "As LT's second in command, I took over when he got hit by a sniper."

"A sniper, eh?"

"Yeah," Michael replied, "I admire their skill, but I wish that a brave soldier like LT would have fallen to an opponent face to face. They shot him in the back."

"Well, it's over now," said I, "The Cartels' armies are in full retreat all over the world. Without their spellcasters to aid them, they're crumbling under the might of the resistances. I estimate that within a day, the world will be yours again. Don't think that the fight will end here, though. There will be those brave few pockets of Cartel loyalists who will fight to regain the soft, easy lives they enjoyed under Flamel's domination."

"We'll hunt them down and crush them," Michael promised.

"The world is yours again," I announced to the assembled soldiers, "The next few months and years will probably not be easy. Reconstruction is a messy process and may lead to additional power struggles amongst individual nations. Above all else, you must make sure that none of these struggles lead to all-out civil war among your allies. Solve your problems with diplomacy, not with weapons."

The soldiers all snapped to attention and saluted Rei and me. I shook Michael's hand.

_Wait,_ I thought suddenly, _Where's Shinji?_

I stretched out frantically through the crowd with my mind, searching. I didn't encounter his thoughts among the crowd of soldiers. I took wing, flying over to the section of bank where the casualties and dead bodies were being assembled for bagging and tagging. I searched through the corpses and the wounded. Still, I didn't find him. I flew back to the bank where the soldiers were assembled and addressed Michael.

"Are all of the men accounted for?"

"As far as I know, yes, including the dead and wounded," Michael answered honestly, "Why? Is there someone missing?"

"I can't find Shinji," I replied, concern clear in my voice.

"I have an idea where he might be," said Rei thoughtfully, "Give me just a moment to reconnoiter."

Rei popped out "between". A few heartbeats later, I received a thought from her:

_I found him._

_Where?_ I demanded.

_He's back here at the caves with Misato, Asuka, and Ritsuko,_ Rei replied, _I thought that his first stop after the battle was over would be to check in on the welfare of his friends and family._

_Very astute, Rei,_ I said, _I would have panicked and flown off the handle until I finally located them._

_Well, you know,_ said Rei, _you __could__ have just widened your search for him with your mind like you did when we located them in Japan._

_Now where's the fun in __that__?_ I joked, _All right, I'll be there in just a few minutes._

I nodded to Michael and took wing up through the treetops. A minute later, I found myself inside of the mountain cave and into the VIP tent section. Shinji, Misato, Asuka, Rei and everyone else were standing around in a group, hugging each other. It touched my heart to see such a wonderful family group. My heart ached, remembering what family I had lost here. Rei sensed my sadness.

_What about that tube you salvaged from your old house?_ she asked, _What's in it?_

_Special memories,_ I replied, _Photos, film disks, baby pictures and other documents that we preserved. Those items will always be treasured to me, provided they're still in there._

I reached into my tent and scanned the capsule with my mind. Its contents were still there, and they were still whole. My past, though damaged and scarred, was not gone. I still had my memories, and I knew where mom's gravesite was now. I could go back and visit her. I felt whole; broken and hurting, but whole, nonetheless.

"_Your task is now complete, Avenger…_" rumbled a voice from above.

All of us looked up towards the artificial sky. All but two sets of eyes turned to large, round saucers at the sight. Rei and I dropped to a respectful, one-knee bow. We knew who it was.

"My Captain…" I murmured.

**A.N.: Okay, we all know who it is that just showed up. Yeah. Michael the Archangel has reappeared for another Angel to Angel talk with our fearless and victorious heroes. However, it won't be all sunshine and butterflies in this little talk. Get ready for some tear-jerking drama and goodbyes in the final chapter of this story. I hope I can finish it sometime in the next couple of weeks for you.**


	20. Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen

Part XX: Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen

_**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, 94saturn. Goodnight, sweet Prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy eternal rest.  
**_

"Rise, warriors," said the greatest Archangel. Rei and I stood up and faced him boldly while the others cowered slightly.

"Andrew Hildreth," Michael rumbled in his powerful voice, addressing me by my Mortal name for the first time, "you were called upon by God to fill the station of the Avenger. Rei Ayanami, you were called upon to be his Guardian. You chose to answer these calls, and have served faithfully. Now, your services are no longer needed. The balance of the world has been restored, and your might is no longer required. It is time for the two of you to abdicate your posts."

"But Michael," I protested, "The world is still in upheaval. Surely we should stay until the full course of order is restored."

"Mortals can now govern the world themselves," Michael assured me, "It is time to let them."

I was silent. I had had my powers for so long now; they were a part of me. I couldn't really imagine life without them.

"A normal life?" I asked, faintly finding my voice, "After all this time?"

"It sounds almost too good to be true," Rei added.

"As you Mortals are so fond of saying, 'you haven't heard anything yet'," said Michael, "You will be returned to Mortality, as you were before you took on your stations. You will also, as reward for your faithful service, be granted one boon each."

"One boon?" I repeated, "You mean a _wish_?"

Michael nodded with a gentle smile.

"Each of you will be granted a single boon," Michael reiterated, "Whatever is the deepest desire of your heart, share it and it shall be granted you."

"Anything…we want," I said, stunned, "_Anything…_"

My mind and heart swirled with wants and desires. I could wish for my brother back; or my mother. I could wish for Rei and me to have our own private island to live on. I could wish to keep my powers. There were too many possibilities! I was about to voice a wish when a sudden memory stopped me.

"_Long-term exposure to LCL…causes sterility…Pilots cannot have children…_"

_Sterility…_ I thought, _Shinji and Asuka love their god-child so much. It seems…__unjust__…that they cannot conceive one of their own to love. And…my duty as Avenger…is to combat injustice. To ask for anything else would be selfish and unbecoming of me. Yes… Yes, this is what I must do._

"Michael, I have decided what boon I shall ask of you," I said somberly.

_You mean…?_ Rei asked.

"I do," I answered aloud.

"Then speak, Avenger, and let your wish be granted."

"I would ask that all those who were pilots of the machines known as Evangelion be allowed to conceive and bear children," I announced, "Remove their curse of sterility. This is the greatest desire of my heart."

"You may never again have a chance to revive your family," said Michael, "yet you would put aside your own wants to grant a boon for others."

"But I've come to realize, Michael, that these people _are_ my family," I replied, "It would be foolish of me to sacrifice the family I _have_ for my family that is _gone_."

I turned to face Shinji, Asuka, Misato, and Ritsuko.

"I want my friends to be able to love a child of their own as much as they love the child of our other friends," I added, staring at Shinji and Asuka and smiling warmly at them.

Asuka and Misato were now in tears, crying for joy. Shinji looked on the verge of tears, himself, but he held them stoically in check. I, myself, felt tears beginning to burn behind my eyes. Despite the tears, however, I continued to smile. I knew the possibilities that I was sacrificing. I might catch myself, a few years down the road, wondering what "might have been". However, I was comforted by the fact that what I had said to Michael was what I believed to be absolutely true in my heart of hearts. Shinji, Asuka, Misato, Hyuga, and little Ritsuko were my family now. They had been there for me through thick and thin like no one else in my life had been since my cousin Michael.

"Bravely and nobly spoken, boy," said Michael, "You have matured greatly since your ascension to power. So you have asked, and so shall it become _as_ you have asked."

Michael made a gesture with his hand and beat his magnificent wings, stirring up a cloud of dust. This dust settled on all of us assembled there. As the fine powder settled, I felt a strange, new, warmth spreading through my entire body. I looked over at Rei, Shinji, and Asuka and saw that they were all glowing with a gentle radiance. Looking down at my hands, I noticed that I, too, was glowing. This glow suffused for about five seconds; then it abated.

"It is done," said Michael, "Your boon has been granted, Andrew Hildreth. Rei Ayanami, what do you wish for?"

_For so long, I have wished for my life to have a purpose,_ Rei thought, _I have longed to feel loved and accepted as a person. Until you came into my life, Andrew, I was denied this love and acceptance. Being by your side, as your Guardian, and now as your lover, has given my life previously unknown purpose and pleasure. With your chosen boon, I may now bear children for you, and I will __gladly__ raise them and love __them__ as I love __you__._

_Then what will you choose?_ I asked.

"I…I don't know…" Rei whispered. She trembled, afraid of making deciding and possibly _wasting_ her one wish. I gathered Rei into my arms. As she buried her face in my chest, I held her gently and stroked my fingers through her hair.

"I…cannot decide," Rei whimpered quietly, "Please, Andrew…choose for me?"

"Am I _allowed_?" I asked, looking at Michael overtop of Rei's head. To my _great_ surprise, he actually _nodded_.

Now, _I_ was in a bind of my own. I had used up my best idea for a wish already. I didn't know what to do, either.

_Rei,_ I said, _may I look inside your mind again?_

_Yes,_ she replied.

Once more, I flexed my mental muscles and delved deeply into the soul of the woman I loved. I climbed past the hurdles of her anxiety and found her true soul. Suddenly getting an idea how to help her, I asked Rei to join me on the Astral Plane. Rei's mind faded and her and my Astral bodies appeared on a dark plane. She ran to me and we embraced. I held her out at arm's length and said:

"_We haven't been here together in quite a while._"

"_That's true,_" Rei agreed. Then, looking around her, she added, "_It's dark here again…_"

"_Before you think of anything, Rei, stop and listen to me closely,_" I said. Rei nodded.

"_Open yourself unreservedly and let me see what resides in the deepest places of your heart of hearts_," I instructed, "_Seeing those images will help us to decide what to ask as your boon._"

"_Even from you, Andrew, my heart of hearts has remained a secret place,_" Rei admitted, "_I am ashamed to have hidden things from you for so long, but I find that I am still…reluctant…to give up all of my secrets and reveal them now. Though we are closer than any Mortals can ever become on their own, I am still concerned that you may reject me for what you will see…_"

"_You've shown me many strange things during my association with you, Rei,_" I replied, "_not the __least__ of which, perhaps, is the true nature of your genetics. Half human and half Divine by birth? You're unique. Most people may find that uniqueness unsettling; or even a little bit __frightening__, but I don't; not at all. I take __pride__ in your uniqueness, for the simple fact that it reinforces for me that you are truly a one-of-a-kind girl._"

"_Andrew…_" Rei whispered tearfully.

I stepped back from Rei about six feet and nodded. She returned the gesture and closed her eyes. There was a bright flash as she opened the floodgates of her soul. For a moment, the Astral Plane was pure chaos; swirling lights and flashing clouds of color. Then, everything faded to black again. In the space in between Rei and me, a figure appeared. It was me; a younger, seventeen-year-old me. "Young me" turned to me and waved, smirking as only a teenager could. This younger me was followed by images of Shinji, Asuka, and Misato, all of them the ages they had been when Rei and I had first met. The four people-images walked together and hugged each other as good friends do. Then, the separated and went their separate ways, fading into the blackness of Rei's vision.

"_This is what resides in your heart of hearts?_" I asked.

"_Yes_," Rei replied sadly, "_The four of you; my only friends, the ones that I love._"

"_We went our separate ways,_" I observed.

"_It is what I fear,_" Rei informed me, "_I am…afraid of returning to nothingness._"

"_And that is why it is still dark here?_" I asked.

"_No_," said Rei, "_It is dark here because, despite the love I hold for each of you, my friends, I am still terribly __lonely__. I have never known the love of a mother, a hug from a father, a gift from a grandparent or uncle or aunt. I am artificial; the result of one man's attempt to play God with the DNA of his dead wife. As you, yourself, said, Andrew: I am unique. And to be unique is to __be__ alone. I'm so…alone…_"

Silent tears rolled down Rei's alabaster cheeks. I crossed the short distance between us and took her gently in my arms. Turning her face upwards to meet mine, I kissed her deeply, lovingly exploring the warm confines of her mouth with my tongue. I felt a soft moan escape from my lover's throat. She was comforted, and her passion was beginning to grow. Since I didn't know how sex would work on the Astral Plane, I decided that breaking it off was the best course of action. I pulled back from Rei and held her again at arm's length. Without a word, I transported us back to the Mortal Plane.

"Michael," I said, "I've searched her heart, and I know now what boon should be granted her."

"Then speak, Avenger, and it shall be granted."

"Rei is alone in this world," I explained, "She has no family, and only a few friends. My love for her has sustained her thus far and has staved off the worst of her loneliness, but she cannot rely on me, alone. That is harmful, and not fulfilling enough for her. She needs to be loved by more than just one person. This is what I ask to be granted for Rei Ayanami: give her a family. Give her a mother, a father, and other relatives who will love her and care about her just as much as I do."

The group of our friends behind us all drew in a collective breath of anticipation. There was a second of silence, and then:

"Alas," the Archangel said sadly, "That wish is beyond my power to grant. Curing infertility of the body is the most that I am able to do. Creation is a task that only the Lord is able to accomplish."

Jaws hit the floor.

"But you are here as His emissary, are you not?" I demanded. I couldn't believe it! After everything we'd suffered through, all the battles we'd fought, now we were being told that Rei couldn't have the deepest desire of her heart granted. This wasn't justice; it was a travesty!

"I am here as the emissary of the Lord God," Michael agreed, "But I have only the power that He has granted me, and He has not given me the power to create from nothingness. That is still His gift, and His alone. I…regret…that I cannot grant this for you."

"Oh, you _regret_ it?!" I asked, beginning to lose my temper, "You _regret_ that the one thing that Rei wants; no, _needs_ more than anything else in this world, more that _me_, is a family of her own? You _regret_ that you said that any wish we made would be granted and now you're telling us that you can't grant _this_ one? Well, I'll tell you one thing, _Captain_: you're going to regret it even _more_ when I kick your ass in about two seconds because you screwed us!"

They wanted to see the "Wrath of God"? They would _get _it! I roared with fury and unleashed my full power. Blackfire raged around me in a powerful aura as I threw myself at the mighty Archangel. His great sword appeared in his hands the split-second before I collided with him. I shouted and cursed, attacking wildly and brutally as I fully intended to kill him. For a long time, Michael's face remained passive and unconcerned. This, however, only fed my fury. I felt my strength growing with each beat of my angry heart. I heard the walls of the cave beginning to shudder from the sheer force of the impacts of my sword against Michael's.

_Rei, take them out of here,_ I commanded, taking a moment to think of the safety of Shinji and the others. Not even trying to argue, Rei took their hands and teleported them to safety.

Once I knew my friends were safely out of danger, I threw myself harder than ever at Michael. This time, the Archangel was now showing concern on his normally stoic face. I bellowed with fury and outright hatred as I slashed and bashed at him. Finally, I forced an opening in his defenses. I unleashed a bolt of energy, more powerful than any blast of energy that even Flamel had thrown at me, right into the Archangel's face. Michael was sent rocketing skyward, exploding out through the roof of the cave. The massive amount of energy, combined with Michael's supernatural mass, made the cave crumble and collapse inward. I stood my ground, unafraid. I was too angry to be afraid.

The entire mountain caved in on me. I released my AT Field over my head and the surrounding tents. Thousands of tons of rocks and earth collapsed onto my Field, making me groan with the strain of it. No doubts clouded my mind. I pushed upwards with my mind and hands. The rubble shifted. With a roar, I unleashed another blast of power, vaporizing all of the rock and rubble that was over my head. Taking hold of another, house-sized boulder, I hurled it skyward towards the location where I had blasted Michael, and then I followed closely after it.

I followed the rock for nearly ten miles until it struck ground in a massive, fresh crater in the middle of my destroyed home town. It felt symbolic to me that I should do battle here, where it all began for me. Michael was now standing again, facing me. Now, instead of passiveness or concern, his face showed a rather large amount of anger. He drew his sword.

"Swords are too easy," I growled, "I'm gonna break you with my bare hands! But please, feel free to use a sword. It might make things more interesting for me and might help you survive longer."

"You are out of control, Avenger," Michael said, "You must be stopped. I must destroy you."

"You'll sure try."

I threw myself at the Archangel. He gave a battle yell and struck at me with his sword. I put up my hands and batted it away as though it were a stick. I thrust my fist into Michael's armored midsection, denting his chest plate and driving him backwards through a building. It collapsed. Light burst through the cracks in the rubble as Michael freed himself with a blast of energy. Bursting into the air, he threw down his sword and came toe-to-toe with me. Punches and kicks were thrown, blocked and landed. I laughed maniacally as the battle continued and I felt my spirits soar. Our fists met knuckle to knuckle, and I spread my hands to meet him in a grapple. We met, toe-to-toe, hand-to-hand, Angel to Archangel.

Our muscles bulged and our sinews strained. Sweat began to roll down my face and back as we continued our game of "mercy". The sky darkened and storm clouds belched forth first lightning and thunder, and then comets and fireballs. I glared at Michael, hatred filling my senses. I could feel his grip tightening. Were I not so angry, I would have felt more pain than I did, but it was still intense enough to force me down on one knee. I knew that I must strike now and finish the fight, or risk losing it.

With more speed than a snake strike, I broke free with one of my hands and karate-jabbed Michael under the chin. This stunned him, and allowed me to move around behind him and put him in a choke-hold. I had every intention of breaking his neck. He struggled and thrashed, but I wasn't going to be shaken off.

"You…can't _do_ this," he grunted, "We're…_brothers_!"

"_Brothers_ don't betray _brothers_!" I spat.

"How…have I betrayed you?"

"You said that any wish we made would be granted," I snarled, tightening my grip around Michael's throat, "That's what you _said_! You _lied_! You granted _my_ wish, because it was easy and convenient for you, but when I made _Rei's_ wish--!"

"I—ack!—already explained why I c—could not grant it!" Michael protested, choking.

"_**Not good enough**_!" I roared, "If you can remove a genetic blockage in four people that prevents childbirth, you can create a family for one person! Don't think I don't know how the system works. God _sent_ you as his emissary, with the mission of granting each of us a boon! That means that he sent you with enough power to grant whatever we _asked_ for! _Anything_ we asked for; that's what you _said_!"

"I c—cannot grant this wish!" Michael said again, "I am—sorry…for your feelings of betrayal, but this is—beyond my power…to change!"

"That's enough!" Rei screamed, coming into view, "Andrew, stop this!"

"Rei, you can't be _serious_!" I protested, "What you wanted, more than anything else in this _world_, was to not be alone, and when we wished for that, he _betrayed_ us! He said he would grant _any_ wish for the two of us, and he reneged!"

"He was not granted the power of Creation," said another, firm voice from the sky above us, "Now, Za'afiel, release Michael for the boon has been granted."

"You're _lying_, Gabriel!" I snapped, not loosening my grip or even looking up, "You just want me to release him."

"He's _not_ lying, Andrew!" Rei pleaded, "Look!"

I looked behind Rei and gaped, despite my rage. Standing behind her were a group of people, the like of which I have never seen before or since. There were two sets of elderly people, two middle-aged adults, and a younger, teen girl. The teen girl, who I assumed was Rei's sister, looked very much like what I imagined Yui Ikari would have looked like in her mid to late teens. She had deep, chocolate-brown hair cropped short like Rei's, and big, cow-like eyes of a rusty brown color that belied youth and innocence. Her skin wasn't quite so pale as Rei's, but they shared some of the same, finely-boned features in their faces.

The middle-aged woman, who I concluded must be the mother, had a dull, blue-green hue in her hair that was mixing with a little bit of silver from age. Her eyes were pale blue, like a summer sky. She shared the same, lightly-boned facial features of Rei and her sister. Her hips were fuller and her bust wider than Rei's, but given that she was older, more mature, and a mother, that didn't really surprise me as much. Truth be told, for some guy who might have been into older women, she would look quite attractive.

The middle-aged man, the father, was a slightly portly fellow who definitely had some age to him, as shown in his graying mustache and mane of sapphire-blue hair. His eyes were an emerald green and looked quite piercing. He was a shorter man, with a much heavier face and sturdier build. How he could qualify as Rei's father, I wasn't quite sure.

The first set of elderly folks, standing behind Rei's mother, shared several features in common with Rei and her sister, including the lightly-boned faces. First off, Rei's maternal grandmother, her mother's mother, was also very pale and had the same, ice-blue hair color, although hers was now nearly white and braided down to her waist. Her eyes, though dull with old age, were also that same, dusky ruby. She had many fine lines and crow's feet on her face and around her eyes, but she was still a very refined, and at one time, beautiful woman. The man standing next to her was a very grizzled, old man with a thick, shaggy beard and medium length, shaggy-looking hair. His hair was platinum white from age. His eyes, though old, still had quite a bit of twinkle in them, and I could tell that he was still a very vital old man, and probably quite a lot of fun to be around.

The other set of grandparents consisted of an old man who looked like a nice little garden gnome. He just had that sort of cuddly, round, Santa Claus kind of face and body with a thin, wispy beard and squinty, "smiling" eyes. Like Rei's father he had, though mixed with quite a bit of silver, sapphire-blue hair. His eyes were a deep, almost _indigo_-blue color that just spoke volumes about his age and wisdom. Like Rei's father, he had heavier facial features and facial bones. The woman who was with him was about a head taller than he was, but she was also a much more rotund woman. She was that nice, plump grandma figure that just screamed "good cookies at Christmastime". She just had that sweet, round face that always had a smile for you when you were having a bad day and was always there to give you a hug when you weren't feeling good. Despite the glasses she was wearing, she had crystal-blue eyes that could just look right through you. Her slate-gray hair was bound up into a tight knot on the back of her head to keep it out of her way. The relationship was unmistakable; this _was_ Rei's family.

My eyes started to burn. Starting to sob, I released Michael and dropped to my knees, still staring at the people standing behind my Guardian. My entire mindset changed in an instant. My rage passed like a summer thunderstorm; gone in a second. Now, I was left with self-loathing and remorse.

"What…have I done…?" I wondered softly, "What did I _almost_ do?"

"You struck out in anger," said Gabriel, "We all were watching when it happened. Michael was sent as an emissary of peace, and so was not prepared for a fight. Had he been, you would not have defeated him so easily. You would have been subdued, and forcibly stripped of your powers. Your rage…would have been your downfall, instead of your power."

"I haven't lost my temper so completely like that in _years_," I said, "I've held myself in check for so long…But this time, I just…lost control."

"You're frightening when you're angry," Rei observed.

"You were…formidable," Michael admitted, "I will say that your battle prowess is…quite extraordinary."

"I used to be a very passive person," I reflected, "Sure, I had a temper and that got me into more than a few fights in my youth, but I only fought when I was angry. I didn't actively go _looking_ for challenge, just for the sake of a scrap. Now, it seems like every situation is presenting me with an excuse to pick a fight with someone. It's got to be the demon in me."

"That is logical," Gabriel agreed, "However, the boons have now been granted."

"Yes," I agreed reluctantly, "That means it's time for us to relinquish our powers. I only ask that Rei be allowed to teleport us all back to wherever she left our friends."

"Granted," said Michael.

_Let's go, Rei,_ I said, reaching into my pocket and grasping the remnants of Flamel's ring.

"Everyone, hold hands," Rei instructed. Once this was accomplished, Rei grasped my hand and we entered the "between" once more. While we floated in the blackness, I pulled out the ring and let go of it. A heartbeat later, we appeared on the Molly Gordon battlefield. My cousin gaped as I appeared with a large group of people.

"Who are all these folks?" he asked.

"This is my family," Rei answered, "This is my mother, Urore Sunu-Ayanami, my father, Asashi Ayanami, and my little sister, Nyamo Ayanami. My mother's parents: Tasayo and Misu Sunu, and my father's parents: Seta and Itamu Ayanami."

"Nice to meet you all," said Michael.

"I have bad news," I said, "Your cave headquarters…sorta collapsed. I lost my temper and accidentally destroyed it."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing nobody was there," Michael replied calmly, "Oh well. We don't have to hide anymore."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Well…umm…since we're all back…I guess…it's time …"

"Yes," Gabriel agreed, "Do you, Andrew Hildreth known as Za'afiel, voluntarily abdicate your position as Avenger and relinquish your powers?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"…I do…" I whispered.

"And do you, Rei Ayanami known as Zophiel, voluntarily abdicate _your_ position as Guardian and relinquish _your_ powers?"

"I do," Rei replied bravely.

"Then kneel, Angels, one final time," said Michael. Rei and I took a knee.

Michael beat his great wings three times, stirring up another cloud of dust. This dust settled on Rei and me, and I suddenly felt very cold and alone. My telepathic rapport with Rei had finally been severed. We shared an empathic rapport still, but we could no longer hear each other's thoughts. The fire inside me that had burned as the Avenger was now extinguished. No longer did my heart yearn for the thrill of battle. No longer was I hungry for conquest and the expunging of evil. I still thirsted for justice, because that's the kind of guy I am, but I could no longer enforce the Will of God with omnipotence. Beside me Rei, too, felt the loss of power from her being. I could sense her remorse as her powers left her. I sensed her anxiety. She still wanted to make a difference in the world, but did not know now how to go about doing it. I projected feelings of calm across our rapport. It was all I could do, now.

"Rise, Mortals," said Michael.

Rei and I stood up.

"Bear, all of you, witness," Michael announced in a loud voice, "Here today, the Avenger is no more. Should the need arise again, he shall return. But from this hour, until that hour, these two are hereby returned to Mortality."

My lover and I looked at each other. No words passed between us; neither of us could find words appropriate. We were stunned; speechless. The things that had made us truly unique in this world, our powers, were gone. However, we retained our adult forms. That, at least, was some comfort to us. I heard speech behind us and turned to look.

My cousin was looking at a girl with honey-blonde tresses and talking to her with some animation. I didn't need to feel anything other than her surface emotions to know that it was Persephone. She had become attracted to Michael and was in the process of either professing _love_ to him, or just plain-out seducing him. I had to stop and think again.

_She's still a demoness,_ I thought, _Demons and demonesses __can't__ love…can they? When Persephone and I mated, I felt something pass between us; something more than just her demonic essence passing to me. I felt something leave me and go to __her__, as well. Perhaps…perhaps some of my old, Angelic essence passed to her, and gave her the capacity for real love._

I stopped automatically and waited for Rei's input on the matter, only to remember after a second of silence that my mind was closed from hers again. My spirit fell slightly. I knew that I would ache for a while before I adjusted to only hearing _my_ voice in my head again. My mind was no longer a democracy. I had to make my decisions alone again.

"I guess we're going to have to talk like normal people again," Rei said beside me, sensing my feelings. I smirked sadly.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I agreed dully.

"Everything's going to be pretty different now, isn't it?" Rei asked quietly. I paused.

"Yeah, it is."

I walked over to Michael and Persephone.

"So, cuzz," I said jovially, "who's your friend?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I was actually hoping _you_ could tell _me_. She said you found her in the dungeons in France and brought her back with you. I have to tell you, she was interesting to have around, so far. You'll never believe it: she can _heal_ people! _She's_ the one who saved LT's life."

"I thought you said he was only wounded," I wondered.

"His abdomen was almost completely blown away by the exit path of the plasma bolt that hit him," Michael replied, "Without Persephone's help (that's kind of an odd name, isn't it?), he would have died for sure. As it was, he was so badly hurt that he still had to hand over command to me."

"You don't _really_ think my name's _odd_, do you?" Persephone asked sweetly, "I already told you; my parents were really big into the old, Greek mythologies and named me after the daughter of the harvest goddess."

"No, I don't really think your name's _that_ odd," Michael assured her. She smiled winningly.

"Umm, cuzz?" Michael said, "Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

I nodded. Michael motioned with his hand for me to follow him. Once we were away from the group, he looked at me seriously and said:

"I seriously think I'm in love with this girl! There's just something…unusual about her, you know? She's not like other girls, I can tell."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea…" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for my cousin to hear, and he asked:

"How do you mean?"

"Oh!" I started, "Umm…(shit) uh….I just meant…that…I can sense it too…" I answered slowly; deliberately. It was only a half-truth. I knew full well exactly how different Persephone was. I knew it firsthand.

"You can sense it?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm an empath, a feeling-reader; always have been. How do you think I was always so good with animals as a kid? I can feel what they're feeling just by looking at them and concentrating a little bit. Well, anyways, about this girl…I can already sense by looking at her that she's going to be a real handful in the sack, if you get my drift."

"You can sense _that_?!" Michael asked, jaw dropping, "Can you sense whether she's fertile or not?"

"Let's not push our luck," I said soberly, "No. If it's not an emotion or a part of their personality, I can't sense those things about a person. All I can tell you about her is, she's gonna be hard to keep satisfied sometimes. She's got a voracious appetite, if you know what I mean."

I winked jovially at my cousin. I only hoped that Persephone wouldn't work him to death in their first go-round like she had that poor guard. Since she had been "feeding" off that guard and was now satisfied for the time being, I doubted as much, but I felt it only fair to warn Michael, albeit obliquely, that his choice of females was a real nympho; the _epitome_ of nymphos. I batted back and forth with myself whether or not to come right out and tell him that Persephone was a demoness or not, but I finally decided not to. If she felt it prudent, Persephone would tell him herself, or he would find out on his own.

The two Archangels began to retreat back towards the Heavens. I needed something else. My heart still wasn't satisfied. I needed…something—no, some_one_ in my life to share it with, and I needed it to be special when we were joined. I charged after the departing Angels.

"Michael!" I called, "Wait! I have one more favor to ask of you!"

Michael stopped and turned to face me.

"Speak, then, my friend."

I turned back to Rei and took her by the hands. Startled, she merely stood there as I dropped to one knee. I looked up at her and, with all the love in my heart, asked the most important question of my entire life:

"Rei…will you marry me?"

There was a moment of absolute stillness. I swear the people nearby could hear my heart pounding, it was so still. Rei seemed almost…stunned…that I had actually popped the question on her. Quickly, though, she recovered and her eyes brightened with an unspoken smile.

"Yes," she answered simply. I turned back to face the Archangels.

"Michael," I said, "this is the favor I ask: will you marry us?"

This time, it was _Michael's_ turn to look shocked. Clearly, he had not often been asked to perform a marriage. However, his shock wore off almost as quickly as had Rei's and he smiled at me.

"I shall return in one month's time to perform the ceremony," said he, "Make any preparations that you see fit before my return."

With that, the greatest of the Archangels disappeared into Heaven. Michael and Persephone both looked at us; more stunned, it seemed, than the rest of the assembled throng. Within a few seconds, however, cheers began to start from somewhere in the crowd. Soon, all the people around us were gushing cheers and applause. I was flushed so red from the attention that I swore that I was giving off heat. Rei's cheeks, too, were pinked by blush.

_I hadn't really expected __this__ much of a reaction…_I thought, embarrassed, _I just wanted to tell Rei that I loved her and wanted her to be my wife._

"Andrew, can we go somewhere and talk privately?" Rei whispered, leaning over to my ear.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

Evading the crowd, Rei and I slipped off into the trees and disappeared into the undergrowth. I led the way. This was, after all, my old home away from home. Things were much thicker than I remembered, but I still recognized most of the landmarks and surrounding formations that marked the way. Eventually, Rei and I came to an open area in the forest some thousand or so yards away from the riverbank. It was an old roadway that used to run through the area. The stones and pavement were rubble and pebbles now, but the gap in the trees remained. Rei and I could be private here.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Rei was silent for a few moments. Then, slowly, she asked:

"Why did you ask the Archangel Michael to marry us? Wouldn't a Mortal minister be more appropriate?"

"We were Angels for a long time, Rei," I answered, "I just wanted this to be special for both of us. I wanted us to be joined, as former Angel partners, by an Archangel. No mere Mortal ceremony can ever compete with that kind of blessing."

"But weddings can take _years_ to plan!" Rei protested, "How can we prepare for one in a _month_?!"

"No one said we had to plan anything fancy or elaborate," I replied calmly, "And anyway, I _know_ that we won't be alone in this venture. Misato, Shinji, Michael…_all_ of them will want to lend a helping hand. You know that."

"And _I'll_ help too!"

"Why did you follow us, Persephone?" I demanded irately.

"Oh now, Andrew," Persephone cooed, "don't be like that. I'm being really serious here. I want to help the two of you."

"Why?" Rei asked, "What's in it for you?"

"Why should anything be in it for me?" Persephone asked, "I just think that the two people who rescued me from Hell deserve to be happy with each other for the rest of their lives."

I did a mental double-take. I didn't detect any falseness in her words. Either Persephone was strong enough mentally to hide herself from an empath, or she was being truly genuine. I decided to take her at her word.

"All right," I said, "Rei, I know you and Persephone have…differences but, would you please accept her help with preparations? For me?"

Rei sighed.

"All right, Andrew," she agreed reluctantly, "I'll accept her help, but _only_ because you asked me to. Persephone, you and I are _not_ friends, and we will never _become_ friends. Are we clear on that?"

"Perfectly," the demoness replied calmly. She didn't seem the least bit insulted by the amount of animosity that Rei was displaying. She, instead, seemed to find it…a challenge. Perhaps Persephone saw Rei's animosity as a challenge for her powers of persuasion to overcome. Perhaps she saw Rei as a personal challenge for her to overcome and win a new friend. Or, perhaps Persephone really just didn't _care_ what Rei thought of her. I didn't know, and would probably _never_ know.

The next month practically _flew_ by. While we all stayed at the old family mill yard, our every waking hour was spent preparing the biggest moment of our lives; when we would finally get to say those magical words: "_I do_". Michael agreed immediately to be my best man during the ceremony. Rei picked Asuka to be her maid of honor. With those positions filled, we started to plan out the most important part of the ceremony: the reception and after-party. Rei and I had to use every single favor and lifeline that we possessed from our days at NERV and our time with the resistance, but we managed to find a DJ who was willing to book a short-notice gig and not charge an overly exorbitant amount for his services and a caterer who could pull off a two-week prep time and not make anything gross or cheap. As it turned out, Rei had been left a rather substantial trust fund by the long-dead ex-Commander Ikari that took care of the expenses. It was the only fatherly thing he had ever done, and it kind of irked me that he did it for a clone of his _wife_, and _not_ for his own _son_. However, it got things paid for, and took care of alleviating that hassle.

The ceremony itself was fairly easy to plan, compared to the reception and banquet. Since the Archangel Michael would be performing the binding ceremony, we didn't have to worry about finding a minister to marry us. We agreed on an outdoor ceremony. The location, however, took some convincing on my part. Rei wanted to hold the ceremony out in the woods where we had won the war. I insisted on the ceremony being held in the cemetery where my mother was buried. When I first insisted on this, Rei looked at me in disbelief.

"You want to hold our wedding in a _graveyard_?!" she had asked, utterly aghast, "Have you gone _insane_? Why on earth would you want to hold a ceremony celebrating _life_ in a place of _death_?"

"I, too, am finding this a little strange, even from you, Andrew," Persephone had agreed, continuing her task of that particular day; taking Rei's measurements for a gown.

"I just want to know that my mother could attend her son's wedding," I answered them both, "I never got to say goodbye to her in life, so I want her to be there when I take you as my bride, Rei. That will be my goodbye; filling the void in my life. We're having the ceremony there."

Rei continued to argue for another two days that a cemetery was no place for a wedding. And for two days I did not budge on my stance. Eventually, Rei relented and agreed to hold the ceremony in the cemetery. All she insisted upon was that we hold the reception elsewhere. That, of course, brought on a whole new set of problems. Where were we going to have the reception? How were we going to get all the guests from point "A" to point "B"? What were Rei and I going to do about a honeymoon? These things needed to be figured out, and we were short on time!

Finally, though, all the preparations were made, and Rei and I stood with our guests in the graveyard, awaiting the Archangel's return. Happily, the weather was holding. As a matter of fact, the weather was completely _perfect_ for the occasion. The sky was clear and sunny, the air was warm, but not hot, birds sang, and a light breeze made my tuxedo a little less unbearable to wear. I chanced a glace over at my bride-to-be.

Rei was an absolute _vision_! Her white gown was silk and lace, layered and ruffled in such a way that she looked like royalty. Her veil was held in place by a silver tiara that sparkled with what looked like diamonds. They may have only been rhinestones, but they looked absolutely stunning next to her dress.

A rumble of thunder from an otherwise clear sky announced the arrival of the being we had all been waiting for. We, the wedding party and congregation, all drew a collective breath as we witnessed Michael and Gabriel descend from Heaven, riding on a golden chariot that was floating without a team of horses. The chariot came to rest in front of Rei and me, and the two Archangels disembarked.

"You have chosen a…unique venue for your wedding ceremony, Andrew Hildreth," Gabriel remarked, looking around us at the headstones and monuments. I said nothing. I only turned my eyes to rest on the oak tree that hung over my mother's grave marker.

_This __is__ the right place to do this,_ I reassured myself for the umpteenth that month.

"All of you here are gathered to bear witness to the wedding of Andrew Hildreth and Rei Ayanami," said Michael, "so let us waste no more time."

There was a pause as Michael surveyed the gathered crowd of about thirty close friends, relatives, and acquaintances. Suddenly, I felt incredibly nervous. My palms started to sweat, my mouth got very dry, and my suit collar felt unbearably tight and restraining. I had to focus extra hard to keep from fidgeting.

"Dearly beloved Mortals," Michael began, "We have gathered here, on this day, to join Rei Ayanami and Andrew Hildreth, heart and soul, in the joyous bonds of matrimony…"

Michael went on to talk about the nature of love and why it is so important to find your true soulmate. He concluded his speech by saying:

"…should any person assembled here have just reason that these two are unfit for each other, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

I swear you could have heard a feather hit the ground in that graveyard. No one moved, or even _breathed_, for fear that it might disrupt our happiness together.

"Kneel then," said Michael, "And join hands."

Rei and knelt before Michael and Gabriel and I took Rei's right hand in my left one. My heart pounded rapidly.

_This is it!_ I thought nervously/excitedly, _This is finally happening to us!_

"Do you, Andrew Hildreth, take this woman, Rei Ayanami, to be your wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others, hold yourself only for her till death do you part?"

"I do," I answered, my voice calm and sure.

"Do you, Rei Ayanami, take this man, Andrew Hildreth to be your husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others, hold yourself only for him till death do you part?"

"I do," Rei answered smoothly, glancing over at me. I smiled at her. She returned it.

"Rise now," Michael directed. Rei and I rose, hand-in-hand, and stood before Michael.

"For so long, you have been partners in your many adventures," the great Archangel said to us after we stood, "I think it only proper that you now share the rest of your days together. Let all of you gathered here bear witness! I, as emissary of the Lord God, do declare that these two are man and wife. May their days together be long and filled with much joy, and many blessings."

My cousin and adopted family were the first to applaud, but the rest of the crowd assembled soon followed. The cheers were tumultuous and long. Rei and I just shared a kiss, our hearts filled with nothing but love for each other and the life that we knew waited for us together.

**A.N.: I'm sorry this chapter took almost two months to complete. I wanted it to be just right, and I just wasn't feeling inspired after I got about halfway done with it. I think it's time for me to take a nice, long hiatus from writing for a while. I hope I get back to it soon, but this might have been my last fanfiction. I may do a short epilogue for this one, but I might also just leave it as it is. If anyone has a preference for "with epilogue" or "without epilogue", leave me a note in your review. For now, may the road rise to meet you, and may the wind be always at your back. God bless you, and hold you in the palm of His hand.**


End file.
